


Stranger Stars (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson/OFC (minor), Love, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pining, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Travel through Africa, descriptions of illness
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Cinque anni fa, L'Africa ha offerto a Louis Tomlinson una fuga dall'Inghilterra, una terra che gli era diventata stretta. Ora quella terra è diventata la sua casa e ha trovato lavoro come tour leader, guidando gruppi di turisti attraverso il continente con il suo migliore amico e autista Zayn Malik. Quello che dovrebbe essere solo un altro normale viaggio di sei settimane da Città Del Capo a Nairobi si trasforma in molto di più quando il futuro avvocato/attuale fotografo e cantautore Harry Styles e i suoi amici si uniscono all'ultima serie di passeggeri di Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaylea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stranger Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086588) by [shaylea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea). 



Note iniziali: salve bellissime! Ecco a voi un'altra mia traduzione, vi presento Stranger Stars! Mi sono innamorata di questa storia a prima lettura, e mi ha fatta innamorare dell'Africa, vi giuro. Spero di riuscire a renderle giustizia e spero che anche voi vi innamoriate di questa storia come ho fatto io. Potete trovare la storia originale [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086588/chapters/55229563), mentre [QUESTO ](https://postimg.cc/nMFqSKxX) è il permesso dell'autrice. Vi lascio alla storia! Mi trovate all'hashtag #StrangerStarsFF

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Stranger Stars**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno uno (Louis)  
Cape Town, Sud Africa. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È estate, il sole è alto nel cielo, il mare è perfetto per fare surf e l’ultima cosa che Louis Tomlinson vuole fare è lasciare l’oceano per andare al lavoro. Ancora un’onda, continua a promettersi, solo un’altra buona. Questa è la cosa che preferisce fare di più in assoluto e non avrà un’altra possibilità per diversi mesi. Quindi.   
Ancora una.  
Sa che deve andare ora. Mancano meno di due ore all’inizio della riunione di presentazione del suo tour e ha una serie di lavori preparatori da svolgere.  
Un’altra onda. Solo una.  
“Pensavo che dovessi andare via alle quattro,” gli dice André, uno dei suoi amici surfisti, quando torna in mare.   
Ma ha bisogno di questo. Ha bisogno di un’altra onda. Non è pronto, questo tour è arrivato troppo presto. Le sue due settimane libere sono svanite in qualche modo tra le onde e non vuole lasciarle andare.  
“Starò bene,” grida di rimando. Dopotutto, l’Ashanti Lodge dista solo dieci minuti in auto da qui.   
La prossima onda è una delusione, non è degna di essere la sua ultima per mesi.   
Solo un’altra.  
Va bene.   
Va tutto bene.   
Stare in piedi su una tavola da surf, in mezzo alle onde che sembrano inghiottirti, è una sensazione inebriante, e non vorrebbe fare nient’altro. È troppo tardi per diventare un surfista professionista? Può abbandonare il suo lavoro di guida nei luoghi più belli di tutta l’Africa e andare invece in giro per il mondo per competere e non dover mai più lasciare l’oceano.   
Questa deve essere l’ultima.  
O altrimenti farà tardi.  
Camminando fuori dall’acqua sulla sabbia bianca, scuote i capelli per eliminare il sale e l’acqua in eccesso mentre si apre la muta. È troppo lunga e intendeva tagliarla prima del suo prossimo tour. _Questo_ tour, accidenti. Il tour che inizia ufficialmente con l’incontro introduttivo di benvenuto che si terrà tra un’ora e mezza.   
Si era dimenticato del traffico del venerdì pomeriggio che attraversa Sea Point fino alle spalle di Signal Hill, ed ora quindi ha quarantacinque minuti di ritardo. Di bene in meglio. Beh, potrebbe approfittarne per fumare una sigaretta, già che c’è, ma Michelle lo ucciderà se fuma nella sua macchina e non sarebbe meravigliosamente professionale incontrare il suo nuovo stormo di passeggeri con la puzza di sigaretta sui vestiti. Non che avrà il tempo di rendersi molto più presentabile di così, al massimo può fare una semplice doccia veloce per togliersi il sale e la sabbia dal corpo.   
Ormai dovrebbe essere bravo in questa routine. Ha perso la traccia di quante riunioni introduttive ha tenuto nei quattro anni e mezzo in cui si trova qui, ma devono essere state diverse dozzine. Dovrebbe essere migliore. Di solito lo è, per essere onesti. C’è solo _qualcosa_ in questo viaggio che lo infastidisce. Invece di rilassarsi durante il suo periodo di riposo, è stato a rimuginare su cosa fare, e tutto ha assunto uno strano senso di significato e gravità. Se ne andrà per quattro mesi e poi tornerà a casa a Città Del Capo entro giugno, giusto in tempo per il miglior surf invernale, e avrà poi un mese intero per trarne il massimo. Oggi non è stata la sua ultima volta nell’oceano. L’ultima volta nell’Atlantico per un po’, questo sì, ma in sole cinque settimane, le calde onde dell’Oceano Indiano lo accoglieranno a Zanzibar.   
Ma non arriverà a Zanzibar se non arriva prima all’Ashanti Lodge per iniziare il tour, vero?  
Finalmente!   
Deve lasciare la macchina giù all’isolato e si piega per far scivolare le infradito una alla volta mentre corre su per la collina, con la borsa che sbatte dietro di lui. Per favore, fa che nessuno dei suoi futuri passeggeri sia in giro in questo momento.  
C’è solo una persona sulla terrazza, ma per fortuna il ragazzo è chinato su un computer portatile, e quando Louis si lancia in avanti, superandolo con indosso solo il suo costume da bagno, tutto ciò che intravede è una massa di riccioli scuri.  
Matt, il suo receptionist preferito, scoppia a ridere alla sua vista. “Cosa ti è successo?”  
“Onde. Quelle buone,” dice Louis, sapendo che Matt capirà. Viene dalla California e ha fatto bruciare Louis di invidia la prima volta che lo ha conosciuto, visto che gli ha raccontato di come è cresciuto sulla spiaggia. Mentre si dirige verso uno dei bagni sul retro, chiama alle sue spalle: “Ti dispiacerebbe stampare i moduli nella mia cartella?”  
“La stampante è rotta.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis si ferma. “Per favore, dimmi che stai scherzando.”  
“Vorrei che fosse così. Emily l’ha presa per farla riparare.”  
“Quindi non abbiamo nulla per stampare? Proprio niente?”  
“C’è quella vecchia.”  
Quella vecchia. Quella vecchia che mangiava carta e schizzava inchiostro dove non lo volevi e rimaneva senza toner a metà pagina senza preavviso. Quella di cui Louis ha celebrato la fine due anni fa, quando hanno comprato trionfalmente la nuova. Meno male che ha preso sul serio la sua raccomandazione di scagliare quella vecchia cosa giù da Table Mountain.   
“La preparerò per te,” dice Matt in tono di scusa. “Emily mi ha mostrato dov’è in caso di emergenza.”  
“Questa,” dichiara Louis. “Questa è un’emergenza, è sicuramente un’emergenza.”  
Quando torna dopo la sua doccia frettolosa, con l’acqua che gocciola su tutta la sua maglietta pulita perché non ha tempo di asciugarsi i capelli, Matt sta convincendo la stampante a passare un piccolo test, stampando una pagina. Sta stampando, sta funzionando, e tutto ciò che Louis deve fare è pregare che duri abbastanza a lungo per poter stampare le pagine più importanti di cui ha bisogno per l’incontro che ora inizia tra trentadue minuti. Ma è probabile che la gente inizi ad arrivare molto prima. Normalmente sarebbe già stato là fuori, a organizzare le sedie sulla terrazza, a prenderne di più se necessario - accidenti, ha dimenticato quanti passeggeri ci saranno in questo viaggio - e ad esplorare i dettagli della prenotazione, familiarizzare con i nomi in modo da poterli assegnare rapidamente a volti e altre informazioni casuali importanti per i giorni a venire.   
“Vai,” dice Matt mentre la prima delle sue pagine inizia il suo viaggio straziantemente lento attraverso la stampante. “Ci penso io. Te le porterò quando avrà finito.”  
“Sei una stella, amico. Ti pago da bere la prossima volta. Quando torno.”  
“Ci tengo.”  
Mentre torna di corsa sulla terrazza, Louis estrae il telefono dai suoi jeans per aprire l’allegato e-mail con l’elenco dei suoi passeggeri. Diciotto. Sì giusto, non un pieno carico ma neanche una corsa facile. Prima ha scannerizzato i loro nomi, solo uno di essi è vegetariano, questo lo ricorda perché ieri ha compilato la sua lista delle provviste per domani, e la maggior parte proviene dal Regno Unito.   
Rimettendo il telefono in tasca, prende due sedie dal salone; meglio essere efficiente in questo piccolo incontro e sistemare tutto per il meglio, poiché diciotto passeggeri richiederanno un approvvigionamento creativo di posti a sedere adeguati.   
Il ragazzo riccio è ancora sulla terrazza, ancora assorto nel suo computer. Louis odia doverlo interrompere e spedirlo al chiuso in un pomeriggio così glorioso, specialmente se è britannico come suggeriscono le sue braccia violentemente rosse.   
“Ciao, amico,” dice, fermandosi dall’altro lato del tavolo rispetto al ragazzo.   
Il ragazzo non reagisce.  
Indossa gli auricolari.   
Louis posa le sedie e agita le dita al centro del tavolo per cercare di catturare visivamente la sua attenzione. “Amico?”  
Nessuna risposta.  
Louis davvero non vuole spaventarlo, ma a questo punto dovrà attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo in altro modo. Batte una mano sul tavolo. Forse vibrerà. “Uh, amico?”  
Niente.  
Beh, non ha altra scelta. Appoggiandosi sul tavolo e allungandosi, agita la mano sulla tastiera e il ragazzo si alza di scatto, la sedia di plastica bianca vola nella direzione opposta, i riccioli rimbalzano come se fossero vivi e stessero celebrando il successo di Louis nell’essere riuscito catturare la sua attenzione. È così distratto da essi che si perde le prime parole che gli rivolge il ragazzo.  
“Scusa, come?”  
Ampi occhi verdi lampeggiano rapidamente sotto i riccioli. “Ho detto ciao?”  
Louis rimane per un attimo spiazzato da quel tono basso e roco; non è possibile che una voce così profonda sia uscita dalla bocca di questo ragazzo ridicolmente riccio. “Ciao,” dice poi. Gli porge la stessa mano che ha usato per provocare caos. “Sono Louis.”  
“Harry,” risponde la stessa voce profonda, l’accento decisamente britannico, probabilmente del nord. Spingendosi dal muro contro il quale si era appoggiato, Harry si sporge in avanti per avvolgere la mano di Louis nella sua. Nonostante le sue mani grandi, la stretta è sorprendentemente gentile ma decisa allo stesso tempo. “È un piacere conoscerti.”  
Sembra molto più genuino di quanto meriti, e ciò che Louis può solo descrivere come un ghigno pende agli angoli della sua bocca rosa. Le sue labbra sono bruciate dal sole come il resto di lui o indossa un lucidalabbra? Louis non riesce a capirlo.   
“Hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcosa?” Harry continua. “Volevi condividere il tavolo? Posso spostare le mie cose per farti spazio.”  
Ogni parola viene fuori come se fosse importante, le sillabe pronunciate in modo meticoloso e lento. Louis invece è abituato a parlare in modo più veloce, ed il suo accento marcato a volte confonde le sue parole. “Ti ho interrotto - e mi dispiace, comunque, per averti fatto saltare in quel modo, non volevo, ma non sapevo come altro fare per attirare la tua attenzione.”  
Raddrizzando la sedia, Harry si siede di nuovo su di essa e appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo, posando il mento sul dorso delle mani. “Adesso hai tutta la mia attenzione.”  
“Tutta?” Mormora Louis.   
“Ogni pezzo.”  
“Sei sicuro che un po’ di essa non sia riservata al fatto che ti sei bruciato metà della pelle e ai tuoi ricci che sono usciti fuori dalla sciarpa e che potresti non aver salvato il tuo lavoro prima che uno sconosciuto molto sgarbato ti abbia fatto avere uno shock?”  
Quelle grandi mani raggiungono i riccioli disordinati e Harry sorride mestamente. “Non è possibile controllarli con questa umidità,” dà comunque loro una piccola sistemata. “Volevo tagliarli prima di venire qui, ma non ci sono riuscito.”  
“Sì, ti capisco.”  
Harry guarda Louis scrollare le ultime gocce d’acqua dai suoi capelli umidi. “Beh, allora dovresti controllare con cosa ti sei lavato i capelli,” dice seriamente il giovane, “se i tuoi capelli erano ricci l’ultima volta che li hai visti.”  
La tensione che è cresciuta nel corpo di Louis per tutto il giorno scoppia in un urlo di risate. “La tua faccia,” ansima quando riesce parlare di nuovo. “Mi sei sembrato sinceramente allarmato.”  
Harry lo sembra ancora, in realtà. “Quindi i tuoi capelli sono lisci?”  
“Liscissimi da tutta la vita.”  
La sua espressione allarmata si attenua e si trasforma in un sorrisetto. “Va bene,” dice, annuendo. “I miei invece, non così tanto.”  
“Posso vederlo, Curly,” Louis allunga una mano per tirare uno dei riccioli prima di rendersi conto tardivamente che forse ha fatto un gesto fin troppo affrettato. “Oops, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per tutto questo, davvero. La cosa divertente è che onestamente non volevo interromperti. Eri così concentrato in quello che stavi facendo, ero rapito.”  
“Sto solo ordinando delle foto,” Harry fa roteare il suo laptop per mostrare una cartella piena di vivide fotografie blu dell’oceano. “Ieri siamo andati a Punta Del Capo per vedere il luogo in cui si incontrano gli oceani Atlantico e Indiano, e volevo ordinare tutto in modo da poter poi concentrarmi solo sulle foto della nostra scalata sulla Montagna della Tavola questa sera.”  
“Sei un fotografo?” Louis sfoglia alcune delle fotografie, poiché sembra che Harry si aspetti che esplori ulteriormente. Sono belle. Spettacolari, in effetti. Louis è stato più volte sulla punta meridionale della penisola del Capo e non è mai riuscito a catturare l’atmosfera selvaggia di cosa significa trovarsi in fondo a un continente con nient’altro che una striscia di oceano tra te e l’Antartico. Poi registra ciò che ha detto Harry. “Non è quello che hai visto, comunque.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry tira indietro il laptop, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre scruta la cartella. “Sì. Queste sono le foto che ho fatto lì ieri pomeriggio.”  
“Potrebbero essere le foto che hai scattato, ma non sono dei due oceani che si incontrano.”  
“Lo sono, invece. La guida ci ha mostrato tutto. Ci ha raccontato di come l’Atlantico a ovest è molto più freddo e selvaggio, mentre l’Oceano Indiano sul lato orientale è più caldo e molto più calmo.”  
“No.”  
Harry lo guarda. “Sì.”  
“Potrebbe averlo detto, ma stava mentendo.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sì. Scusa, ma non hai visto l’Oceano Indiano. Non a Città del Capo, in ogni caso. Non é qui.”  
“Ma ci ha detto-” Harry si interrompe. “Forse sei tu quello che sta mentendo.”  
“O forse sono io quello che ha trascorso il pomeriggio a surfare nell’Oceano Atlantico sul lato est della penisola.”  
Harry guarda le sue foto in modo speculativo. “Se cerco questo su Google, scoprirò che mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“Dov’è la tua fiducia, Curly?” Louis fa un’espressione ferita.  
“Apparentemente mi fido troppo facilmente. Mi stai mentendo?”  
“Purtroppo no,” gli piacerebbe ammettere di aver sbagliato e restituire un senso di correttezza al mondo di questo ragazzo, ma non può. “I due oceani si incontrano a Cape Agulhas, a circa cento miglia a est di qui.”  
“A cento miglia di distanza?”  
“Si. Scusa.”  
“Ma- davvero?”  
“Secondo l’Organizzazione Idrografica Internazionale, sì,” Louis ha dovuto distruggere le fantasie di troppi turisti durante la sua permanenza a Città Del Capo, conosce i fatti e spera che le guide turistiche della penisola che mentono a queste povere persone vengano colpiti dal karma un giorno per tutte le fuorvianti che fanno. “So che è bello pensare che sia qui a Città del Capo, e la penisola crea un ambiente magnifico, ma il vero luogo di incontro è molto meno impressionante.”  
Harry contempla la sua rivelazione. “Ma è comunque la punta più meridionale dell’Africa, giusto?”  
Sta per spezzare il cuore di questo povero ragazzo per la seconda volta in tre minuti. Incapace di rispondere con le parole, Louis tira di nuovo fuori il telefono e apre la sua app per le mappe. Tende il telefono verso il riccio. “Cosa pensi tu?”  
Chiaramente è un no. Un grandissimo no.   
“Fanculo.”  
“Già.”  
“Non dovrebbero dire cose del genere ai turisti se non sono vere.”  
“Sono d’accordo.”  
“Non è giusto da parte loro. Era una guida turistica legittima. Lo abbiamo pagato. Doveva dirci la verità.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” ripete ancora Louis.  
"Spero che non tutte le guide turistiche in Africa siano così.”  
Harry guarda il telefono di Louis con uno sguardo così accigliato e rancoroso che Louis è sollevato dal fatto che gli ha dato la notizia attraverso l’app della mappa, perché altrimenti Harry lo avrebbe guardato male e non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole. Ma il riccio sta parlando di guide turistiche ed è quello che lui è e gli restano solo venti minuti per prepararsi al suo incontro.   
“A proposito,” dice con riluttanza. “Per tornare al nostro argomento originale, ho interrotto la tua attenzione sul tuo viaggio nella bellissima Penisola del Capo, che è tristemente circondata solo dall’Atlantico, perché devo chiederti se ti dispiacerebbe trasferirsi all’interno per l’ora successiva.”  
“Dentro?”  
“Ho bisogno di questo tavolo.”  
Harry si guarda intorno sulla terrazza. “Se non vuoi condividere, c’è un tavolino laggiù che potresti usare.”  
“No, vedi, ho davvero bisogno di tutta la terrazza,” meno male che Harry non è qualcuno che vuole impressionare, perché finora sta facendo un lavoro stellare nel raggiungere esattamente il contrario. “Puoi riaverlo di nuovo verso le sette, ci sarà luce per un altro paio d’ore quindi non sarà poi così male. Se non vuoi entrare, forse potresti fare una passeggiata fino al lungomare di fronte al mare. Sì? Che ne dici? Vedi un po’ più dell’Atlantico?”  
“Sono cresciuto su un’isola nell’Atlantico, grazie,” sottolinea Harry.   
Louis non ci ha mai pensato prima. Il mare in Inghilterra per lui è il Canale della Manica e non l’ha mai associato all’oceano che ama così tanto qui in Africa. “Ah, ma questo è l’Atlantico meridionale, amico. È una cosa completamente diversa.”  
“Ma è comunque l’Atlantico,” mormora Harry. “E mi dispiace, ma non posso fare una passeggiata sul tuo lungomare perché devo essere qui per un incontro che inizierà tra pochi minuti. Il ragazzo dentro mi ha detto che si sarebbe tenuto qui, quindi sono venuto ad aggiustare le mie foto proprio qui perché altrimenti, se fossi dentro, potrei perdere la cognizione del tempo e saltare l’incontro. Quindi nemmeno io posso entrare.”  
Harry è qui per un incontro che inizierà tra pochi minuti? Stasera c’è solo un incontro sulla terrazza ed è quello che Louis deve tenere per i suoi nuovi passeggeri.   
Il che significa che Harry è uno dei suoi passeggeri.  
Merda. Harry verrà con lui attraverso l’Africa.   
“Fantastico, Harry,” Louis si sporge sul tavolo per strappare il telefono dalla mano del giovane. “Dimmi una cosa. Dove sei diretto?”  
Harry sembra sospettoso. “A Nairobi.”  
“Ancora più fantastico. Ho delle notizie meravigliose per te.”  
“Che notizie?”  
“In tal caso, sarò in grado di mostrarti personalmente l’Oceano Indiano. Non posso mostrarti dove incontra l’Atlantico, stai facendo il giro sbagliato per quello, ma non ti mostrerò soltanto l’Oceano Indiano, sarai in grado di nuotare e immergerti e prendere una barca per attraversarlo, e avrai una delle introduzioni e spiegazioni più sincere e complete che potresti sperare. Ti fa sentire meglio?”  
“Harry!” Qualcuno attraversa la terrazza e si lancia verso il ragazzo. “Harry, ti sei perso una cosa fantastica! Ti ho detto che dovevi venire con noi, è stato fottutamente incredibile! Squali, amico, veri squali vivi! Proprio qui! Ti saresti cagato sotto. Io l’ho quasi fatto, vero Liam?”  
Un altro uomo entra nella loro visuale. È pallido sotto la sua scottatura solare. “Hai fatto la cosa giusta, H. Avrei voluto tanto rimanere qui anche io.”  
“Aw, è stato fantastico,” si entusiasma il primo ragazzo. “Peccato che te lo sei perso.”  
“Non è tutto quello che mi sono perso,” dice Harry cupamente, con lo sguardo rivolto verso Louis. “Louis qui mi ha informato che ieri la nostra guida ci ha mentito e che i due oceani non si incontrano a Punta Del Capo. E che non è la punta meridionale dell’Africa.”  
“Ti ho detto che non pensavo che lo fosse,” dice il secondo uomo. “Te l’ho detto che me lo ricordavo diversamente sulla mappa, Capo Agulhas o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Secondo Louis, avevi ragione.”  
Non ha mai sentito il suo nome pronunciato così, ogni lettera risuona quasi nelle profondità della voce di Harry. Se avesse saputo che il suo nome poteva suonare così impressionante, avrebbe potuto amarlo molto di più da bambino. Chiaramente è cresciuto attorno alle persone sbagliate.   
“Ciao ragazzi.” Tende la mano all’uomo che ha conosciuto la vera punta meridionale. “Mi chiamo Louis e immagino che verrete entrambi in viaggio verso Nairobi con Harry?”  
“Liam, ciao,” la stretta di mano di Liam è vivace e ferma. “Hai indovinato. Anche tu?”  
“Niall,” il ragazzo entusiasta degli squali fa rimbalzare la mano di Louis su e giù più volte. “Hai mai nuotato con gli squali qui?”  
“Non posso dire di sì,” dice Louis, allontanando il braccio per salvare la sua mano.   
“Dovresti provarlo. È fottutamente fantastico. Onestamente, amico, ti stai perdendo una cosa eccezionale.”  
“Anche Louis viene con noi,” dice Harry ai due ragazzi. “Mi ha detto che vedremo l’Oceano Indiano.”  
“A Dar es Salaam,” annuisce Liam. “Quando arriveremo a Zanzibar.”  
Per la prima volta da quando Louis si è avvicinato a lui, Harry scoppia in un sorriso felice. “Andiamo a Zanzibar!”  
Niall finalmente smette di parlare di squali. “Andiamo a Zanzibar, andiamo nel Kalahari, all’Okavango e nel Serengeti,” alza un dito eccitato. “Dobbiamo scrivere una nuova canzone sul Serengeti, sì? O che ne dite del Kalahari. Cresce qualcosa lì?”  
Liam non sembra conoscere la risposta a questa domanda e Harry guarda Louis, interrompendo il suo tentativo di allontanarsi di nascosto per prendere altre sedie. “Sai se succede qualcosa?”  
“Mi dispiace, il Kalahari è una terra deserta. L’intero Botswana lo è, in realtà.”  
“Non scriveremo qualcosa sul Kalahari, Niall,” dice Liam. “L’album si ispira solo all’Africa, non è di certo sull’Africa.”  
“L’album?” Louis si avvicina di nuovo.   
“Il secondo album di Niall,” dice Harry. “È un cantante.”  
Louis scruta l’uomo che ora è seduto sul tavolo, ma riesce comunque a rimbalzare su e giù. “Sei un cantante?”  
Niall fa spallucce. “Sì, canto.”  
“Ha pubblicato un album e fatto un tour di grande successo,” Harry sembra fieramente orgoglioso del suo amico. “Liam è il suo manager.”  
“Liam e Harry mi hanno aiutato a scrivere il mio primo album,” elabora Niall. “E ora stiamo scrivendo il secondo. È un po’ il motivo per cui siamo venuti.”  
“Abbiamo scritto il primo in Grecia,” aggiunge Liam, “nelle isole, e Niall ha deciso che vuole che questo rifletta l’Africa, quindi eccoci qui. Nessuno di noi è mai stato in Africa prima. Sembra che tu invece sì?”  
Questa è la prima volta per Louis. In tutti i tour che ha guidato su e giù per questo continente, non ha mai avuto nel suo gruppo un cantante che scrivesse un album. Questo sarà un viaggio interessante. “Una o due volte,” il che gli ricorda: l’incontro. “Mi dispiace, ragazzi, è stato un piacere conoscervi, ma dovrete scusarmi un minuto. Devo prendere più sedie.” E scoprire se Matt ha avuto successo con la stampa.   
“Altre sedie?” Liam osserva le otto sedie ora strette attorno al tavolo. “Quante te ne servono ancora?”  
“Avremo bisogno di diciannove sedie complessivamente per l’incontro. Di solito ce ne sono alcune all’interno, richiedono solo un po’ più di cammino ed io sto esaurendo il tempo.”  
“Ti aiuteremo,” Niall salta giù dal tavolo. “Quali sono i criteri?”  
“Qualsiasi sedia che può essere facilmente trasportata qui va bene,” prima che Louis possa finire la sua frase, Liam e Niall sono già scomparsi all’interno.  
Harry, muovendosi più lentamente, chiude il suo laptop. “Quindi verrai anche al viaggio che faremo per Nairobi?” Conferma mentre si alza in piedi.   
Louis annuisce. “Suppongo che avrei dovuto dirlo, sono il leader del tour, il vostro accompagnatore.”  
A metà strada verso la porta, Harry si gira indietro e fissa Louis con intensi occhi verdi. “Spero che non ci mentirai.”  
“Harry!” Louis si porta una mano sul cuore. “Mi hai ferito. Sono io quello che ti ha detto la verità per tutto il pomeriggio!”  
“Continua così,” dice il riccio cupamente mentre si dirige all’interno. “Non mi fido più delle guide turistiche.”  
“Accompagnatore,” urla Louis. “Sono un accompagnatore turistico, non una guida turistica!”  
Lasciando Harry, Niall e Liam a sistemare le sedie, Louis va a indagare sullo stato della sua stampa. L’ultima pagina si sta facendo strada faticosamente attraverso la stampante e Matt sembra vittorioso. Louis si sente abbastanza contento, a dire il vero. Il timore che lo ha accompagnato nelle ultime due settimane è scomparso e improvvisamente non vede l’ora di partire per questo viaggio. Sarà sicuramente vivace con questi tre ragazzi, e dovrà di sicuro stare attento ad Harry e ricontrollare ogni fatto e storia che racconterà, perché non vuole essere responsabile di mettere di nuovo quello sguardo tradito sulla faccia del ragazzo. Farà meglio a prendere i libri di consultazione che era solito portare con sé nei suoi primi viaggi, dal momento che sicuramente non avrà Google a portata di mano per la maggior parte del viaggio. Sono da qualche parte a casa di Michelle. Li ha lasciati nello scaffale della camera da letto? Prende nota mentalmente di cercarli quando farà i bagagli stasera. Vedete? Meno male che non ha fatto le valigie questa mattina come aveva programmato.  
  
*  
  
Venti minuti dopo, è nel bel mezzo dell’incontro. Tutti e diciotto i passeggeri sono arrivati, il che gli semplifica la vita, ed hanno anche portato i loro dettagli assicurativi. Ora stanno felicemente firmando ciò che Louis ha allungato loro senza fare nemmeno una domanda.   
C’è un uomo più anziano, un australiano di nome Michael, che dovrà tenere d’occhio come potenziale piantagrane. Ha già proclamato la sua antipatia per il campeggio (quindi perché fare un viaggio che comprende un campeggio di sei settimane, amico?), la sua preferenza per la cucina raffinata (buona fortuna con la cucina di Louis allora) e ha denigrato sua moglie già tre volte (facendo crescere il cipiglio di Harry e Louis si chiede cosa potrebbe fare una quarta volta). La moglie invece sembra adorabile. Attualmente sta aiutando la partecipante più giovane del tour, una ragazza di diciotto anni, a trovare i dettagli appropriati nella sua polizza assicurativa per compilare il modulo di Louis, e non ha smesso di sorridere una volta.   
“Bene, ragazzi,” dice mentre raccoglie i moduli finali. “È tempo di presentazioni. Nelle prossime settimane diventeremo estremamente intimi l’uno con l’altro, quindi iniziamo le cose con il piede giusto. Ora farò il giro del cerchio e voglio che ognuno di voi dica il proprio nome, qualsiasi soprannome che vorreste che usassimo, e che poi raccontiate un po’ di voi, come siete finiti qui in questo viaggio, fino a che punto verrete con noi, quello che non vedete l’ora di fare o vedere. Inoltre, se volete, potete dirmi cosa avete pianificato dopo, o un fatto interessante o due, va bene?”   
Scruta i volti desiderosi e in attesa. Harry sta di nuovo fissando Michael per la sua burbera osservazione fatta alla ragazza diciottenne, dicendole che se non riesce a compilare i suoi moduli, non dovrebbe viaggiare da sola.   
“Vado io per primo. Mi chiamo Louis Tomlinson. Ho venticinque anni e sono il vostro accompagnatore turistico. Sono originario dell’Inghilterra, ma dirigo questi tour nell’Africa meridionale e orientale da quasi cinque anni, quindi siete in buone mani.” Dice piano, cercando di apparire capace e rassicurante. “Una cosa che dico sempre a tutti i miei gruppi all’inizio di ogni viaggio è un avvertimento del fatto che sono una persona molto tattile. Magari qualcuno non si sente a proprio agio con ciò, quindi se non vi piace, se preferite essere esentati, assicuratevi di farmelo sapere. Non sarò arrabbiato con voi, lo prometto, e rispetterò tutti i confini. Questo vale per tutti.” Tiene il contatto visivo con diverse persone intorno al cerchio, una per una. “Viaggiamo in un contesto un po’ diverso dal solito, saremo anormalmente vicini, non c’è privacy e le cose possono diventare difficili. Essere consapevoli dei reciproci limiti e l’impegno a rispettarli farà molto per rendere questo viaggio piacevole per tutti noi. Va bene?”  
La maggior parte annuisce, un po’ esitante, Harry con molta enfasi. Michael rimane impassibile e freddo, come se fosse al di sopra di tali considerazioni e Louis sospira piano. Ce n’è sempre uno.   
“Grande. Chi è il prossimo? ”  
La ragazza bruna alla sua sinistra agita la mano. “Vado io. Sono Yolanda, nota anche come Yo-yo, o Lanny dai miei fratelli. Vengo dall’Australia, anche se, come potete immaginare, i miei genitori erano filippini. Sono un assistente di volo, ma mi sono presa un anno libero per viaggiare per il mondo su strada anziché in aereo ed esplorare così tutto per il meglio. Sono in viaggio verso Nairobi e non vedo l’ora di fare immersioni in Namibia e rafting con il gommone nello Zambezi.”  
Ah, una maniaca dell’avventura. “Dove sei stata finora, Yolanda?”  
Si toglie casualmente una formica vagante dalla coscia, esposta dai suoi pantaloncini molto corti. “Ho iniziato a dirigermi verso nord dall’Australia attraverso il sud-est asiatico, ho trascorso un mese in Cina e alcune settimane in India. Dopo questo viaggio andrò in Sud America, forse anche in America Centrale, e se ho tempo voglio andare in Canada.”  
“Sembra fantastico.” Louis ha un sacco di passeggeri come lei. Persone quasi sempre in giro per il mondo, che passano mesi a godersi panorami esotici, ed è sempre una sfida per lui assicurarsi che l’Africa lasci il proprio segno distintivo nei loro viaggi. Si gira verso la bionda dalla faccia dolce accanto a lei, che suppone sia del tipo opposto. “E che mi dici di te, tesoro?”  
La ragazza fatica a mantenere il contatto visivo, diventando rossa per il peso dell’attenzione di tutti su di lei. “Il mio nome è Rachel. Non ho viaggiato molto, sono stata soltanto ad Amsterdam per un week-end.”  
Aveva ragione. “Di dove sei?” Chiede, come se non riconoscesse il suo forte accento.  
“Newcastle”.  
“E cosa ti porta in Africa?”  
“Sono un agente di viaggio,” fa un gesto verso la ragazza al suo lato. “Entrambe lo siamo.”  
La sua compagna interviene. “Abbiamo risparmiato per un anno per poter venire qui e fare questo viaggio. Vendiamo vacanze alle persone tutto il tempo e abbiamo deciso che questo era quello che avremmo voluto vivere per noi stesse. Vogliamo vedere gli animali e, davvero, vedere solo un altro continente. Verremo con te fino alle cascate Victoria. Ci piacerebbe continuare fino a Nairobi, ma non siamo riuscite a liberarci per così tanto tempo dal lavoro. Sono Nicole, comunque. Mai Nic o Nicky, grazie.”  
“Va bene, Nicole. Spero che voi due abbiate una meravigliosa esperienza qui in Africa,” sembrano entrambe un po’ preoccupate, specialmente Rachel, quindi rivolge loro un sorriso caloroso ed entrambe sorridono. “Il prossimo?”  
“Sono Duncan.” È un tipo grosso, con le spalle larghe, chiaramente molto in forma. “Da Londra. Sono un pompiere ma mi sto prendendo una pausa dal lavoro.”  
Accanto a Duncan c’è Daniel (“ma Danny va bene”), un ex poliziotto di Liverpool che è a metà del suo viaggio intorno al mondo e ha già trascorso un mese nell’Africa occidentale, poi c’è Carlie, un diplomato canadese molto fiducioso che viaggia con loro verso Zanzibar, dove lascerà il viaggio per ottenere la qualifica di immersione prima di dirigersi nel Sud Pacifico dopo aver scalato il Kilimangiaro.   
Michael spiega che mentre lui avrebbe preferito un lussuoso safari di due settimane, sua moglie lo ha convinto a fare un viaggio di sei settimane in campeggio a Nairobi, e apparentemente il suo obiettivo è quello di rendere tutti infelici tanto quanto lui. La sua amichevole moglie si presenta come Vicky, una terapista di Brisbane che desidera vedere tutti gli animali africani e non vede l’ora di scoprire la differenza tra i deserti dell’Africa e l’entroterra australiano.   
La diciottenne Hayley di Bristol è la prossimo. Anche lei è qui per gli animali, ed ha preso un anno sabbatico prima di frequentare l’università per studiare zoologia. È dolce e un po’ ingenua, ed è sicuramente una di quelle che meriterà un occhio attento poiché questo è il suo primo viaggio senza la sua famiglia.   
Nathan è un sudafricano locale, un DJ radiofonico che ha appena avuto una terribile rottura con il suo ragazzo, informa il gruppo, e ha deciso all’ultimo minuto che aveva bisogno di andarsene, quindi eccolo qui, in viaggio con loro fino alle cascate di Victoria. È cresciuto attorno agli animali selvaggi africani nel ranch di suo zio, quindi non è così entusiasta di vederli, ma assicura a tutti che ha un buon occhio e può identificarli tutti. Bene, Louis è sempre felice di avere un esperto di animali nel suo gruppo, poiché sta ancora imparando la differenza tra diversi tipi di cervo e non è molto preparato nemmeno sugli uccelli.   
Marya, accanto a lui, è una studentessa di Edimburgo la cui espressione si è un po’ imbronciata alla menzione del fidanzato di Nathan, ma si illumina di nuovo quando il ragazzo dall’altra parte, un americano di nome James (“ma chiamatemi anche Him”) conferma di essere etero mentre fa un resoconto dettagliato di tutto il suo meraviglioso successo finanziario nello stile di vita dei nomadi digitali come consulente. “Se qualcuno di voi ha delle domande,” annuncia, “tutta la mia esperienza è a vostra disposizione. Sentitevi liberi di venire da me per un consulto.”  
Louis deve letteralmente mordersi un labbro per astenersi dall’informarsi sulle sue tasse, ma Harry, che è il prossimo, non ha tale scusa. “Ti fai pagare?” Chiede solennemente quando Jim alla fine tace.   
“Pagare?”   
“Sì, è quello che ti sto chiedendo.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Ora Louis si sta mordendo il labbro per trattenere un sorriso mentre Harry continua senza batter ciglio. “Per queste consultazioni.”  
Jim si illumina. “Ne vuoi una? Te lo dico, qualunque siano le tue esigenze, ho una risposta, amico.”  
“No, grazie,” dice Harry. “Stavo solo controllando. Quindi lo fai?”  
“Faccio cosa?”  
“Farti pagare.”  
“Di solito sì, certo, ma dato che siamo tutti sulla stessa barca, ho deciso di offrire consulenza gratuita per tutta la durata del viaggio.”  
“Fantastico, fantastico,” dice Louis prima che Harry possa continuare. Sta immaginando il luccichio negli occhi di Harry? “Harry, raccontaci di te.”  
“Sono Harry. Ho ventidue anni. Lavoravo come fornaio, ma qualche mese fa mi sono laureato all’università a Manchester e ho conseguito due lauree, e quando tornerò a casa seguirò un corso di pratica legale per diventare avvocato.”  
Non è quello che Louis si aspettava. E che mi dice della fotografia e dello scrivere canzoni? “Cosa non vedi l’ora di fare in questo viaggio, Harry?”  
“Penso che per lo più voglio solo conoscere l’Africa.”  
“Posso insegnarti molto,” si offre Nathan. Fa vagare gli occhi sul corpo lungo e in forma di Harry, amando chiaramente ciò che vede. “E non ti preoccupare, nemmeno io mi faccio pagare.”  
“Sei molto gentile,” dice Harry come se fosse ignaro dell’allusione di Nathan e della sua espressione famelica. Il giovane infatti si passa la lingua sulle labbra mentre scansiona nuovamente Harry, ma quando Nathan distoglie lo sguardo, il riccio fa l’occhiolino a Louis.  
Questo promette di essere un viaggio davvero divertente.  
Niall si presenta e parla a tutti del suo piano di scrittura per il suo nuovo album, e Louis nota che molte ragazze si rallegrano della rivelazione della sua crescente fama. Promette di condividere il suo primo album con quelli che lo richiederanno e rivela che desidera vedere i leoni e fare paracadutismo nel deserto. Yolanda allunga la mano per dargli il cinque e si mette a sedere raggiante per il suo successo nell’aver già legato con la loro celebrità residente.   
Liam raccoglie il proprio interesse come manager di Niall e afferma di voler vedere Zanzibar e Serengeti e non vede l’ora di fare il bungee jumping sulle cascate di Victoria. Sì, Louis vorrebbe dire lo stesso.  
Le ultime tre persone sono composte da Rose di Singapore, che si è regalata questo viaggio come regalo di pensionamento e sta pianificando di inviare i video ai suoi figli e nipoti a casa ogni volta che ci sarà internet disponibile, e una giovane coppia tedesca che si rivelano essere ballerini professionisti. Annette si è appena ritirata dalla danza classica per unirsi alla compagnia di danza contemporanea a cui appartiene Rolf, e stanno facendo questo viaggio prima dell’inizio dei loro nuovi contratti. Lei è un’altra amante degli animali, la sua unica viaggiatrice vegetariana. Rolf non dice molto, ma a quanto pare ha acconsentito a fotografare gli animali per Annette. Lui e Harry dovrebbero scoprire che hanno alcune cose in comune.  
“Eccellente,” dice Louis una volta completate le presentazioni. “Abbiamo un gruppo davvero favoloso che resterà unito almeno fino alle cascate di Victoria, perché da quanto ho capito alcuni ci lasceranno proprio lì, mentre altri continueranno. Bene, penso che ci divertiremo molto, sì? So che siete tutti in vacanza, ma come avrete letto quando avete prenotato questo viaggio, questo è un viaggio di campeggio partecipativo. Vi dividerò quindi in cinque gruppi di tre o quattro e ruoteremo per occuparci dei compiti necessari, così che ogni gruppo avrà un giorno libero ogni quinto giorno.”  
“Che tipo di compiti?” Domanda Yolanda.   
Louis li elenca sulle dita. “Cucinare, lavare i piatti, preparare il camion la mattina e pulirlo la sera. Niente di molto arduo o che richiede tempo. Ogni persona avrà la responsabilità di occuparsi della propria tenda e materasso, raccoglierli dal camion quando arriveremo in ogni campeggio e restituirli al mattino per essere riposti.”  
Niall alza la mano come se fosse a scuola. “Dobbiamo cucinare molto?”  
“No, non molto, lo rassicura Louis. “Io mi occuperò della maggior parte della cucina, ma con un grande gruppo come questo funziona meglio se aiutate con alcune delle preparazioni, tagliando le verdure o tagliando il pane per preparare i nostri panini, quel genere di cose.”  
“Posso farlo.”  
Tutti gli altri mormorano il proprio assenso, anche se Louis vede Michael mormorare furiosamente a sua moglie. La pratica generale di Louis è quella di dividere amici o coppie per i gruppi di lavoro per incoraggiare le persone a conoscersi meglio e sicuramente lo applicherà a Michael e Vicky. Farà meglio ad assicurarsi che Michael sia in un gruppo con altre personalità forti o potrebbe costringerli a fare tutto per lui, cosa che Louis non ha intenzione di permettere.   
“Bene,” dice con un sorriso allegro. “Qualche domanda prima di congedarci per la notte?”  
“A che ora ci vediamo domani mattina?” Chiede Danny.  
“Ci incontreremo qui alle sette per preparare il camion e sistemare i posti a sedere, poi alle otto partirete per un tour con una guida locale per scoprire alcune delle cittadine di Cape Flats. Il tour includerà il pranzo a Gugulethu, poi incontrerete me e il vostro autista, Zayn, nel primo pomeriggio per metterci in viaggio verso Namibia. Il nostro primo campeggio notturno sarà nelle montagne del Cederberg tra i vigneti, con degustazione di vini opzionale disponibile.” Tutte queste informazioni sono nelle loro note di viaggio, ma Louis ha appreso che pochissime persone leggono le note e preferiscono scoprire i piani giorno per giorno da lui. “Qualche altra domanda?”  
Apparentemente no.   
“Eccellente.” Fa molto uso di quella parola, lo sa bene, ma funziona per mantenere le persone in uno stato d’animo positivo, specialmente quando la stanchezza dei viaggi si insinua tra le ossa e l’intimità forzata inizia a vacillare nel tempo. “Per quelli di voi che alloggeranno al lodge stasera,” che sono la maggior parte, “la colazione verrà servita alle sei, e ci vediamo tutti alle sette all’entrata. Buona serata.”  
C’è un ronzio generale di conversazione mentre il gruppo inizia a sciogliersi. Louis scarabocchia alcune delle cose basilari sui suoi nuovi passeggeri sul retro di uno dei suoi documenti prima di dimenticarle. Di solito ha un modulo appositamente per questo, ogni nome è già stampato con la nazionalità e la lunghezza del viaggio, ma poi lo ha sacrificato in nome dell’efficienza. I soprannomi sono molto importanti, e più importanti solo le persone che non vogliono soprannomi. Ha imparato che le persone possono essere molto esigenti su come vengono chiamate e il rispetto di quei desideri può fare molto per promuovere l’armonia e la felicità, il suo obiettivo per ogni viaggio.  
“Louis.”  
Oh sì, lui invece può essere molto esigente nel volere che il suo nome sia pronunciato solo da questa voce per il resto della sua vita. Alza lo sguardo dal suo foglio. “Non mi hai detto, Harry è il diminutivo di qualcosa?”  
“No, solo Harry.”  
“No Harold?”  
“No Harold. Neanche Harriet.”  
Harriet. Non riesce a contenere il sorriso che gli suscita. “Sei sicuro? Penso che potrebbe nascondersi una bellissima Harriet dietro tutti quei riccioli.”  
“Nah. Ho controllato,” Harry solleva alcuni dei suoi ricci e cerca di scrutarli. “Ancora niente. Tuttavia, vivo nella speranza.”  
“La speranza di diventare Harriet?”  
“Non si sa mai,” Harry infila i riccioli nella sua sciarpa viola scuro in modo che non gli penzolino più intorno al viso. “I miei amici mi chiamano H qualche volta, però. Ho dimenticato di dirlo prima. Come ti chiamano i tuoi amici?”  
“Solo Louis, praticamente. Quando ero un bambino preferivo che lo pronunciassero come Lewis, ma Louis è un nome abbastanza comune qui in Sudafrica ed era molto difficile continuare a correggere tutti, quindi sono tornato a Louis.”  
“No Louise?”  
Louis finge di ispezionare i fili frastagliati della sua frangia appiattita. “No Louise, no Louisa, nemmeno Lulubelle.”  
“Lulubelle?” Il solito ghigno divertito di Harry si allarga in un sorriso pieno. “Potrei chiamarti Lulubelle. Ti sta bene.”  
“Sì?” Louis prova a fare una posa degna di Lulubelle. “Tu credi?”  
“Mi darò un paio di giorni per esserne sicuro, per ogni evenienza, ma sì, penso proprio che ti chiamerò Lulubelle.”  
Se uno dei due sembra una Lulubelle, quello è proprio Harry, con le sue guance rosse e le labbra rosa lucenti. Il che ricorda a Louis. “Spero che tu abbia portato una buona crema solare. Il sole africano non è come in Inghilterra.”  
Harry fa una smorfia verso le sue braccia bruciate. “Ho dimenticato di metterla quando abbiamo scalato la Montagna della Tavola questa mattina. Non la dimenticherò più.”  
“C’è dell'ottima crema di aloe che vendono qui che aiuta a lenire le scottature. Te ne prendo un po’ domani.”  
“Grazie.” L’apprezzamento negli occhi di Harry si trasforma improvvisamente in dubbio. “Ho notato che ci hai assegnato ad un’altra guida turistica per la mattina. Di lui mi posso fidare?”  
“Decisamente. Noah è di Langa, il primo comune che visiterai e ti posso garantire che ti darà informazioni accurate su tutto.”  
“Perché non vieni con noi per il tour?”  
A dire il vero, Louis non si è mai sentito troppo a suo agio nei tour della borgata. “Ho delle commissioni da fare. Vuoi mangiare per la prossima settimana nel deserto, giusto?”  
“Dove ti incontreremo?”  
“A Bloubergstrand. È una spiaggia dall’altra parte della baia,” Louis fa un gesto vago verso nord. “Da lì c’è una splendida vista sulla Montagna della Tavola che vorrai fotografare.”  
“Ehi, H,” Liam lancia a Louis uno sguardo di scuse per l’interruzione. “Vado a fare una corsa veloce prima di cenare — Niall vuole andare in quel Nando’s che abbiamo visto a Sea Point. Vuoi unirti a me?”  
Louis fischia. “Scalare una montagna e andare a correre nello stesso giorno? Ragazzi, mi fate vergognare.”  
“Però hai passato il pomeriggio a fare surf,” sottolinea Harry. “Io ci ho provato. È molto faticoso.”  
“È quello che succede quando passi metà del tempo a cadere dalla tavola e a ingoiare l’acqua di mare,” dice Liam.   
Mentre parla, Harry dimostra un frenetico tentativo di rimanere su una tavola da surf prima di schiantarsi nell’oceano. “Non ero molto bravo,” dice, raddrizzandosi. “Mi aspetto che tu stia molto meglio.”  
Louis fa del suo meglio per non ridere, ma l’illustrazione di Harry è stata troppo grafica e riesce a immaginare il suo disastro in modo troppo chiaro. “Non posso dire di aver mai fatto una cosa del genere prima su una tavola da surf.” Dice, riferendosi alle sue mosse di poco prima.  
“No,” concorda Harry. “La maggior parte delle persone non lo fa.”  
“Penso che sia giusto dire che i talenti di Harry si trovano in altri posti,” dice Liam, dando una pacca sul braccio del giovane. “E di certo non arranca in quelli.”  
Evidentemente no. Louis vuole sapere quali sono le sue due lauree, se una di esse era in fotografia o musica mentre l’altra si concentrava sull’inaspettato futuro legale che Harry intende intraprendere per se stesso. “E tu, Liam?”  
“È decisamente migliore di me,” dice Harry.   
Liam annuisce. “Non ho avuto molte opportunità, ma non sono poi così male. È abbastanza divertente.”  
“Se avessimo incontrato Louis prima, avresti potuto andare con lui questo pomeriggio invece di immergerti con gli squali,” sottolinea il riccio.   
“Da quando siamo arrivati martedì, abbiamo avuto un programma così pieno di azione che non ho avuto la possibilità di surfare. Abbiamo fatto un tour delle terre vinicole il primo giorno, il viaggio intorno alla penisola il secondo, e oggi invece siamo stati sulla Montagna della Tavola e poi gli squali per me e Niall. Sono sicuro che potrei passare una settimana qui e riuscirei mai a fare tutto quello che vorrei. Deve essere un posto così bello in cui vivere!”  
“Abbastanza diverso da Doncaster, posso dirtelo,” concorda Louis. “Non sono qui molto però, solo tra un tour e l’altro, ma è decisamente speciale. Il surf è migliore in inverno, però, quindi se hai mai la possibilità di tornare, quello è il periodo giusto.”  
Il sorriso di Liam è sincero. “Me ne ricorderò.”  
“Stai andando da qualche parte ora,” chiede Harry, “o ti piacerebbe unirti a noi per cena più tardi?”  
Questa è un’altra prima volta per Louis. Nessuno dei suoi passeggeri lo ha mai invitato a cena prima d’ora. “Mi dispiace. Grazie per avermelo chiesto, ma di solito vado a cena con la mia ragazza la sera prima di partire.”   
“Oh. Giusto. Sì, ok. Ovviamente.”  
“Non deve essere facile stare separati per così tanto tempo,” dice Liam, rompendo il silenzio imbarazzante che cade quando Harry smette di parlare. “Deve essere una ragazza davvero comprensiva.”  
Louis annuisce mentre raccoglie le sue carte. “Lavora anche lei per la Southern Skies, anche se ha sede nel nostro ufficio qui a Città del Capo.” Si alza. “Buona corsa.”  
“Grazie. Matt mi ha raccomandato il Promenade, quindi penso che andremo lì.”  
La testa di Harry si solleva alla menzione del Promenade e i suoi occhi tornano su Louis. “Vado a cambiarmi le scarpe,” dice. “Ci vediamo domani, Louis.”  
“Ci vediamo ragazzi. Ricordate, svegliatevi presto e venite in anticipo se volete prendere un buon posto nel camper,” Louis si dirige verso le scale fino alla strada. “Saluta l’Atlantico per me.”  
Harry sorride e l’ultima cosa che Louis vede è lo sfarfallio della sua lingua che spunta sfacciatamente tra le sue labbra per il suo riferimento alla loro precedente conversazione.  
  
*  
  
La cena tende ad essere molto tesa. Succede spesso, la notte prima che Louis se ne vada. Non sa mai cosa dire perché qualsiasi commento casuale potrebbe scatenare accidentalmente una mina emotiva. Michelle capisce il suo lavoro, la sua migliore amica una volta era una tour leader, ed è lei che gli ha procurato il lavoro in primo luogo, ma ciò non rende la realtà più facile da sopportare, dal momento che è costretto a lasciarla per diversi mesi.   
“Questo è davvero buono,” prova a dire, battendo la forchetta sul suo pollo arrosto.   
Lei gli fa un sorriso debole. “Volevo farti qualcosa che non avrai mentre sei via.”  
“Ed è uno dei miei preferiti. Grazie, amore.”  
Ha sempre amato cucinare per lui, anche a Manchester, dove si sono incontrati quando era una studentessa di scambio. Lei aveva un suo piccolo appartamento e andava sempre a trovarla quando ne aveva la possibilità. A quei tempi non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe presto cucinato per dozzine di persone ogni giorno; riusciva a malapena a nutrirsi.   
“Come è andato il tuo incontro?” Chiede qualche minuto dopo, proprio mentre sta ingerendo il resto del suo pollo. “Qualche passeggero interessante per questo viaggio?”  
“Alcuni, sì.” Harry, Niall e Liam probabilmente in questo momento stanno finendo di mangiare il loro pollo. Si chiede distrattamente se ad Harry piace la salsa peri-peri. “C’è un australiano che sarà un po’ problematico. Voleva partecipare a un safari di lusso ed è qui solo per sua moglie. Hanno prenotato fino a Nairobi, ma ho i miei dubbi se riusciranno a farcela per intero.”  
“Oh sì, lo conosco,” Michelle prende il suo vino, annuendo. “Ha già telefonato all’ufficio cinque volte per sollevare obiezioni su alcune cose. Un peccato per te che è finito nel tuo viaggio. Non penso proprio durerà per molto.”   
“Sì, credo che non andrà oltre le cascate Victoria.”  
“Pensi che arriverà così lontano?”  
“Non penso che sia il tipo che si arrende facilmente.”  
“Allora dico fino all’Okavango. Vedrà l’aeroporto internazionale di Maun e scapperà.”  
“Prima o dopo?” Louis chiarisce.  
“Dopo. Chi vorrebbe perdersi l’Okavango?”  
Sa che Michelle ha partecipato ad uno dei tour di Lauren alle cascate di Vittoria una volta - per lei non era professionale unirsi a uno di quelli di Louis, e lo capisce - e ha avuto modo di sperimentare l’Okavango, scivolare attraverso le sue acque tranquille sui mokoro* e l’accampamento selvaggio durante la notte su un’isola remota tra gli animali. Dal momento che è un extra a pagamento con una guida locale, lui non l’ha mai fatto, ma è contento che lei abbia avuto l’opportunità, visto che ci sono tante cose che si perde, intrappolata nel suo ufficio di Città Del Capo.   
“Vedremo,” dice. “Chiederò a Zayn la sua opinione dopo la prima notte.”  
Durante i loro primi anni insieme, per la sua ultima notte prima di un viaggio, organizzavano una serata speciale, rendendola romantica e dolce. Quando è svanito tutto ciò per far spazio a queste cene imbarazzanti dove faticano anche a fare conversazione?   
Quando si è trasformato in un fidanzato così di merda?  
Non è davvero una bella cosa rendersi conto di questo la sera prima che parta per un viaggio di sei settimane.   
Che cosa ha fatto nelle ultime due settimane? Con sua grande vergogna, tutto ciò che ricorda davvero sono le onde. Michelle ha avuto l’influenza quando è tornato per la prima volta e ora si è appena ripresa, ma non è una scusa. Avrebbe dovuto cucinare per lei, coccolarla - anche se non è proprio quel tipo di persona. Se lui cucina a casa, la ragazza gli dice che si sente superflua, quindi si assicura di non farlo quasi mai, il che non è esattamente un disagio. Pulirebbe la casa, ma Michelle pulisce sempre di nuovo dopo che lo fa lui, quindi raramente si preoccupa. Per la prima volta, si rende conto che si è comportato un po’ male e non è giusto nei confronti di Michelle.   
Deve fare di meglio.   
Forse può pagare per lei un volo per raggiungerlo alle cascate di Vittoria quando avrà qualche giorno libero a metà del viaggio, regalarle una piccola vacanza e la possibilità per loro di riconnettersi di nuovo. Una revisione mentale del suo saldo bancario non è promettente, ma ha una carta di credito d’emergenza e risolvere il suo rapporto sembra una causa utile.   
“Stavo pensando-” inizia, proprio mentre lei dice il suo nome.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormora Michelle.  
“No, a me dispiace. Vai avanti.”  
“Solo- no,” lei scuote la testa e cerca di nuovo il suo vino. “Non importa. Che cosa stavi dicendo?”  
Un pensiero lo attraversa, un pensiero che lo manda in preda al panico. “Non sei incinta, vero?”  
Michelle alza il bicchiere. “Avrei bevuto questo se lo fossi? Per l’amor del cielo, Louis.”  
“Oh giusto. Scusa.”  
“Per fortuna non lo sono, se questo è il tuo atteggiamento.”  
Merda. “Non è quello che intendevo. Sembrava che tu volessi dirmi qualcosa e io mi sono lasciato prendere dal panico. Non voglio che tu sia incinta mentre sono a mezzo continente di distanza.” Diciamo che non è ancora pronto a diventare padre, ma domani lei andrà ad un baby shower, e che succede se sale in lei quel desiderio di maternità? Ha un anno più di lui ed è molto possibile. Com’è possibile che il tempo sia passato così in fretta?  
“Non sono incinta.”  
Questo non è il momento di questa conversazione. “Mi chiedevo se ti piacerebbe-”  
“Ho notato che non hai ancora fatto le valigie,” gli dice. “Non preoccuparti di aiutarmi a ripulire. Me ne occuperò io. Ti vai pure a preparare le cose per domani.”  
“Michelle.”  
“Possiamo non parlarne?” Dice stancamente. “Non adesso. Sono ancora - non ci riesco. Non stasera.”  
“Ma domani parto.”  
“Ci incontreremo lungo la strada, come facciamo sempre. Sei stressato, io mi sto ancora riprendendo. Questo non è il momento.”  
“Stai bene?”  
“Sto bene.” Il suo sorriso brilla un po’ di più. È qualcosa su cui concentrarsi per stare un po’ meglio. “Ho riparato la tua felpa rossa per te. Non puoi nemmeno vedere lo strappo ora. Non dimenticare di prenderla dal bucato.”  
“Grazie,” Lui le prende la mano mentre lei inizia a svuotare il tavolo. “Non so cosa farei senza di te, ‘Chelle.”  
“Neanche io.” Lei gli stringe la mano, poi la lascia andare. “Ora vai a fare le valigie. Non lo farò per te.”  
Fare le valigie non richiede molta concentrazione con tanta pratica. Infila all’interno la sua solita attrezzatura da viaggio, prende la soffice coperta che lo tiene molto più caldo nel deserto di quanto non lo farebbe stringendosi nel sacco a pelo, afferra il sacchetto di articoli da toeletta che non si è mai preso la briga di disimballare quando è tornato a casa due settimane fa, e sta andando a letto quando ricorda il ragazzo riccio e la sua richiesta di informazioni accurate. I libri non sono facili da rintracciare, ma riesce a trovarli tutti e li infila nella borsa. Nel caso in cui servano. Non vuole mai vedere quegli occhi verdi foresta delusi per colpa. Dopotutto, ha una reputazione da difendere.  
Sarà un viaggio fantastico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mokoro: è un tipo di canoa comunemente usata proprio nell’Okavango.  
  



	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, ad ogni capitolo vi consiglio di andare sulla pagina Instragram tommo_africa tutte le foto che accompagneranno ogni capitolo, partendo dalle prime. Io davvero vi invito a vedere le foto ad ogni fine lettura, perché la ragazza che ha scritto la storia ha fatto questo stesso viaggio e ha fotografato tutti i posti menzionati nei capitoli.

**Stranger Stars**  


  
  
**  
Giorno due - Harry.  
Da Città del Capo alle Cederberg Mountains, Sud Africa.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

  
  


  
  
“Queste sono le baracche in stile dormitorio in Langa dove vivevano gli uomini.”   
Sono nel profondo della vasta distesa conosciuta come Cape Flats, sul lato opposto della Montagna della Tavola, al centro di una delle cittadine tentacolari che coprono la pianura desolata. A differenza dei sobborghi più eleganti di Città del Capo, le township, ha scoperto Harry, sono il luogo in cui il governo dell’era della segregazione razziale costringeva i non bianchi ad abitare in alloggi molto semplici, sia edifici formali che baracche informali. Oggi, l’area è in gran parte colpita dalla povertà e dalla criminalità, sebbene Noah-la-guida-turistica-affidabile assicura loro che la comunità si sta unendo per cercare di bandire entrambe le cose. Questi tour in cui introducono gli stranieri alla vita nelle township sono una delle loro strategie.  
Noah guida il loro gruppo attraverso una strada di blocchi rettangolari uniformi di mattoni spogli, poi bussa a una delle porte aperte. “Gli uomini vivevano qui,” continua il suo racconto, spiegando il modo in cui gli operai erano stati portati qui per fornire manodopera per la bianca Città del Capo, “quattro per ogni piccola stanza, finché le loro famiglie non si unirono a loro e diventarono quindici o venti per stanza. Andiamo dentro e diamo un’occhiata.”  
Con orrore di Harry, Noah li conduce nel mezzo della casa di qualcuno. Una giovane donna fa bollire l’acqua per il tè su un fornellino mentre allatta un bambino, due bambini si stanno vestendo al centro della stanza, mentre in un angolo una donna anziana si lava i denti e sputa in una tazza, guardandoli con occhi socchiusi.  
Hanno appena invaso la casa di qualcuno. Questo non può essere giusto. Non dovrebbero essere qui, sicuramente.  
Ma Noah si avvicina casualmente ai bambini che si vestono, sorridendo ampiamente mentre continua la sua descrizione di com’era la vita in passato per i lavoratori nativi rispetto a com’è adesso, vita che non sembra molto migliorata.   
“Cosa ne pensate di questo tour?” Liam si avvicina di soppiatto al punto in cui Harry sta cercando di fondersi con il muro. “Non voglio filmare niente. Stai scattando delle foto?”  
“No!” Il riccio vorrebbe poter nascondere la sua macchina fotografica, desidera poter nascondere tutto il suo corpo. “Questo non può essere giusto.”  
“Non lo è.”  
Una ragazza adolescente entra e prende il bambino dalla madre, che porge una tazza di tè alla donna più anziana e poi inizia a prepararne una per sé stessa. Nessuno di loro ad eccezione della vecchia guarda gli invasori, continuano semplicemente la loro vita quotidiana. Tuttavia, questo non è uno spettacolo per i turisti. Sono le loro vite reali.  
Fregandosene di tutto, Harry si fa strada fuori dall’edificio afoso. Almeno questi edifici sono fatti di mattoni. Alla fine del viottolo sterrato può vedere l’inizio del lato più povero della cittadina, con gruppi di minuscole baracche fatte di pezzi di legno e cartone strappato. Se la parte successiva di questo tour è invadere una delle baracche, lui andrà via.  
“Dovresti restare con il gruppo.”  
Si volta e scopre che Nathan lo ha seguito fuori. “Non volevo rimanere lì. Non vado lontano.”  
“Non è sicuro essere qui da soli.”  
Harry lo sa. All’inizio del tour, Noah ha raccomandato loro l’importanza di restare uniti. Noah viene da Langa, è cresciuto qui, e il giovane non dubita della sua preoccupazione. “Non potevo restare lì,” dice. “Aspetterò proprio qui vicino alla porta.”  
“Immagino voi non abbiate cittadine come questa in Inghilterra?” Invece di tornare dentro, Nathan si appoggia al muro esterno e tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. “Ne vuoi una?”  
“No grazie.” Con cautela, Harry controlla di nuovo la corsia prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo.   
“Non sono mai stato in una township prima. Ce ne sono molte intorno a Jo’burg, da dove vengo, ma tutti sanno che è meglio non entrarci. Sono sorpreso che questo faccia parte del tour Southern Skies.”  
È per questo che il leader del tour Louis sembrava così evasivo quando gli ha parlato di questo tour la scorsa notte? Harry pensava che forse si sentiva a disagio per il fatto di doverli affidare a un’altra guida, ma forse semplicemente sapeva cosa aspettarsi ed è per questo che evita di farlo. Avrebbe potuto avvertirlo. Non è venuto in Africa per vedere gli abitanti come se fossero mostre in uno zoo.   
“Noah ha detto che i turisti portano nel distretto un sacco di soldi tanto necessari,” Harry continua a ricordare a se stesso che Noah è un locale e sembra essere amato e rispettato dalla sua comunità, a giudicare dai calorosi saluti ricevuti mentre li ha condotti in giro per Langa questa mattina.   
“Contanti come quella tua macchina fotografica di lusso. Se fossi in te, non la terrei così esposta.”  
La potenziale rapina non è la ragione per cui Harry vuole nasconderla. Come ha potuto Louis spedirli così allegramente qui questa mattina? Scambierà qualche parola con lui più tardi.   
“Grazie al cielo è finita.” Niall si spinge tra Harry e Nathan per crollare contro il muro mentre il resto del gruppo del tour esce dall’edificio dietro di lui. “Non lo farò mai più.”  
“Stiamo per passare davanti a un mercato di strada,” si entusiasma Noah mentre prende il comando e si dirige lungo la strada sterrata. “Non esitate a fare acquisti a vostro piacimento. Tutti i soldi tornano direttamente alla comunità. Al momento stiamo raccogliendo fondi per fornire più acqua alla baraccopoli che potete vedere laggiù, in modo che le persone non debbano portare la loro acqua fin laggiù.”  
“Portare la loro acqua?” Borbotta Liam. “Si può vedere la Montagna della Tavola da qui e Città del Capo non sembra poi così diversa da una città del primo mondo. Come è possibile che le persone qui non hanno l’acqua corrente nelle loro case?”  
E come previsto, in fondo al vicolo di fronte ai tre tavoli allestiti con artigianato locale, c’è un rubinetto incassato nel terreno. Un gruppo di donne, usando una raccolta di grandi vaschette di plastica e secchi più piccoli, sta facendo pile di bucato all’aperto, sul terriccio fangoso. Harry ha visto cose del genere solo nei documentari.   
Almeno può contribuire comprando qualcosa. L’artigianato è molto diverso da quello che ha visto prima; ci sono piccoli animali intagliati, intricate borse di perline, maschere di legno e collane e braccialetti dai colori vivaci, nessuno dei quali con cartellini dei prezzi. Il suo cuore sprofonda. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è contrattare con queste persone.   
Niall prende una delle maschere feroci e se la tiene sul viso. “Mi sta bene? Voglio questa.”  
Harry non vuole niente per se stesso, ma pensa di poter trovare un regalo per sua madre qui. Lei apprezzerà di sicuro la storia della borgata e il suo contributo alla fornitura d’acqua. Si avvicina al tavolo con le collane, cercandone una con i colori che pensa le piaceranno. “Quanto?” Chiede alla donna dietro il tavolo.   
“Sessanta rand,” dice.  
Sono appena tre sterline, e ne pagherebbe felicemente venti. Sarebbe un insulto darle di più? Dov’è Louis quando ha bisogno di lui? Giocherellando nel portafoglio, afferra una banconota da cento rand. “Tenga il resto,” dice in fretta.   
“Ma-”  
“No, per favore. Tienilo. Va bene.” Si è offesa? Eppure gli sorride felice, ma forse lo fa solo perché lui è un turista e lei deve farlo?   
“Ciao.” Una piccola mano morbida gli batte sulla coscia. “Ciao.”  
Il giovane guarda in basso e nota una ragazzina carina con un vestito giallo brillante che lo guarda raggiante. “Ciao.”  
“Fiore per te,” dice, porgendoglielo. È rosso e carino, e non assomiglia a nulla che abbia visto prima.   
“Per me?”  
“Fiore per te,” ripete, tenendolo più in alto.   
Incerto, lo afferra. Il sorriso della ragazzina si illumina mentre lo infila tra i suoi ricci.   
“Bello!” Lei batte le mani.   
Dovrebbe pagarla per questo?   
“Vuoi farle una foto?” Chiede la donna che gli ha venduto la collana.   
Non sarebbe strano? Cosa sta succedendo qui? Dov’è Louis per spiegargli le verità di questo universo alternativo in cui è finito? In questo momento, il tour leader dagli occhi azzurri e luminosi è l’unica persona di cui Harry può fidarsi per dare un senso a tutto questo, e non è qui.   
La donna fa un gesto verso la sua macchina fotografica. “Se le scatti una foto, puoi inviarmela.”  
Oh. Vuole una foto e questo è l’unico modo che ha per ottenerla?  
“É sua figlia?” Chiede Harry.   
La donna annuisce con orgoglio.  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Malindi.”  
Harry sorride a Malindi. “Ciao, Malindi.”  
Lei indica il suo fiore. “Bello!”   
“Molto bello,” concorda lui prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a sua madre. “Le piacerebbe essere nella foto con lei?”  
La donna si illumina e si accuccia dietro la figlia, le braccia avvolte intorno a lei. Malindi si rannicchia tra le braccia di sua madre, ridendo deliziata, e Harry scatta diverse foto in modo da poter scegliere la migliore da inviare.   
In seguito, la madre tira fuori un pezzo di carta tagliato con cura con un nome e un indirizzo stampati su di esso a penna blu. “Molte persone dicono che invieranno la foto, ma non lo fanno mai.”   
Prende il prezioso frammento e lo infila nella custodia della fotocamera, lasciandole vedere quanta cura sta mettendo nei suoi gesti. “La spedirò a te e Malindi, te lo prometto.”  
Il suo sorriso è educato come lo era prima, ma sente che questa volta è un po’ più caldo, un po’ più genuino. Non appena tornerà al minibus, fotograferà l’indirizzo con il suo telefono per assicurarsi di non perderlo. Qualunque cosa accadrà in questo viaggio, Malindi e sua madre riceveranno la loro foto.   
Il gruppo sta già andando avanti e lui si precipita a raggiungere Niall e Liam. “Dove stiamo andando ora?”  
“Nella baraccopoli,” dice Niall, sembrando più allegro di prima, “in qualcosa chiamato shebeen.”  
“È una specie di pub locale,” aggiunge Liam. “Ma penso che facciano le loro cose, come il moonlight. Noah dice che ne proveremo tutti un po’.”  
Un pub sembra più tollerabile di una casa privata, ma è comunque un po’ a disagio quando entrano nello stabilimento con una sola stanza e vengono indirizzati a sedersi lungo le assi ruvide che rivestono le pareti fatte di scatole di cartone appiattite e strisce di ferro ondulato arrugginito. Diversi abitanti del posto sono seduti su secchi bianchi rovesciati, e Noah acquista da loro un litro della loro birra fatta in casa in un grande secchio di metallo, che fa il giro del cerchio così che ogni persona possa sorseggiare il liquido ambrato.  
“Bevi anche il mio,” dice Harry a Niall quando l’amico gli passa il secchio.   
“Okay, allora. Non è niente male, Harry.”  
Il brunch si terrà in un’altra borgata chiamata Gugulethu. Mentre parcheggia il minibus, Noah li avverte, per ragioni di sicurezza, di entrare direttamente nel ristorante senza deviare. Il ristorante, a quanto pare famoso da queste parti, è costituito da tavoli di compensato legati insieme sotto un tetto di lamiera, le pareti di tela svolazzante.   
“Meglio delle scatole di cartone,” sussurra Liam. “Pensi che posso filmare qui?”  
Dato che il brunch sarà la loro prima esposizione al cibo tradizionale africano, Harry annuisce. “Riprendi la reazione di Niall.” È il canale YouTube di Niall per cui Liam sta girando, dopotutto, quindi è quello a cui gli spettatori saranno più interessati.   
Quando arriva il cibo, il riccio nota che si tratta di purè con pollo alla griglia, una salsa piccante sul lato. Niall inizia a mangiare con piacere solo per sputarlo immediatamente. “Cazzo, cos’è questo?”  
“Si chiama pap,” dice Nathan dall’altra parte del tavolo. “È fatto di mais. È un alimento base in tutta l’Africa meridionale, sebbene abbia nomi diversi in paesi diversi.”  
Harry prende una forchettata di soffice roba bianca. Anche se non è purè, il sapore non è poi così male. Niall invece non è così convinto. Nemmeno le due donne del Newcastle che sono sedute vicino a lui. Alzando la macchina fotografica, il riccio scatta una foto di loro due mentre esaminano i loro piatti perché sembrano provare esattamente i suoi stessi sentimenti, quelli che ha sentito per tutta la mattina: sentirsi un pesce fuor d’acqua, nervosi e profondamente, profondamente incerti.   
Quella dai capelli scuri, Nicole, gli fa un sorriso tremante mentre mette via la macchina fotografica. “Sapevo che la mia prima esperienza al di fuori dell’Inghilterra sarebbe stata una sfida.”  
“Spero solo che il resto del viaggio non sia così male,” dice la sua amica.   
“Questo non è niente in confronto a ciò che ci aspetta,” li interrompe il maleducato australiano. “Non dovreste venire in Africa se non potete gestirlo, ragazzine.”  
“Non sono una ragazzina, grazie,” ribatte Nicole.   
Michael alza gli occhi al cielo e Harry le rivolge un pollice in alto. Lei sorride di rimando.   
  
*  
  
Due ore dopo, il minibus entra in un parcheggio sopra una spiaggia bianca senza fine. Harry sta sbirciando fuori dal finestrino, cercando di non perdere nessuno dei loro viaggi, ma la maggior parte degli altri si è appisolata durante il lungo viaggio a nord dalle township attraverso i sobborghi di Città Del Capo e sta lottando per non unirsi a loro.   
La vista dell’enorme camion bianco su cui hanno lasciato le valigie stamattina lo strappa dalla sua sonnolenza. Finalmente.  
Mentre scende dal minibus, Louis appare da dietro il camion.   
“Buon pomeriggio!” Urla mentre si precipitano tutti verso di lui. Alza le braccia per salutarli e diverse persone ricambiano immediatamente. Dispensa abbracci con la stessa disinvoltura con cui ha distribuito i moduli la scorsa notte, e mentre coccola Rachel, i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Harry oltre i suoi capelli biondi. “Ciao,” dice piano.   
Harry inciampa sui lacci delle scarpe.   
Quando si riprende, tutti hanno girato intorno al camion. Il riccio si unisce a loro proprio mentre Louis indica la magnifica vista della Montagna della Tavola con la città di Città Del Capo che si estende sotto di essa, dall’altro lato della vivida baia blu. “Avete venti minuti per i servizi fotografici e un’ultima giocata sulla spiaggia,” dice, “mentre finisco di sistemare le provviste, ma intendo venti. Se non tornate entro l’una e mezza, partiremo senza di voi. Capito?”  
C’è un coro di assensi.   
“Perfetto,” Louis batte le mani. “Andate e sfruttate questo tempo al massimo.”  
Niall e Liam seguono la folla, attraversando la sabbia bianca e polverosa verso l’acqua, Niall che cerca di fare delle capriole mentre Liam lo riprende. Harry dovrebbe essere con loro, documentare il processo attraverso alcune fotografie e cercare di trovare il modo migliore per inquadrare la città e la montagna dietro di loro. Invece si attarda, appoggiandosi al camion e armeggiando con la custodia della macchina fotografica.   
Louis scende dal retro del camion, dirigendosi verso la grande pila di borse della spesa. “Harry! La montagna non andrà da nessuna parte, mentre noi sì, quindi vai pure a divertirti.” Fa un gesto in attesa verso la spiaggia.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?” Chiede il riccio.  
“Che dobbiamo lasciare Città del Capo? Pensavo fosse implicito dal fatto che faremo un viaggio di trecento chilometri verso nord questo pomeriggio.”  
“Della borgata. Di come sarebbe stato il tour.”  
“Ah.”  
Harry apre e chiude la sua custodia. “Un avvertimento sarebbe stato gradito.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Louis posa la bracciata di pagnotte che ha raccolto e gli si avvicina. “So che è una dura introduzione verso alcune realtà africane-”  
“Siamo entrati direttamente in casa loro!” Scoppia il riccio. “Noah sembrava pensare che andasse bene, ma era tutto sbagliato, Louis. Invasivo. Maleducato. Come può essere giusto il fatto che noi ricchi turisti bianchi entriamo in casa loro per fissarli a bocca aperta? Si stavano letteralmente vestendo davanti a noi!”  
Louis sussulta. “Sì.”  
“Non era giusto.”  
“Questo è il motivo per cui non sono la guida di un tour attraverso le township; di solito lo facciamo solo con gente del posto che comprende la cultura e le esigenze della propria gente. E i soldi vanno direttamente alla comunità-”  
“Non hanno acqua. Solo un rubinetto sul ciglio della strada, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Come possono non avere acqua?”  
“La baraccopoli non è legalmente autorizzata a essere lì, quindi non è fornita di servizi.”  
“Ma è lì da anni.”  
“Questa è l’Africa, amico.” Louis gli accarezza l’avambraccio con dita gentili. “E temo che questa sarà la mia risposta a molte domande mentre ci dirigeremo più a nord. Non possiamo giudicare le cose secondo gli standard del Regno Unito.”  
“E secondo gli standard delle persone?” Borbotta Harry. “Sono persone proprio come noi.” Si allontana dal lato del camion, il sangue che gli pulsa attraverso il corpo così forte che può sentirlo. “C’era una donna da cui ho comprato una collana- dovevo davvero barattare con lei, Louis? Dovevo pretendere che tre sterline fossero giuste per una collana davvero carina quando per lei quella somma di denaro significa molto di più di quanto non significhi per me? Sono stato scortese nel darle di più e dirle di tenere il resto?”  
Louis sorride, scuotendo la testa. “È stato carino da parte tua, Harry.”  
“Non sono stato altezzoso? Non sapevo quali fossero le regole e tu non c’eri per spiegarle. Non volevo essere offensivo.”  
“Dico sempre alle persone di pagare ciò per cui sono disposte. Sì, di solito c’è un sistema di baratto in funzione in tutta l’Africa, ma è una tua scelta. Alcune persone cercheranno di truffarti, certo, come ovunque, ma per molti, vendere roba a turisti stranieri è il loro unico sostentamento. Quindi paga quello che ti fa sentire a tuo agio.”  
Buono a sapersi. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è irrompere nel paese di qualcun altro e offenderlo. “La donna, però. Sua figlia mi ha regalato un fiore e poi mi ha chiesto di farle una foto. È l’unico modo in cui può avere la foto di sua figlia, Louis, e ha detto che la maggior parte dei turisti non le invia nemmeno la foto dopo.”  
“Ma tu lo farai?”  
“Certo che lo farò! Come può qualcuno non farlo? È come- come rubare.”  
“Buon per te.” Louis sorride di nuovo. Il riccio dovrebbe essere sopraffatto dalla luce aspra del sole estivo, dalla sabbia bianca infinita che brilla dietro di lui, ma invece si sente sopraffatto da quel ragazzo, che sembra risplendere di luce propria, luce che sembra fare a gara con il sole intorno a lui. Harry ha già notato la scorsa notte, durante il loro incontro, il modo in cui Louis brillava e splendeva, ma ha immaginato che fosse una sorta di illusione, un’allucinazione causata dal suo colpo di sole per aver scalato la Montagna della Tavola nel caldo di mezza estate quella mattina.  
“Sono contento che ottengano i soldi dal nostro tour,” dice, concentrandosi sull’unico aspetto positivo della mattinata. “È già qualcosa.”  
“Lo è. Ora, lascia che finisca di mettere via queste provviste mentre tu vai laggiù a scattare la tua versione del panorama più mozzafiato di Città del Capo. Voglio proprio vedere cosa ne uscirà fuori, Harry, e mi aspetto di essere impressionato.”  
  
*  
  
Liam ha cercato di essere molto strategico quando hanno scelto i loro posti questa mattina. Louis ha fatto loro una rapida introduzione del loro camion prima dell’arrivo di Noah, informandoli del fatto che i camion del tour _Southern Skies_ sono tutti soprannominati _amici_ in diverse lingue africane. Il camion che li porterà a Nairobi è noto come Shamwari, la traduzione proviene dalla lingua shona dello Zimbabwe.   
La maggior parte dei posti a sedere sono normali posti a sedere in stile autobus, due su ciascun lato del corridoio, tutti rivolti in avanti, ma sul retro ci sono due tavoli con sedili rivolti davanti e dietro. La maggior parte dei loro compagni di viaggio si precipita a reclamare i normali posti a sedere e, con grande gioia di Liam, lui, Harry e Niall sono in grado di rivendicare uno dei tavoli in modo che tutti e tre possano sedersi insieme e poter così lavorare sulle canzoni.  
Ad Harry non importa essere quello che viaggia all’incontrario. Riesce ancora ad avere la stessa visuale fuori dal finestrino, la meravigliosa Africa che scorre davanti a loro. Dal momento che Liam ha scelto il tavolo sul lato del camion che sarà rivolto a est per la maggior parte del loro viaggio di due mesi verso nord, riescono ad avere l’ombra del pomeriggio, ma il sudore continua a scorrere lungo la sua schiena mentre le ore passano. Lo scenario non cambia. La terra è piatta, per lo più di un marrone opaco, con una catena montuosa ininterrotta scura contro il cielo a est, che, secondo la mappa di Liam, sembra essere la montagna di Winterhoek. Harry si chiede che aspetto abbia la terra in inverno. Diventa più verde? Tutta questa terra marrone proviene dal karoo, che è la macchia semidesertica che copre gran parte del Sud Africa?   
Perché Louis è rinchiuso nella cabina del camion con il suo misterioso autista, che si è nascosto alla vista sia questa mattina che a Bloubergstrand, invece di tornare qui con gli altri in modo da potergli dire cosa stanno vedendo? C’è una porticina nella parte anteriore del camion che Louis ha attraversato questa mattina, quindi ovviamente può venire qui quando vuole.  
Quasi tutti stanno dormendo. Niall ha le braccia poggiate sul tavolo, la testa affondata in esse. Gli occhi di Liam sono aperti, ma ha gli auricolari inseriti, e Harry può dire dalla piega della fronte che è concentrato sulla musica proveniente dal suo telefono. Lui non intende ascoltare molta musica in questo viaggio. Di solito lo farebbe, di solito non riesce a stare separato dagli auricolari, ma non vuole che la sua mente venga contaminata da altri suoni mentre lavora all’album di Niall. Deve essere unico, deve riflettere ciò che stanno attraversando, la loro esperienza di viaggio attraverso l’Africa, quindi vuole saturare tutti i suoi sensi nel nuovo ambiente.   
Ha anche bisogno di usare questo tempo per pensare. Quando raggiungeranno Nairobi vuole essere certo, al cento per cento, che frequentare il corso di legge sia il passo giusto per il suo futuro. Che sia abbastanza tosto per farlo.  
Se il viaggio di stamattina alla borgata è stato però un segnale divino del fatto che è fin troppo emotivo e non abbastanza tenace, allora i suggerimenti della sua famiglia che forse non è pronto, che forse dovrebbe trovare qualcosa di più facile, qualcosa di più amichevole da fare invece, potrebbero avere un po’ di sostanza.  
Non è quello che vuole, però. Vuole essere abbastanza forte. Abbastanza tosto. Come il loro tour leader. Louis sembra in grado di gestire qualsiasi cosa, come se niente lo sconcertasse o fosse troppo per lui. Forse Harry dovrebbe approfittare di questo viaggio per imparare da lui.  
  
*  
  
Le montagne di Winterhoek cambiano in quelle di Cederberg e si avvicinano molto, quindi quando il loro autista invisibile ferma il camion, si trovano in una valle stretta e lunga coperta di vigneti.   
La testa di Louis spunta dalla porticina sul davanti. “Svegliatevi, tutti voi,” urla nell’improvviso silenzio mentre il motore si spegne, “e benvenuti nel nostro primo campeggio del viaggio.”  
Harry si gira sulla sedia in modo da poter vedere Louis. I capelli castani del giovane sono ritti, un po’ come un riccio, e si stropiccia gli occhi come se anche lui avesse dormito. È così carino e sembra minuscolo nella parte anteriore dell’imponente camion ed è difficile credere che sarà lui quello su cui tutti faranno affidamento per essere scortati in sicurezza attraverso le terre selvagge della metà meridionale dell’Africa.   
“Prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, faremo delle lezioni su come montare una tenda. Fate attenzione, perché dopo oggi sarete da soli con le vostre tende. Mi aspetto che diventiate tutti esperti istantanei, okay? Non preoccupatevi, sono davvero facili da montare. Le tende sono tutte riposte nel fondo del camion, Zayn le sta tirando fuori adesso, quindi una volta scesi, sposatevi di lato e lui le distribuirà. Prendete nota del numero che otterrete, perché quella sarà la vostra tenda per tutta la durata del viaggio. Le piazzeremo proprio lì,” indica il grazioso appezzamento erboso tra le viti, “quindi trovate un posto e prendete tutto l’occorrente dalla borsa in modo che io possa venire da voi e mostrarvi così come montarle. Non vi dividerò in gruppi e non sceglierò io con chi dovrete condividere lo spazio. Sono tende per due persone e ovviamente amici e coppie possono stare insieme nella stanza.”  
“Nella tenda,” corregge Harry sottovoce.  
“Che cos’hai detto, Harold?”  
Il riccio si assicura che la sua espressione sia severa. “Non sono stanze, Louis, sono tende. Quindi faremo tendaggio.”  
Louis sorride. “Errore mio. Amici e coppie possono stare nella tenda insieme.” Si volta a guardare Harry. “Meglio?”  
Harry dovrebbe correggerlo anche sul suo nome, ma Louis sa già perfettamente come si chiama e se non sta attento potrebbe iniziare a chiamarlo Harriet. Non importa. Se lo farà, lui di certo non ha dimenticato Lulubelle. Annuisce sorridente. “Molto meglio. Prosegui pure.”  
Louis continua a spiegare che le persone che viaggiano da sole sono invitate a scegliere con chi vogliono condividere la tenda, e che dal momento che loro sono solo diciotto invece che ventidue, alcune persone potrebbero finire con l’avere una tenda personale, se lo desiderano. “Siete tutti adulti, quindi lascio a voi il compito,” conclude. “Una volta finite le lezioni su come montare una tenda, potete andare al bar e iscrivervi a una degustazione di vini o passare il tempo in piscina. La cena è preparata dai nostri gentili padroni di casa stasera, quindi Squadra A, siete esonerati dal compito di aiutare in cucina.”  
“Sì!” Esclama Niall.   
“Squadra B, ci si aspetta comunque che voi aiutate con i piatti, però.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle, indifferente.  
“Squadra C, dopo che monterete le vostre tende, voglio che torniate qui per pulire il camion. Non sarà poi così male oggi perché eravamo in città, ma vi mostrerò come spazzare e svuotare il bidone sul retro, quel genere di cose. Niente di faticoso, ma saremo tutti molto più felici per questo, specialmente una volta che saremo nel deserto e la sabbia arriverà ovunque. Squadra D, anche voi siete fuori dal momento che il camion era già imballato questa mattina.” Liam sorride mentre Louis finisce: “E la Squadra E, voi potete iniziare a godervi la vostra giornata libera.”  
Louis scompare di nuovo nel camion mentre tutti iniziano a muoversi. Dopo quattro ore di guida, le gambe di Harry tremano, quindi rimane al suo posto, lasciando che gli altri lo superino. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per abituarsi, dato che ci saranno giorni in cui dovrà sopravvivere a dodici ore di guida. Come fa Louis, anno dopo anno? Gli piace andare su e giù per l’Africa in questo modo?   
“H, dove sei?” Niall è stato il primo a scendere dal camion e torna indietro. “Liam e io abbiamo la nostra tenda, devi venire a prendere la tua.”  
“Sto arrivando.” Il riccio salta giù per l’ultimo gradino ripido e si china, stiracchiando la schiena.   
“Stai bene?” Niall sa che ha uno strano problema alla schiena e quindi lo guarda, preoccupato.  
“Sto bene.” Deve solo assicurarsi di fare stretching regolarmente. Si raddrizza. “Tutto bene. Scegli un posto fantastico per noi.”  
Niall sorride. “Liam ci sta già lavorando. Ci vediamo lì.”  
La maggior parte delle persone sta già trascinando i bagagli con le tende e i pali sull’erba folta, ma c’è ancora un po’ di coda intorno alla sezione inferiore aperta del camion dove un uomo snello con i capelli neri corti sta tirando fuori i bagagli rimanenti, il suo gilet bianco sciolto che mostra le braccia coperte di tatuaggi elaborati.   
Sembra che il pompiere e l’ex poliziotto abbiano deciso di andare in tenda insieme, ma mentre si dirigono verso il prato, il pompiere - Duncan, se Harry ricorda bene - si ferma accanto alla donna più anziana di Singapore, che sta cercando di capire come gestire entrambe le borse da sola. “Ci penso io,” dice, prima che Harry sia in grado di offrirle il suo aiuto. “Ti aiuteremo anche a montarla. È giusto, visto che noi siamo in due e tu una.”  
A Harry piace Duncan.  
“Non mi sono mai accampata prima.” La ballerina si avvicina a lui, tenendo fede alla sua professione mentre solleva una gamba dietro di lei, stiracchiandosi proprio come ha fatto lui. “Sono piuttosto eccitata.”  
“Io invece ho fatto campeggio quando ero bambino. Annette, giusto?”  
Lei annuisce. “E tu sei Harry, il futuro avvocato?”  
“Sono io.” Lui spera.  
“E anche fotografo e cantautore?”  
“A volte.”  
Cambia gamba. “Non sono una gran fotografa, ma il mio ragazzo, Rolf, sta imparando. Forse puoi dargli qualche consiglio.”  
Rolf si avvicina a loro, gestendo facilmente sia la tenda che i pali. “Lo apprezzerei, Harry.”  
“Rolf ha fatto alcuni tutorial online, ma non sono la stessa cosa di un’esperienza reale. Prima sulla spiaggia sembrava tu sapessi cosa stavi facendo con le lenti, l’inquadratura e l’illuminazione.”  
“Non sono un esperto, ma sarei felice di condividere ciò che so.”  
Lei gli sorride e abbassa la gamba. “Grazie.”  
Le persone di questo tour sono simpatiche, pensa mentre li guarda dirigersi verso l’erba. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dagli altri che sarebbero stati in questo viaggio, ma la maggior parte di essi sembra adorabile.  
Un fischio sommesso arriva da dietro di lui. “Fare il ballerino e sollevare donne per guadagnarsi da vivere funziona decisamente per lui.”  
Voltandosi, scopre che Nathan non si fa scrupoli ad osservare Rolf mentre si allontana.   
“Sembra una bella persona,” dice Harry.   
“È davvero sexy,” risponde invece Nathan, come se qualcuno potesse essere solo l’uno o l’altro. “Proprio come il nostro autista, l’hai visto?”  
Sono troppo vicini e Nathan sta parlando a voce troppo alta. “Mi piacciono i suoi tatuaggi,” dice il riccio a bassa voce, allontanandosi mentre Zayn porge all’americano la sua tenda e si volta verso i pali.   
“A me piace quello che coprono i tatuaggi.”  
“Non è male.”  
“Ma nessuno di loro ha un culo come quello della nostra guida turistica, giusto?”  
“Leader del tour,” lo corregge. Harry può anche essere gay, ma sicuramente non è interessato a sezionare gli attributi dei loro compagni di viaggio con Nathan. Perché il ragazzo pensa che lo avrebbe assecondato? Per quanto ne sa, lui potrebbe anche essere etero. O forse questo è il suo maldestro tentativo di scoprire la sua sessualità? “Hai già la tua tenda?”  
“Ciao ciao.”  
Harry salta al suono di quella voce allegra. “Louis!”  
“Tutto bene qui?” Louis non sembra aver sentito la loro conversazione. “Nathan, penso che Jim stia cercando un compagno di tenda. Non ti è stato ancora assegnato un numero. C’è un posto dove scegliere laggiù vicino a quegli alberi che è ancora disponibile.”  
“Ho pensato che forse Harry-”  
“Jim,” grida Louis, “sembra che Nathan sia libero.”  
“Figo,” Jim si avvicina a loro e lancia la sacca dei pali verso Nathan, che automaticamente alza le mani per prenderla. “Zayn consiglia il posto vicino agli alberi laggiù. È sempre utile avere l’opinione della gente del posto.”  
“Anch’io sono del posto,” dice Nathan, offeso.   
“Perfetto.” Louis batte le mani insieme. “Jim mi stava chiedendo di alcuni uccelli che ha visto prima. Sono sicuro che sarai in grado di identificarli per lui, Nathan.”  
“Certo che posso.”  
“Eccellente, eccellente. Ma faresti meglio a sbrigarti a reclamare quel posto. Vedo altri che lo guardano con bramosia.”  
“Ben fatto,” commenta Harry mentre i due uomini si precipitano verso gli alberi.   
“Mi piace rendere felici i miei passeggeri,” Louis si scosta i capelli dalla fronte, i quali sono un po’ umidi di sudore. “Si troveranno bene insieme.”  
“Grazie.”  
Louis lascia cadere il suo tentativo di innocenza. “Sembrava che avessi bisogno di essere salvato.”  
“È un po’ troppo... vivace.”  
“Sono sicuro che Jim può gestirlo. Anche lui è un po’ vivace.”  
“Non proprio allo stesso modo.”  
Il sorriso di Louis svanisce. “Harry, ti stava molestando?”  
A disagio, il giovane alza le spalle. “Non proprio.” Dovrebbe fermarsi qui, ma si ritrova a confidare: “Penso che stesse cercando di scoprire se sono gay.”  
“Ah.” La faccia del castano non cambia, nessuna strana speculazione prende possesso dei suoi occhi.  
Per questo motivo, Harry si sente in grado di dire “Lo sono.”  
Ancora nessun tremolio nell’espressione di Louis; rimane caldo e aperto. “Glielo hai fatto sapere?”  
“No,” Harry guarda attraverso l’erba dove Nathan sta discutendo con Jim sul modo migliore per montare la loro tenda. “Non lo nascondo, ma non voglio nemmeno sedermi a valutare le parti del corpo degli altri uomini in tour con lui.”  
“Sì, ho sentito l’ultima parte.”  
Harry sussulta. “Speravo che non l’avessi fatto.”  
“Ehi, il ragazzo non ha torto,” la guida si gira e tira fuori il fianco in una posa provocante.   
“Louis, smettila di metterti in mostra,” Zayn arriva dietro di lui. “Non dovresti insegnare come montare una tenda laggiù?”  
“E va bene,” borbotta il castano. “Zayn, ti presento Harry Styles. Harry, questo è Zayn Malik, il nostro autista e il mio migliore amico.”  
“Il tuo unico amico,” mormora Zayn, colpendo l’anca del giovane. “Sei da solo in stanza, Harry?”  
“Scusami, Zayn, ma si dice tendaggio. Non hai sentito?”  
Zayn guarda Louis come se fosse pazzo. “Cosa?”  
“Harry ha sottolineato che ci siamo sbagliati per tutto questo tempo.”  
Zayn trasferisce lo sguardo bruciante su Harry. “Tendaggio?”  
“Perché sono... tende?”  
Louis sorride. “La precisione è importante per Harry, quindi saremo molto precisi in questo viaggio.”  
“Tendaggio.” Ripete ancora Zayn.  
“Sì, tendaggio,” Louis afferra la mano di Harry, trascinandolo verso le borse rimanenti. “La numero ventotto è sempre la nostra tenda, mia e di Zayn. Sembra che tutti si siano accoppiati tranne te e Rose, quindi puoi scegliere tra undici, quarantadue e ottantanove.”  
“Vorrei l’undici, per favore.”  
“Così gentile,” Louis alza la voce. “Zayn? Harry prende la numero undici, scrivilo.”  
“Devo firmare qualcosa?”  
“No, ricorda solo il tuo numero. Sarà la tua tenda fino al Kenya. Ora andiamo, ti mostrerò come montarla.”  
  
*  
  
Harry si mette in imbarazzo solo due volte durante il montaggio della tenda con Louis, una volta inciampando su un palo che non si è accorto fosse lì e cadendo a faccia in giù, e una quando è rimasto impigliato nella porta quando cerca di entrarvi e finendo sdraiato sul pavimento all’interno. Deve sicuramente lavorare sulle sue abilità in tenda. Liam e Niall non servono a niente, perché si siedono sull’erba fuori dalla loro tenda e ridono di lui. Tuttavia, poteva andare peggio. Poteva condividere la tenda con Nathan per le prossime tre settimane.   
Salta la degustazione di vino a favore della piscina, che ha in gran parte tutta per sé. Non è enorme, ma trenta bracciate piacevoli lasciano la sua schiena molto ravvivata. Forse può chiedere a Rolf e Annette alcuni consigli per lo stretching in cambio di consigli fotografici, perché come ballerini devono aver bisogno di mantenersi in forma durante il viaggio.   
I bagni sono eleganti per un campeggio, e vantano ampi box doccia privati, ciascuno con una grande finestra senza vetri che si affaccia sulla valle lussureggiante fino alle montagne. Ad essere onesti, questo non è quello che si aspettava. Sono ancora in Sud Africa, però, quindi forse non dovrebbe avere speranze molto alte per il resto del viaggio. Ma mentre si diletta sotto i caldi spruzzi d’acqua che bagnano il suo corpo raggelato dalla piscina, non può fare a meno di ripensare alla polverosa baraccopoli con la sua unica fonte d’acqua.   
  
*  
  
Louis conferma i suoi sospetti sul futuro campeggio a cena. Mentre i padroni di casa servono loro pesce alla griglia, appena pescato da un fiume locale, con zucca dorata e frittelle di nocciola ricoperte di cannella sul lato, la guida turistica svolazza per la stanza, appollaiandosi su ogni tavolo di legno per una chiacchierata con i suoi occupanti.   
“Ha un’enorme quantità di energia,” commenta Liam mentre lo guardano far ridere di gusto i suoi attuali compagni. Sta ridendo anche lui, la sua voce alta e brillante sopra le altre.   
È una risata così carina, pensa Harry.   
“Ho dormito per la maggior parte della giornata e sono ancora esausto,” dice Niall, agitando la forchetta in aria. “Come fa?”  
“Tanta pratica?”  
Hanno quasi finito di mangiare quando Louis li raggiunge. “Ciao, ragazzi.” Invece di sedersi sul tavolo, scivola sul lato vuoto della panca di Harry. “Come vanno le cose? Buona la cena? Vi siete goduti il pomeriggio? Harry, cosa ti avevo detto sull’uso della protezione solare?”  
“Stavo nuotando.” Ha messo la crema, vero? Pensava di averlo fatto. Forse il rossore che Louis vede sulla sua pelle è un residuo degli imbarazzi di questo pomeriggio. “Deve essersi lavata via.”  
“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuta la piscina; non ci sarà più molto lusso come questo, certamente non dopo il Botswana. Lo stesso vale per le docce calde, quindi approfittane appieno. Ma ti ho preso quell’aloe gel di cui ti ho parlato. Te lo vado a prendere dopo cena, va bene? Ti aiuterà con il rossore e anche a prevenire troppi danni alla pelle. Ma stai attento, ragazzo. Devi anche indossare un berretto.”  
“Ho dimenticato il mio in Inghilterra.”  
“E quanti giorni hai avuto a Città del Capo per comprarne un altro?”  
“Non ci ho pensato?” Il riccio odia quanto sembri incerto. Louis deve pensare che sia assolutamente incapace di prendersi cura di se stesso. “Ne prenderò uno la prossima volta che saremo in città.”  
“Non arriveremo in una nuova città prima di una settimana, non fino a Swakopmund, e saremo circondati da nient’altro che deserto per tutto il resto del viaggio.” Il castano scuote la testa in segno di rimprovero. “Non importa, troverò qualcosa da qualche parte per te. E voi altri? Niall? Il sole non vi dà fastidio?”  
“Ho portato un grande cappello.” Ovviamente Niall può impressionare Louis con le sue capacità di prendersi cura di sé. “Io e il sole non andiamo affatto d’accordo.”  
“Ben fatto, assicurati di tenerlo sempre con te. Il sole qui può essere spietato, soprattutto d’estate. E come va con il caldo? Devo avvertirvi, domani farà ancora più caldo mentre ci dirigeremo verso il confine con la Namibia. Può arrivare fino a 50 gradi in estate.”  
“Ugh.” Harry si morde il labbro mentre gli occhi di Louis scattano nei suoi al suo gemito involontario.   
“Come riesci ad affrontare tutto questo?” Chiede Liam.   
“Per me è più facile nel deserto perché è un caldo molto secco. Faccio più fatica quando ci avviciniamo all’equatore e l’umidità si fa intensa. Preparatevi per eruzioni cutanee di calore in posti che non avreste mai immaginato, ragazzi. Devo dirvi che anche durante le notti l’aria non si rinfresca molto, mentre nel deserto le temperature scendono abbastanza rapidamente. Infatti stasera accenderemo un fuoco dopo cena, spero ne sarete felici.”  
Harry può già sentire il freddo nella brezza serale. Meno male che ha portato diversi maglioni e felpe con cappuccio, anche se Gemma ha riso di lui mentre faceva i bagagli.   
“Ho notato che hai portato una chitarra,” dice Louis a Niall. “Mi chiedevo se ti sarebbe piaciuto tirarla fuori, suonare un po’ per noi. Di solito non abbiamo intrattenimento durante questi viaggi, e di certo non possiamo pagare, ma spero che tu possa provare a deliziarci con alcune delle canzoni che stai scrivendo o anche solo cantare qualcosa di più generale. Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Sono sempre pronto per cantare, amico.”  
“Eccellente. Adesso è meglio che vada a cena prima che Zayn finisca tutto il cibo.”  
Uno sguardo al tavolo sul retro, dove Zayn è seduto con i loro ospiti, rivela che il loro autista è solo a metà del suo pasto. “Penso che tu sia al sicuro, Louis,” gli dice Harry.  
Louis gli sorride vivacemente. “Ci vediamo dopo cena così posso darti il gel di aloe, va bene?”  
  
*  
  
Niall va a prendere la sua chitarra mentre i loro compagni campeggiatori si radunano intorno al generoso fuoco. La maggior parte di essi sono un po’ brilli per la degustazione di vini e tutti sembrano entusiasti al suggerimento di un piccolo karaoke. Harry si distende tra Liam e Niall, ma dopo diverse canzoni, anche il fuoco non fa abbastanza per tenerlo al caldo, quindi si scusa per tornare alle tende e prendere così una felpa con cappuccio. Se la sta appena infilando quando sente qualcuno chiamare il suo nome.  
“Harry?”  
È Louis, e si tira giù la felpa velocemente, cercando di liberare la sua faccia dal tessuto. “Louis?”  
“Ho il- cosa stai facendo?”  
Harry non ne ha idea. Non vede niente. Dov’è il buco per la sua testa? Le sue braccia sono nei buchi giusti, quindi cosa è andato storto?  
“Vieni qui, dolcezza, ce l’hai sul retro. Lascia che ti aiuti.”  
La faccia del riccio brucia mentre Louis tira e tira fino a quando improvvisamente il materiale è sparito e lui può vedere di nuovo.   
“Esatto, rimetti le braccia in questo modo, ci siamo.”  
“Riesco a farcela,” si allontana di scatto. “Grazie, ma io sono-” mortificato. Non riesce a pensare ad un’altra parola con cui finire la frase. “Sto bene.”  
“Tutto a posto adesso.” Non c’è presa in giro nella voce di Louis. Anzi, il suo tono è caldo e disponibile.   
Harry deve smetterla di essere così sensibile. “Grazie,” dice di nuovo.   
“Prego. Ti ho portato l’aloe,” Louis gli porge un piccolo barattolo di plastica. “Quando vai a letto, strofina questo nei posti peggiori. Ha proprietà rinfrescanti e ridurrà al minimo l’infiammazione. Bevi anche molta acqua, non solo stasera ma per tutto il tempo che saremo nel deserto. Questo clima è uno shock per il tuo corpo ed è meglio non disidratarsi, specialmente durante le lunghe giornate di guida in cui potresti non renderti conto di quanto stai diventando assetato. Tieni d’occhio i tuoi amici e assicurati che continuino a bere anche loro. Cerco comunque di ricordarlo regolarmente a tutti.”  
“Va bene,” il riccio si china per infilare il tubicino nella borsa prima di chiudere la cerniera della porta della sua tenda e chiuderla a chiave. “Grazie.”  
“Figurati,” Louis gli sorride. “Stai tornando al falò? Camminerò con te.”  
Mentre camminano, Harry ricorda qualcosa che si è domandato mentre andava alle tende. “Sai qualcosa delle stelle? Sono davvero brillanti qui e le stavo guardando prima, ma non ho riconosciuto nulla.”  
“Non sono il miglior esperto, temo. Dovrei esserlo, ho cercato di imparare, ma continuo a dimenticare di portare il mio libro. Penso di averlo perso da qualche parte, in realtà. Dovrei comprarne uno nuovo. Ma so qualcosa; cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Dove posso trovare la stella polare qui?”  
“Oh, non puoi.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry smette di camminare. Adesso sono tra i vigneti, lontani dalle luci immediate, e alza gli occhi verso il cielo scintillante. “Perché non posso? Dov’è?”  
“Nell’emisfero settentrionale. Non lo troverai così lontano a sud.”  
“Non c’è la stella polare?”  
“Non qui.”  
“Deve esserci una stella polare. Come navigavano i marinai? Mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“Usano altre stelle?” Dice la guida. “Non lo so. Non sto mentendo, Harry, lo prometto. Non ti mentirò mai. Ci sono costellazioni diverse nell’emisfero australe rispetto a quelle a cui sei abituato. Guarda, vedi laggiù? Vedi quelle due stelle molto luminose che formano una linea diagonale e che puntano verso l’alto in quel modo? Segui in quella direzione. Vedi la croce? È dalla sua parte. Questa è la Croce del Sud, ed è, se vuoi, l’equivalente meridionale della Stella Polare. Se segui la linea più lunga, punta al Polo Sud.”  
Il Polo Sud. Ovviamente. Che stupido da parte sua non rendersi conto che la navigazione avrebbe ruotato intorno al polo opposto quaggiù. Segue la linea che Louis ha disegnato nel cielo. Quello è il sud. È ciò da cui si stanno allontanando, lasciandosi alle spalle.   
“Se guardi laggiù,” Louis gli tocca il braccio per girarlo leggermente, “vedi le stelle che si muovono come un punto interrogativo capovolto?”  
“Dove?”  
Il castano prende la sua mano per tracciare la forma nel cielo. “Ecco, così.”  
Una volta che Harry lo vede è davvero molto vivido, piuttosto spettacolare. “Cos’è quello?”  
“Quello è Scorpius. Significa scorpione, il che mi ricorda che ce ne sono fin troppi qui fuori, quindi fai attenzione. Controlla sempre attentamente la tua tenda e tienila chiusa e controlla sotto di essa quando la riponi. Credimi, non vuoi essere punto da uno di essi.”  
“È pericoloso?”  
“Non particolarmente, a meno che tu non sia allergico, ma fa male come l’inferno.”  
“Sei stato punto?”  
“Una volta.” Louis fa una smorfia. “Non lo consiglio.”  
Harry decide di stare molto attento con la sua tenda. “Avrebbero dovuto chiamarlo punto interrogativo, o domanda. Uno scorpione non è un gran bel nome per una costellazione così magnifica.”  
“Sono d’accordo. A quanto pare gli antichi greci non ci hanno pensato.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo per vedere di nuovo la costellazione nella sua interezza. È davvero impressionante. “E quindi mi hai trovato la Croce del Sud e uno scorpione. Qualche altra cosa?”  
“Oh sì, Harry, guarda,” questa volta Louis mette tutto il suo braccio intorno al corpo del riccio per farlo girare in modo che guardi nella direzione opposta. Non lo toglie mentre indica con l’altra mano. “Guarda là, vicino all’orizzonte. Vedi qualcosa che riconosci?”  
Harry impiega solo un secondo e si chiede come abbia potuto perderselo prima. “È Orione!”  
“Sì. La conosci?”  
“Sì!” È la stessa stella con cui è cresciuto, osservandola fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto. “Come mai possiamo vederlo qui e non riusciamo a vedere le altre stelle che conosco?”  
“Perché si trova a cavallo dell’equatore, quindi può essere visto in entrambi gli emisferi. Siamo così a sud qui, è piuttosto basso. Sarai abituato a vederlo molto più in alto.”  
In modo provvisorio, il riccio avvolge il suo braccio intorno a Louis. “Grazie,” dice mentre stanno lì a guardare le stelle del sud. “Le stavo guardando prima ed erano tutte così strane per me. Non riuscivo a localizzare nulla e mi ha fatto sentire perso. Voglio dire, so dove siamo sulla terra, ma- non sembrava nemmeno la terra. Sembrava tutto storto. Strano e straniero.” Appoggia la testa contro quella di Louis mentre guardano il cielo. “Ma mi hai ritrovato, mi hai fatto tornare sulla terra. Grazie per questo.”  
Louis gli dà un leggero pizzico alla vita. “Ti troverò sempre, Harriet.”  
Imitando il castano, il riccio fa scivolare le dita sotto la maglietta sottile di Louis per torcere la carne morbida che trova lì per rappresaglia. “Grazie, Lulu.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente continuo questa storia meravigliosa! Non vedevo davvero l'ora, questa storia mi è entrata nel cuore e spero davvero di potervi far emozionare come è successo a me. Potete trovarmi su twitter all'hashtag #StrangerStarsFF e se volete lasciarmi una recensione sono qui. Grazie mille!


	3. Day three

**Stranger Stars**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno tre - Louis.  
Da Cederberg ad Orange River, Sud Africa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La notte è così ventosa che quando Louis urla il suo tradizionale “Buongiorno a tutti!” alle sei del mattino, le teste saltano fuori dalle tende immediatamente. Dubita che qualcuno abbia dormito molto dopo i rumori così pesanti del vento. Lui normalmente riesce a dormire con qualsiasi rumore di sottofondo, ma sentiva di dover controllare regolarmente che nessuna tenda fosse stata soffiata via durante la notte.   
Prepara il tavolo per la colazione tra Shamwari e il muro accanto a cui è parcheggiato, al riparo dal peggio della tempesta, indirizzando i campeggiatori prima verso scatole di cereali e poi verso pagnotte di pane per prepararsi i panini per il pranzo, dato che dovranno mangiare per strada oggi.   
Harry arriva dopo qualche minuto con i suoi amici, i riccioli sciolti e selvaggi, e si mette di fronte alle scatole di cereali stropicciandosi gli occhi. Quando scopre che Louis lo guarda, lascia cadere le mani. “Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno, alzati e risplendi. Passa una bella giornata,” dice Louis tutto in una volta.   
Harry sbatte le palpebre lentamente, diverse volte. “Che cosa?”  
“Buongiorno, alzati e-”  
“Fermati. Per favore. Perché?”  
Louis ha pietà di lui e posa la pagnotta che sta affettando. “Sei un uomo da caffè o da tè?”  
“C’è il caffè?”  
“In abbondanza.” Harry non sembra avere l’aria di uno che dovrebbe essere nelle vicinanze dell’acqua bollente, quindi Louis si infila abilmente tra lui e il tavolo e prende il caffè. “Zucchero? Latte?”  
“Non hai bisogno di prepararmi il caffè.”  
“Qui al catering per la colazione del Southern Skies ci piace offrire un’esperienza di servizio completo per i nostri resistenti campeggiatori.”  
“Non sono molto resistente,” dice il riccio, accettando con cura il boccale che il maggiore non ha riempito fino all’orlo. “Nero va bene, però. Grazie.”  
“Prego. Cereali?”  
“Prenderai anche quelli per me?”  
“Noi qui al catering per la colazione del Southern Skies-”  
“Fermati!” Una forte risata esplode attraverso il corpo di Harry, minacciando di far rovesciare il caffè. “Per favore, non dirlo di nuovo con quella voce.”  
“Non ti piace? È il mio miglior accento americano. Non sembro abbastanza allegro?”  
“Molto, fin troppo allegro.”  
Louis mette immediatamente su una faccia triste. “Qui al catering per la colazione del Southern Skies,” dice con grande solennità, cercando di parlare lentamente e profondamente come fa Harry, “ci piace offrire un’esperienza di servizio completo-”  
“Louis!”  
“Sì?” Cinguetta il giovane, e il riccio scoppia a ridere di nuovo, tanto che deve posare del tutto la sua tazza di caffè.   
“H, cosa c’è che non va?” Liam appare dietro di lui. “Stai bene? Sta avendo un attacco?” Chiede a Louis.   
“Pensavo che questo fosse il suo tipico comportamento mattiniero,” dice Louis. “Dovrei essere preoccupato?”  
Harry sta ridendo così forte che non riesce a parlare, continua a provarci prima di scoppiare di nuovo in deliziose risatine. Questo è un ottimo modo per iniziare la giornata, per quanto gli riguarda.   
“Harry?” Liam gli prende cautamente il braccio. “Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Louis,” ansima il giovane. “È colpa di Louis.”  
Louis cerca di sembrare ferito. “Pensavo di essere Lulu. Onestamente, questo è un risveglio molto deludente dopo ciò che è successo.”  
“Perché, cosa è successo?” Liam si tira indietro, fissando Louis con uno sguardo sospettoso.   
Non voleva assolutamente far intendere altro. Ovviamente, Liam sa che Harry è gay, quindi di sicuro la sua presa in giro implica qualcosa di più, per lui. “Beh, dopo l’essere sopravvissuti al vento ovviamente, Liam. Stai al passo. Harriet, vuoi mangiare i cereali o no?”  
Liam si guarda intorno. “Chi è Harriet?”  
“No,” dice Harry con decisione. “È troppo presto.”  
È un ragazzo grande e Louis deve accettare la sua decisione. “Va bene, allora, vai a preparare i tuoi panini per il pranzo così da liberare la stazione dei cereali e del caffè per queste adorabili signore di Newcastle che si dirigono verso di noi.”  
Harry si trascina avanti, seppellito di nuovo nel suo caffè, e Liam scuote la testa. “Gli preparerò dei cereali. Può impiegare un po’ di tempo per iniziare a funzionare, a volte.”  
Anche Louis era così. Il suo sé stesso dell’università non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un giorno si sarebbe svegliato così presto e sarebbe stato felice di questo, e che avrebbe chiacchierato così allegramente con altre persone. “Ci fermeremo in una piccola città verso l’ora di pranzo,” fa sapere a Liam. “Ci saranno bevande fredde e snack per completare i panini, se volete. Niente di speciale, solo un minimarket.”  
“Grazie, amico.”  
Louis si inchina. “Felice di essere al vostro servizio.”  
Dall’angolo sente un’altra risatina provenire da Harry. Bene. Sembrava così perso la scorsa notte, di fronte a stelle più strane che avesse mai visto. Louis dovrà cercare un altro libro di stelle per lui; spera che a Swakopmund possa trovarne uno.  
  
*  
  
Louis ama il deserto. Non è qualcosa che aveva previsto, non avendo mai provato molto interesse per i deserti prima, in particolare quando la lezione di geografia lo annoiava a morte, ma c’è qualcosa di esilarante nel suo vuoto, nel vasto spazio arido che si estende per chilometri e chilometri. Il viaggio di oggi è uno dei più frustranti per lui perché sono otto ore di sabbia dorata non del tutto deserta, ricoperta di macchie verdi grigiastre, che si innalzano fino a colline rocciose in lontananza. Sembrano la promessa costante di un prato che però non viene mai mantenuta.   
Ma fa caldo come nel deserto. È vestito per questo, indossa pantaloncini larghi, una vecchia maglietta logora ricoperta di immagini sbiadite dei Cinque Grandi animali africani e infradito facili da calciare in modo che possa mettersi a suo agio accanto a Zayn, rannicchiato sul sedile, i piedi nudi appoggiati sul cruscotto davanti a lui. Per i primi due anni in cui hanno guidato insieme, Zayn gli ha schiaffeggiato i piedi ogni volta che ha provato a metterli lì, ma lui ha sempre insistito e ora il moro finge di non accorgersene e il castano finge di farla franca e tutti sono felici.  
Oggi ha riempito la sua bottiglia d’acqua, ha trovato i suoi occhiali da sole dopo aver sopportato lo spiacevole bagliore del sole negli occhi ieri, e ha ascoltato un po’ della sua musica preferita a tutto volume dagli altoparlanti che riempiono solo la cabina e non il resto del camion dietro di loro, fintanto che tiene chiusa la porta che li collega, cosa che fa. È una bella giornata ed è felice di vedere miglia e miglia di karoo semi-arido scomparire dietro di loro.   
“Sai cosa dovremmo fare stasera,” dice quando una canzone finisce e si sporge in avanti per mettere via la sua bottiglia d’acqua, “ascoltare qualche altra canzone dell’album di Niall. La scorsa notte è stato davvero bravo.”  
“Pensavo non ti piacesse la musica così popolare,” dice Zayn, prendendo la sua bottiglia. Sono bravi a ricordarsi a vicenda di bere.  
“Infatti è così, ma mi piace la sua voce.”  
Vuole ascoltare di più i testi, vedere cosa ha scritto Harry per lui su un’elegante isola greca nel Mar Egeo. Louis non ha mai visto il Mediterraneo, figuriamoci il Mar Egeo. C’era stata una vacanza in un parcheggio per roulotte da qualche parte durante la sua prima infanzia, e non è nemmeno sicuro di dove fosse; forse da qualche parte sulla costa orientale dell’Inghilterra. Era stata l’unica volta in cui aveva visto il mare, questo fino alla sua prima visita a Città del Capo con Michelle durante l’università.   
Le miglia continuano a passare. Louis dovrebbe magari dire chilometri, davvero, si allena da anni per non dire miglia, ma a meno che non stia pensando a una specifica distanza di guida, la sua mente è sempre impostata su miglia. Questo conta come un suo difetto geografico o culturale?   
La città di Springbok gli sembra sempre profondamente deprimente, incastonata tra le cupole di granito delle colline che sono piuttosto grandiosamente chiamate Montagne di Rame. Sembra una città d’altri tempi e anche le palme sembrano depresse, o forse è solo il caldo. Ci sono 41 gradi là fuori oggi, all’ombra. Nessuna nuvola utile aleggia per fornire un po’ di tregua, nemmeno sul lontano orizzonte.   
Mentre Zayn rallenta Shamwari fino a fermarsi sul ciglio della strada, Louis si arrampica attraverso la piccola porta nella sezione principale del camion. “Allora, chi è sveglio qui?”  
Non un’anima. Che spreco.   
“Oi, chi è sveglio?” Grida, e a poco a poco la gente comincia ad alzare la testa e a guardarsi intorno, disorientata. “Benvenuti nella fiorente metropoli di Springbok,” annuncia. “Ci fermeremo qui per mezz’ora, daremo a tutti la possibilità di utilizzare le strutture e di acquistare bevande fredde, patatine, cioccolatini e altre delizie. Dato che è domenica pomeriggio non c’è molto aperto, ma c’è un piccolo Spar dall’altra parte della strada in quella direzione.” Indica e tutti si voltano a guardare. Ah, il potere. “Ci vediamo lì. Tornate qui all’una in punto per il nostro viaggio verso il fiume Orange e il confine con la Namibia.”  
Sorride a tutti e poi scende dal camion. Dovrebbe risparmiare i suoi soldi e si è liberato della sua brutta abitudine di ingozzarsi di patatine ogni volta che se ne presenta l’opportunità lungo la strada, ma non riesce a spezzare la sua dipendenza dalla marca di Crème Soda verde neon che ha scoperto qui in Africa. Qualcosa nella sua bontà chimica zuccherina riesce a tenerlo in piedi, specialmente quando fa caldo, specialmente quando essa è fredda come il ghiaccio grazie al frigorifero del negozio.  
Camminando oltre i suoi passeggeri assonnati, controlla l’angolo dello Spar nel caso in cui abbiano dei berretti per Harry. Non pensa ce ne siano, ma non si sa mai quali piccole prelibatezze avrebbero potuto offrire piccoli negozi casuali. Secondo i ragazzi del campeggio degli Highlanders, la Namibia sta avendo piogge abbondanti in questa stagione, molto più del solito, quindi forse Harry potrà aspettare fino a Swakopmund per averne uno. In caso contrario, Louis ne ha sicuramente uno da qualche parte nel camion. Prende mentalmente nota di cercarlo quando raggiungeranno il campo stasera.  
“Louis, proprio l’uomo che stavo cercando,” Niall si avvicina a lui, accanto ai frigoriferi delle bevande, esaminando le scelte con avido interesse. “Dimmi cosa c’è di buono qui. Che cosa mi consigli?”  
Il castano va dritto al ripiano centrale. “Questa è la mia droga.” Afferra due lattine di soda verde, esita, poi ne prende un’altra. Chiudendo la porta, apre di scatto quella accanto. “Zayn, d’altra parte, preferisce questa. Non è come la Fanta Orange che abbiamo casa, ma dovresti provarla.” Due lattine di quella e ora le sue mani sono troppo piene per riuscire accidentalmente ad afferrare un pacchetto di patatine sale e aceto della sua marca preferita Simba mentre si reca alla cassa. Ha avuto una buona idea, il suo sistema è infallibile.  
Tranne che Harry e Liam gli bloccano la strada, le braccia traboccanti di patatine di tutti i gusti.   
“Le patatine del Re Leone,” dice Harry sorridendo mentre brandisce l’immagine del leone. “Perché queste cose hanno un sapore molto migliore di quello che hanno in Inghilterra?”  
“Anche il cioccolato è più buono,” li informa Louis. “Ci sono così tante altre opzioni qui, così tanti sapori deliziosi.”  
“No,” geme Liam. “Non dovrei mangiare cibo spazzatura durante questo viaggio, dato che non riuscirò a smaltirlo in palestra. Non renderlo più difficile.”  
“Siamo in vacanza, Liam.”  
“Stiamo lavorando, H. E le regole delle ferie non si applicano quando la tua vacanza dura due maledetti mesi. Smettila di tentarmi.”  
“Quelle al sale e all’aceto sono le migliori,” dice il castano, non aiutando in alcun modo Liam. “Ho passato i miei primi due anni acquistandole ad ogni fermata.” Si dà una pacca sul sedere. “Non le ho ancora smaltite, a quanto pare.”  
Sia Harry che Liam lo guardano.   
“Stai bene così, Louis,” dice Harry seriamente. “Non cambiare.”  
È troppo pigro per cambiare, comunque. Questa è una cosa che irrita da morire Michelle, visto che lei è molto atletica e fa ogni giorno lezioni di aerobica e jazz e quant’altro, ma lui vive nella speranza perpetua che un giorno si rimodellerà magicamente in spalle larghe e fianchi sottili - un po’ come Harry, in realtà. La forma del corpo del riccio è stata l’ideale nebuloso in agguato nella parte posteriore della sua mente negli ultimi anni, poiché è diventato chiaro che nessun grasso aveva intenzione di sciogliersi dalle sue regioni inferiori come avrebbe dovuto se non avesse fatto un po’ di movimento. E forse il sollevare carichi pesanti in palestra aiuterebbe con le spalle, ma non importa quanto lavori duramente, non sarà mai atletico e allenato e soprattutto motivato come Liam, quindi non ha senso nemmeno sperare. Harry in qualche modo riesce ad avere delle spalle larghe pur mantenendo un aspetto delicato- anche se Louis sa benissimo che il riccio non approverebbe il fatto di essere chiamato delicato, quindi sicuramente non lo menzionerà.   
“Cosa stiamo guardando tutti?” Chiede Niall, avvicinandosi a loro, carico di lattine di Crème Soda e Fanta Orange.   
Tutti stanno ancora fissando il suo sedere, osserva Louis. “Il danno che le patatine Simba mi hanno fatto prima che me ne rendessi conto,” dice leggermente.   
“Oh sì, le abbiamo assaggiate a Città del Capo!” Il viso di Niall si illumina. “Adoro il sapore del peperoncino messicano. Harry, prendine di più.”  
“Non ce la faccio, sono troppe e le lascerò cadere,” dice Harry. “Louis ha detto che dovremmo provare anche i cioccolatini. Ricordi quello alla menta che abbiamo mangiato a Città del Capo? Mi è piaciuto quello.”  
“Il cioccolato croccante alla menta?” Ora Louis ha l’acquolina in bocca per qualcosa di più della semplice Crème Soda e delle patatine al sale e aceto. All’improvviso si trova d’accordo con Liam. “Sei una minaccia per una vita sana, Harriet.”  
Il sorrisetto che Harry non ha più mostrato da quella prima notte a Città del Capo torna sul suo viso. “Te ne prendo uno,” minaccia. “Anzi, ne prendo due e te li farò mangiare tutti e due proprio di fronte a me, anche con la forza.”  
Louis vorrebbe vederlo provare, ma non vuole rischiare che Harry faccia esattamente questo. È fastidiosamente più grande di lui, e anche se non è come Liam, lo ha comunque visto lanciare con disinvoltura la borsa della tenda nel camion questa mattina, il che significa che è decisamente più forte di quanto sembri. “Uno,” dice severamente. “L’altro lo darò a Zayn, che è estremamente resistente sia al cioccolato che alle patatine. Ora portiamoli ai registri di cassa prima che le nostre bevande diventino troppo calde. Il caldo non farà che peggiorare questo pomeriggio, ragazzi, mentre ci dirigiamo verso il vero deserto.”  
  
*  
  
Il cioccolato alla menta ha un sapore fastidiosamente buono, proprio come ricorda.   
È solo grato del fatto che Harry non abbia ritenuto opportuno rifilargli delle patatine. Un boccone di quel sapore sale e aceto e sarebbe finita per lui.  
  
*  
  
L’ultima parte del viaggio di oggi compensa le precedenti sette ore e mezza, secondo Louis. Zayn probabilmente vorrebbe dissentire, ma è lui quello che deve fare il duro lavoro di mantenere il camion sulla strada sterrata che gira ripidamente attraverso stretti canyon di arenaria lungo il fiume Orange fino al loro campo per la notte. A Louis piace fingere di essere su montagne russe particolarmente accidentate. Il moro non sta facendo i suoi soliti commenti in stile Formula 1 che era solito includere, e mentre Louis lo fa ancora a volte nella sua testa, è noioso che nessuno lo ascolti.   
Forse dovrebbe entrare nella sezione principale del camion e intrattenere i suoi passeggeri. Tutti gli urti dello sterrato li hanno sicuramente svegliati.   
“Non pensarci nemmeno, Louis,” lo avverte Zayn.   
“Potrebbero apprezzarlo.”  
“Siamo solo al secondo giorno. Non spaventarli, non abbiamo nemmeno lasciato il nostro primo paese.”  
“Se qualcuno li spaventa,” fa notare mentre Shamwari quasi si inclina quando Zayn lo fa girare intorno a un angolo particolarmente acuto con un burrone di diverse centinaia di piedi alla loro sinistra e un muro a strapiombo sulla loro destra, “quello sei tu, portandoli giù in questa pazza strada. Voglio solo distrarli da una morte quasi certa.”  
Zayn aspetta che la strada si allarghi e si appiattisca leggermente prima di ribattere: “Nessuno morirà. Sei l’unico che lo pensa. Non li porteremmo qui se non fosse sicuro.”  
Louis ha altre opinioni, ma la bocca di Zayn è stretta e la strada è stressante, quindi si abbassa sul sedile per gli ultimi dieci minuti di viaggio. Mentre entrano nel loro accampamento lungo il fiume, guarda l’amico e dice sinceramente: “Complimenti per tenerci in vita,” prima di scivolare attraverso la porta nel retro del camion per rivolgere ai suoi passeggeri il suo prossimo discorso di benvenuto in questo nuovo campeggio.  
Per confermare la sua prima impressione, guarda Harry che si mette facilmente in spalla la tenda numero undici e si infila la borsa dei pali sotto il braccio. Ha ancora alcuni problemi a montarla, proprio come Liam, ma notevolmente meno di molti degli altri uomini. Sicuramente deve rimangiarsi il delicato. Lui di solito fa portare la tenda a Zayn. La sua scusa è che non è abbastanza alto e questo è ciò a cui si attiene.   
Mentre prepara i suoi tavoli di acciaio inossidabile e il resto della sua attrezzatura da cucina, tiene d’occhio i montatori di tende sull’erba dietro il camion. A volte i campeggiatori impiegano diversi giorni per padroneggiare le tende, per quanto semplici siano, ma sembra che abbia un gruppo intelligente in questo viaggio. Nathan e Jim stanno discutendo su quale possa essere la posizione ideale per la loro tenda, discussione che Nathan vince quando inizia a spaventare Jim con storie sugli scorpioni. Lui ha avuto alcuni incontri con scorpioni che si nascondevano sotto le tende in questo campeggio, quindi Nathan non ha torto.   
La ragazza scozzese, Marya, vestita con jeans corti e una maglietta annodata sotto i seni, li segue, blaterando di non sapere cosa fare, distogliendo Jim dal montare la sua tenda. Louis ride tra sé mentre la sua compagna di tenda, Yolanda, l’assistente di volo australiana molto capace, erige casualmente la tenda dietro la schiena di Marya così quando lei porta Jim – il suo ovvio obiettivo – verso la tenda, non c’è più niente da fare. La ragazza dovrà essere più intelligente di così se vuole conquistare Jim, che la guarda come se fosse matta. Oh, guarda lì. Ora lei gli sta chiedendo dei suoi servizi di consulenza e lo guida verso il fiume. Senza dubbio rivelerà un minuscolo bikini sotto quei vestiti succinti da un momento all’altro. Louis ha visto queste cose innumerevoli volte.  
Nel frattempo, Duncan e Danny stanno aiutando di nuovo Rose con la sua tenda. È così bassa che è difficile per lei raggiungere le clip superiori per agganciare completamente la sua tenda ai pali, ma i due ragazzi ormai sembrano averla adottata, buono a sapersi. Niall sta aiutando Rachel e Nicole a fare lo stesso mentre Liam prepara la tenda sua e di Niall, e Harry si prende cura della sua. Louis apprezza il lavoro di squadra dei campeggiatori.   
La canadese, Carlie, non ha problemi di altezza e si prende cura in modo efficiente della tenda che condivide con il loro passeggero più giovane, Hayley. Sono un bel mix. Carlie ha già visto molto del mondo, è sicura di sé e capace, e Hayley è in buone mani con lei. Inoltre, Hayley ha un buon atteggiamento. Sta attivamente imparando da Carlie invece di stare in piedi a lasciare che la ragazza faccia tutto il lavoro. Louis approva.  
A differenza di Michael di fronte a loro, che sta attualmente inveendo contro sua moglie mentre aggancia la tenda e apre la cerniera delle finestre per far uscire un po’ d’aria. Louis non invidia affatto Vicky. Come riesce a sopportare di essere trattata in quel modo in pubblico? Sembra molto abituata, però, e quel pensiero gli fa stringere il cuore. Michael ha idea di quanto sia orribile? Di quanto antipatico appare? Evidentemente no. Si precipita verso il camion per prendere la sua borsa e Louis è lì, con due sacchi di cipolle tra le mani, aspettando di vedere se porterà anche Vicky. No. Beh, era chiedere troppo.   
“Louis?”  
“Harriet?” Louis posa le cipolle mentre si gira. “Cucini oggi?”  
“No,” le guance di Harry sono rosa, ma non sembrano più ferite dalle scottature solari. “Devo pulire il camion, quindi sono venuto a chiederti cosa dobbiamo fare. Siamo io, Rolf, Carlie e Rachel, e siamo pronti. Adesso è il momento giusto per farlo?”  
“Il momento perfetto.” Louis non aveva notato gli altri tre in bilico dietro Harry. “Venite,” dice a tutti, “e vi mostrerò cosa fare ora che tutti sono fuori dal camion. Tutte le vostre tende vanno bene?”  
“Sono belle tende,” dice Carlie, mettendosi in fila dall’altra parte di Harry. “Ne hai una tutta per te, vedo,” dice la ragazza al riccio. “Tanto spazio per distendersi e rilassarsi.”  
Harry arriccia il naso ed è la cosa più carina che Louis abbia mai visto. “Solo perché tutti gli altri si erano già accoppiati quando sono arrivato lì. Non stavo cercando di essere egoista.”  
“Non vorrei dormire in una tenda da sola,” dice Rachel, notando l’angoscia del giovane e cambiando il fulcro della conversazione. “La scorsa notte con tutto quel vento avevo paura che volasse via, e per fortuna ero in compagnia.”  
“Sono piuttosto robuste,” la rassicura il castano. “E la scorsa notte è stata insolita. Quello è stato il peggior vento che abbia mai visto e sono qui da anni.”  
Detto questo, raggiungono Shamwari e trascorre i prossimi minuti mostrando loro dove trovare l’attrezzatura per la pulizia e spiegando in dettaglio cosa ci si aspetta dal personale di pulizia di ogni notte. Non è un lavoro difficile a meno che non ci sia stata molta pioggia e quindi fango che si sia esteso attraverso il camion, e con quattro di loro ci vorranno solo pochi minuti.   
Ora dovrebbe tornare alle sue cipolle, non stare a guardare Harry che si china tra i sedili per ripulire la spazzatura prima che Rolf arrivi dietro di lui con la scopa.  
“Louis?”  
“Sì, tesoro?” Si rivolge a Rachel, che è tornata dopo aver svuotato il cestino.   
“Il fiume qui è sicuro per poterci nuotare?”  
“Lo è. Ci sono anche alcune canoe laggiù, per chi vuole esplorare il fiume un po’ più in fondo. Ma puoi passare il resto del pomeriggio sulla riva e goderti il sole e l’acqua. Hai la crema solare, vero?”  
La sua pelle è chiara come i suoi capelli, e poiché lei e Nicole sono arrivate da Newcastle solo il giorno prima dell’inizio del viaggio, non ha avuto molte possibilità di scottarsi. Lei arrossisce graziosamente, tuttavia, e annuisce. “Probabilmente ne abbiamo portata anche troppa, ma Nicole si brucia anche peggio di me, quindi ha detto che è meglio essere prudenti. Inoltre, non sapevamo se saremmo stati in grado di acquistarla in Africa.”  
Rimettendo il cestino nella sua posizione, si appoggia un po’ indietro. Indossa un gilet stretto e la posizione in cui si è messa mette in mostra la sua figura sinuosa in un modo molto allettante, ma sotto la posa sembra incerta e leggermente a disagio. A volte i suoi passeggeri provano nuovi personaggi in questi viaggi o sperimentano chi vogliono essere lontano dalla loro comunità a casa. Rachel si inserisce sicuramente nell’ultimo gruppo e non vuole mortificarla, ma non vuole nemmeno incoraggiare alcun tipo di flirt imbarazzante.  
“Anch’io ho portato molte cose la prima volta che sono venuto in Africa,” dice, mantenendo la sua voce disinvolta e amichevole. “La mia ragazza, che è di Città del Capo, ha riso di me e mi ha detto che non ne avevo bisogno, ma non le ho creduto. Ero preparato al peggio, aspettandomi il genere di cose che vedremo più avanti in questo viaggio. Capanne di fango, niente elettricità, animali selvatici che vagano.” Ecco, c’è un suo sorriso inconsapevole. “Ma hai visto con i tuoi occhi Città del Capo.”  
“Io e Nicole siamo andate a fare shopping al Waterfront. Ha dei negozi più eleganti persino di Newcastle.”  
“Vero?” Louis annuisce e le dà una calda stretta alla spalla. “Michelle mi prende ancora in giro a riguardo. Ma hai fatto bene a portare la crema perché ci fermeremo in una città solo una volta alla settimana e non vorresti rimanere senza.”  
“Non vuoi finire per assomigliare a me,” dice Harry, raggiungendoli con la sua piccola raccolta di spazzatura. Si indica il naso e Rachel ridacchia.   
“Abbiamo gli occhi dello stesso colore.”  
Invece di lamentarsi del fatto che Rachel ha svuotato il cestino prima che lui arrivasse lì con la spazzatura rimasta sparsa nel camion, Harry si china per dare un’occhiata più da vicino. “È vero! Non ci sono molte persone con gli occhi verdi, quindi è meglio che restiamo insieme.”  
Oh cielo, ora Rachel sta riprendendo la sua posa, questa volta però è mirata ad Harry. Il riccio non ha detto nulla al resto del gruppo sull’essere gay, quindi Louis può solo seguire il suo esempio e non menzionarlo. Non osa immaginare cosa succederà quando lo saprà. Carlie del resto non sembra troppo sorpresa nel vedere Rachel cercare di flirtare con Harry. Questo promette di essere divertente.   
“Vieni al fiume per nuotare, Harry?” Chiede Rachel, giocherellando con una ciocca di bei capelli biondi.   
“Sì, penso che Niall e Liam se ne siano già andati.” Harry si dirige verso la porta con la sua manciata di immondizie, ma si ferma, guardandosi alle spalle per gridare: “Rolf, ti unirai a noi al fiume?”  
“Cinque minuti,” conferma Rolf. “Ho solo bisogno di trovare qualcosa con cui raccogliere questo.”  
“Oh, ho visto una paletta.” Dice Carlie. “Louis, è nell’armadietto che ci hai mostrato, giusto?”  
“Giusto.” Segue Harry giù per i gradini sul retro. “Sembra che abbiate tutto sotto controllo. Ben fatto con il vostro primo servizio sul camion. È meglio che vada a vedere se il mio gruppo di cucina si è presentato per aiutare a tagliare le verdure per la cena di stasera.”  
“Non vieni al fiume?” Chiede Carlie.  
“Forse più tardi, una volta terminato il lavoro di preparazione per la cena.”  
“Grande,” lei gli sorride luminosa, lanciando a Rachel uno sguardo che suggerisce di non aver sentito prima il suo riferimento alla sua ragazza. “Ti aspetteremo.”  
Raggiunge la sua cucina improvvisata proprio mentre Harry chiude il coperchio del grande cestino del campeggio. “È così che cucini per noi?” Chiede il riccio, indicando il fornello a gas su uno dei tavoli.   
Considerando che Louis sapeva a malapena come cucinare da solo quando è partito per l’università, è molto orgoglioso delle abilità culinarie che ha sviluppato negli ultimi cinque anni grazie al fatto di dover cucinare per gruppi di venti o più persone. “Ti piace la mia cucina?”  
Questo campo offre ambienti più elaborati della maggior parte, fornendo un piccolo riparo: un tetto di lamiera ondulata fissato a pali di legno, una staccionata di bambù di otto piedi per bloccare il vento peggiore e persino un doppio lavandino, anch’esso in equilibrio su pali di legno. Ad esso, ha aggiunto i suoi tre grandi tavoli d’acciaio, il fornello a gas, una varietà di secchi per tritare le verdure e altri usi, e diverse casse contenenti posate, piatti, tazze e taglieri. Questo è il suo regno e, sebbene non sia quello che avrebbe scelto per la sua vita, ha imparato a sentirsi a casa qui.   
“Sei stato molto veloce nell’impostarla,” osserva Harry, sembrando impressionato mentre si guarda in giro.   
“Anni di pratica, amore.” Forse non dovrebbe chiamare Harry _amore_. È uno dei suoi nomignoli preferiti e gli piace usarlo con i suoi campeggiatori, ma sembra in qualche modo inappropriato per lui. Tirando fuori due sacchi di patate dalla scatola sotto uno dei tavoli, li brandisce in direzione di Harry. “Ora, a meno che tu non voglia rimanere qui ed aiutare il gruppo di cucina di oggi, ti suggerisco di andartene da qui finché puoi.”  
Invece di allontanarsi in fretta, Harry appoggia un fianco sul lato del lavandino. “Cosa pensi di fare?”  
“Stasera patate fritte con verdure e manzo.”  
“Fai tutto in una pentola?”  
“Sì,” segue gli occhi del giovane mentre valutano gli ingredienti che sta preparando. “Tu cucini?”  
“Un po’.” Mormora Harry, e alza lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis. “Ma mai per così tante persone prima, quindi sono curioso. Non saprei da dove cominciare a cucinare per un gruppo come questo.”  
“Riguarda principalmente la pianificazione. Una volta che hai capito di quali ingredienti hai bisogno, devi assicurarti di averne acquistato abbastanza, poi è semplice. Ho un budget limitato per gli acquisti per questi viaggi. Il denaro che mi avete consegnato in contanti la prima notte che si chiamava piccolo pagamento anticipato? È letteralmente quello che uso per acquistare le nostre scorte lungo la strada, quindi si tratta di massimizzare gli ingredienti e combinare il budget con la soddisfazione nutrizionale.”  
“Soddisfazione nutrizionale,” gli fa eco Harry. “Mi piace.” Lasciando il lavandino, si appoggia a uno dei pali che reggono il tetto, osservando Louis che libera una dozzina di cipolle dal loro sacco a rete. “Come hai imparato a farlo?”  
“Prove ed errori, soprattutto. Prima di condurre viaggi da solo, ho fatto viaggi più brevi con altri tour leader per vedere come svolgessero il lavoro. Non è proprio un lavoro che puoi insegnare in teoria, impari solo facendolo. La prima persona con cui sono andato è stata Lauren. È la migliore amica della mia ragazza, il motivo per cui lavoriamo entrambi per il Southern Skies oggi. Mi ha insegnato le basi, sarei stato completamente perso senza di lei e da allora ho sperimentato un po’. Mi concentro sui miei gusti, naturalmente, dato che sono io a mangiare questa roba costantemente. E Zayn. Preparo sempre del curry lungo la strada per lui perché è il suo preferito. Tuttavia, è stato più difficile imparare come soddisfare adeguatamente le persone con esigenze alimentari speciali. Adesso però riesco a gestire vegetariani e vegani, ma le persone che mangiano senza glutine e kosher sono stati un po’ più difficili. Per non parlare delle varie allergie. Non sai mai veramente quali requisiti presentino le persone.”  
“Sono in gran parte vegetariano al momento,” dice Harry mentre Louis sistema le cipolle per assicurarsi che siano tutte buone, “ma pensavo di non fare tante storie a riguardo, qui. Ci sono altri vegetariani in questo viaggio?”  
“Una, Annette. Almeno fino alle Cascate Victoria, quando il gruppo cambierà. Non sono sicuro di cosa otterremo allora.” Questo sarà un problema per diverse settimane, in futuro. Louis è solo grato che la prima parte di questo viaggio abbia così pochi requisiti complicati. Si rivolge ai sacchetti di patate. Dov’è la sua squadra di cucina? Ha detto loro di venire qui dopo che avrebbero finito con le tende. Non vuole sbucciare tutte queste patate da solo. “Ma, Harry, se preferisci mangiare vegetariano, non è un problema. Fammi sapere.”  
Sta iniziando a imparare la differenza tra i sorrisi di Harry. Questo non è il sorrisetto, né è il suo sorriso divertito; è più morbido, più dolce. Più felice. “Sto bene per ora,” dice, il sorriso che continua a fare capolino agli angoli delle sue labbra. “Non voglio causarti un lavoro extra.”  
“Non è un lavoro extra visto che sto già preparando per Annette. Cucinerò separato per lei, stasera. Devo prepararne anche per te?”  
Il viso del riccio si trasforma in un’espressione concentrata. Se Louis lo conoscesse meglio, sarebbe in grado di indovinare ogni pensiero che gli passa per la mente, dal momento che riflettono sui suoi lineamenti. “No, grazie,” dice dopo un minuto di animata riflessione. “Ma grazie per l’offerta.”  
“Tienimi informato se vuoi cambiare idea. Non è davvero un problema.” Di solito ha la conversazione opposta con i passeggeri durante le prime due notti di un viaggio, dove improvvisamente decidono di avere restrizioni dietetiche che non hanno menzionato in anticipo, e quindi viene sorpreso in mezzo al deserto senza modo di soddisfarli. “Ora, che mi dici della tua nuotata? Hai detto che stavi andando al fiume?”  
“Sì. Ero solo curioso di sapere come si cucinasse.” Harry aggrotta la fronte verso le mani di Louis, che stanno tirando fuori due dozzine di patate. “Hai bisogno di aiuto?”  
“No. Oggi non sei nel gruppo di cucina, hai svolto i tuoi doveri. Non sono sicuro di chi sia nel gruppo oggi. Se non ti dispiace, puoi controllare l’elenco per me e mandarli qui se li trovi al fiume?”  
“Prima devo cambiarmi,” Harry guarda verso Shamwari, dove la lista è appesa in fondo accanto agli armadietti. “Non voglio lasciarti lavorare da solo.”  
“Starò bene. Onestamente.” Louis gli rivolge un sorriso luminoso. “Non dimenticare la tua crema solare, okay?”  
Incerto, il riccio annuisce. “Questo mi ricorda che volevo ringraziarti. Il gel di aloe che mi hai dato mi ha aiutato molto.”  
“Eccellente. Tienilo pure, ne ho una scorta intera. Rimettilo dopo essere stato nel fiume e aver fatto la doccia.”  
“Lo farò. Grazie, Louis.”  
Louis mantiene il sorriso sul suo volto finché Harry non si dirige verso la sua tenda per cambiarsi, poi lascia che svanisca mentre considera il mucchio di patate da sbucciare. Probabilmente sarebbe dovuto andare lui stesso al fiume alla ricerca del suo equipaggio scomparso, ma sembrava proprio che Harry non se ne sarebbe andato se lui non gli avesse dato un modo per rendersi utile. Questo è qualcosa a cui dovrà stare attento.   
“Dov’è il tuo equipaggio?”  
Zayn gironzola intorno alla parte anteriore del camion. Indossa solo un paio di pantaloncini, mostrando gli intricati tatuaggi che gli costellano il petto. Se le ragazze del tour vogliono flirtare e conquistare qualcuno, Zayn di solito è il loro candidato più desiderato. Avrebbe potuto avere compagni di letto ogni notte di ogni viaggio se lo desiderava, ma Louis non lo ha mai visto guardare qualcuno con interesse. In effetti, a pensarci bene, non è nemmeno sicuro se il moro sia etero o gay o qualcos’altro.   
Harry potrebbe capirlo.  
Louis strizza gli occhi verso Zayn sotto il sole, cercando di vederlo dal punto di vista di un uomo gay. È dannatamente attraente, molto probabilmente.   
“Lou?”  
Oh sì, la sua squadra di cucina. “Probabilmente giù al fiume,” risponde. Riporta la sua attenzione alle sue pile di cipolle e patate. Cosa potrebbe unirci? Carote e peperoni, è vero. Dove sono le sue carote? “Mi sono distratto insegnando agli addetti alle pulizie i loro doveri, quindi penso che ne abbiano approfittato e se ne siano andati. Harry è andato a chiamarli per me.”  
"Harry?"  
“Il ragazzo riccio, ricordi? Alto. Occhi verdi. Bruciato dal sole.”  
Zayn sembra perso.   
“Minuscolo costume da bagno giallo,” aggiunge Louis quando Harry esce dalla sua tenda e balza verso di loro. Wow. Costume da bagno giallo piccolissimo, che mostra tanta pelle rosea e tatuaggi inaspettati.   
“Ciao Zayn,” dice il riccio allegramente. Si ferma accanto a loro e giocherella con l’asciugamano che ha avvolto intorno al collo, oscurando i dettagli dei tatuaggi sul petto e sullo stomaco dall’esame attento di Louis. Ha anche una piccola borsa di nylon appesa sulla spalla. Custodia per fotocamera? “Volevo solo controllare l’elenco per vedere chi chiamare. Va bene se entro nel camion dopo averlo pulito?”  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo dalle sopracciglia alzate di Zayn. “Va bene.”  
Non guarda mentre Harry si arrampica su per i ripidi gradini e si sporge per leggere l’elenco che Louis ha appiccicato alla bacheca sul retro. Non lo fa.  
“Daniel, Rose e Nathan,” annuncia Harry, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo nella sabbia. “Li chiamo. Ma, Louis, sei sicuro di non volere che rimanga ad aiutarti? Dato che sono solo tre in quel gruppo?”  
Louis ha la sensazione che se cede a quel ragazzo una volta, perderà del tutto il controllo. “Sono sicuro.” Dov’è quel sorriso luminoso e rassicurante che ha rivolto al riccio prima? “Vai e goditi il fiume. Questa è la tua unica opportunità per vivere il fiume più lungo del Sud Africa.”  
“È il confine con la Namibia, non è vero?”  
“Sì,” conferma lui. “Alla gente piace attraversare a nuoto la riva opposta per poter dire di aver nuotato in Namibia.”  
“Siamo autorizzati a farlo?”  
“È deserto laggiù. Non c’è niente e nessuno da vedere. Assicurati solo di tornare di nuovo, sì?”  
“Non mi perderei mai la tua cena.” Harry sorride. Ha le fossette. Come ha fatto Louis a non averlo notato prima? Si avvicina per colpire una delle patate. “L’ultima possibilità che hai per dirmi di restare ad aiutarti.”  
“Vai,” dice il castano. Fa un movimento di scatto con le mani come se cercasse di spingere Harry verso il fiume. “Arriverà il giorno in cui potrai aiutarmi cucina, e in quel momento pretenderò il massimo da te, lo prometto. Ora esci di qui e mandami Rose, Danny e Nathan.”  
“Va bene.”  
Un ultimo sorriso increspato e Harry si dirige verso il fiume, il sudore sulla parte posteriore delle sue ampie spalle luccica nel sole pomeridiano. Fa troppo caldo per essere qui a cucinare. Louis non vede l’ora di potersi tuffare nel fiume non appena sarà terminata la preparazione dei pasti.  
“Allora,” dice Zayn. Sta ancora guardando il riccio, che riesce a inciampare due volte su rocce casuali mentre scende al fiume. “Quello è Harry, vero?”  
“Mm-hmm.” Quanti peperoni dovrebbe usare? È una decisione che avrebbe già dovuto prendere. Forse l’ha fatto, ma si è dimenticato. “Smettila di distrarmi, Zayn.”  
“Non sono di certo io la tua distrazione.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?” Decide di prenderne cinque. Le carote sono grandi, quindi forse dieci di esse andranno bene. “Puoi passarmi i pelapatate dietro di te?”  
Zayn scava nella cassetta delle posate. “Il tuo ragazzo riccio.”  
“Non mio.”  
“È uno dei musicisti di cui hai parlato prima?”  
“È lui che si limita a scrivere le canzoni. È anche un fotografo e sta per diventare avvocato.”  
“Un uomo impegnato.”  
“Sì.” Louis allestisce delle postazioni per i suoi tre aiutanti per massimizzare l’efficienza. Non vuole tenerli lontani dalle loro avventure sul fiume per troppo tempo, ma sicuramente non preparerà tutte queste verdure da solo. “Hai intenzione di restare e aiutare o vai al fiume?”  
“Il fiume di sicuro.”  
“Ah sì?” Zayn non si avventura spesso tra i loro passeggeri, almeno non senza di lui al suo fianco per tenerli a bada. “Prendi un asciugamano.”  
“Non ho bisogno di un asciugamano.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo e vede Zayn dirigersi verso il fiume, tutto spalle, tatuaggi e sudore luccicante, proprio come Harry. Le ragazze impazziranno per lui laggiù. Louis spera che sia preparato per questo. Vorrebbe anche sapere se Zayn sia o meno il tipo di Harry.   
“Fantastico, amico!” La sua squadra di cucina è arrivata e Nathan fischia verso Zayn, il quale si fa strada serenamente attraverso il terreno roccioso. “Che bel guidatore che abbiamo. Sei un uomo fortunato, Louis, a viaggiare con lui.”  
Sarebbe divertente, pensa Louis, se Nathan fosse quello che decide di flirtare con Zayn. Almeno lo avrebbe distratto dal suo interesse per Harry.   
“Nathan, amico, sbucciami delle cipolle.”  
  
  


  



	4. Day four

** Stranger Stars  **

  
  
  
  
  
Le foto per ogni capitolo potete trovarle sull'account IG tommo_africa.  
Vi invito sempre a guardarle.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno quattro - Harry.  
Orange River, Sud Africa al Fish River Canyon, Namibia.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forse il campeggio non fa per lui, ipotizza Harry. Forse Liam aveva ragione e avrebbero dovuto trovare un safari park relativamente economico e affittare un lodge per un mese e lasciare che quella fosse la loro esperienza africana per scrivere il nuovo album di Niall. In quel modo non sarebbe qui, adesso, in queste condizioni.  
Un sottile strato di sabbia ricopre tutto nella sua tenda. È persino nel suo sacco a pelo, e i granelli sembrano migliaia di minuscoli coltelli che scavano nella sua pelle bruciata dal sole ogni volta che si muove. Ieri, dopo la loro nuotata in Namibia, lui e Liam hanno deciso di prendere una delle canoe per esplorare le spettacolari scogliere più a valle del fiume. Quello che non hanno tenuto in considerazione, essendo nessuno dei due esperti canoisti, era la difficoltà di remare nella corrente o il tempo che avrebbero impiegato. Né si aspettavano la selvaggia tempesta di sabbia che è esplosa dal nulla, colpendo i loro occhi e coprendo anche l’accampamento di sabbia. Fortunatamente Louis ha chiamato tutti dal fiume e gli ha intimato di precipitarsi alle loro tende per alzare le finestre e Niall è stato il primo a correre per cercare di chiudere la sua e quella di Harry, ma ormai era troppo tardi. I tentativi del riccio di rimediare al problema quando è tornato hanno solo fatto sì che la sabbia entrasse ovunque e si spargesse su tutto ciò che possiede.  
Compreso questo sacco a pelo irritante e soffocante.  
Le scottature solari e i muscoli doloranti a causa della vigorosa remata non aiutano. Nemmeno il gel di aloe di Louis ha aiutato perché gli ha fatto attaccare tutta la sabbia all’epidermide, quindi è anche peggio.   
Diverse volte durante la notte considera di avventurarsi nelle docce per un secondo tentativo di pulirsi, ma ogni volta che inizia a dimenarsi dal suo sacco a pelo, il tuono che rimbomba e illumina tutto il cielo scuro diventa minacciosamente più forte e non vuole di certo rimanere bloccato dall’altra parte dell’accampamento per colpa di un temporale. Tornare alla sua tenda bagnata non farà altro che trasformare tutta la sabbia in fango e il pensiero è intollerabile.   
È tutto intollerabile, in realtà.   
Ha troppo caldo.   
Non ha dormito affatto.  
La sua pelle fa male.  
Le braccia e la schiena gli fanno male.   
Come fa Louis a vivere costantemente in questo modo? È insopportabile.  
Quanto tempo ancora deve aspettare prima che tutto questo finisca? Non si preoccupa di placare il gemito che gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre allunga il braccio fino al punto in cui sa di aver lasciato il telefono, e lo sforzo fa tremare i suoi muscoli rigidi. Nessuno lo sentirà sopra il tuono rimbombante e - oh fantastico. La pioggia finalmente esplode sopra la tenda e mancano dieci minuti alla sveglia delle sei del mattino.  
La pioggia è forte e colpisce la sua tenda da ogni lato.   
Non cede, nemmeno quando sente la voce di Louis che urla il suo buongiorno tra i tuoni.   
Sicuramente il castano può dare loro una pausa, ritardare un po’ la loro giornata e aspettare che il temporale finisca?  
“Andiamo, ragazzi,” grida Louis, con una risata nella voce. “Non c’è bisogno di lavarsi questa mattina! È tutto curato dall’alto. Servizio gratuito che offriamo occasionalmente. E ne avete bisogno, perché vi aiuterà con il fango.”  
Fango. Harry odia davvero il fango.   
Almeno è libero dal sacco a pelo. Lo prende a calci. Può aspettare fino a stanotte per scuoterlo, quando forse le sue braccia non faranno così tanto male ad ogni movimento. Mette la torcia frontale in modo da poter vedere cosa sta facendo e ripone il sacco a pelo nella sua borsa. Se solo potesse uscire nudo sotto la pioggia e vestirsi una volta che è al sicuro all’interno del camion per la giornata.   
Apre la cerniera della sua tenda e trova Niall e Liam che emergono dalla loro di fronte a lui nell’aria gelida della pioggia.   
“Mattinata di merda,” dice Liam mentre la pioggia lo avvolge.   
“Dillo a Louis,” mormora Harry, guardando verso il punto in cui Louis sta colpendo la sua tenda e quella di Zayn, la torcia frontale che rimbalza mentre balla sotto la pioggia.  
Niall inizia a ridere. “Quella è la tua danza della pioggia, Louis?” Urla. “Non pensi che stia già funzionando fin troppo bene?”  
“È la mia danza grazie-per-la-pioggia,” Louis balla verso di loro attraverso il fango. “Ricordatevi di controllare sotto le vostre tende se ci sono scorpioni quando le arrotolate. Carlie e Hayley ne hanno già trovato uno sotto la loro.”  
Harry non si è dimenticato degli scorpioni. “E il fango? Arrotoliamo le tende tutte bagnate e fangose?”  
Louis annuisce, gocce di pioggia che schizzano dai suoi capelli selvaggi. “Le puliremo al campo di stasera, dove si spera avremo una pausa da questo tempo. Forza ragazzi, rallegratevi. Tra un minuto entreremo nel nostro primo nuovo paese. Mettete via quelle tende e poi venite in cucina per un tè e la colazione.”  
Harry siede accasciato sulla soglia mentre Louis si allontana per arrotolare la sua tenda e trascinarla sul camion. Quasi tutti ormai hanno le tende abbassate, ma lui non riesce a muoversi.   
“Stai bene, H?” Liam si ferma nel suo tentativo di arrotolare la tenda mentre Niall porta i loro bagagli sotto la pioggia al camion. “Vuoi che venga ad aiutarti quando ho finito?”  
“No.” Perché Liam sta affrontando tutto questo molto meglio di lui? Liam è quello che preferisce il lusso mentre lui è sempre stato bravo ad abituarsi a tutto. “Tu e Niall andate a fare colazione. Sarò lì tra un minuto.”  
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Sono sicuro.”  
Deve smetterla di piangersi addosso e andare avanti. Indossa la sua maglietta nera preferita dei Pink Floyd per tirarsi su di morale, la abbina a robusti pantaloncini color cachi e trascina la sua borsa sul camion. Le sue dita bagnate scivolano sulle chiavi del suo armadietto, e i muscoli delle spalle urlano mentre solleva la borsa per metterla via. Questo è ciò che ottiene se si offre volontario per avere uno degli armadietti più alti che alcuni degli altri passeggeri non riescono a raggiungere.   
“Buongiorno, Harry.” La ballerina, Annette, si presenta alla porta mentre sta per scendere le scale. Nonostante sia fradicia, sorride, i capelli ben raccolti in una treccia francese. “Hai dormito bene?”  
“Sì dai,” mente. Si allunga per prendere la sua borsa in modo che lei non debba tenerla in equilibrio mentre sale i gradini. “E tu?”  
“Benissimo.”  
“I tuoni non ti hanno infastidito?”  
“Hanno sovrastato il russare di Rolf.”  
“Io non russo,” Rolf arriva dietro di lei. “Harry, buongiorno. Stamattina siamo in servizio per imballare tutto, quindi dobbiamo mettere via le tende e i materassi. Zayn ha detto che va bene metterli via bagnati, non dobbiamo asciugarli.”  
Il gruppo di imballaggio. Che tempismo perfetto.  
“Fantastico,” dice Harry. “Lasciami andare a prendere la mia tenda.”  
“Ricorda gli scorpioni.”  
“Lo farò.”  
Salta giù, i piedi stridono nel fango. Anche se la tempesta non si è attenuata, il cielo sta diventando leggermente più luminoso poiché da qualche parte dietro le nuvole sta sorgendo il sole. Questo aiuterà con l’individuazione degli scorpioni. Il fango cola sulle sue infradito mentre arranca verso le tende rimanenti. La lista di imballaggio suggerita dalla compagnia non menzionava gli stivali di gomma, ma sarebbero stati molto ben accetti in questo momento. Dovrebbe dire loro di aggiungerli alla loro lista per il bene dei futuri viaggiatori.   
Cazzo, dov’è finita la sua tenda?  
Si alza, sconcertato, e scruta attraverso la pioggia grigia. È stata portata via dalla pioggia? È certo che sia questo il posto.   
“L’ho arrotolata io per te mentre eri nel camion.”  
Si muove di scatto. “Louis?”  
“Ehi.” Louis sembra un fantasma, non indossa più la torcia frontale, la maglietta bianca incollata alla sua pelle dal costante torrente d’acqua, facendola sembrare trasparente. Lo saluta. “Tutto bene, amico?”  
“Sto bene.” Louis si è occupato della sua tenda per lui? “Tu-” Che cosa dovrebbe dire? “Uh, grazie.”  
“Nessun problema. Immaginavo potessi essere dolorante per lo sforzo di ieri.”  
La mente di Harry lampeggia di immagini vivide e il suo cervello intende uno sforzo molto diverso da quello che intendeva invece il castano e ringrazia il cielo e la pioggia per averlo in gran parte oscurato dalla sua vista. Sarebbe stato troppo dolorosamente imbarazzante se Louis vedesse il rossore che riscalda le sue guance per le sue parole. “Grazie.” No, lo ha già ringraziato. “Sì,” dice invece. “Sono, come dire... dolorante.”  
“La tua tenda è già sul camion, quindi perché non vieni a prendere un caffè caldo e fai una pausa dalla pioggia?”  
Harry non vuole altro che caffè caldo e una pausa dalla pioggia. “Non posso. Stamattina sono nel gruppo per imballare tutte le cose.”  
Louis sussulta. “Merda. Scusa.”  
“Starò bene.” Almeno non deve arrotolare la sua tenda fangosa e costringerla nella sua borsa. “C’erano gli scorpioni?”  
Già diretto in cucina, Louis torna indietro. “C’erano cosa?”  
“Scorpioni. Sotto la mia tenda.”  
“No. Era tutto pulito. Fortunato; almeno altre tre persone li hanno trovati.”  
Buono a sapersi. Sarebbe stato più facile addormentarsi se avesse saputo per certo che non c’era niente che strisciava sotto di lui. “Grazie.” Spingendosi via i riccioli bagnati dal viso, perde quasi la torcia frontale. “Oops. Sarò lì per un caffè appena posso.”  
Louis scompare sotto la pioggia con un lampo di sorriso e il riccio torna al camion per caricare le tende con Rolf, lasciando Rachel e Carlie a sistemare i materassi all’interno. Non ci vuole troppo tempo e l’esercizio è probabilmente buono per i suoi muscoli rigidi, ma la pioggia fredda ha raffreddato la sua pelle così tanto che anche caricare le tende sul camion non lo ha riscaldato quando i quattro scivolano attraverso il fango per dirigersi verso la cucina all’aperto. Tutti sono stretti l’uno all’altro sotto il piccolo rifugio e Harry deve farsi strada verso i tavoli. Da che parte Louis ha preparato il caffè stamattina?  
“Un caffè nero per il signore.” Louis appare davanti a lui con una grande tazza fumante. “L’ho appena versato quindi attento perché potrebbe essere troppo caldo.”  
“Mai troppo caldo.” Il giovane ne beve metà in un sorso, assaporando il bruciore che gli scivola giù per la gola. “Fai un buon caffè, Louis. Grazie.”  
“Sai dove trovarmi. Sarò qui ogni mattina a tua disposizione.” Il maggiore gli fa l’occhiolino, poi fa un inchino formale. “O forse dovrei dire: al vostro servizio, signore.”  
Harry rabbrividisce nonostante il calore del suo caffè. “E tu? Hai preso il caffè?”  
“Io preferisco il tè. E sì, è la prima cosa che faccio ogni mattina. Mi prepara per la giornata.” Il sorriso di Louis è abbastanza luminoso da compensare la tetra, buia mattina. “Penso che i tuoi amici stiano facendo colazione laggiù, se vuoi unirti a loro.”  
Harry guarda dove indica. Liam lo saluta e indica una ciotola di cereali. Il riccio fa un cenno di ringraziamento. “Dobbiamo preparare i panini per pranzo oggi?” Chiede a Louis.  
“No, ci fermeremo a pranzo in un resort chiamato Ai-Ais. Ci sono sorgenti termali lì, saranno ottime per aiutare i tuoi muscoli indolenziti. Preparerò il pranzo quando arriveremo.” Louis lo guarda finire il caffè, poi allunga la mano per prendere la tazza. “Ne vuoi un altro po’?”  
“Non dovrei.” Ma rabbrividisce di nuovo e Louis lo capisce.  
“Te lo porto io. Vai a fare colazione.”  
  
*  
  
Un’ora dopo, è il momento della loro prima esperienza di confine. Sul lato opposto del fiume Orange in piena, tutti escono dal camion sulla sabbia rocciosa fuori dal luogo di frontiera namibiano, cercando i passaporti. Harry aveva sperato di poter dormire un po’ prima di affrontare un valico di frontiera, ma la strada turbolenta attraverso i canyon ha tenuto tutti svegli. Louis ha detto loro che si chiama massaggio africano e che possono aspettarsene molto di più in futuro.  
“È fantastico,” dice Niall mentre seguono Louis sulla sabbia verso un edificio basso con un tetto giallo brillante. Indica il deserto vuoto che li circonda fin dove possono vedere. È solo un terreno arido, bruno grigiastro sotto le nuvole pesanti, che si estende verso lontane colline marroni che svaniscono nella nebbia, perforate da pozze di acqua fangosa per colpa delle piogge anormali di cui hanno sentito parlare nei vigneti. “Non c’è proprio niente qui. Niente di niente. Voglio scrivere una canzone su questo.”  
“Sul deserto?” Chiede Liam.   
“Il mio cuore è vuoto come un deserto,” inizia a cantare Niall.   
“No.”  
Niall ne prova un altro. “Senza di te, la mia vita è vuota come un deserto-”  
“No.”  
“Harry, sostienimi.”  
“Spazi, ovunque guardo,” dice quindi Harry. “Vuoto, dopo- ehm- tutto quello che hai preso?”  
“Potremmo fare qualcosa con questi versi,” Liam annuisce. “Continua a pensare lungo questo tema.”  
Se non si addormenta.   
Si affollano nel minuscolo edificio con il resto dei loro compagni di viaggio. Louis è in prima linea con gli ufficiali e li fa ridere mentre trasportano ogni persona in Namibia. C’è un leggero ritardo con Rose, ma Louis è proprio lì nel mezzo mentre risolvono il problema con tutti i suoi documenti e rapidamente tornano i sorrisi.  
Louis è davvero bravo nel suo lavoro. E lo adora anche, da quello che il riccio può dire. È invidiabile, quel tipo di realizzazione in un lavoro. È ciò che crede che il suo percorso legale scelto gli fornirà, quando alla fine ci arriverà. Non vede l’ora di essere in grado di aiutare le persone, di proteggerle, quelle vulnerabili che non possono proteggersi. Vuole difenderli, combattere per loro, assicurarsi che si prendano cura di loro.  
Ma sarà bravo come spera di essere? Sarà bravo come Louis che sta guidando gruppi di estranei su e giù per la metà meridionale dell’Africa?   
Guardando il castano incantare gli ufficiali che vengono a ispezionare Shamwari, però, immagina che Louis sarebbe probabilmente bravo in qualunque cosa scelga di fare. Ha quell’aria capace, una fiducia che Harry ha bisogno di avere come avvocato e che attualmente gli manca.   
Liam pensa che dovrebbe essere un fotografo, ma in che modo questo aiuterà qualcuno? Harry non ha una passione per scattare fotografie incisive di argomenti controversi o rivelatori. Anzi, gli piace fotografare le piccole cose. Il sole che luccica da una pozzanghera in lontananza. Una macchia di arcobaleno in un cielo annerito. La luminosità di una farfalla nella calura estiva. Ma a che servono le pozzanghere, gli arcobaleni e le farfalle estive? In che modo queste cose possono aiutare le persone? Ha sviluppato una certa abilità nello scattare fotografie di Niall per necessità, ma non si illude di essere particolarmente dotato, né ha alcun interesse nel perseguire la fotografia di soggetti musicali, che è dove potrebbe essere in grado di ritagliarsi un carriera. Ci sono molte persone che lo fanno.  
Non così tanti che proteggono le persone nel settore, però.   
Mentre Zayn li riporta sulla strada sterrata che scompare nel deserto nebbioso, contempla l’Africa che passa e considera questo viaggio un test, un modo per dimostrare a se stesso la propria durezza. Non direbbe che sta facendo un buon lavoro finora, ma ha altri quaranta giorni per dimostrare a se stesso, e a Louis, che ha quello che serve.  
  
*  
  
In due ore, le infinite distese di sabbia grigia e le pozze d’acqua piovana si trasformano in colline scure e rocciose che sgorgano dal terreno. Zayn rallenta Shamwari mentre lo fa scivolare nel fango intorno a curve strette, procedendo tra le colline fino a quando un grande cartello fatto di rocce dipinte di bianco annuncia “Benvenuti ad Ai-Ais.”  
La strada si apre in una piccola valle dove un dolce fiume scorre tra canneti verde brillante alla base di colline pietrose da un lato, mentre chalet con il tetto di paglia si spingono contro le pareti rocciose a strapiombo sull’altro, intervallati da campi da tennis e piscine. A parte un paio di piccole macchie d’erba intorno agli chalet, il terreno è di sabbia fangosa ricoperta da grandi pozzanghere dalla pioggia mattutina. Non c’è una sola persona in vista mentre Zayn ferma Shamwari accanto a un basso muro di pietra.   
“Benissimo, siete svegli.” Louis appare attraverso la porticina sul davanti e Harry si gira per guardarlo. I suoi capelli si sono asciugati ma sono molto in disordine, e metà di essi sporge verso l’alto, forse perché ha dormito schiacciato contro la finestra. La sua maglietta bianca è ancora schizzata di fango da questa mattina, ma nessun altro è andato molto meglio.   
“Benvenuti nella località termale di Ai-Ais.” Dice allegro. “Trascorreremo un paio d’ore qui in modo che possiate godere delle sorgenti termali e delle piscine e pranzare un po’.”  
Tutti applaudono. Dopo tutto il rimbalzare sulle strade sterrate, Harry pensa che le sorgenti termali siano davvero un’idea meravigliosa.   
“Gruppo di cucina,” continua Louis, “temo che dovrete aspettare ancora un po’ per divertirvi poiché ho bisogno del vostro aiuto per la preparazione del pranzo. Il resto di voi, tornate al camion tra circa un’ora per mangiare.”  
La faccia di Liam cade. “Merda, oggi sono nel turno di cucina.”  
“Che rottura, amico.” Niall lo guarda con compassione. “Però avrai la possibilità di visitare le piscine dopo pranzo, credo.”  
Liam allunga le braccia sopra la testa, sussultando. “Immagino che sarà sempre così per l’intero viaggio.”  
“Posso fare io il tuo turno,” si offre volontario Harry. Tutto quel lavoro con Rolf stamattina sotto la pioggia lo ha aiutato a sciogliere i muscoli, anche se in quel momento gli fanno ancora male. Ma non sta soffrendo così tanto come sembra che invece stia facendo Liam. “Tu vai con Niall alle sorgenti e io ci andrò dopo se c’è tempo.”  
“Non posso chiederti questo, amico.”  
“Non l’hai fatto, mi sono offerto io. Inoltre, sono stato io a insistere perché continuassimo a discendere il fiume quando tu volevi tornare indietro, quindi è colpa mia se abbiamo dovuto remare controcorrente.”  
Il sorriso felice di Liam vale il sacrificio. “Sei un buon amico, H.”  
Sul lato del camion, Louis sta già districando i suoi fidati tavoli d’acciaio per sistemarli nella sabbia. “Stai andando nella direzione sbagliata, Harry.”  
Harry afferra l’altra estremità del tavolo che Louis sta erigendo e aiuta a tenerlo fermo mentre il castano fissa le gambe in modo che la brezza calda non lo turbi. “Sono qui per aiutare con il pranzo.”  
Una volta che il tavolo è sicuro, il giovane si alza per tirare fuori il prossimo dal camion. “Ma hai già svolto i tuoi compiti. Stamattina, posando le tende e tutto.”  
“Io, uh, ho fatto a cambio con Liam.” Harry lo aiuta a stabilizzarlo prima di scaricare le casse di posate, piatti e tazze. “I suoi muscoli sono parecchio indolenziti dopo averlo fatto remare e sforzare, quindi ho detto che avrei fatto il suo turno in cucina per lasciarlo riposare.”  
Louis lo osserva. “E i tuoi muscoli come vanno?”  
“Meglio di quelli di Liam. Cosa prepariamo oggi?”  
“Una specie di insalata messicana.”  
Il riccio sente il suo corpo rianimarsi al pensiero. “Sembra fantastico. Cosa comporta?”  
“Un sacco di verdure tagliate, soprattutto,” Louis trascina una cassa piena di ingredienti per l’insalata su uno dei tavoli. “Abbiamo acqua pulita per lavare tutto questo, poi li tritiamo, aggiungiamo alcuni barattoli di fagioli e mais, alcuni blocchi di formaggio, poi per il tocco finale?” Si china per frugare in un’altra cassa, emergendo con due grandi pacchetti di Doritos in mano. “Ci sbricioliamo queste sopra.”  
È il pasto perfetto per una giornata che si riscalda di secondo in secondo, nonostante la nuvolosità ed i resti di pioggia. Harry raccoglie l’acqua da un altro scomparto nascosto sotto il camion e si mette a lavare dozzine di pomodori, peperoni, cetrioli e foglie di lattuga. Quando il resto del gruppo di lavoro di Liam si presenta, scopre che Vicky ha preso alcune lezioni di cucina a Brisbane ed è una maga con i coltelli, quindi Louis le assegna i pomodori e i cetrioli. Yolanda si offre volontaria per occuparsi di cipolle e peperoni, Marya reclama il formaggio, lasciando al riccio il compito di strappare le foglie di lattuga. Louis invece sbuccia alcuni avocado, che sono più grandi di qualsiasi avocado abbia mai visto in Europa.   
“Quelli non sono davvero costosi?” Chiede mentre guarda il castano dimezzarli abilmente tutti.   
“Non in Africa.” Louis inizia a scavare nei box. “Ma li metterò in una ciotola separata perché ci sono sempre persone a cui non piacciono e non sono il genere di cose che puoi facilmente tirare fuori da un’insalata come, ad esempio, la cipolla.”  
“Io adoro l’avocado.” Soprattutto quelli perfettamente maturi come questi.  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.” Louis fa una smorfia.   
“A te non piacciono?”  
“Non proprio.”  
“Non sai cosa ti perdi, Lulu.”  
“Sono perfettamente soddisfatto così, Harriet.”  
“Abbiamo degli ottimi avocado in Australia.”  
La voce di Yolanda fa sobbalzare Harry. Ah, vero, ci sono altre persone qui. Si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi luminosi di Louis per tornare alla sua lattuga abbandonata.  
“Si trovano anche in Inghilterra?” Lei continua.  
“Sfortunatamente,” dice Louis.   
“Sono come te, Louis,” interviene Marya. “Non ho mai capito cosa ci trovi la gente in quei cosi verdi e mollicci.”  
Louis le fa l’occhiolino. “Ho sentito che non sai cosa ti perdi, Marya.”  
Il giovane potrebbe aver fatto l’occhiolino a qualcun altro, ma sta usando la sua battuta, e Harry ride insieme agli altri. Una volta che la sua lattuga è finita e ha aperto le lattine necessarie, spacchetta le sedie pieghevoli di tela per metterle su un tratto d’erba irregolare mentre Louis continua a scherzare con gli altri. Louis non è qui solo per lui, ricorda a se stesso. Non ha il diritto di dominare la conversazione con la loro guida solo perché vanno d’accordo. Non deve di certo sentirsi ingannato o ignorato quando Louis presta attenzione agli altri passeggeri, perché meritano di stare con lui tanto quanto Harry. Di più, forse, dal momento che il riccio ha già manipolato così tanto la sua attenzione. Deve smetterla di essere così avido solo perché gli piace Louis.   
Se lui e Louis si fossero incontrati all’università, diciamo, Harry è certo che sarebbero diventati buoni amici. Louis è mai andato all’università? Ha detto che fa la guida da cinque anni e ora ha solo venticinque anni, quindi probabilmente no. Si chiede cosa potrebbe aver voluto studiare il giovane. Come ha fatto a finire qui, invece?   
“Mangeremo tra circa quindici minuti.” Il maggiore appare intorno al camion e si appollaia su una delle sedie. “Ho pensato che potresti voler fare qualche foto in giro per il resort prima di pranzo in modo da essere libero di rilassarti alle terme in seguito.”  
“Oh, non voglio lasciarti con tutto il lavoro da fare.”  
Louis alza le spalle. “È quasi tutto finito. Siete stati molto efficienti in cucina, uno dei migliori aiuti che ho avuto da anni. Non crederesti a quanto tempo ci vuole per preparare questo pasto con alcune persone,” si toglie il berretto che gli teneva i capelli sciolti. “Ma indossa questo. Anche se oggi è nuvoloso, il sole è ancora forte qui nel deserto. Davvero non vuoi scottature solari sopra altre scottature solari.”  
Harry esita. “Sto bene. Veramente.”  
“Prendilo.” Il castano muove il berretto avanti e indietro.   
“È colpa mia se non ne ho comprato uno a Città del Capo-”  
“Harry, prendilo.”  
La voce di Louis è quasi severa e Harry prende il berretto. È nero, ricamato vivacemente sul davanti con un contorno colorato della Montagna della Tavola. “Grazie.”  
“Indossi la protezione solare?”  
“Uhm…” Harry ripensa a questa mattina sotto la pioggia. “Forse no?”  
“Mettine un po’ sul viso e poi esci con la tua macchina fotografica. Voglio vedere le belle foto che riesci a scattare.”  
Alzando il braccio per mettere il berretto sulla testa, il riccio reprime un sussulto. Deve adattarlo ai suoi ricci, ma dà ai suoi occhi un sollievo immediato dal bagliore delle nuvole bianche sopra di lui. “Faccio solo foto di piante, rocce e roba del genere.”  
“E voglio vederle tutte,” Louis allunga la mano per schiaffeggiare leggermente Harry sul sedere. “Ora vai.”  
  
*  
  
Si lascia trasportare dalle bizzarre complessità della località nel deserto. Tra le pietre lungo il fiume ci sono grossi pezzi di quelli che sembrano cristalli di quarzo e Harry trascorre più della metà del suo tempo a disposizione per ottenere dei perfetti primi piani. Il fiume stesso è affascinante, un’oasi tra le colline grigie di solida roccia. Diversi alberi spinosi sono stati spazzati via dalla tempesta, la sabbia inaspettatamente bagnata non è stata in grado di trattenerli, e lui indaga sulle loro radici esposte.   
Diciamo che è un po’ come si sente lui finora in questo viaggio, pensa, mentre cerca di catturare la loro vulnerabilità; è come se fosse stato tirato fuori dal terreno solido che ha sempre conosciuto, come se fosse stato sradicato. Scoperto. È per questo che Louis continua a pensare che deve prendersi cura dei suoi bisogni fondamentali, perché deve vederlo in questo modo.   
Fotografa alcune solide palme, larghe e ben fissate accanto ai campi da tennis inzuppati. È così che dovrebbe essere, invece. Ben solido e fermo.  
Quando torna al camioncino, il pranzo è già a metà. “Ti abbiamo messo da parte qualcosa,” chiama Niall, accarezzando il sedile di tela accanto a lui, su cui è precariamente bilanciato un piatto di insalata. “Louis ci ha detto che potevi essere un po’ in ritardo.”  
Harry arrossisce e fa un gesto alla sua macchina fotografica appesa al collo. “Stavo scattando delle foto.”  
“Ce lo ha detto. Hai visto le piscine? Voglio andarci dopo pranzo per rinfrescarmi un po’.”  
“Le sorgenti erano troppo calde?”  
“Erano perfette,” dice Liam. “Grazie ancora per aver scambiato il turno con me. Ho delle fantastiche riprese di Niall in acqua per YouTube.”  
Niall scuote la testa mentre Harry si siede. “Avrei dovuto trascorrere le festività natalizie lavorando sullo sviluppo dei miei addominali invece di lavorare per coprirli.”  
“Stai benissimo, Niall,” lo rassicura Harry.   
Niall guarda speculativamente il suo stomaco. “Tu la pensi così?”  
“Assolutamente.”  
“Avrei dovuto andare in palestra anche io,” dice Liam. “Non riesco a credere che le mie braccia facessero così male dopo il canottaggio di ieri. Sono un insulto al mio io universitario.”  
Harry ingoia il suo primo boccone di insalata. È deliziosa. “Stavo pensando che dovremmo parlare con Rolf e Annette. Dovranno tenersi in forma durante questo viaggio e forse hanno un piano. Stare seduti sul camion per ore ogni giorno non sarà salutare per nessuno di noi.”  
Liam guarda Louis, che è seduto su uno dei suoi tavoli, con le gambe nude che dondolano. “Come cazzo fa ad essere così in forma? Per non parlare del suo autista-”  
“Zayn.”  
“—Zayn, grazie, Harry. Sono entrambi incredibilmente in forma per ciò che fanno.”  
“Louis solleva molti tavoli e casse ogni giorno,” sottolinea il riccio. “L’ho aiutato a sistemarli prima e non sono leggeri. Non so cosa faccia Zayn, però.”  
Al momento, Zayn è sdraiato su una sedia dietro il tavolo di Louis. Il suo berretto gli nasconde il viso in modo che non possano vedere la sua espressione mentre mangia. Sembra estremamente inconsapevole della forte conversazione che Louis sta tenendo con Danny e Duncan proprio di fronte a lui sul canyon che vedranno più tardi questo pomeriggio e quanti giorni ci vogliono per attraversarlo da un capo all’altro.   
Harry si chiede se Louis debba mai ricordare a Zayn di indossare la crema solare. D’altra parte, la pelle del moro è abbastanza scura, e il sole non sarebbe così minaccioso per lui come lo è per Harry. Persino la pelle di Louis è molto più scura della sua, e sembra quasi dorata. Se solo Harry potesse abbronzarsi così invece di trasformarsi in un pomodoro.   
Louis lo sorprende a fissarlo. I loro occhi si incrociano per un momento prima che il riccio allontani i suoi. Non dovrebbe davvero fissare il loro tour leader in quel modo. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è mettere il castano a disagio, soprattutto perché lo ha informato così inutilmente del fatto che è gay.   
Si lancia in una conversazione sui versi della canzone sul deserto che Niall ha sviluppato ancora di più durante il loro viaggio mattutino, ma pochi minuti dopo, sente un colpetto sulla spalla.  
“Ehi ragazzi,” Louis lascia la sua mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla come se appartenesse a quel posto. “Come avete trovato le sorgenti termali?”  
“Molto rilassanti,” Liam alza le spalle, dimostrando l’assenza di dolore del movimento ora. “Aspetta di provarle, Harry, e vedrai.”  
“Io sto andando da quelle parti mentre l’equipaggio di Danny lava i piatti,” la mano di Louis scende al centro della sua schiena. “Sono venuto solo per venire a prendere Harriet, qui.”  
Sta arrossendo? Per favore, Dio, fa che non sia arrossito. Harry dirige il suo sguardo sulla scogliera che si innalza sopra di loro, cercando di ignorare il calore che si irradia dalla sua spina dorsale, ma quello si deposita in basso dentro di lui mentre Louis non toglie la mano, ma anzi la lascia in bilico appena sopra la cintura dei suoi pantaloncini color cachi.   
“Pronto, Harry? Hai qualcosa in cui puoi nuotare sotto di questi?”  
Louis tira la cintura e Harry pensa freneticamente al fatto di essersi inzuppato per colpa della pioggia gelida questa mattina. “Sì,” riesce a squittire.   
“Bene. Andiamo, ragazzo.”  
“Io- ehm- i miei piatti-”  
“Me ne occupo io,” Liam prende il suo piatto e Niall gli strappa di mano la tazza di succo d’arancia.  
“Ti farà bene, H,” dice con un occhiolino che suggerisce che sa esattamente cosa gli sta succedendo. “Divertitevi, voi due.”  
Invece di allontanarsi mentre si dirigono verso l’edificio contenente le piscine calde, Louis continua a tenere la mano sulla sua schiena, guidandolo sull’erba fangosa e fuori dal bagliore delle nuvole. L’oscurità all’interno acceca Harry per un momento ed è solo la rapida presa del castano che lo tiene in piedi quando inciampa su un gradino invisibile.   
“Tutto bene lì?”  
“Sto bene.”  
Si volta per rivolgere a Louis un sorriso rassicurante. Il giovane è vicino. Proprio qui. I suoi occhi sono del colore del cielo estivo sopra Città del Capo, luminosi e scintillanti. Mentre Harry lo guarda, le sue lunghe ciglia proiettano ombre sulle sue guance dorate.  
“Sicuro di stare bene?”  
Cazzo, sta fissando di nuovo. “Sicuro.”  
La stanza in cui Louis lo conduce è deserta. È lunga, piastrellata color crema sotto un tetto di paglia. Lettini vuoti si affacciano sulle piscine ricurve, l’aria fumosa densa di zolfo. Il castano si ferma accanto a una panchina bassa e ampia. “Sembra che abbiamo il posto tutto per noi, Curly. Il resto del gruppo di cucina ha detto che aveva intenzione di andare a nuotare, quindi non verranno. Possiamo lasciare i nostri vestiti qui.”  
Detto questo, inizia a spogliarsi. Prima si libera della maglietta bianca sottile. Poi è il turno dei suoi larghi pantaloncini cargo, e con disinvoltura si toglie le infradito. Tutta quella pelle dorata si volta verso un Harry congelato.  
“Dai, amore, non essere timido. Non c’è nessuno qui.”  
Nessuno tranne Louis, che è rimasto in qualcosa di troppo piccolo e aderente perché Harry si permetta anche solo di guardare.   
Si allontana di scatto. “Sto arrivando.”  
Il ragazzo però non se ne va in acqua mentre Harry si toglie la maglietta. Resta lì, in attesa. Sta guardando? Lo sta guardando spogliarsi nello stesso modo in cui lui lo ha guardato spogliarsi? Harry si sposta un po’ per ogni evenienza. Stanno accadendo cose che Louis sicuramente non deve vedere. Cazzo, questo è imbarazzante. Non avrebbe dovuto scambiare il suo turno con Liam, sarebbe dovuto venire qui insieme agli altri, quando si sarebbe spogliato senza un secondo di esitazione o un vago sentore di disagio.   
“Non abbiamo portato gli asciugamani,” dice, guardandosi intorno nella speranza che il resort possa fornirne alcuni.   
“Ci asciugheremo abbastanza velocemente fuori,” dice Louis, indifferente. “Sei pronto?”  
“Fai strada.”  
Un sorriso luminoso prende possesso del viso di Louis prima gli giri le spalle, finalmente. Salta attraverso le piastrelle e il riccio fa il suo primo respiro profondo da quando la guida si è tolto la camicia.   
Tranne il fatto che poi Louis inizia a salire i gradini fino all’ingresso delle piscine.   
È ingiusto, ecco quello che è. Non è colpa sua se gli piacciono molto i fondoschiena dei ragazzi. Non è certo colpa sua se Louis ha il miglior fondoschiena che abbia mai visto. Non è colpa sua se non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre sale i gradini, distraendosi così tanto che invece di uscire con cura dai suoi pantaloncini, inciampa su di essi e sbatte prima la faccia contro il pavimento di pietra.   
“Harry!”  
Il dolore gli attraversa la mascella mentre si affretta ad rimettersi in piedi. Mani forti gli afferrano le spalle, sostenendolo mentre si alza, stordito.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Sto bene,” la sua vista è offuscata e sbatte le palpebre diverse volte per mettere a fuoco il viso di Louis.   
I suoi occhi azzurri sono acuti per la preoccupazione. “Ti sei graffiato la faccia,” le dita del giovane si muovono nel punto in cui la sua mascella pulsa. “Ho un kit di pronto soccorso-”  
“No!” Harry si allontana di scatto.   
Louis lascia cadere le mani. “Stai sanguinando. Ho bisogno di-”  
“Sto bene.” Non deve più preoccuparsi della sua erezione ora, ma ora la sua faccia è in fiamme per l’imbarazzo e non può lasciare che Louis lo veda. “Entriamo in acqua e basta. È solo un graffio, niente di cui preoccuparsi.”  
“Harry-”  
“Non abbiamo tempo.” Si tocca la mascella con le proprie dita. Non c’è troppo sangue, solo un paio di macchioline, davvero. Avrà un brutto livido, ma non è un grosso problema. “Va tutto bene.” Osa dare uno sguardo al di sopra della spalla, per osservare il viso preoccupato di Louis mentre si avvia verso la piscina da cui il castano è saltato fuori per venire in suo soccorso, poi si concentra attentamente sulla ringhiera in modo da non inciampare sui gradini. Onestamente. È cresciuto ormai, non dovrebbe più inciampare come un piccolo bambi. Ora sa come usare il suo corpo, come non inciampare sui propri piedi. È ridicolo che stia regredendo ai difetti adolescenziali solo perché sta sviluppando una cotta inappropriata per un altro ragazzo etero. È cresciuto per quello, dannazione.   
L’acqua è calda quando si tuffa in piscina. Forse è fin troppo calda per una giornata così afosa, ma è una buona scusa per la sua faccia ancora in fiamme e lui ci sprofonda con gratitudine fino alle spalle prima di voltarsi, guardando Louis che ora si trova a metà dei gradini nella piscina, con l’aria di chi si ritrova diviso tra il voler unirsi a lui e volerlo afferrare e portarlo verso il kit di pronto soccorso nel camion.   
Harry non sarebbe contrario all’essere afferrato - no. Nessun pensiero del genere consentito. Non intorno a Louis.   
“Questo è molto rilassante,” dice, allargando le braccia e appoggiando la testa contro il muro. Il vapore gli sale dalle spalle, l’aria densa e umida rispetto al deserto fuori.   
Immergendosi nell’acqua fino al petto, Louis gli fa un sorriso. “Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Si muove nell’acqua senza immergersi come ha fatto invece lui.   
“ _It is what it is_ ,” legge Harry mentre Louis lo raggiunge, il sudore luccica sulle lettere elaborate del tatuaggio incurvate sul suo petto sotto le clavicole. “Pensavo che il tuo tatuaggio dicesse soltanto _what_.” Dice, visto che riusciva ad intravedere solo quella parola attraverso le magliette che Louis indossava.   
“Cosa?” Louis scuote la testa. “Perché dovrei andare in giro con _what_ sul petto?”  
Harry riflette mentre si sistema su una piccola sporgenza sotto l’acqua. “Penso che se dovessi scegliere una parola sul petto che tutti vedrebbero, sceglierei _why_.”  
“Perché?”  
“Esattamente. È quello che penso sempre, quindi perché non mostrarlo sul mio petto affinché tutti lo vedano? Risparmiami la fatica di doverlo chiedere.”  
Con un gorgoglio d’acqua, Louis si tira su un’altra sporgenza, a un paio di metri di distanza. Appoggia le braccia sulla pietra dietro di lui, sopra l’acqua, e Harry cerca di non guardare i muscoli flessuosi che la posa rivela. “Allora, cosa ti stai chiedendo questo momento?”  
È facile. Il riccio inizia a elencare tutti i suoi perché. “Perché la primavera appare qui, in mezzo al deserto. Perché qui e perché non altrove? Perché noi umani amiamo così tanto la sensazione dell’acqua calda. Perché mi sto godendo quest’acqua così calda anche se fuori fa caldo. Perché le sorgenti termali profumano sempre di zolfo. Perché ad alcune persone non piace l’avocado quando è delizioso. Perché non ci sono più persone in questo resort oggi. Perché hanno scelto queste piante particolari. Perché sono caduto quando pensavo di aver superato quell’abitudine. Perché i tuoi occhi sembrano più blu dentro a qualche stanza che all’aperto.”  
La risata di Louis, alta e deliziata, lo interrompe, con suo grande sollievo, perché chissà dove cavolo lo stava per condurre quel filo di pensiero. “Non stavi scherzando!”  
“No,” guardare Louis ridere è quasi inebriante quanto guardarlo da dietro. Harry sbatte le palpebre e distoglie lo sguardo. “E questa è solo una piccola selezione di quello che sta succedendo nella mia testa in questo momento.”  
“Si ferma mai?”  
“Raramente. Di solito devo tenere in attesa la maggior parte di essi mentre cerco di capirne uno o due, quindi anche nei momenti noiosi ce ne sono molti che aspettano solo la loro possibilità di essere risolti.”  
Louis scuote la testa. “Deve essere estenuante.”  
“Tu non sei curioso?” Harry si volta di nuovo verso di lui, spostandosi sulla sua sporgenza in modo da poter vedere Louis senza dover girare la schiena. “Facendo il lavoro che fai, devi vedere così tante cose incredibili. Non ti chiedi il perché di tutto?”  
Louis alza le spalle. “La mia filosofia è sul mio petto. Le cose sono quello che sono. Se mi chiedo il perché non cambierò certo le cose.”  
“Ma, Louis,” si sporge in avanti, “fare le domande e scoprire le risposte potrebbe cambiare _te_.”  
Gli occhi del castano incontrano i suoi attraverso il vapore. Sembrano incerti, come se stesse considerando il suo punto di vista e non trovasse le parole per esprimersi, poi il suo solito sorriso luminoso ritorna sul suo viso. “Harriet,” dice con voce di rimprovero, “non sono abbastanza bravo per te così come sono?”  
L’uso del nome Harriet dice a Harry che Louis vuole lasciare le acque profonde in cui sono entrati e tornare sui toni dello scherzo e del sarcasmo. Va tutto bene. Magari qualche altra volta potrebbe spingersi più oltre con Louis e chiedergli altro, ma per ora va bene così, quindi sorride di rimando. “Certo che lo sei, Lulu.”  
Il sorriso del giovane vacilla. “I miei, uhm, i miei- alcune persone mi chiamano Lou. L-O-U. Quindi se vuoi puoi usare questo nome, se ti piace.”  
“Vuoi che ti chiami Lou?”  
“Sto dicendo che puoi.” Detto questo, Louis scivola giù dalla sua sporgenza in acqua. “Nuoterò un po’ adesso.”  
  
*  
  
Il loro campeggio per la notte è ad altre due ore di macchina da Ai-Ais. Mentre Niall e Liam lavorano allo sviluppo del testo sul deserto che Harry ha inventato - Niall ha persino tirato fuori la sua chitarra per sperimentare alcune melodie – il riccio fatica a concentrarsi. La sua mente non riesce a lasciare andare le immagini di Louis- la distesa di pelle dorata quando si è tolto la camicia, il suo sedere pieno e rotondo, l’eleganza della scritta nera che enuncia la sua filosofia, il guizzo nei suoi occhi quando gli ha dato il permesso di chiamarlo Lou. Se cerca di scrivere testi di canzoni ora, usciranno fuori completamente sbagliati ed esporranno a Niall e Liam ciò che invece deve tenere molto nascosto.  
Il fango satura il campeggio di oggi, e questo permette a Liam di girare alcuni video divertenti di lui e Niall che montano le loro tende. Le risate aiutano a scuotere Harry dal suo stato d’animo contemplativo, ed è in grado di unirsi al lavoro sulla canzone del deserto mentre si dirigono di nuovo verso l’esplorazione del Fish River Canyon. Lungo cento miglia, è uno dei canyon più grandi del mondo ed è entusiasta di vederlo.   
Louis e Zayn li lasciano proprio sul bordo della gola affinché possano vagare lungo la cima e girare in torno finché non torneranno di nuovo verso il camion. È più spettacolare di quanto immaginasse, magnifiche scogliere dorate che cadono sotto di loro senza fine, modellate dall’apparentemente insignificante rivolo d’acqua che è il Fish River molto al di sotto. Il deserto si estende su entrambi i lati, privo di insediamenti umani per centinaia di miglia in qualsiasi direzione.   
Harry non ha mai incontrato un tale desolamento.  
È spettacolare, soprattutto con lo sfondo di tempeste di fulmini lontane che illuminano nuvole nere all’orizzonte mentre il sole tramonta.   
“Questa sarà una ripresa brillante per il nostro video,” si entusiasma Liam mentre riprende la scena. “Per fortuna Niall ha portato la sua chitarra. Restiamo dietro a tutti gli altri e, H, vai avanti con Niall per un po’ e canta un po’ di quel ritornello.”  
“You left me with an empty heart,” la voce di Niall si alza mentre prova una delle melodie su cui hanno lavorato prima.   
“All the spaces you used to fill,” Harry armonizza mentre camminano lungo il bordo del canyon. Prende a calci una pietra che giace sul bordo e lui e Niall si fermano a guardarla precipitare nelle profondità e scomparire.   
“Quando vedi cose del genere,” dice Niall invece di cantare la riga successiva, “questo è il motivo per cui siamo qui. Tutti conoscono il Grand Canyon ma non ho mai sentito parlare di questo posto. Guardalo, cazzo.”  
È immenso e loro sono soltanto minuscoli puntini sul bordo. Harry sopprime un brivido. C’è così tanto da scoprire là fuori. È tutto così grande e lui ne è una parte così minuscola.  
“Puoi percorrerlo lungo il fiume,” Liam arriva dietro di loro, non riprende più. “Ci vogliono cinque giorni e puoi farlo solo in inverno. Un giorno tornerò a fare un’escursione.”  
Harry cerca di immaginare come sarebbe arrancare per giorni lungo il tortuoso fondovalle, seguendo il rivolo che luccica di argento mentre cattura la luce della sera. Quanto deve essere silenzioso laggiù. “È come se il resto del mondo non esistesse,” dice. “Questo è antico. È qui da centinaia di milioni di anni, indipendentemente da quello che sta succedendo altrove.”  
Rimangono in silenzio mentre continuano a camminare lungo il bordo, ogni tanto scalciando un pezzo di pietra per vederlo rimbalzare giù per le scogliere rocciose. Il sole al tramonto bagna il canyon con il suo fuoco e Harry afferra la sua macchina fotografica. Come potrebbe catturare qualcosa di così grandioso? Come può usare le semplici fotografie per trasmettere la sensazione di immensità e antica atemporalità? Ecco perché non può essere un fotografo professionista. Non ha la capacità di comunicare attraverso la sua macchina fotografica nel modo in cui desidera.   
Davanti a lui, Liam e Niall hanno ripreso il ritornello per la canzone che probabilmente si intitolerà _Empty Heart_. Il riccio si sente completamente vuoto mentre contempla l’enorme canyon, tormentato dalla necessità di comunicare la sua essenza al resto del mondo e dalla sua totale incapacità di farlo. Scatta una foto dopo l’altra, cambiando angoli, luci e prospettive, ma niente è abbastanza buono, niente può rendere giustizia alla magnificenza davanti a lui.   
L’esperienza di un gran canyon al tramonto in mezzo a un deserto in piena.   
Non è all’altezza del compito.  
“È stupendo, non è vero?”  
È seduto a gambe incrociate sul bordo e il suo sobbalzo muove una piccola pioggia di ciottoli.   
Louis ride, il suono che tintinna nel vuoto. “Scusa, pensavo mi avessi sentito arrivare dietro di te.” Si accovaccia accanto a Harry, un bicchiere teso in mano. “Aperitivo al tramonto?”  
“Stai distribuendo alcool?”  
“Succo d’uva. Il più vicino possibile. Ci sono anche formaggi e biscotti, se ti unisci a noi al camion. È una piccola sorpresa che ci piace organizzare quando i nostri passeggeri finiscono la loro passeggiata nel canyon.”  
Il succo d’uva è freddo e rinfrescante. Harry ingoia la maggior parte di esso in un paio di sorsi. “Grazie.”  
“I ragazzi hanno detto che sei rimasto indietro a fare foto?” La voce di Louis si alza alla fine, probabilmente dal momento che la sua macchina fotografica non si vede da nessuna parte, comodamente di nuovo nella sua borsa dopo che ha finito i modi per usarla.   
“Come faccio a fotografare...” indica il canyon che si estende sotto di loro. “Questo.”  
“Vero.” Con una risatina, Louis si abbassa per sedersi a gambe incrociate accanto ad Harry e guarda il panorama. “Penso sempre che assomigli molto alla luna, sai? Insomma, io me la immagino proprio così. Non dimenticherò mai la prima volta che l’ho visto. Ero nel retro del camion in uno dei viaggi di Lauren e onestamente non pensavo che l’Africa mi avrebbe impressionato così tanto. Amavo il mare, il surf, e la terra non mi interessava, sai? Era una limpida giornata di sole, non come oggi, niente acqua da nessuna parte, niente germogli verdi come quelli che vedi adesso, solo sabbia e rocce brune grigiastre, vaste, piatte, a parte delle piccole colline rocciose ogni tanto. Mentre camminavano, mi chiedevo se questo fosse l’aspetto della luna, se gli astronauti avessero provato lo stesso. Insomma, è così noioso. Lì non c’è niente. Dopo tutto quello sforzo che hanno fatto per arrivarci e poi arrivano e semplicemente non c’è- niente. Poi all’improvviso, dal nulla, il terreno è precipitato proprio accanto al camion e questo gigantesco canyon si è aperto accanto a noi. Sapevo che stavamo visitando un canyon, ma avevo immaginato qualcosa di piccolo e pittoresco, non questo enorme cratere tortuoso. E ricordo di aver pensato che non possiamo mai dare nulla per scontato. Anche dove pensi che non ci sia niente, la cosa più sorprendente può spuntare dal nulla e farti impazzire. Cambia tutto.”  
Si sposta, riprende il bicchiere ora vuoto di Harry e ci passa sopra le dita mentre guarda attraverso il canyon verso le nuvole nere che giocano sul sole al tramonto. “Ora, quando guidiamo attraverso il deserto della Namibia meridionale, mi sembra che questo sia un segreto. Il deserto sa che questo è qui. Anche se le persone non vengono, non lo vedono, il deserto sa che è qui.”  
“E ora anche noi.” Harry pensa di capire quello che Louis sta cercando di dire. Questo è l’impatto del canyon e il motivo per cui non è in grado di catturarlo in una foto, lo shock tra le pianure desertiche.   
Louis si volta a guardarlo. Nel crepuscolo, i suoi occhi sono scuri come le nuvole temporalesche. “Penso spesso a questo posto,” dice. “È sempre qui, ovunque siamo, qualunque cosa stiamo facendo. È sempre qui, proprio così. Ci penso e penso a come ha cambiato il modo in cui prima vedevo il deserto, il modo in cui vedevo l’intero interno dell’Africa e-” scuote la testa, sollevando le ginocchia per abbracciarle al petto. “Probabilmente è sciocco, ma il solo sapere della sua esistenza mi aiuta a essere più consapevole, più vigile. Forse più preparato. In qualsiasi momento, qualcosa potrebbe accadere e sconvolgere il mio mondo.”  
“Non è sciocco,” dice Harry a bassa voce. “Lou, non è affatto stupido.”  
Louis alza le spalle a disagio, una specie di sorriso poi gli stringe le labbra come se non volesse che altre parole gli sfuggissero.   
Harry potrebbe stare seduto lì e ascoltare le sue idee tutta la notte.  
“Ti dispiacerebbe se ti facessi una foto?” Chiede impulsivamente. “Adesso, prima che il sole tramonti e diventi troppo buio. Una foto di te e del canyon?”  
“Non so perché vorresti me. Non preferiresti invece che facessi a te una foto?”  
Harry sta già armeggiando per tirare fuori la macchina fotografica dalla borsa. “No. Non voglio una foto di me. Quello che voglio ricordare di stasera è-” Louis. Louis e il suo impatto simile a un canyon sul suo piccolo mondo incerto. “Per favore?”  
“Va bene.” Louis ride del suo imbarazzo mentre si mette in ginocchio. “Come mi vuoi?”  
Così. Cazzo, proprio così. L’immaginazione di Harry mostra le possibilità di ciò che potrebbero fare qui se fossero solo loro due, se gli altri non fossero a pochi metri più in là lungo il bordo, se fossero solo lui e Louis e il tramonto sul bordo del mondo.   
“Proprio così,” sussurra. Alzandosi, fa alcuni passi indietro. “Con le ginocchia alzate, sì, guardando il canyon. Puoi girarti un po’ di lato? Non voglio solo la tua schiena.”  
Louis si gira, solleva le gambe e appoggia le braccia avvolte sulle ginocchia. “Va bene così?”  
“Si, perfetto.” Harry sta già scattando. “Pensa a quello che mi hai detto. Della luna, della delusione e del segreto. Forse gli astronauti sono appena atterrati in un posto noioso, e altri astronauti in seguito sono andati in luoghi più interessanti, rimanendo anche molto più a lungo. Non pensiamo davvero a loro e non conosciamo i loro nomi, non ci preoccupiamo molto per loro, ma hanno avuto esperienze più eccitanti lassù. Come questa. Forse uno di loro ha trovato qualcosa del genere. La versione canyon della luna.”  
“Vedere la Terra dalla luna, però,” commenta Louis senza cambiare posizione o nemmeno muovere la testa, qualcosa che Niall non riesce mai a fare quando Harry cerca di documentare le sue attività. “Deve essere stato abbastanza strabiliante. Parliamo di una prospettiva completamente nuova su qualcosa.”  
Questo è tutto. Questa è la fotografia di Harry. Questa, in questo momento, di Louis che si staglia contro il tramonto, gli affioramenti frastagliati di roccia sotto di lui che brillano nei raggi morenti di luce.  
  
  



	5. Day five

**Stranger Stars**  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
_Le foto per ogni capitolo potete trovare all'account IG tommo_africa. Vi invito sempre a guardarle_ 💕  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Giorno cinque - Louis.  
Dal Fish River Canyon a Sesriem, Namibia.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È un’altra notte dura per i suoi campeggiatori, i quali sono tutti coperti di fango per aver camminato tra le tende per avvicinarsi lì dove Louis ha sistemato la cucina accanto al camion, e le docce fredde non funzionano molto meglio della pioggia in termini di pulizia. A Louis non importa dormire sotto la pioggia, il tamburellare delle gocce sulla tela gli oscura la mente e lo fa addormentare felicemente, ma sa che questo non è uguale per tutti, quindi prepara delle frittelle per colazione così da rallegrare un po’ l’umore di tutti.   
Si obbliga inoltre a non preparare il solito caffè personalizzato per un certo ragazzo riccio. Non ha mai scelto un passeggero prima d’ora per un trattamento speciale. Questo è senza precedenti e inaccettabile. Totalmente poco professionale.   
Oggi avranno dieci ore di viaggio davanti a loro per raggiungere il loro campeggio di Sesriem, inclusa una sosta lungo la strada per poter fare la spesa. Questo gli ricorda che deve controllare la sua lista per eventuali compleanni in arrivo. La sua analisi prima del viaggio non ne ha rivelato nessuno a gennaio, a cui mancano solo dieci giorni, ma prende mentalmente nota di fare ulteriori indagini una volta arrivato a Namibia. Di solito ha un piano dettagliato per ognuno dei compleanni dei suoi passeggeri, che dipendono un po’ da dove saranno quel giorno e da quali ingredienti sia in grado di raccogliere per qualche tipo di pasto celebrativo. Vediamo un po’ la lista cosa dice.  
Maggio, novembre, agosto, aprile, febbraio- il cinque, Duncan.  
“Dove saremo il cinque febbraio?” Chiede a Zayn.  
Zayn non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada sterrata che sta seguendo attraverso l’erba dorata del deserto fuori stagione. “Come cazzo faccio a saperlo?”  
“Sei tu quello che ci porterà lì.”  
Zayn non si degna di rispondere, quindi Louis allunga una mano nella porta accanto a lui per pescare il suo programma. “Livingstone. Oh perfetto, quella è la sera in cui faremo la nostra crociera alcolica di fine tour per coloro che ci lasceranno alle Cascate Victoria. Incorporeremo una festa per il suo trentacinquesimo compleanno. Rende le cose facili.” Torna all’elenco delle date di nascita. “Ottobre, maggio, agosto, aprile, febbraio- il venti, Yolanda.” Un altro controllo del programma. “Sì! Sarà durante la nostra prima notte a Zanzibar; festa generale sulla spiaggia.” Di nuovo, niente di speciale richiesto da parte sua. Questo si sta trasformando in uno dei gruppi più facili di sempre. “Vediamo il resto. Dicembre, giugno, inizio gennaio, luglio, marzo- il primo, ma per allora lei ci avrà lasciati. Settembre, agosto e il nostro ultimo febbraio. Merda.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“È Harry.”  
“Festeggia il compleanno durante il viaggio?”  
“Il primo febbraio. Durante il fine settimana. Quindi, l’Okavango.” Non vedrà nemmeno Harry per il suo compleanno. No, aspetta, è il giorno in cui Harry tornerà dalla sua escursione nell’Okavango.   
“Maun ha dei buoni negozi.”  
Maun, la città d’accesso alla stravaganza turistica che è il delta dell’Okavango, ha molti negozi occidentalizzati. Trovare gli ingredienti per una torta sarà- beh, un gioco da ragazzi. Louis sorride, sapendo che è meglio non condividere i suoi pensieri con Zayn, la cui unica risposta sarebbe uno sguardo mortale. Ha bisogno di trovare nuovi amici che lo apprezzino di più, davvero.  
“Sono finiti i compleanni?” Zayn chiede quando Louis non dice altro.  
“Per l’attuale gruppo di tour, sì. Non ho ancora ricevuto le informazioni sul gruppo che verrà con noi da Vic Falls a Nairobi.”  
“Fino a dove ci seguirà il tuo ragazzo?”  
“Non è il mio ragazzo, Zayn. È un passeggero, proprio come tutti gli altri.”  
“Sì?”  
“E tratterò il suo compleanno proprio come faccio con tutti gli altri compleanni in viaggio.”  
“Non era questa la mia domanda.”  
Oh, vero. È solo la sua mente ad essere bloccata sul concetto del compleanno di Harry. Compie ventitré anni, nota il giovane. Louis ha trascorso il suo ventitreesimo compleanno nel Parco Nazionale del Serengeti cercando di salvare tende e oggetti personali dall’essere schiacciati da un branco di elefanti in fuga. Bei tempi.   
“Louis.”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Ti ho chiesto fino a dove ci seguirà il tuo ragazzo riccio.”  
Quei ricci sono davvero qualcosa fuori dal comune, e lo erano specialmente ieri. Il modo in cui si sono accartocciati intorno al viso di Harry nell’umidità delle sorgenti calde gli hanno fatto venir voglia di strattonarli per vedere se rimbalzano. Ma mettere le mani sui capelli di Harry è una cattiva, cattiva idea, e la allontana subito dalla sua mente. “Nairobi,” dice. “Verranno fino a Nairobi.”  
“Ah.”  
“ _Ah_ cosa?”  
“Solo ah.”  
“Non puoi semplicemente dire _ah_ e aspettarti che io lasci perdere. Non quando lo dici in modo così insinuante.”  
“Non ho insinuato nulla.”  
“Questo _ah_ ha insinuato in abbondanza. Non c’è nulla sotto, Zayn, quindi tu e il tuo _ah_ potete andare a quel paese.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Tra due giorni saremo a Swakopmund, dove avrò un appuntamento via FaceTime con Michelle.”  
“Interessante il fatto che è lì che vanno i tuoi pensieri.”  
“I miei pensieri sono sulla mia ragazza, dove dovrebbero essere.”  
“Capisco.”  
Louis lancia un’occhiataccia al suo migliore amico, che sta abilmente evitando il suo sguardo fingendo di aver bisogno di concentrarsi duro sul branco di antilopi che salta accanto a loro. “Sono etero, sai.”  
“Mm,” dice Zayn.  
La sua sessualità non è un argomento spesso in discussione nella cabina di questo camion. Anzi, in effetti, non lo è mai. È un qualcosa a cui Louis non pensa da anni. Forse quando era a scuola si è fatto qualche domanda, ma Doncaster all’epoca non era molto amichevole con le sessualità alternative - di certo non lo era la sua scuola secondaria - e poi all’università ha incontrato Michelle e lei lo ha affascinato con la sua disinvolta sicurezza, la sua raffinatezza ben viaggiata e, siamo onesti, il suo piacere di cucinare per lui dopo diversi mesi in cui era stato lasciato ai suoi inetti dispositivi in cucina. Il sesso tra loro è sempre stato fantastico- tranne che di recente, ora che ci pensa. Negli ultimi tempi non è stata molto interessata e lui ha lasciato scivolare la cosa, di solito esausto per il surf quando tornava a casa e grato per la tregua.  
Merda.  
Se si sentiva grato per non aver fatto sesso, la sua relazione è nei guai più di quanto pensasse.   
Non è nemmeno sicuro che abbiano fatto sesso quando è tornato a casa. Lei non stava bene e lui si ritrova a pensare- davvero non se ne è nemmeno accorto?   
Ma stare via per mesi di seguito lo ha portato ad abituarsi al celibato e ad abbandonare l’abitudine al sesso regolare. All’inizio è stata dura, ma la fatica della strada e lo stress fisico non solo di viaggiare costantemente ma anche di doversi prendere cura di altre due dozzine di persone lo hanno distratto finché non si è abituato a tutto, al viaggio, alla custodia, alla mancanza di sesso. Non direbbe di non essere mai stato tentato da una bella ragazza in viaggio, ma nella sua mente è sempre stata una facile distinzione: non deve fraternizzare con i passeggeri. Diverse guide nel corso degli anni hanno perso il lavoro proprio per questo e lui non ha intenzione di diventare uno di loro. E per quanto riguarda le donne non sotto la sua responsabilità- beh, sta comunque lavorando, e deve ancora essere professionale. Quindi, oltre al fatto che è impegnato con Michelle, lui non ha mai provato attrazione per qualcun altro prima.  
Prima.  
Louis geme. La sua stessa mente lo sta tradendo ora.  
È come quel canyon. Una volta che sa che è lì, anche se non ci sei vicino, cambia tutto.   
Ha sicuramente bisogno di chiamare Michelle quando raggiungeranno Swakopmund giovedì. E nel frattempo, probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio per lui stare lontano da Harry.  
  
*  
  
Non c’è pane al supermercato a Bethanie. E non c’è nemmeno ghiaccio per le scatole del ghiaccio.   
Tutti intorno a lui acquistano avidamente patatine e cioccolatini per spezzare la noia della lunga giornata di viaggio mentre Louis fissa sgomento gli scaffali su cui contava, scaffali che sono sempre stati pieni in passato.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Non si volta al suono della familiare voce profonda. “Niente pane, niente ghiaccio.”  
“C’è un altro negozio in cui possiamo andare?”  
“Non in questa città.” Allontanandosi dagli scaffali vuoti, si arrende alla tentazione di guardare Harry. “Maledizione, amico, avrei dovuto darti l’ultimo impacco di ghiaccio ieri per la tua faccia.”  
“Va tutto bene,” il riccio solleva una mano impacciata per coprire il violento livido sulla mascella causato dalla caduta alle sorgenti. “Non fa troppo male.”  
“Spero che Liam e Niall non pensino che ti ho picchiato o altro,” cerca di scherzare Louis.   
Harry fa una smorfia. “Loro mi conoscono. Facevo così tutto il tempo; mi imbattevo in cose e cadevo. Pensavo di averla superata ormai.”  
“Ho un po’ di crema contro i lividi-”  
“Va tutto bene, Louis. Veramente.”  
Non sembra, però. E questo non aiuta la tranquillità di Louis perché guardare il livido lo riporta a quando se lo è fatto, e cioè a quando aveva un Harry quasi nudo disteso ai suoi piedi e poi quasi tra le sue braccia. Questi sono pensieri che non dovrebbe assolutamente fare.  
“Non mi piace pensare a te che soffri,” dice rigido. “Vedere quel livido su di te-”  
“Non tutti i lividi fanno male,” dice il riccio. Poi arrossisce di un rosso vivo. “Non importa. Ignorarmi. Sto solo- posso offrirti una di quelle Crème Soda che ti piacciono? Hanno un sacco di drink qui, anche se non c’è pane.”  
Louis si concentra molto risolutamente sulle bevande analcoliche piuttosto che su ciò che il riccio potrebbe insinuare con quella dichiarazione. “Sì, no, dovrei essere io a comprartene un po’ dato che è stata colpa mia se ti sei fatto male.”  
“No, non lo era.” Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano per l’obiezione. “Era totalmente colpa mia, e dal momento che ti ho fatto preoccupare, offrirti da bere è il minimo che posso fare. Sono le lattine verdi, vero?”  
Deve assolutamente dire di no. “Le hai provate?”  
“Un po’ troppo dolce per me,” Harry sembra che stia per dire qualcos’altro, ma cambia idea, poi sbotta: “Ti si addicono, però.”  
“Perché sono verde?” Louis dice con aria assente.  
“Perché sei- non importa. Niente. Te ne prendo una.”  
Non ha detto di no e ora è troppo tardi. Sospira per il suo fallimento, poi sospira di nuovo quando si ricorda della situazione del pane. Zayn non sarà felice di dover allontanarsi per cercare un’altra città in cui possa fare acquisti. Le città sono poche e lontane tra loro qui nel deserto.   
  
*  
  
La cena viene servita intorno al fuoco sotto le stelle feroci e luminose, seguita da marshmallow che Louis ha trovato nel secondo negozio di alimentari dove lo ha portato Zayn. Niall approfitta del bel tempo per tirare fuori la chitarra e cantare mentre le persone, a turno, arrostiscono i loro marshmallow tra le fiamme. Stasera i suoi campeggiatori sono felici, considera Louis mentre getta lo sguardo sul cerchio alla luce tremolante del fuoco. Anche Michael non si è lamentato neanche una volta oggi. È seduto con sua moglie tra le braccia mentre lei arrostisce i loro marshmallow, con un’aria contenta e soddisfatta. Le persone sorridono, dondolandosi avanti e indietro mentre cantano, e dall’altra parte del camion Liam e il suo gruppo di cucina si fa strada in modo efficiente tra i piatti.   
Queste sono le notti per cui Louis vive.  
Dal momento che le circostanze sono serene, pensa che sia abbastanza sicuro per lui sgattaiolare via per godersi una doccia calda prima che l’acqua calda si esaurisca.   
Le docce sono sul lato opposto di un piccolo campo di erba del deserto che di solito è solo sabbia. Louis si fa strada tra di esso, godendosi già la gioia dell’acqua fumante che martella sui suoi muscoli, che sono rigidi e doloranti dopo dieci ore di viaggio. La luce è accesa nel bagno degli uomini, il che significa che deve esserci qualcun altro, ma va bene, ci sono diversi box doccia.   
Tranne per il fatto che-  
La persona dentro ha finito la sua doccia. L’ha finita e ora è in piedi nell’area comune completamente nudo mentre si asciuga con nonchalance i capelli.  
Il giovane riconosce quei boccoli color cioccolato mentre distoglie lo sguardo dal corpo allampanato ed esposto e arriva fino al viso.   
“Louis!” Gli occhi di Harry si illuminano. “Docce calde!” Sta abbassando l’asciugamano per coprire le sue parti intime? No, non lo fa. Invece inizia a passarlo sulle rondini che adornano il suo petto. “Hai preparato un ottimo stufato stasera,” si entusiasma, come se le sue parti basse non fossero proprio lì davanti a lui. “Volevo chiederti quali spezie hai usato, perché il sapore era fantastico.”  
“Ehm, sì.” Giusto, le spezie. “Ho la ricetta. Posso dartela.” Come cazzo è possibile che il riccio sia così grande e dotato? Come ha fatto a infilarlo tutto in quel minuscolo costume da bagno? Non c’è da stupirsi che non sia timido nel mostrarsi in questo modo. Lo farebbe anche lui se avesse così tanto da mostrare.   
Casualmente, il giovane prende i vestiti puliti che ha lasciato sulla panca che costeggia il muro e si china per infilarsi un paio di pantaloncini neri larghi.   
Louis è il suo tour leader, Harry è un passeggero. Bisogna mantenere viva questa distinzione. “Uh, come è andato il resto della giornata?” Chiede quindi. Questo è il suo dovere, assicurarsi che i suoi passeggeri si divertano e cercare di rimediare se non sono contenti. “Hai notato tutti gli animali che abbiamo incrociato lungo la strada?”  
“Abbiamo lavorato su una canzone tutto il giorno, ma Nathan è stato seduto proprio di fronte a me e ha continuato a indicarli e identificarli. È davvero bravo.” La voce di Harry si attenua mentre si sforza di infilarsi una maglietta sulla pelle umida. “Riesce a capire la differenza tra un’antilope o un cudù prima di tutti noi.”  
“Il cudù ha le corna ricce e strisce bianche sul dorso,” dice Louis distrattamente. “Quella è una farfalla sul tuo stomaco?”  
Harry si ferma, la maglietta tesa sulle rondini, e guarda in basso. “Sì. Ti piace?”  
“Perché hai una farfalla sullo stomaco?”  
“Perché tu non ce l’hai?”  
In realtà non è una brutta domanda. A Louis non è mai piaciuto il pensiero dei tatuaggi sul corpo. Aveva solo _It is what it is_ perché si era ubriacato con Zayn a Città del Capo una volta durante un viaggio, in seguito ad un anniversario difficile, e aveva quindi messo a nudo il suo cuore, parlandone per la prima volta con il suo amico, e Zayn lo aveva informato che l’unica soluzione era un tatuaggio. Il dolore era qualcosa che Louis decise di non voler mai più provare, ma i tatuaggi sono bellissimi su Harry. Forse dovrebbe riconsiderare la sua ferma posizione nei loro confronti. Una farfalla potrebbe essere carina. Forse quando tornerà a Città del Capo. “Hai visto gli struzzi?” Chiede quindi, perché pensare di farsi dei tatuaggi che corrispondano a quelli di Harry gli fa contrarre la spina dorsale. “Non li vedremo più a nord per il resto del viaggio, quindi questa è stata la tua unica possibilità.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si aggrottano. “Ti farai tatuare uno struzzo?”  
Che cosa? “Perché dovrei tatuarmi uno struzzo?”  
“Perché stavamo parlando di tatuaggi e tu hai parlato degli struzzi?”  
Una piccola goccia d’acqua scivola dai capelli bagnati di Harry lungo il lato del suo collo. È stranamente affascinante.   
Dannazione, Louis deve smetterla.  
“C’erano molti struzzi,” borbotta. La goccia si ferma quando raggiunge la maglietta del giovane, poi scivola sotto di essa. Louis distoglie lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi confusi del riccio. “Volevo solo assicurarmi che li vedessi. È tutto.”  
Il divertimento gradualmente sostituisce la confusione. “E se non l’avessi fatto? Se avessi perso tutte le dozzine di struzzi che abbiamo superato? Mi riporteresti là, Lou? Così da assicurarti che possa guardarli meglio?”  
Nessuno lo ha più chiamato _Lou_ da quando ha lasciato casa. Non lo lascia mai dire a nessuno. Mette in chiaro con tutti che devono chiamarlo sempre con il suo nome completo o niente. Ma suona orribilmente familiare quel soprannome pronunciato dalla voce di Harry, come se non fosse una violazione del nome che usava la sua famiglia con lui. Come se non fosse troppo intimo. “Pensi che Zayn se ne accorgerebbe se gli rubassimo il camion?” Louis chiede tremante. “Domani tutti possono fare l’autostop per arrivare alle dune con uno degli altri gruppi e io e te potremmo dirigerci di nuovo a sud.”  
“Ho visto alcune motociclette dall’altra parte del campo,” sorride Harry. “Potremmo rubarne una. Probabilmente sarà più efficiente.”  
“Non ho mai guidato una moto.”  
“Io ne ho una. A casa.”  
“Allora dovrai guidare tu. Te la senti di stare davanti?”  
“E tu starai bene dietro di me, Lou?”  
“Mi terrò molto stretto.” Perché sembra che non stiano più parlando di moto? Perché la sua bocca è improvvisamente secca e il suo respiro balbetta?   
“Stretto, sì,” mormora Harry. Poi deglutisce a fatica e distoglie lo sguardo. “Li ho visti, però.” Chinandosi, raccoglie l’asciugamano che ha abbandonato sulla panchina. “Gli struzzi.” Guardando le sue mani torcere il tessuto umido, Louis nota quanto sono insolitamente grandi. Insolitamente grandi proprio come-  
“Quindi niente moto rubate?” Dice, iniettando rammarico nella sua voce.   
“No.” Il riccio alza di nuovo lo sguardo. “Non questa volta. Ma forse, non so, potrebbe esserci l’opportunità di affittarle da qualche altra parte?”  
“In Thailandia,” dice Louis. “È così che si muovono tutti.”  
Il divertimento scorre di nuovo negli occhi di Harry. “Visiteremo la Thailandia?”  
Prima che possa fermarle, un montaggio di immagini attraversa la mente di Louis. Arrivare a Bangkok con Harry, gli zaini in spalla; noleggiare le motociclette simili a scooter che ha visto nelle foto dei passeggeri della Thailandia e percorrere insieme la strada attraverso la giungla, esplorando spiagge e tuffandosi e giocando a calcio sulla sabbia; rintanarsi in un capanna sulla spiaggia per la notte e- okay, deve fermarsi. “Non in questo viaggio. Mi dispiace.”  
“Ci sei stato?” Chiede Harry.  
“Ho sempre voluto. Tu?”  
“Forse per il prossimo album di Niall. Ho imparato a fare immersioni quando eravamo in Grecia e mi piacerebbe farlo lì.”  
Nonostante si guadagni da vivere viaggiando, Louis non ha visto granché del mondo. “Puoi immergerti quando raggiungiamo Zanzibar. Anche nel Lago Malawi, anche se il luogo in cui soggiorniamo non è il posto migliore per farlo.”  
“Tu fai immersioni?”  
L’immersione costa, proprio come qualsiasi altra cosa fanno i passeggeri. “Nah. C’è un’isola al largo di Kande Beach, e lì c’è un lago in cui mi piace nuotare quando tutti gli altri sono impegnati con le loro attività. È un posto meraviglioso per trascorrere la giornata. Anche lì puoi fare un bel salto dalla scogliera, se vuoi un po’ di adrenalina.”  
“Dovrai mostrarmelo.”  
Un’intera giornata da soli su un’isola tropicale, con il riccio nel suo minuscolo costume da bagno giallo, non come una fantasia lontana ma nel loro vero futuro immediato. Louis non può farcela. “Beh, ci sono anche passeggiate a cavallo, gite in barca, canoa, windsurf e il villaggio locale da esplorare. Quando ci arriveremo dovrai decidere cosa ti piacerebbe fare.”  
“Va bene,” Harry annuisce vivacemente e si volta dall’altra parte, raccogliendo il resto delle sue cose. “Sì, certamente. È ancora molto lontano.”  
“Quasi un mese,” Louis dovrebbe essere sollevato dal fatto che quell’atmosfera carica si sia spezzata. “C’è molto da vedere prima di allora. A partire dall’alba su Dune 45 domani. Non dimenticare la tua fotocamera, sarà davvero speciale.”  
“Non lo farò.” Facendogli un sorriso distante, Harry si dirige verso la porta. “Buona notte, Louis.”  
 _Louis_ , non più _Lou_. “Dormi bene. Ci sveglieremo presto domani!”  
“Anche tu.”  
Non dovrebbe tremare. Quando Harry se ne va, Louis sprofonda sulla panchina che il riccio ha liberato e cerca di fermarsi. Il suo corpo non dovrebbe comportarsi come se un mini terremoto lo stesse lacerando. Non sta succedendo niente. Assolutamente niente.   
Ma non ha mai provato niente di simile prima d’ora.  
Armeggiando per uscire fuori dai suoi vestiti, si fa strada in un box doccia. È bagnato. È quello che Harry ha appena lasciato. Quello in cui Harry era nudo.  
E se Harry si fosse masturbato qui?  
Un gemito gli sfugge al pensiero mentre diventa duro come una roccia.  
Merda.  
Quando apre l’acqua, sta già tremando, quindi si rannicchia sotto lo spruzzo caldo, sperando che si impregni fino alle sue ossa tremanti.   
Ecco perché non guardava i ragazzi a scuola. Questo è il motivo per cui dopo gli allenamenti di calcio era meticoloso a tenere gli occhi per sé e non lasciarli vagare. Aveva già abbastanza accuse contro di lui, e aveva bisogno di essere in grado di confutarle con veemente onestà.  
E quindi… è diventata solo un’abitudine, non guardare? Ha avuto la sua prima ragazza quando aveva quattordici anni e da allora non è mai stato veramente single. C’era sempre qualcuno, una ragazza carina e adorabile che voleva stare con lui e ha funzionato, era felice. Questo non nega le relazioni che aveva avuto. Erano reali. Forse nessuna di esse ha scosso il suo mondo, ma erano a loro agio e felici e lui non fingeva, cazzo. Non è così.  
Vero?  
E allora perché solo guardare il cazzo di Harry lo ha scosso nel profondo?  
Vuole toccarlo.  
Vuole assaggiarlo.  
Vuole toccare il resto del corpo del riccio, esplorare tutta quella pelle bruciata dal sole, tracciare il percorso che la goccia d’acqua ha solcato lungo il collo, leccare il centro di quella maledetta farfalla, premere i pollici su quelli che sembravano essere tatuaggi di foglie appena sopra la sporgenza delle ossa dei suoi fianchi e guidare Harry direttamente nella sua bocca.  
I ragazzi etero non fantasticano di fare pompini, vero?  
Va bene. Forse è solo qualcosa di cui ha bisogno per uscire dai suoi schemi, un impulso passeggero che non è altro che fisico.   
È una logica debole, ma fa scivolare la mano lungo lo stomaco per afferrare il suo cazzo infedele. Salta in risposta. Vuole questo.   
Una volta, va bene? Solo una volta. Solo adesso e poi basta  
Ma da dove cominciare?   
Harry era qui prima, e forse ha fatto la stessa cosa. Lo immagina qui ora, in questo cubicolo premuto contro di lui. Una di quelle mani enormi avvolte attorno al suo membro, una avvolta attorno alla sua stessa erezione, masturbandoli entrambi. La mente di Louis potrebbe andare oltre, immaginare quella mano che circonda entrambi i loro cazzi insieme - ma il brivido impotente che prova al pensiero del suo cazzo che tocca quello di Harry quasi lo fa venire immediatamente, e non vuole finire troppo presto, quindi respinge quell’immagine.   
Quanto sarebbe diversa la mano di Harry? Louis non ha mai sentito una mano così grande toccarlo. Lo avvolgerebbe completamente.   
O la bocca di Harry - merda, Harry in ginocchio, l’acqua che scorre attraverso i suoi ricci mentre guarda Louis, le labbra spalancate attorno al suo cazzo, succhiandolo - no - verrà troppo presto - STOP - ma non può farlo, è troppo tardi, si sta già irrigidendo e il suo cervello gli presenta un’immagine della faccia rivolta verso l’alto del riccio e viene contro le piastrelle - oh cazzo, come potrà ma guardare di nuovo Harry dopo ciò?  
Crolla contro il muro, ansimando. Non sta piangendo. No. Non può farlo.   
Questo non significa niente.  
Non conta.  
Morde la promessa di non fare di nuovo una cosa del genere nel suo avambraccio mentre si riprende con la forza.  
  



	6. Day six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potete trovare le foto di ogni capitolo all'account tommo_africa su Instagram. Vi invito sempre a guardarle <3

**Stranger Stars**  
  
  


  
**Capitolo sei - Harry.**  
  
  
  
**Da Sesriem ad un campo nel deserto, Namibia.**  
  


  
  
“Harry?”  
È la voce che ha sempre sognato, e Harry ne è felice. “Mmm.”  
“Harry, sei qui?”  
Qualcosa trema. Un suono fragoroso penetra nel sogno del giovane, e lui si sveglia di scatto, aprendo gli occhi appena in tempo per essere accecato.  
“Che cazzo?”  
“Oh, sei qui. Pensavo di averti perso per un secondo.” Questa è la voce di Louis che arriva da dietro la luce accecante. “Devi aver dormito troppo. Sono le quattro e dobbiamo partire, subito. Devi alzarti.”  
Cercando di mettersi seduto nel suo sacco a pelo costrittivo, Harry si stropiccia gli occhi.   
“Merda, scusa,” la luce si spegne. Era la lampada frontale di Louis. “Stai bene? Niall e Liam hanno detto che pensavano che fossi già sul camion.”  
“Sto bene.” Non lo è. È tutto aggrovigliato nel sacco a pelo, pensa ancora al suo sogno e Louis che incombe nella sua tenda con i capelli disordinati non aiuta il tutto, visto che di sicuro sarebbe questo il suo aspetto se avesse fatto nella realtà quello che ha appena sognato. “Dammi due minuti.”  
“Vieni così,” consiglia Louis. “Sono sicuro che sarà- oh.”  
Il riccio sbatte le palpebre mentre apre la cerniera del sacco a pelo. Solleva di nuovo la cerniera. “Scusami.” Cosa diavolo penserà Louis di lui, se continua ad esporsi in questo modo? La scorsa notte sotto la doccia era una cosa, quando era soddisfatto e non correva il rischio di eccitarsi di nuovo così presto, ma l’erezione mattutina è troppo. Soprattutto quando è ispirata dallo stesso Louis.   
“Hai la tua torcia? Non voglio lasciarti al buio.”  
“Sì,” è nell’angolo accanto al suo telefono, che per qualche motivo non ha fatto suonare la sveglia. “Un minuto e mezzo e sono pronto.”  
Gli ci vogliono tre minuti, e poi sale sul camion, mortificato. Fortunatamente quasi tutti gli altri sono già tornati a dormire. Niall sta sonnecchiando sulla spalla di Liam, ma apre gli occhi quando spinge le loro gambe per sedersi al suo posto.   
“Sei qui!”  
Il camion, con il motore già rombante, si allontana dolcemente prima che Harry sia completamente seduto. “Si. Scusate.”  
“Louis ti ha trovato?”  
“Ho dormito troppo. La mia sveglia non è suonata.” Il telefono di Harry illumina il furgone oscurato quando lo accende e abbassa frettolosamente la luminosità dello schermo. “Cazzo, l’ho impostata per le tre e mezza del pomeriggio, non della mattina.” Non l’aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Un altro motivo per cui Louis ora penserà che lui sia un bambino incompetente.   
“Hai portato la tua macchina fotografica?” Chiede Liam.  
“Ho fatto le valigie per oggi ieri sera. Per fortuna. Dovevo solo indossare dei vestiti.”  
“Ooh,” scherza Niall, “hai dato a Louis un bello spettacolo, vero?”  
“Non iniziare.”  
Niall si raddrizza. “Oh, l’hai fatto?”  
“Non era nemmeno la prima volta,” borbotta Harry, mettendo via il telefono. “Non riesco a smettere di imbarazzarmi di fronte al nostro tour leader.”  
“H,” la voce di Liam è diffidente. È cresciuto con lui, e ha sempre avuto un posto in prima fila per le umiliazioni adolescenziali del riccio di fronte ai ragazzi di cui si è innamorato, e si sporge attraverso il tavolo verso di lui. “Dimmi che non hai una cotta.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo, verso il deserto invisibile che si annida nell’oscurità oltre la finestra. “No.”  
“È etero.”  
“Potrebbe non esserlo.”  
“È impegnato.”  
Il che è vero. Louis è stato chiaro su questo, sulla sua ragazza a casa a Città del Capo. Il che significa che Harry non ha nemmeno il diritto di fantasticare. “Sto cercando di non farmi coinvolgere,” dice, affrontando con riluttanza il suo migliore amico d’infanzia. “Ci sto provando, Liam.”  
“So che voi due avete una connessione,” Liam si allunga per prendere la mano di Harry come se pensasse che il giovane avesse bisogno di essere confortato. “Lo vedo, possiamo vederlo tutti. Ma l’amicizia è l’unica cosa che ha da offrirti, anche se non è del tutto etero.”  
“Lo so.” Lo sa davvero. Ma poi Louis lo guarda come ha fatto la scorsa notte nelle docce e le buone intenzioni di Harry si disintegrano.   
Amicizia.   
Questo è tutto ciò che lui e Louis possono avere, ed è già qualcosa. C’è una connessione speciale tra loro ed è su questo che può concentrarsi per il resto del viaggio. È bravo a fare amicizia; è molto più bravo con l’amicizia, infatti, che con le relazioni. Lui e Louis possono essere amici.  
Appoggiando la sua morbida felpa blu contro la finestra, si riaddormenta, desiderando che qualsiasi sogno che potrebbe fare rimanga platonico.  


*

  
Mantiene lo stesso pensiero in primo piano nella sua mente quando scendono dal camion un’ora dopo. Sono tutti mezzi addormentati e brontolano parole incomprese, ma Louis li dirige verso l’ombra torreggiante della gigantesca duna di sabbia.   
“Andate in alto,” dice, con molta più allegria di quanto richieda l’ora prima dell’alba, secondo la sua opinione. “Ecco sì, perfetto, continuate a salire,” dice al gruppo di Nathan, Jim e Marya. “Il sole sorgerà in quella direzione, quindi quando arrivate in cima, tenetelo a mente.”  
“Dobbiamo andare direttamente in cima?” Rachel chiede dubbiosa da dietro di loro. “Non so se posso.”  
“Vai più in alto che vuoi. Più in alto vai, migliore è la vista.”  
“Andiamo, Rach,” dice Nicole. “Danny dice che lui e Duncan ci aiuteranno, se ne avremo bisogno.”  
Harry ha notato che Nicole e Danny, come due dei quattro fumatori sul camion, sono andati subito d’accordo. Ci sono sedici anni di differenza tra di loro e Danny è appena uscito da un’amara rottura con la sua ex moglie, ma il riccio non è il tipo da giudicare. Danny e Duncan sono dei bravi ragazzi per Nicole e Rachel, nonostante i maldestri tentativi di Rachel di attirare gli uomini più giovani.   
“Sei in buone mani,” dice Louis a Rachel, confermando i pensieri di Harry. “Ora alzati.”  
Niall corre in avanti, dicendo a Liam di filmare tutto, saltando da un piede all’altro.   
“Risparmia qualche energia per la cima,” chiama Louis.   
“Ha un’energia infinita,” dice Harry, mantenendo la sua voce leggera e amichevole. È la sua immaginazione o gli occhi di Louis si posano sul suo corpo prima di concentrarsi sul suo viso? “Ce la farà ad arrivare lassù e probabilmente avrà ancora energie per scendere facendo saltelli.”  
“Faresti meglio a sbrigarti a raggiungerli.”  
Guardandosi intorno, Harry si rende conto di essere l’ultimo passeggero ancora sul pavimento del deserto. Zayn sta apparecchiando i tavoli della cucina accanto a Shamwari, ma nessun altro è in vista. “Zayn non viene?”  
“Noi prepariamo la colazione per quando tornate. Colazione calda oggi, uova strapazzate.”  
“Non vieni neanche tu?”  
“Il dovere chiama,” rimettendosi il berretto in testa, Louis annuisce in direzione del camion.   
È semplicemente sbagliato. “Ma non vedrai sorgere il sole.”  
“Lo vedrò comunque da qui.”  
“Ma hai detto- hai detto a Rachel che più è alto, meglio è. Non sei affatto in alto qui, sei proprio in fondo.”  
“Va tutto bene, Harry. Ora devi andare o non raggiungerai la vetta in tempo.”  
“Sei mai stato lì sopra?”  
Louis mantiene il suo sorriso allegro, anche se si irrigidisce dietro gli angoli. “Il mio lavoro è quaggiù. Ma te l’ho detto, da qui ho comunque un’ottima vista.”  
“Allora resterò e ti aiuterò,” dice Harry.  
Il sorriso del castano svanisce. “Non è un’opzione, temo.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché devi salire sulla duna.”   
Harry osserva la duna che incombe su di loro. “Non puoi costringermi, però.”  
“No.” Mormora il castano, e sembra più paziente di quanto sarebbe Harry. “Ma questa è probabilmente l’unica volta in cui avrai la possibilità di vedere il sole sorgere dalla cima di una duna di sabbia di cinque milioni di anni nel mezzo di un deserto. Perché non dovresti farlo?”  
Perché non gli piace il fatto che Louis passa di qui diverse volte all’anno e non ha mai visto il sole sorgere e apparentemente non lo farà mai. “Ma tu non l’hai mai fatto.”  
“Sono qui per lavorare, non per fare un giro turistico. Non fa parte del mio lavoro scalare le dune di sabbia, il mio lavoro è preparare la colazione.”  
E Harry sta interferendo con questo. Se non fosse per il fatto che- oggi forse è nel gruppo di aiuto in cucina? Sì! “E se ti aiuto con la colazione?” Ribatte. “Comunque oggi è il mio giorno di aiuto in cucina, quindi è anche il mio lavoro. Posso aiutarti e poi io e te possiamo arrampicarci un po’ insieme quando arriva il momento dell’alba.”  
“Harry.”  
“Quanto tempo abbiamo ancora?”  
Sospirando, Louis controlla l’orologio. “Mezz’ora o giù di lì.”  
“Possiamo fare molto in venti minuti.”  
“Bene.” Con un sospiro, Louis si volta verso il camion. “Ma sarai tu quello che taglierà tre pagnotte di pane fresco per fare i toast.”  
Affettare il pane fresco non è facile, ma Harry ci riesce in poco tempo. Nel frattempo riesce a bere due tazze di caffè, che lo fanno sentire molto più umano, e presenta a Louis un’offerta di pace sotto forma di tè dello Yorkshire fatto proprio come gli piace.   
“Non male,” commenta Louis dopo il suo primo sorso. “Sono impressionato.”  
“Presto molta attenzione,” gli amici preparano il tè agli amici. Non è una cosa strana.   
Louis ingurgita la maggior parte della tazza. “Giusto. Zayn si è offerto di fare il pane tostato, così adesso io e te possiamo andare.”  
“Non vuoi unirti a noi?” Harry alza la voce perché Zayn lo ascolti.  
Zayn lancia uno sguardo verso la duna, poi alza gli occhi al cielo e si volta di nuovo verso l’album da disegno che ha sistemato sul tavolo accanto alla griglia.   
“Zayn non si sottopone a sforzi fisici,” elabora Louis. “Andiamo, Harry, il sole è quasi alto. Dobbiamo correre.”  
Correre su una duna di sabbia così morbida non è semplice, soprattutto dal momento che le gambe vi affondano quasi fino alle ginocchia a ogni passo. I polmoni di Harry si sollevano e i suoi polpacci prendono fuoco. Louis sembra indifferente, balla davanti a lui con un entusiasmo che smentisce la sua precedente indifferenza. Superano Rose, che è salita di un quarto prima di trovare un comodo trespolo, poi Michael e Vicky. Vicky si è rannicchiata tra le braccia del marito, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Sarà un ricordo molto romantico, pensa Harry mentre passa barcollando.   
Gli altri ovviamente sono arrivati in cima, ma le ripetute occhiate a est di Harry gli dicono che non ci sarà abbastanza tempo per unirsi a loro. Tuttavia, sono più che a metà strada, il che non è male, quando Louis si lascia cadere sulla sabbia. “Da un momento all’altro,” avverte. “Non voglio che te lo perdi.”  
Il riccio si lascia cadere accanto a lui, le gambe che gridano per il sollievo, e si precipita ad afferrare la sua macchina fotografica. La accende proprio mentre il primo luccichio d’oro appare all’orizzonte.   
“Eccolo.” Dice Louis, sbalordito. “Guarda.”  
Harry sta guardando, ma non il sole nascente. La sua macchina fotografica riprende i raggi dell’alba che si infrangono sul viso estatico di Louis, e ogni atroce passo su per la duna ne è valsa la pena, perché gli ha dato questa splendida vista del castano bagnato dall’oro del sole.  


*

  
Liam fa colazione mostrando a Harry il filmato che ha preso dall’alto della duna. Secondo l’opinione di Harry, non era meglio di quello che hanno visto lui e Louis, ed è ferocemente sollevato che il castano abbia ceduto e gli abbia lasciato fare a modo suo. Liam ha ottenuto degli ottimi scatti dei loro compagni di viaggio allineati lungo la cresta della duna, immersi nella luce del sole all’alba, e gli assicura che farà firmare una liberatoria a chiunque sia disposto a farlo quando raggiungeranno Swakopmund e lui potrà stamparne alcune. Non avevano programmato di includere i loro compagni nella copertura documentaria del viaggio, ma la maggior parte delle persone è entusiasta del fatto che un album sia stato scritto proprio in questa loro avventura e vogliono farne parte.   
“Pensi che Louis e Zayn firmerebbero una liberatoria?” Chiede Liam mentre sciacquano i piatti della colazione, e tutti partecipano per aiutare la squadra di lavaggio poiché la prossima attività dovrebbe iniziare tra pochi minuti.   
“Non so se gli sarebbe permesso,” considera il riccio. “Questo è il loro posto di lavoro, dopotutto.”  
“Lo chiederai a Louis?”  
Harry lascia cadere i suoi piatti bagnati nello scaffale preparato per loro. “Perché non lo fai tu?”  
“È più probabile che dica di sì se sarai tu a chiederglielo.”  
Accigliato, Harry li allontana dal resto del gruppo. “Li, non voglio approfittarne. Mi sembra già di camminare sul ghiaccio sottile con Louis dopo averlo costretto a salire sulla duna con me. Senti, Zayn ci ha aiutato a preparare la colazione e sembrava abbastanza gentile. Perché non provi a chiederlo a lui?”  
Le mani di Liam si sollevano e lui fa un passo indietro. “Non se ne parla. Non sembra che voglia che qualcuno gli parli.”  
“Louis gli parla sempre - beh, forse è più appropriato dire che lui parla e Zayn ascolta, ma comunque, a Zayn non sembra importare. Non dice molto in risposta, ma se gli sta bene il fatto che Louis gli parli così tanto, sono sicuro che non gli dispiacerà se gli chiedi qualcosa.”  
Liam gli si china intorno per localizzare Zayn, che si scopre appollaiato sul ceppo di un albero di acacia morto, con un album da disegno sulle ginocchia. “Aspetta, è un artista?”  
“Apparentemente.”  
Osservandolo con interesse, Liam annuisce lentamente. “Questo potrebbe aiutare. Va bene. Non ora, visto che stiamo per partire per Deadvlei, ma stasera quando arriviamo all’accampamento nel deserto. Glielo chiederò allora.”  
“Ragazzi!” Niall si dirige verso di loro, bagnandoli di sabbia rossa. “È ora di andare. Louis ci ha appena detto cosa aspettarci. È una palude morta, con scheletri di alberi che sono morti quasi mille anni fa! Ha detto che è troppo secco perché si decompongano, quindi restano lì, scottati dal sole, ed è fantastico per le fotografie, H. Andiamo, non vogliamo perderlo.”  
Il sole che è sorto così drammaticamente è ora alto nel cielo, illuminando tutto, e fa davvero caldo. Non è un buon momento per restare senza berretto, riflette Harry, seguendo Niall e Liam verso le jeep a quattro ruote motrici che li condurranno più in profondità nel deserto fino a dove inizieranno l’escursione attraverso le dune per raggiungere Deadvlei. Non si è ricordato nemmeno di portare la sua crema solare nella frenesia del mattino.   
Avrebbe dovuto chiederne un po’ a Louis durante la colazione, ma non ci ha pensato.  
Louis, a quanto pare, è più in gamba. “Harry?” Sta aspettando accanto alla seconda jeep e balza in avanti quando il riccio si avvicina con Liam e Niall. “Prendi il mio berretto, sì?” Se lo toglie dalla testa e glielo porge. “Fidati di me, ne avrai bisogno.”  
Automaticamente, Harry lo prende. È umido per il sudore di Louis e normalmente questo gli farebbe un po’ schifo, invece è molto intimo. “E tu?”  
Il castano si morde il labbro inferiore, e sembra quasi sentirsi in colpa. “Non verrò. È un’attività a pagamento, _Haz_ , e non possiamo venire, Zayn e io.”  
“Quindi non hai mai visto gli alberi?”  
“Ho visto delle foto?”  
“Lou.” Cosa dovrebbe dire? Cattura lo sguardo di Liam e quest’ultimo scuote la testa. Non fare storie, sembra dirgli e sì, non dovrebbe. Soprattutto dopo la scena di questa mattina. Ma “Potresti andare al mio posto.”  
Louis sta già scuotendo la testa. “Non è così che funziona. Va bene, Harry. Scatta delle foto per me, sì? So che ne farai di bellissime.” Il suo abituale luccichio ritorna ai suoi occhi. “Fatti un selfie, indossando il mio berretto.”  
“Sì,” Harry deve accettarlo. Si mette il berretto sopra i ricci, cercando di incastrarli dal momento che ha dimenticato di prendere un elastico per capelli nella fretta di questa mattina. “Va bene. Lo farò. Grazie, Lou.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si acuiscono. “Dove sono i tuoi occhiali da sole?”  
Il riccio tocca la sua tasca prima di ricordarsi. “Oh, io, um-” Un altro momento imbarazzante? Davvero? “Mi sono inginocchiato su di essi stamattina mentre mi stavo vestendo e si sono rotti. Ma va bene, il tuo berretto mi aiuterà molto.”  
“Harry, ragazzo mio, cosa devo fare con te?” Mentre Harry si sposta per salire sulla jeep, Louis lo afferra per il braccio. “Ecco.” Mette i suoi occhiali da sole nella mano di Harry. “E non ti chiederò nemmeno se ti sei ricordato della crema solare.”  
“Ho ancora l’aloe,” dice mentre si lascia cadere nell’ultimo posto rimasto. “E ho il tuo berretto, ricordi? Mi proteggerà.”

*

Gli alberi morti sono straordinari scheletri anneriti dal sole che spuntano dall’argilla bianca bruciata, tutto ciò che resta del fiume che ha abbandonato queste parti secoli fa. Harry ha visto raramente qualcosa di più pittoresco. Zayn dovrebbe essere qui per disegnare questo. Louis dovrebbe essere qui per sfrecciare attraverso la foresta spettrale; probabilmente si sarebbe arrampicato su uno degli alberi e si sarebbe drappeggiato su un ramo antico perché Harry lo fotografasse.   
Si accontenta invece di documentare la soggezione di Niall- che è, dopotutto, ciò che deve fare in Africa. C’è una foto in particolare che fa notare a Liam sullo schermo. Mostra Niall seduto sulla padella di argilla bianca, appoggiato a uno degli scheletri degli alberi, la testa inclinata all’indietro mentre considera i suoi rami scottati, entrambi stagliati contro le enormi dune rosse che svettano nel cielo come una vasta catena montuosa.  
Liam fischia quando la vede. “Potremmo sceglierla per la copertina dell’album.”  
“Siamo ancora all’inizio.” Il riccio pensa lo stesso, ma si sente obbligato a sottolineare “Abbiamo ancora la maggior parte del viaggio da fare, però. Il Serengeti. Le cascate Victoria. L’Okavango. Zanzibar.”  
“Terremo aperte le opzioni, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che questa sia perfetta. Onestamente non riesco a immaginare cosa potrebbe superarla.”  
Liam si avvicina a Niall per dargli la buona notizia e per filmarlo mentre finge di arrampicarsi su uno degli alberi, il che dà a Harry la scusa per organizzare il selfie promesso a Louis. Ha scattato la maggior parte delle sue fotografie qui pensando a lui, cercando di trovare un modo non solo per mostrargli cosa c’è qui - dopotutto, Louis ha detto che ha visto delle foto, quindi lo sa - ma per trasmettergli la desolazione. Un tempo l’acqua ha dato vita a questa piccola oasi incastonata tra le dune che torreggiano quasi quattrocento metri sopra, e questi alberi di acacia erano habitat rigogliosi. Cerca di immaginare che aspetto avesse- verde e lussureggiante, forse, in mezzo alla sabbia rosso ferro prima che il fiume cambiasse corso, sgorgando da qualche altra parte per rivitalizzarsi. Quanto tempo hanno impiegato gli alberi a morire senza acqua a proteggerli dalla distruzione del sole?  
Protezione, pensa. Come il berretto e gli occhiali di Louis proteggono la sua pelle e i suoi occhi dal sole. Come Louis ha fatto in generale per lui in Africa.   
È un pensiero sciocco, ma in questo momento sembra che Louis sia il fiume di Harry.   
Ridendo di se stesso per essere così fantasioso, scatta una serie di selfie, alternando alberi morti e dune giganti per gli sfondi. Ne troverà uno da mostrare a Louis, forse uno in cui il suo viso è quasi invisibile, nascosto dall’ombra del berretto protettivo. Sì, come questo, dove ha catturato il sole attraverso i rami neri dietro la sua testa. Non è il tipo di immagine che vorresti pubblicare ovunque, l’illuminazione è tutta sbagliata, ma cattura l’essenza di ciò che stava cercando.  


*

  
Louis lo guarda a lungo quando Harry gli mostra il selfie. È sdraiato sotto un albero di acacia molto più giovane e ancora vivo, le ginocchia piegate davano a Zayn qualcosa su cui tenere in equilibrio il suo album da disegno, ma si alza quando il riccio si avvicina con la sua macchina fotografica.   
“Posso averla?” Chiede dopo diversi minuti di silenzio.   
“Ovviamente.” Harry vorrebbe che la foto fosse stampata in modo da poterla mettere nelle mani di Louis nel modo in cui il castano gli ha dato gli occhiali e il berretto prima. “Puoi avere tutte le foto che vuoi, Lou.”  
Louis restituisce la fotocamera. “Avremo Internet a Swakopmund. Puoi inviarmela tramite e-mail lì.”  
“Lo farò,” Harry si sposta a disagio. “Ne ho scattate diverse di te. Le ho fatte senza il tuo permesso e le cancellerò se vuoi, ma puoi avere anche quelle.”  
Louis annuisce, la sua mano si solleva per levigare le ciocche di frangia umide dal sudore lontano dagli occhi. “Quando le scaricherai sul tuo computer, le guarderò. Certamente non rifiuterò i ritratti gratuiti di Harry Styles.”  
“Ne scatterò di più,” sbotta il riccio. “Se vuoi.”  
“Nah.” Louis ride e si china per raccogliere il foglio di tela su cui era sdraiato. “Non aggiungerò altro al tuo lavoro. Sei qui per fare foto a Niall, non a me.”  
No. Louis non può revocare la sua capacità di fotografarlo. “Per favore. Sei un buon soggetto e posso sempre farlo per fare più pratica. Ho ancora così tanto da imparare.”  
“Se stai cercando modelli su cui esercitarti, Zayn sarebbe un soggetto migliore.”  
Zayn, che non è più accanto a loro, è scivolato via per aprire Shamwari poiché tutti fanno la fila per entrare al riparo dal sole. “Voglio te,” dice Harry. “Per favore, Lou. Voglio fotografarti.”  
Scuotendo il foglio, Louis lo piega con abile facilità. Si volta e picchietta la punta del naso del riccio. “Promettimi che indosserai la protezione solare ogni giorno, che la metterai quando ti sveglierai e continuerai ad applicarla senza sosta, e potrai fotografarmi.”  
“Sicuro. Sì. Grazie. Lo farò. Grazie, Louis.”  
Il giovane alza un dito di avvertimento. “Dico sul serio. Metti quella crema solare sul corpo in ogni momento. Condurrò controlli a campione e, se fallisci, ci saranno conseguenze.”  
“Non lo farò,” Harry tiene la sua macchina fotografica nella sua borsa e corre dietro a Louis verso il camion. “Non ti deluderò.”  
“Vedi di non farlo.”  
“Non lo farò.” Non quando questo è il suo passaporto per continuare a fotografare Louis. 

  
*

  
Di ritorno al campo, riempiono Shamwari e si dirigono a nord. Non è un lungo viaggio fino alla città di Solitaire dove si fermano per farcire dei panini in fretta. Beh, dire _città_ è piuttosto generoso. È più simile a un piccolo insediamento sparso sulla sabbia, che vanta una panetteria e un caffè e non molto altro, ma ciò per cui è noto sono i rottami arrugginiti di veicoli d’epoca sparsi come decorazioni in decomposizione. Se non fosse stato per questa mattina, Harry sarebbe stato sopraffatto dall’eccitazione, correndo in giro con la sua macchina fotografica come un matto. Ma i veicoli morti non appartengono al deserto come gli antichi alberi di acacia, questa non è la loro casa, sono intrusi, e lasciano il riccio con la sensazione che non dovrebbero essere qui in primo luogo. Non c’è alcun senso di tragedia. Piuttosto, vibra di un senso di strana e selvaggia soddisfazione.  
Scatta alcune foto, ma non riesce a farle significare nulla.

  
*

  
Tutti dormono durante il pomeriggio, esausti per l’alzataccia mattutina e tutti gli esercizi fatti, dall’arrampicarsi sulla duna all’attraversare la sabbia fino a Deadvlei. Harry copre il rosa sbiadito del suo viso con l’aloe, attento a non urtare il suo livido viola, e infila la crema solare in una tasca della custodia della macchina fotografica in modo da non essere sorpreso senza di essa. Dopo aver fatto in modo che Niall e Liam si unissero a lui nel bere molta acqua per reidratarsi, si addormenta finché non arrivano al loro accampamento molto semplice in mezzo al nulla.   
Louis sembra molto calmo quando introduce le strutture limitate e supervisiona le tende, e non incontra gli occhi di Harry quando li invia alla loro terza escursione della giornata, un tour a piedi con l’esperto residente di flora e fauna del deserto. Harry non cerca di parlargli, ma si spalma il viso con la crema solare protettiva e indossa il berretto e gli occhiali da sole prestati mentre si dirige in mezzo al gruppo. Il tour è affascinante, in particolare per Niall, che si avvicina alla loro guida, Frans, per rivolgergli un milione di intricate domande sulle minuzie della vita nel deserto: i serpenti che si nascondono nell’erba, i ragni che costruiscono elaborate trappole per le formiche nella sabbia, i fiori morti che prendono vita con poche gocce d’acqua. Harry sente che sta arrivando una nuova canzone, ora che Niall ha scoperto che il deserto non è così vuoto come avevano pensato. Di solito sarebbe lì con lui, desideroso di apprendere nuove conoscenze, ma non riesce a smettere di rimuginare su Louis.  
Va tutto bene tra di loro?  
Ha turbato Louis per la sua precedente incapacità di accettare la netta differenza tra accompagnatore turistico e turista? Ovviamente al castano va bene perdere molte delle attività del tour; non continuerebbe a fare questo lavoro se lo angosciasse, quindi ha bisogno di imparare a lasciar perdere e rispettare il fatto che Louis è qui per lavoro, non per una vacanza.   
Non sono uguali.   
Non vedeva l’ora di essere in servizio in cucina sin dall’inizio, ma ora che finalmente è arrivato il suo turno, preferirebbe non dover infliggere la sua presenza a Louis. Ma non può abbandonare Rolf, Rachel e Carlie, quindi invece di seguire Niall e Liam e il resto nella piccola piscina, si avvicina all’ultima cucina improvvisata di Louis per nascondersi dietro Rolf mentre il loro tour leader assegna i compiti.   
“Dato che non c’è elettricità in questo campeggio, stasera cuciniamo un’antilope sul fuoco,” annuncia Louis, indicando il tavolo dietro di lui, pieno di carne. “Siete fortunati perché i ragazzi qui l’hanno già ampiamente preparato per noi.”  
“Non lo chiamate braai qui, invece di barbecue?” Chiede Carlie. Oggi indossa un top molto succinto e si china sul tavolo, le braccia premute insieme per dare a Louis una visuale sul suo seno. Povero Louis, assalito da tutte le parti da passeggeri lussuriosi. Deve esserne stanco.  
Tenendo gli occhi lontani dalla tentazione, il giovane le rivolge un sorriso educato. “Esatto, sì. Tuttavia, non ero sicuro che conosceste quella parola. Grazie, Carlie.”  
Lei si pavoneggia e Harry sopprime uno sbuffo. Non riusciva a sentire il sarcasmo nella voce di Louis? Il riccio quasi si sente in dovere di inserire nella conversazione il fatto che Louis ha una ragazza, perché apparentemente lei sembra dimenticarlo.   
“Sto anche cuocendo il pane da campo,” continua Louis, “che si spera sarà pronto presto, e aggiungeremo un’insalata di patate, quindi chi ha voglia di pelare le patate?”  
Harry avrebbe dovuto saltare la passeggiata nel deserto perché così avrebbe potuto imparare a cuocere il pane sul fuoco. “Lo farò io,” offre, perché non vuole avere a che fare con i resti di una delle magnifiche antilopi di cui si è goduto la vista attraverso il finestrino tutta la settimana.  
“Eccellente.”  
Dopo aver incaricato Rolf e Carlie di finire i preparativi per il barbecue e aver mandato Rachel a cercare alcune scatole di piselli e mais da aggiungere all’insalata, Louis arriva dove Harry sta lavorando alle sue patate.   
“Harry, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa.”  
Il giovane si concentra sulla patata che ha in mano. “Va bene.”  
“Si tratta della cena.”  
Oh. Alza lo sguardo. “Sì?”  
“Ho una zucca qui che avevo intenzione di arrostire per Annette, ma non si sente bene, sospetto un po’ di insolazione, quindi volevo sapere se preferisci averla tu.”  
“Non devo mangiare l’antilope?”  
Louis scuote la testa. “Come ti ho detto, se vuoi essere ufficialmente vegetariano per il resto di questo viaggio, non è un problema. Ma sì, puoi avere la zucca.”  
“Mi piacerebbe.”  
“Perfetto allora.”   
Quando Louis inizia ad allontanarsi, Harry dice “La prossima volta che farai il pane sul fuoco, me lo insegnerai?”  
È la sua immaginazione o il viso di Louis si addolcisce? “Sì, di sicuro.”  
“Sono solo-” un po’ geloso e sto cercando di monopolizzare il tuo tempo. “Curioso.”  
“Certo, Harry,” Louis si volta per allontanarsi di nuovo.  
“Louis.”  
“Sì?”  
“Tu, uhm, mi hai chiamato Haz prima.”  
“L’ho fatto?”  
“Sì. Va bene. Mi è- mi è piaciuto.”  
“Nessuno ti chiama così normalmente?”  
“Sono sempre stato H o Harry. Ma sì, puoi chiamarmi così.”  
“Grazie, Haz.”  
“Prego, Lou.”  
Non è sicuramente nella sua immaginazione il fatto che Louis gli strizzi l’occhio prima di tornare al fuoco e al suo pane da cuocere.  


*

  
La cena viene interrotta quando i temporali che periodicamente hanno illuminato il paesaggio con lampi vividi si abbattono sul loro campo. Tutti afferrano le sedie e i piatti in un baleno per precipitarsi nella stanza spoglia di cemento che costituisce l’unico riparo del campeggio. Senza elettricità, tutti indossano le loro torce frontali per la luce, il che crea grande ilarità.   
In seguito, la pioggia non accenna a fermarsi. Quando Marya chiede a Niall di tirare fuori la sua chitarra per suonare un po’, dato che non c’è molto altro da fare, Harry si offre volontario per prenderla dal camion. È una buona scusa per prendere la sua roba da doccia per approfittare dell’unica doccia che il campo ha da offrire mentre tutti gli altri sono impegnati.  
Ma scopre che non è l’unica persona con quell’idea.  
Raggiungono la porta del bagno sul lato dell’edificio nello stesso identico momento.  
“Louis!”  
Invece della sua torcia frontale, Louis tiene in mano una piccola torcia normale. Gli indica la porta. “Vai tu per primo. Assicurati di controllare la presenza di ragni, scorpioni e simili.”  
Harry ha visto alcuni insetti bizzarri correre in giro, creature enormi che somigliano vagamente a scarafaggi o grilli giganti che sembrano preistorici e malvagi, anche se Niall pensava che fossero carini. Ne ha fotografati alcuni alla luce del giorno ma pensa che cancellerà le foto. Il pensiero di essi in agguato nel bagno nero come la pece lo fa rabbrividire. “Va tutto bene. Voglio dire, vai. Io aspetterò.”  
Il sorriso di Louis lampeggia di bianco alla luce della torcia. “Vuoi che controlli gli insetti per te, Haz?”  
“La mia torcia frontale non è poi così luminosa, davvero.”  
“Ecco perché ho portato questo,” Louis indica la torcia. “Non c’è un posto dove metterla per illuminare l’intera stanza mentre fai la doccia, però. Ma ho sempre paura che qualche creatura sia in agguato appena fuori dalla luce-”  
“Non dire queste cose! Non sono riuscito a nuotare, quindi ho bisogno di farmi una doccia e non potrò farla se continui a ricordarmi immagini del genere.”  
“Scusami. Stavo solo scherzando.”  
“Non farlo.” Harry si sente un debole, ma è stanco e appiccicoso e Louis è troppo vicino e sono soli insieme nell’oscurità e sta facendo provare cose strane al suo intero essere.   
“Scusa,” dice Louis di nuovo. Si ferma. “Senti. Di solito io e Zayn lo facciamo l’uno per l’altro, ma lui è già andato a letto, quindi- se vuoi, se ti senti a tuo agio- potremmo entrare insieme e tenerci la torcia l’uno per l’altro.” Aprendo la porta, dà una rapida occhiata alla stanza con la sua torcia. Una tenda bianca divide la stanza in uno spazio asciutto e una zona doccia sorprendentemente ampia. “Abbiamo scoperto che se una persona si trova in questo angolo, può tenere la torcia in modo che illumini la maggior parte della stanza, anche attraverso la tenda, per consentire all’altra persona di fare la doccia. Sì? Cosa ne pensi?”  
Harry pensa che sia un’idea terribile, ma chiaramente Louis è a suo agio nel farlo con Zayn. È abbastanza gentile da offrire a lui di fare lo stesso e, se deve essere onesto, non vuole davvero fare la doccia in quella stanza buia da solo con solo la sua torcia frontale.   
“Va bene,” si schiarisce la gola. “Va bene, sì, grazie.”  
Louis entra per primo, brandendo la sua torcia e ispezionando ogni angolo della stanza. Si scopre che una delle creature più grandi si nasconde sotto la doccia, e Harry si tira indietro mentre Louis lo costringe a uscire dalla porta.   
“Tutto sicuro,” dice.  
Al sicuro dagli insetti, forse, pensa Harry mentre entra e chiude la porta dietro di sé. “Allora, come facciamo?”  
“Io rimango qui. Metti i vestiti e l’asciugamano su quella piccola sporgenza lì - non preoccuparti, mi girerò di spalle mentre ti spogli - e dovresti avere abbastanza luce attraverso la tenda per fare la doccia. In caso contrario, fammelo sapere e aggiusterò la mia posizione finché non sarà così.”  
“Giusto.”   
Normalmente Harry non ha problemi a spogliarsi davanti agli altri. È a suo agio nudo, più a suo agio della maggior parte delle persone, e non la vede particolarmente come una cosa sessuale. Ma non c’è niente di normale in questa situazione. Le pareti sono così spesse che non possono sentire gli altri cantare. Non c’è alcun suono tranne il loro respiro. Quello di Louis è più stabile del suo, anche se sembra notevolmente superficiale. Forse è proprio così che respira normalmente.  
Almeno Louis è professionale su questo, non scherza sul fatto di aver visto tutto ciò che il riccio ha già da offrire o lo fissa apertamente quando si toglie i vestiti. Cristo, non pensare a Louis che guarda. Si spoglia il più rapidamente possibile e si lancia dietro la tenda. “Ci sono. Sono sotto la doccia. Adesso puoi voltarti.”  
Sente lo strascicare dei piedi di Louis sul pavimento di cemento. “Come va la luce?”  
“Va bene. Grazie.”  
L’acqua è fresca, non gelata, un sollievo mentre lambisce il corpo sporco di Harry. Si insapona velocemente e si tuffa di nuovo sotto l’acqua per sciacquarsi. I suoi ricci impiegano più tempo, non li risciacqua in modo efficiente come dovrebbe, ma ha bisogno che tutto ciò finisca velocemente.   
“Puoi- mi passeresti il mio asciugamano?” Chiede chiudendo l’acqua.  
“Sì, aspetta,” la luce oscilla, poi una mano mette l’asciugamano intorno al bordo della tenda. “Ecco qui.”  
“Grazie.”  
È troppo piccolo per coprirlo adeguatamente, ma esce dal cubicolo non appena lo accarezza su gran parte della sua pelle.   
Si è dimenticato di avvertire Louis, e la luce della torcia scivola selvaggiamente sul suo corpo prima che il castano la allontani bruscamente.   
“Scusami.”  
“Va bene. Avrei dovuto avvertirti.”  
La schiena di Louis è di nuovo saldamente voltata. “Fammi sapere quando sei vestito.”  
Harry ha portato solo un paio di pantaloncini. Non una mossa intelligente visto che dovrà correre sotto la pioggia per raggiungere la sua tenda per la notte. Li tira su e poi si avvolge l’asciugamano intorno ai capelli. “Sono decente.”  
Le loro dita si sfiorano quando Louis gli porge la torcia. Non è la prima volta che si toccano, ma sembra come se una scossa elettrica lo inondasse e Harry indietreggia.   
“Scusa,” dice Louis di nuovo.  
“Va tutto bene,” okay, si sta ripetendo. Voltando le spalle come ha fatto il castano, inclina la torcia verso il basso sopra la sua spalla. “Mi dispiace che sia così imbarazzante. Scommetto che è molto più facile con Zayn.”  
“Anni di pratica.” Louis suona allegro, la sua voce maschera i suoni dei suoi vestiti che vengono strappati dal suo corpo. “Inoltre, è il mio migliore amico e non abbiamo segreti. Voglio dire- in realtà, non è del tutto vero, abbiamo molti segreti.” La sua voce si allontana mentre entra nel cubicolo e chiude la tenda, il che significa che Harry può voltarsi di nuovo. “Non so quasi nulla di lui. Potresti aver notato che non è il più loquace del mondo. Ma sa quasi tutto di me, o almeno ha sentito tutto.”  
L’acqua si accende.   
L’atmosfera tesa è più facile da sopportare con la conversazione, quindi Harry dice “Quindi è un artista?”  
“Sì. Stava finendo un dipinto qui, prima che facesse buio. Fa disegni di ogni luogo in cui ci fermiamo, lavora su di essi ogni volta che può. Ecco perché dice che non ha bisogno di parlare. La sua arte parla per lui, afferma. Personalmente, non sono così sicuro che lo faccia. Voglio dire, che cazzo mi dice un dipinto di erba del deserto sul fatto che preferisca il caffè o il tè? Sai, ho passato diciotto mesi a preparargli il tè prima di scoprire accidentalmente che odia il tè, e anche allora l’ho scoperto solo spiandolo.”  
Harry ride, come suggerisce la voce indignata di Louis. “Da quanto tempo lavorate insieme?”  
“Da quasi tre anni ormai. Abbiamo iniziato a lavorare per il Southern Skies più o meno nello stesso periodo e nessuno di noi due ha trovato un buon partner fino a quando non siamo finiti insieme per un’emergenza, quando ho dovuto volare per sostituire una guida che si era ammalata e non poteva finire un tour. In qualche modo funzioniamo insieme. Almeno penso di sì. Forse dovrei consultare il suo ultimo dipinto di elefanti per assicurarmi che sia d’accordo.”  
Harry ridacchia di nuovo.  
“Cazzo, ho freddo.” Chiudendo l’acqua, Louis rabbrividisce udibilmente. “Haz, puoi passarmi il mio asciugamano adesso?”  
Inetto, Harry illumina la parte sbagliata della stanza quando si sposta per tendergli l’asciugamano. La mano armoniosa di Louis sbatte contro la sua nell’oscurità.  
Come può il castano avere freddo quando lui qui sta bruciando?   
“Avrei dovuto portare la mia felpa con cappuccio,” mormora Louis. “Non posso credere di essermi dimenticato di metterla in valigia.”  
“Puoi comprarne una a Swakopmund domani?”  
“Là tutto è a prezzi da turista. Non preoccuparti, avrò qualcosa nascosto da qualche parte, ne sono sicuro.” Quando tira indietro la tenda della doccia, Harry si gira di nuovo. “Ma dobbiamo assicurarci che tu prenda un berretto e altri occhiali da sole. C’è ancora molto deserto in arrivo.”  
“Grazie per il prestito oggi. L’ho apprezzato.”  
“Prego, amico.”  
Amico. Sì. Ovviamente. Questo è quello che è per Louis. È tutto quello che può essere. Prima convince il suo corpo di quella realtà, più facile sarà questo viaggio.   
“Bene, ora sono vestito. Vuoi darmi la torcia?”  
Il modo in cui Louis si è asciugato i capelli li ha lasciati attaccati come un boschetto di rovi. Intendiamoci, Harry deve avere un aspetto molto peggiore. Invece di sembrare disordinato, Louis sembra- merda. Sexy. Come se fosse stato in ginocchio sotto quella doccia con le mani di Harry serrate tra i capelli mentre lui — no, cazzo, non farlo. Non farlo, non farlo, non farlo. Era già abbastanza brutto il fatto che avesse sognato proprio questo la notte scorsa, ma è molto peggio immaginarlo attivamente quando è da solo con il castano accanto a una doccia privata.   
La semplicità e la leggerezza che c’è stata poco prima si disintegra.   
“Dopo che- io- quando te ne andrai, aspetterò qualche minuto,” Louis si ferma con la mano sulla maniglia della porta. “Probabilmente non dovremmo essere visti uscire dal bagno insieme.”  
Sì, aveva sicuramente intuito dove fosse finita la sua mente sporca. È essenziale che smetta di molestarlo sessualmente. “Va bene,” concorda con un filo di voce.  
Louis giocherella con la maniglia, senza aprire la porta. “Non è perché sei gay,” chiarisce. “Voglio dire, loro non lo sanno nemmeno. A meno che tu non glielo dicessi. Io non l’ho fatto. Non lo farei, questo sta a te dirlo, ma - comunque, non è per questo. È solo- se loro- qualcuno potrebbe saltare alla conclusione sbagliata. Se ci vedessero. Anche non sapendo. E non voglio perdere il lavoro.”  
Perdere il lavoro? Harry è così sorpreso che scoppia e dice, “Cioè, verresti licenziato se mi scopassi?”  
Louis si gira, puntando la torcia su Harry prima che la sposti di lato. La sua bocca si apre ma non esce nessuna parola.   
Merda. Harry non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.   
_Se mi scopassi._   
Le parole echeggiano avanti e indietro, sempre più forte nel silenzio mentre nessuno dei due parla.   
“Scusami,” dice dopo troppo tempo. “Non intendevo- io stavo- ipoteticamente- solo- non importa. Ora vado.”  
Si allontana da Louis, apre la porta e si precipita fuori nella tempesta.   
  
  
  



	7. Day seven and day eight

** Stranger Stars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno sette – Louis  
Dall’accampamento nel deserto a Swakopmund, Namibia.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non è successo niente.  
Le parole risuonano nella testa di Louis a tempo con la pioggia che si abbatte sul loro accampamento per tutta la notte.  
Non è successo niente, ricorda a se stesso, mentre consuma le ultime patate per una colazione più elaborata del solito per distrarsi dai riccioli ribelli di Harry quando quest’ultimo si avvicina, arruffato e assonnato, per prepararsi il caffè nella luce umida del mattino.  
Non è successo niente, ripete in silenzio mentre attraversano un infinito deserto sabbioso, Shamwari che lotta più del solito mentre Zayn lo dirige a nord.   
Non è successo niente, si ricorda quando tutti scendono dal camion al Tropico del Capricorno per posare intorno all’insegna ufficiale e lui scatta una foto di gruppo con la macchina fotografica di tutti tranne quella di Harry. Il riccio resta con i suoi amici per scattare delle foto per il loro documentario. Sì, anche Harry è qui per lavorare, ricorda.   
Non è successo fottutamente niente, insiste nella sua memoria infida mentre Zayn gira sull’ultima strada per quella mattina, stretta tra le dune di sabbia svettanti da un lato e le onde martellanti dell’Atlantico dall’altro. Di solito Louis inizia a festeggiare internamente quando raggiungono la costa occidentale. Non solo si ricongiunge al suo amato oceano, ma vederlo significa che la prima settimana del tour è finita e lui sta per trascorrere una felice giornata e mezza libera. Un giorno e mezzo lontano dalle continue tentazioni di Harry. Un giorno e mezzo per riprendere il controllo e superare questa aggravante aberrazione.   
Alla fine, non è successo niente. Non ha toccato Harry in alcun modo inappropriato, non hanno detto nessuna parola che non possa essere rimangiata, e ha permesso ai suoi pensieri di dirigersi verso sporche mete solo una volta. La notte scorsa ha tenuto la sua mente rigorosamente sotto controllo anche se erano entrambi nudi nella stessa stanza, non facendo nulla che non avesse mai fatto con Zayn in passato.   
Non è successo niente.  
E ora è a Swakopmund con la possibilità di riprendere fiato. Avrà finalmente la sua stanza, un po’ di privacy e un sacco di accesso a Internet per alcune videochiamate con Michelle. Forse è solo sessualmente frustrato e un po’ di sesso telefonico risolverà tutto. Lo rimetterà in carreggiata.   
  
*  
  
Dopo lo sbarco a Swakopmund, entra in piena modalità ‘vacanza’. Rimane solo un’ora di servizio, dove si assicurerà che tutti prenotino le attività che hanno scelto e facendoli sistemare nel loro lodge per turisti, e poi è libero.   
Si appoggia a un tavolo nel retro dell’ufficio dell’agente di prenotazione mentre viene riprodotto un video per mostrare ai suoi passeggeri tutte le emozionanti avventure all’aria aperta offerte durante la loro giornata e mezza nella località costiera. Questa sosta è sempre un momento clou, ed è suo compito assicurarsi che tutto vada liscio e che nessuno si perda quello che vuole.   
Dopo il video, le persone sfogliano gli opuscoli sparsi strategicamente per la stanza, il livello di rumore aumenta mentre discutono avidamente delle opzioni prima di iniziare a fare la fila per effettuare le prenotazioni, sborsando le centinaia di dollari richieste per ciascuna.   
“Quale attività consigli di più?”  
Louis si irrigidisce. Non è una domanda insolita, viene spesso consultato per avere una guida da persone con budget limitati che stanno cercando di restringere le loro scelte allettanti, ma l’ultima volta che ha sentito quella voce stava parlando di scopare e il suo stupido corpo è troppo nervoso per riuscire a tenere adeguatamente a bada la memoria.   
All’improvviso, si volta. Harry è lì, con i riccioli raccolti in una spessa bandana disordinata intorno alla testa, mordendosi il labbro e sembrando che preferirebbe essere ovunque tranne che a parlare con lui. Perché cazzo è qui allora?  
Incontrando i suoi occhi, Harry raddrizza le spalle, l’incertezza che scompare per lasciare spazio alla determinazione. “Liam e Niall stanno andando a fare paracadutismo,” dice, “ma io non sono abbastanza coraggioso per farlo.” Non c’è vergogna mentre lo ammette, cosa che Louis invidia. “Ci sono così tante altre opzioni, però, e non so come scegliere.”  
Bene, Louis può farlo. Harry è un passeggero con una domanda, e questo è il suo pane quotidiano. “Il paracadutismo può essere fatto ovunque,” dice brillantemente, astenendosi dal menzionare che è l’unica attività che sceglierebbe qui, se potesse. Ucciderebbe per avere la possibilità di vedere il deserto del Namib incontrare l’oceano dall’alto. “Ma dato che sei nel deserto, consiglio sempre attività legate al deserto. Il quad nel deserto e il sandboarding* lungo le dune sono attività che non puoi fare in molti altri posti. Se ti piace andare a cavallo, c’è un bellissimo giro attraverso un luogo chiamato Moon Valley.” Non è il momento di ricordare la loro conversazione sulla luna al canyon. Alza la professionalità sul suo sorriso. “Oppure, se vuoi essere un po’ più esotico, ho sentito parlare bene delle passeggiate in cammello alla fattoria dei cammelli.”  
“Hai solo sentito?” Harry riprende la parola che Louis non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi sfuggire. “Non hai mai provato i cammelli?"”  
“Qui è dove ho il mio tempo libero,” Louis si aggrappa saldamente al suo sorriso. “Vi lascio partire per le avventure da soli.” Ovviamente il riccio sa cosa sta veramente dicendo. Prima che possa commentare, continua: “C’è anche la possibilità di visitare un’altra township, in stile Namibia, per vedere se è più di tuo gradimento rispetto a quella di Città del Capo. So che il tour qui è più incentrato sugli aspetti culturali e include un concerto di musica locale, che tu e i tuoi amici potreste apprezzare, e l’opportunità di provare le tradizionali prelibatezze namibiane per cena.”  
“Liam lo stava guardando, credo.” Sembra che abbia distratto Harry con successo. “Vuole saperne di più sulla cultura namibiana e Niall è sempre pronto per le prelibatezze.”  
“E tu?”  
“Non mi dispiace. Mi piace conoscere posti nuovi.”  
“Allora sembra che il tour culturale dovrebbe entrare nella tua lista, no?”  
“E i quad o il sandboarding? Di cosa hai sentito parlare meglio?”  
Ah, il diversivo non ha funzionato del tutto, a giudicare dal modo in cui Harry enfatizza la parola ‘sentito.’ “Con il sandboarding ti avvicini molto al deserto, credimi. Lo fai davvero.”  
Prima che Harry possa rispondere, Annette e Rolf appaiono dietro di lui. “Ah, Harry.” Annette posa comodamente la sua mano sul suo braccio come se avesse tutto il diritto di toccarlo. “Ci chiedevamo se tu, Liam e Niall volevate unirvi a noi nel sandboarding questo pomeriggio.”  
Quando Harry guarda Louis, il castano gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante. “Forse questo può aiutarti a decidere?” Allarga il suo sorriso per includere la coppia tedesca. “Se volete scusarmi, vedo che Hayley ha bisogno di qualche consiglio.”  
Hayley vuole andare a cavallo questo pomeriggio ma non da sola. Non è difficile procurarle dei compagni in Rachel e Yolanda, lasciando Nicole libera per un giro in quad con Carlie, Duncan e Danny. Jim e Marya, ormai saldamente una coppia se quello che Louis ha visto stamattina sulla soglia della doccia è di qualche indicazione, scelgono il paracadutismo con Liam, Niall e Yolanda per la mattina dopo il kayak sull’oceano di oggi. La maggior parte del gruppo intende approfittare dell’opzione culturale per la seconda metà di domani, a quanto pare. Nathan si lega alla spedizione di sandboarding con il gruppo di Harry. Eccellente. È ancora fissato con Harry, il suo gayradar ovviamente risuona nonostante la riluttanza del riccio a confermare il suo orientamento. Magari riuscirà a catturare la sua attenzione. È un bel ragazzo, forte e muscoloso, con bei lineamenti. Se Harry vuole una qualche piccola avventura sessuale, allora Nathan è il suo uomo.  
Louis ignora il desiderio poco professionale di prendere a pugni Nathan sulla sua faccia compiaciuta quando informa Harry che si unirà a loro per il pomeriggio.   
“Louis?” È Rose, l’onnipresente videocamera in mano. “Va bene se non facciamo nessuna delle attività? Sono molto costose e alla mia età non sono sicura di voler saltare da un aeroplano o lanciarmi nel deserto.”  
“Va tutto bene, Rose. Il tuo tempo qui è libero da spendere come preferisci. La città stessa è affascinante da esplorare, c’è un museo in riva al mare, molti caffè e boutique in cui curiosare. Il tour culturale di domani non costa così tanto, quindi forse ti piacerebbe prendere in considerazione quello?”  
Contempla il suo suggerimento. “Potrei. Grazie per non avermi fatto sentire fuori posto in questo viaggio. Prima di venire ero nervosa perché pensavo che non appartenessi a questo posto, ma mi hai fatto sentire la benvenuta e sto vivendo la migliore avventura della mia vita.”  
“Eccellente, eccellente. Sono così felice di sentirlo.”  
“Sei un grande tour leader, Louis.”  
“Grazie.”  
Negli ultimi tempi non è stato all’altezza dei suoi soliti standard, ma Swakopmund è l’occasione per un ripristino.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno otto - Harry**  
 **Swakopmund, Namibia.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh, Harry è dolorante.   
Si gira sul letto a castello, grato per il morbido materasso, e geme. Il sandboarding ieri è stato divertente, ma ora il suo corpo sembra l’equivalente della sua testa quando ha i postumi di una sbornia. Come può essere così fuori forma? Il suo se stesso universitario sarebbe inorridito dal fatto che si sia lasciato andare così male durante il tour di Niall dopo il rigido regime a cui si è dedicato a Manchester.   
Ad essere onesti, Manchester non gli ha mai offerto la possibilità di costringere il suo corpo a scavalcare le dune di sabbia più e più volte per volare giù e schiantarsi in modo spettacolare. Ti fa sentire più vicino al deserto, ha detto Louis? Beh, la scorsa notte ha impiegato un’ora sotto la doccia per liberarsi di tutta la sabbia che si è depositata in luoghi molto sgraditi.   
Ma sì, il sandboarding è stato davvero divertente.  
“H.” Liam dà una pacca sul fianco di Harry attraverso le sue coperte. “Dobbiamo partire tra venti minuti e salterai la colazione se non ti sbrighi. Stiamo andando là adesso.”  
La colazione fa parte del loro soggiorno al lodge, tenuta in un’ampia area comune vicino alla reception che Louis ha mostrato loro al momento del check-in. Harry ha fame, o almeno è consapevole che sarà affamato quando si alzerà. Il pensiero di muoversi, però…  
“Andiamo, Harry,” chiama Niall dalla porta. “Non voglio arrivare in ritardo per il paracadutismo!”  
Harry apre un occhio e li guarda. “Andate senza di me.”  
“No,” protesta Liam. “So che non salterai con noi, ma sarà comunque divertente.”  
E dovrebbe fotografare Niall. Che cadrà dal cielo.   
Liam, come il migliore amico che è, legge accuratamente la sua faccia. “Va bene, va bene. Non preoccuparti, farò io delle foto se ne avremo bisogno. Probabilmente è meglio catturare questo evento in un video comunque.”  
Questo è il motivo per cui Harry ama Liam. “State attenti,” gracchia.   
“Andrà bene.”  
Se ne vanno sbattendo la porta della stanza privata per cui hanno pagato un extra, e Harry si gira di nuovo e torna a dormire.  
  
*  
  
Più di un’ora dopo, entra nella sala della colazione sentendosi molto più vivo. Ha fatto un po’ di yoga, stendendo uno dei loro asciugamani sul pavimento visto che possono fare il bucato qui, allungando i muscoli e facendo scorrere il sangue correttamente. Ora sta morendo di fame ed è desideroso di avere la possibilità di esplorare Swakopmund prima di incontrare gli altri per il tour culturale della township di questo pomeriggio. Ha anche bisogno di trovare un posto dove comprare un cappello e occhiali da sole. Ha portato quelli che Louis gli ha prestato per consegnarli alla reception con la richiesta di darli a Louis la prossima volta che passa di lì.   
Louis.  
Louis, che ha chiaramente allontanato da sé con il suo comportamento estremamente inappropriato la sera prima. Harry dovrà lavorare sodo se vuole salvare l’amicizia che stavano costruendo, e pensa che il primo passo sia quello di dare al giovane la distanza che ha mostrato così sfacciatamente di volere ieri. Va bene. Può farlo.  
La colazione preparata per loro sembra decisamente deludente. Forse sarà più allettante dopo il caffè, quindi individua il caffè e se ne versa una tazza.   
È disgustoso.  
Okay, bene. Non è abbandonato in un campeggio remoto, è nel bel mezzo di una città, una delle più grandi di questo paese, quindi sicuramente può trovare un bar e un posto dove comprare la colazione. Lascerà il berretto e gli occhiali da sole e uscirà.   
Spingendo indietro la sedia, si guarda intorno per vedere se c’è qualcun altro che conosce che potrebbe voler venire con lui. Ma no, ogni volto di cui esegue la scansione non gli è familiare- finché non raggiunge la persona nell’angolo più lontano, rannicchiato sul sedile e accovacciato sul telefono.   
Louis.  
Senza alzare la testa, Louis beve un sorso di tè nella tazza accanto a lui. La sua mascella si irrigidisce in una sottile smorfia che fa capire al riccio che il tè è altrettanto disgustoso.   
Harry ha bisogno di lasciarlo in pace.  
Però è fuori servizio. Non è il suo tour leader oggi, quindi gli è permesso mandarlo a quel paese se vuole, ma non può lasciarlo qui con il suo orribile tè, con quell’aria abbattuta e poco entusiasta. Sembra così… piccolo. Decisamente non da lui.  
Oh aspetta, ha la scusa di restituire il berretto e gli occhiali da sole. Può usarli per valutare la ricettività del castano a un invito a colazione più attraente. Quindi gli si avvicina.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo. “Non sono in servizio,” dice seccamente.  
Inizio promettente. Se non gli importasse così tanto, Harry avrebbe riso. “Lo so.” Armeggia nella borsa alla ricerca del berretto e degli occhiali da sole di Louis, e li tira fuori come un’offerta di pace. “Ti ho solo portato questi.”  
“Li hai comprati?”  
“Non ancora.” Harry tira fuori la crema solare e la agita selvaggiamente. “Sono protetto, però, vedi? Proprio come avevo promesso. E ho intenzione di andare a cercare queste cose subito dopo colazione.”  
“Young Ones.” Apparentemente Louis non riesce proprio ad abbandonare la sua vena di guida turistica. “È un negozio di musica, ma ha anche molte altre cose. È lì che andrei. Non ti deruberanno.”  
“Grazie.” Louis lo guarda come se lo conoscesse a malapena e gli fa male. Ora dovrebbe girare i tacchi e lasciarlo in pace, ma non può sopportare di lasciare le cose tra loro in questo modo. Se non cerca di risolverle ora, questo disagio potrebbe durare fino a Nairobi. Anche se non può avere Louis come vorrebbe, non vuole perdere la possibilità di averlo come amico. “Vorrei offrirti la colazione,” offre.   
Gli occhi di Louis si restringono.  
“Insomma- voglio dire, se hai già mangiato, allora il tè. Tè migliore di questo.” Indica la tazza che è ancora quasi piena. “Non credo proprio che sia meglio del caffè, e ci deve essere un posto là fuori con opzioni preferibili.”  
“Non sono in servizio,” ripete Louis.  
“Lo so! Ecco perché te lo chiedo. Non devi dire di sì, puoi dirmi di andare via e lo farò, ma- diciamo che è la mia offerta di pace per scusarmi per l’altra notte?”  
Louis si raddrizza sulla sedia, il suo corpo teso e minaccioso. “Non hai nulla di cui scusarti,” dice in tono formale. “Sono stato io a compromettere le regole e a metterti in una posizione imbarazzante, e mi dispiace per questo. Non lo farò più.”  
Questo non è l’uomo che Harry conosce e non può sopportarlo. Non invitato, tira fuori la sedia e si accomoda accanto a Louis. “Lou, va tutto bene?”  
Il castano distoglie lo sguardo. “Sto bene. Sono solo- stanco. Questo è il mio unico giorno libero nelle prime due settimane del tour, quindi-” la sua voce si spegne come se fosse troppo gentile per finire la frase, ma il suo significato è chiaro.  
“Quindi vuoi solo che me ne vada e ti lasci in pace.” Harry si odia per il dolore che non riesce a nascondere. Louis ha tutto il diritto di rifiutarlo. “Va bene.” Posa il berretto e gli occhiali da sole sul tavolo accanto alla tazza da tè di Louis e si alza. “Non ti darò più fastidio.”  
“Harry,” la voce di Louis lo ferma prima che sia a metà strada verso la porta. “Aspetta.”  
  
*  
  
Louis lo porta in un negozio di tè.   
All’inizio, rimane lo sconosciuto distaccato della colazione, che cammina a grandi passi per le strade fangose davanti a Harry, con gli occhiali da sole saldamente addosso, il berretto infilato nella tasca dei suoi jeans tagliati. Camminano per appena dieci minuti prima che viri in una piccola sala da tè dove viene accolto dalla proprietaria come un amico perduto da tempo. Si scopre che non riesce a mantenere la sua freddezza di fronte a qualcuno che è un suo vero amico. Si getta tra le sue braccia per un abbraccio stretto, e lei gli sorride quando si allontana.   
“Normalmente mi aspetto di vederti più tardi nel corso della giornata,” commenta lei, guidandoli verso uno dei tavolini.   
Barattoli di diversi tipi di tè rivestono le pareti, osserva Harry. Capisce perché Louis ama questo posto.   
Il castano mostra il suo sorriso sfacciato. “Mi sei mancata troppo per aspettare, Anja.”  
“Ti è mancato il mio tè, più che altro,” lo colpisce con il panno che tiene in mano. “Sei fortunato che abbia già aperto.”  
“Stavo contando i secondi,” contrariamente alla figura ingobbita che ha visto prima sul suo tavolo al lodge, Louis si appoggia comodamente allo schienale della sedia di legno, sempre sorridendo. “Inoltre, questo ragazzo ha chiesto un posto migliore per la colazione, quindi l’ho portato qui. Preferisce il caffè- lo so, è una vergogna - ma so che sarai in grado di procurargli qualcosa.”  
“Ciao.” Harry fa un piccolo cenno di saluto quando Anja gli rivolge la sua brillante attenzione. “Non mi dispiace provare il tè. Sembra che tu abbia molte opzioni meravigliose.”  
“Hmm,” dice, ma deve superare il suo scetticismo perché lei annuisce. “Vi porto entrambi. Non ha senso privarti del caffè. Dio sa cosa hai trovato in quel lodge.” Si volta di nuovo verso Louis. “Vuoi il tuo solito?”  
“Sì, per favore. E anche i waffle.”  
“Waffle anche per te?” Chiede a Harry.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis per lui. “Con tutto.”  
“E proverò il tè che più mi consigli.”  
Il tè è buono. Così come il caffè, e i waffle mandano Harry in visibilio. Anja esce con loro mentre mangiano, informando Louis sui pettegolezzi locali e curiosa di sapere come sta andando il suo tour. Contento di lasciare che la conversazione scorra intorno a lui, Harry si concentra sui suoi waffle e sul suono rilassato della voce di Louis. Deve significare qualcosa, sicuramente, che il giovane lo abbia portato in un posto così personale come questo. Se Louis non lo avesse più voluto accanto e non lo sopportasse, di certo non avrebbe voluto condividere la sua bottega di tè preferita, non avrebbe voluto Harry vicino. C’è qualche speranza.   
Louis non lo lascia pagare.  
Harry ci prova, ma Anja è fedele a Louis e non presta alcuna attenzione al riccio. Prende i soldi del castano e si precipita alla cassa senza guardarlo nemmeno.  
“Mi fa uno sconto,” dice Louis dolcemente. È la prima volta che si rivolge a Harry da quando sono arrivati ed i suoi occhi si muovono un po’ prima di restare fermi.   
“Allora ti devo un tè.”  
“Nah, va bene.”  
“Ti ho invitato io.”  
“Ed io ti ho portato da una parte dove sarei comunque venuto.”  
Okay, si può ancora lavorare sulla loro amicizia.   
Dopo una raffica di baci e abbracci da parte di Anja prima di andarsene, Harry segue Louis nell’ampia strada.   
“Cappellino e occhiali da sole,” dice il castano con decisione, dirigendosi su una strada diversa da quella da cui sono scesi. “E ho bisogno di prendere delle batterie e un paio di altre cose.”  
A quanto pare stanno andando da Young Ones insieme. A lui sta più che bene.   
Anja sembra aver riattivato la capacità di parlare di Louis, e mentre camminano tra i bellissimi edifici coloniali tedeschi, indica vari luoghi di interesse. C’è il Woermannhaus, con la sua torre color deserto, che ora funge da biblioteca pubblica. Harry si chiede se potrebbe passare più tardi per controllare i libri che ha. L’imponente edificio Hohernzollern, tutto color crema e con torrette in quello che Louis gli dice essere in stile neobarocco, ed è sormontato da una figura di Atlante che porta il mondo sulle sue spalle.   
“Lui è come te,” Harry indica Atlante. “Quando sei in viaggio.”  
“Hai un’ottima opinione di me, vero Haz?”  
Il riccio cerca di non lasciare che il piacere nel sentire il soprannome appaia sul suo viso. “Sto solo dicendo. Capisco perché ogni tanto hai bisogno di un giorno libero.”  
La bocca di Louis fa una cosa complicata e Harry sa che sta trattenendo un sorriso. Sorridere va bene. Soprattutto se è rivolto a lui.   
Lungo la strada c’è un coffee shop e una pizzeria che non è male- ma non così buona come quella in cui ha consigliato ai suoi passeggeri di andare ieri sera.   
“Sì, è stata davvero buona,” conferma Harry.   
Questo gli procura un sorriso sincero. “Per non parlare del fatto che la pizza in generale deve essere stata un sollievo dopo una settimana di cucina.”  
“No! Lou, la tua cucina è fantastica. Non ci aspettavamo molto in termini di cibo da campo e tu lo hai reso così buono, ogni volta.”  
Louis alza le spalle e indica una strada dove il deserto si nasconde a un paio di isolati di distanza, dove la città finisce bruscamente, poi si dirigono giù per un’altra strada dove il deserto è visibile sul lato opposto, e poi tornano indietro da dove sono venuti, e lì si può vedere uno scorcio di oceano. Swakopmund è sicuramente la città più strana in cui Harry sia mai stato.  
Non sorprende che anche il ragazzo che gestisce Young Ones sia un grande fan di Louis. Ci sono abbracci, pacche virili sulle spalle, grandi sorrisi e chiacchiere di recupero. Non volendo intromettersi, dal momento che questo è tecnicamente il tempo privato di Louis, Harry gironzola nei corridoi, meravigliandosi della collezione eclettica di oggetti in vendita in un negozio che tecnicamente è un negozio di musica. Scaffali di macchine fotografiche e accessori, batterie, torce e altre attrezzature correlate al campeggio sono allineate su una delle pareti. Una varietà di zaini è appesa un po’ più in là e trova una cinghia che può usare per fissare la parte sfilacciata della sua borsa fotografica. Va avanti tra orologi e orologi da taschino e un tavolo pieno di gadget che non riesce a identificare, indugia un po’ su oggetti casuali e pezzi d’arte. Tornato vicino alla porta, sceglie un berretto basato sulla bandiera namibiana, diviso in sezioni di blu, verde, rosso e bianco, con un grande sole dorato sul davanti, e prova qualche paio di occhiali da sole prima di scegliere quelli che offriranno la maggiore protezione ai suoi occhi.  
Al banco sul retro, la conversazione sta ancora continuando. Non è un problema. Harry si dirige verso la sezione di musica del negozio, fa scorrere le dita su alcune chitarre, aggiusta un leggio che sta per crollare e si posa su un vecchio pianoforte malconcio. Probabilmente dovrebbe chiedere il permesso, ma può sentire Louis discutere appassionatamente di una squadra di calcio inglese, la sua opinione apparentemente oltraggiosa per il proprietario. Se c’è un problema, senza dubbio glielo faranno sapere.  
Il piano è intonato. I tasti sono comodi e familiari dopo mesi passati a suonare solo la chitarra di Niall e il riccio prova alcuni arpeggi prima di iniziare a cogliere la melodia della canzone del deserto. Man mano che procede, si fa strada attraverso potenziali armonie, scopre un ritmo, lo scarta e prova qualcos’altro. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato quando la voce di Louis interrompe la sua concentrazione.  
“È bellissima, Harry.”  
La sorpresa lo fa girare sulla sedia. “Sto solo sperimentando.”  
“È qualcosa che hai scritto?”  
“Per una canzone su cui stiamo lavorando. Ancora niente di che.”   
“La suoneresti di nuovo per me?”  
È imbarazzato ora, le dita incerte sui tasti sotto lo scrutinio di Louis mentre suona una possibile introduzione. Senza volerlo, inizia a cantare ad alta voce, all’inizio dolcemente, ma quando la canzone prende forma sotto le sue mani la sua voce la raggiunge, si fonde con essa e prende il controllo. Sì, perfetto, questo sarà il sound di questa canzone. Deve registrarlo, assicurarsi di non dimenticarlo, così può suonarlo a Liam e Niall.   
“Empty heart,” rallenta alla fine del ritornello finale, “I’ll be empty ‘til I see you again.” L’ultima serie di accordi, più bassa. “Please let me see you again.”  
Quando alza lo sguardo, Louis lo sta già guardando. Ha lo stesso sguardo che aveva sul bordo del canyon, arroccato in alto sulla duna. “Dovresti essere un cantante, Haz. La tua voce è- non ne avevo idea.”  
“Non è niente di speciale.” Harry sa di essere bravo a cantare, ma non ha la ricchezza di Niall, gli manca la sua profondità emotiva e la cadenza ipnotizzante. “Ti dispiace - va bene se la suono di nuovo e la registro per Niall e Liam? Stavamo ancora lavorando al suono e penso che questa versione piacerà.”  
“Ovviamente. Dammi il tuo telefono e la registrerò per te.”  
È più fiducioso la seconda volta, cambia un paio di cose, ma nel complesso va bene. È soddisfacente. I testi devono essere rifiniti, ma la struttura della canzone è solida e vale la pena impegnarsi.   
“Grazie.”  
“È stato un piacere, Haz. La prossima volta che Niall canterà attorno al fuoco, ti unirai a noi, vero?”  
Probabilmente no, ma non vuole sconvolgere la tregua provvisoria che stanno formando, così sorride e annuisce e scuote uno dei suoi riccioli che continua ad oscurargli gli occhi.  
Mentre paga, Louis rintraccia i pezzi che stava cercando, poi ci sono altri abbracci prima che siano di nuovo in viaggio, e Harry indossa i suoi nuovi occhiali da sole e il suo berretto. Louis lo guarda con approvazione. “Questo è quello che mi piace vedere, ragazzo mio.”  
Sa che Louis non sottintende nulla con quelle parole, sa che non sta affermando alcuna forma di proprietà, sta solo usando una frase comune, ma Harry si sente esplodere di piacere. È anche bello sapere che ha fatto contento il castano. “Non ho dimenticato la mia promessa. D’ora in poi mi prenderò cura di me.”  
“Da ciò che ricordo, abbiamo fatto un patto. Voglio una foto di me e dell’oceano. Ti interessa?”  
Louis si sta offrendo di passare più tempo con lui? “Sì! Adesso?”  
“Dato che siamo già fuori. È proprio qui giù, probabilmente avremmo dovuto fermarci mentre venivamo qui, ma volevo prima che tu avessi la giusta protezione.” Louis inizia a camminare. “Andiamo da questa parte, ci sono alcuni murales sul ciglio della strada che penso apprezzerai.”  
Ed è davvero così. Ad Harry piacciono tutti i colori vivaci e i messaggi ispiratori sull’amore e sull’essere il cambiamento che vuoi vedere nel mondo, consigli utili per lui da aggiungere alle sue riflessioni sul suo futuro. Ma oggi non è per le sue preoccupazione. Oggi lui e Louis stanno ricostruendo la loro amicizia, le mura del giovane si stanno lentamente ritirando mentre il riccio mantiene meticolosamente le cose leggere e informali. Completamente platoniche.   
Raggiungono l’oceano e Louis corre come un maniaco sulla spiaggia, urlando selvaggiamente mentre corre sulle onde che si infrangono sulla sabbia. Lo schizzano e lui ride, e Harry scatta una foto dopo l’altra di Louis con uno degli amori della sua vita. È un gioioso ritorno a casa, interattivo e fisico come le riunioni con i suoi amici proprietari di negozi in città, e Harry si sente privilegiato ad essere testimone di un momento così bello.  
“Andiamo, Haz,” urla Louis da dove sta ballando tra le onde. Si è tolto le scarpe a metà spiaggia e i suoi pantaloncini sono inzuppati. “Vieni a goderti l’Atlantico! Dopo domani non lo vedremo più.”  
Lo sta invitando a partecipare, ad unirsi a lui. Harry non perde tempo a togliersi le scarpe e correre in acqua. Gli sembra di essere di nuovo un bambino, disinibito, libero. Louis corre sulla sabbia bagnata e fa le capriole. Harry cade di testa quando ci prova e si sdraiano uno accanto all’altro ridendo istericamente fino al cielo.   
Dopo aver ripreso fiato, continuano a risalire la spiaggia con un po’ più di calma, dirigendosi a nord dove Louis dice che c’è un argine marino chiamato Mole. “In origine doveva essere un porto,” lo informa la guida, “ma la corrente del Benguela porta qui così tanta sabbia dal deserto del sud che ha soffocato il porto e ha creato questa spiaggia. Il porto principale è ora lungo la costa a Walvis Bay e Swakop è diventata più una località turistica.”  
“Cos’è la corrente Benguela?”  
“È la ragione di tutta questa nebbia.” Louis indica i tentacoli di nebbia che turbinano intorno alla spiaggia, nebbia che non esisteva in città. “Scorre qui da Punta del Capo, dove eri la scorsa settimana, ed è davvero fredda, motivo per cui provoca questa nebbia dove colpisce l’aria calda del deserto. Dà a tutto questo posto un’atmosfera inquietante, che adoro. Potrei vivere qui, credo. Anche il surf non è male.”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe passare più tempo qui,” riflette Harry, cercando di non immaginare Louis con una muta attillata. “Voglio conoscere l’architettura tedesca e la storia del porto fallito e degli abitanti originari. Non mi aspettavo affatto un posto così affascinante.”  
“C’è un museo vicino al Mole. Vuoi fargli visita?”  
“Mi piacerebbe. È facile da trovare?”  
“Te lo mostrerò. Non mi dispiacerebbe fermarmi per un pasticcino lungo la strada, però.”  
“Ma abbiamo appena mangiato i waffle.”  
“Due ore fa, e ho di nuovo fame. Inoltre, mi piace sempre mangiare il cibo che non ho preparato io stesso.”  
È un peccato che Louis prepari un cibo così buono ma che non si diverta nel farlo. Harry l’avrebbe fatto. Forse il riccio dovrebbe rinunciare a tutto il resto e condurre tour in tutta l’Africa. O se avesse preso la patente di guida per camion, potrebbe guidare per Louis e cucinare, quindi tutto ciò che il castano dovrebbe fare è prendersi cura dei suoi passeggeri, cosa che chiaramente ama, e divertirsi con gli amici che ha lungo la strada.   
Non è difficile per Louis trovare un panificio tedesco. Per il riccio è ancora assurdo riuscire a trovare insediamenti tedeschi nel deserto africano, ma convince Louis a lasciargli pagare due strudel di mele e fanno un giro lungo la Mole mentre li divorano.  
Il museo è tutto ciò che Harry sperava che fosse. Aveva quasi temuto che Louis lo avrebbe lasciato alla porta e sarebbe scomparso per sfruttare al massimo il resto della sua giornata libera, invece entra con lui, compra due biglietti e cammina con sicurezza all’interno dell’edificio giallo. Per una volta non conosce le persone che lo gestiscono, ma non ci vuole molto prima che diventi amico delle due donne anziane che sembrano essere al comando. Si scopre che una di loro è la zia acquisita di Anja dei waffle (Harry non si era reso conto che Anja fosse sposata; né dovrebbe importare) e presto tira fuori le foto di nipoti e bambini. Di solito Harry sarebbe molto interessato, ma lascia Louis alla sua socializzazione in modo da poter indagare sull’intrigante storia della Namibia, ex colonia tedesca e secondo paese meno popolato della terra dopo la Mongolia.  
Sono passate più di due ore quando il suo telefono ronza per un messaggio di Liam.   
  
**Li** : _Il paracadutismo è stato fantastico. Siamo tornati al lodge. Dove sei??_  
  
 **Harry:** _Al museo. Con Louis._  
  
 **Li:** _Pensavo che fosse il suo giorno libero?_  
  
 **Harry:** _Lo è! Mi ha invitato e mi ha mostrato tutta la città. Ho preso il berretto e gli occhiali da sole e siamo andati in spiaggia. Inoltre, c’è un negozio di musica chiamato Young Ones dove ho registrato una versione per pianoforte di Empty Heart che penso ti piacerà._  
  
 **Li:** _H._  
  
 **Harry:** _Ha fatto tutto lui. Lo giuro._  
  
 **Li:** _Questo significa che salti il tour della township? Sta per iniziare._   
  
Harry potrebbe pentirsene. Louis potrebbe scaricarlo nel momento in cui lasceranno il museo. Ma potrebbe non farlo, e non rinuncerà certo alla possibilità solo per vedere un’altra township.   
  
**Harry:** _Ci vediamo dopo._  
  
 **Li:** _Sii intelligente._  
  
Lo è, però. Ecco perché ha voluto tutta questa giornata, per ristabilire l’amicizia sua e di Louis dopo la sua inadeguatezza al campo nel deserto. Per mostrare a Louis che non è una minaccia, che non ha secondi fini nel voler passare del tempo con lui, e che non lo molesta sessualmente.   
Arrossisce al pensiero. Non è mai stato quella persona e non intendeva esserlo con Louis. Anche se non ci fosse stato quel momento carico di consapevolezza sessuale tra loro che non proveniva tutto da parte sua, Louis non è disponibile e lui lo rispetta. Spera che oggi lo stia dimostrando all’altro ragazzo.  
“Hai visto abbastanza qui, Haz?”  
Louis lo ha trovato e si affretta a mettere via il telefono. “Sì, certo.”  
“Mi sono appena reso conto che non torneremo al lodge in tempo per farti fare il tour della township.”  
“Va bene. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo in tutte le mostre, ma è stato fantastico. Mi sono davvero divertito.”  
“Devo andare a fare rifornimenti questo pomeriggio, fare scorta per la prossima settimana fino a Maun.” Louis si agita con il berretto tra le mani, gli occhi che guizzano intorno ai reperti del museo. “Dato che ti sei perso il tour, puoi provare a venire con me per un viaggio al negozio di alimentari locale. So che non è così entusiasmante e probabilmente vorrai esplorare di più la città, ma ho pensato- forse- potresti volermi aiutare a pianificare i pasti della prossima settimana con il nostro budget limitato?”  
Sembra che Louis voglia che vada con lui. Non sembra assolutamente che stia cercando educatamente di sbarazzarsi di lui, ma più come se stesse cercando di persuaderlo a unirsi a lui. Si era mentalmente rassegnato a un pomeriggio da solo in biblioteca quando il castano ha iniziato a parlare, ma non c’è modo che si perda questo se a Louis non importa passare più tempo con lui. “Mi piacerebbe.”  
“Si?” Il naso di Louis si arriccia con il suo sorriso. “Non sarà troppo noioso per te?”  
“Cosa, aiutare a scegliere i nostri menu e imparare a comprare all’ingrosso? No, Lou, mi piacerebbe davvero.”  
“Eccellente. Pick’n’Pay è a pochi isolati da qui, nel centro della città. Possiamo arrivare lì tramite la galleria commerciale. Molto pittoresca, molta architettura tedesca per te. Poi quando torniamo, puoi mostrarmi le tue foto.”  
Passerà davvero il resto della giornata con Louis! “Eccellente.” Harry sorride mentre fa eco alla parola preferita di Louis.   
  
*  
  
Lo shopping è divertente. Harry non aveva idea della pianificazione strategica necessaria per allungare un piccolo budget in una settimana di pasti sani ma anche sazianti e gustosi per venti persone che potevano essere facilmente preparati all’aperto. Fanno scorta di cereali, una dozzina di pagnotte di pane, diverse dozzine di uova, pasta secca, un enorme sacchetto di riso, lattine di fagioli e mais e piselli, carne per la quale Louis consulta il macellaio mentre invia gentilmente Harry a recuperare altri sacchetti giganti di Doritos che completano le loro insalate all’ora di pranzo e poi raccolgono una vasta gamma di frutta e verdura fresca. È molto più economico che nel Regno Unito e sembra appetitoso.   
“Posso avere un altro mazzo di banane?” Chiede Harry. “Sono snack più sani delle patatine.”  
Louis si stringe il petto come se avesse un infarto. “Harry Styles, non ti riconosco più!”  
“Ma lo sono, però.”  
“Che sacrilegio. Dovrei convincere Zayn a bandirti dal camion. “  
Questo gli ricorda una cosa. “Dov’e Zayn? Gli va bene passare la giornata da solo?”  
“C’è un problema con Shamwari.” Louis aggiunge altri due mazzi di banane al loro carrello e fa cenno ad Harry di allontanarsi quando cerca di tenerli separati in modo da poterli pagare. “Non sono sicuro di cosa, sono inutile in quel reparto, ma ieri ha avuto un po’ di difficoltà quindi oggi l’ha portata al box. Dovrebbe andare bene, abbiamo dei bravi ragazzi qui. Una volta nel Serengeti abbiamo dovuto farci portare un camion sostitutivo, ma sono sicuro che non si arriverà a questo.”  
Harry non aveva considerato lo stress di mantenere sano il camion durante il viaggio. Ovviamente fa parte del lavoro di Zayn. Forse dopotutto non è il percorso di carriera che fa per lui.   
Louis chiama un taxi per riportarli al lodge per tre isolati. Gli presenta l’autista come Ed e presenta Harry a Ed come “un mio buon amico.” Quando arrivano, Harry aiuta Ed a portare tutto dentro mentre Louis negozia con il direttore del lodge per permettergli di usare la loro refrigerazione poiché Shamwari non è ancora tornato e non può mettere via la spesa.   
Il riccio è nervoso all’idea di mostrare le sue foto a Louis. È sciocco, non è che il castano non abbia mai visto centinaia di fotografie di turisti, non lo giudicherà per non essere abbastanza bravo o abbastanza speciale. Approfittando della loro elettricità in camera, ha passato diverse ore la scorsa notte a smistare le sue cartelle per il viaggio fino a quel momento, eliminando quelle cattive o meno interessanti, notando quali erano valide per il documentario e quali semplicemente voleva tenere per se stesso. Ha anche creato una cartella separata per le foto di Louis, che ora potrebbe rivelarsi un po’ imbarazzante.   
“Le ho messe tutte insieme così posso dartele facilmente,” balbetta mentre naviga tra le cartelle sul suo portatile da viaggio.   
“Vediamo prima cos’altro hai scattato.” Louis scivola sulla sedia accanto a lui con due tazze di tè fumanti che ha appena preparato con le offerte di Anja. “Chai alla mela speziata,” dice, facendone scorrere uno verso di lui. “Se non ti piace, lo berrò io, ma penso proprio che ti piacerà.”  
Harry apre il suo album dal loro tour nella Penisola del Capo e sorseggia il tè piccante mentre Louis scorre le foto. Ride di quelli di Niall e Liam con i pinguini su Boulders Beach, si meraviglia dei colori del mare dalle scogliere, continuando a commentare le proprie esperienze lì finché Harry non inizia a rilassarsi. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato alcun giudizio da parte sua, ma si sente come se si stesse esponendo in un modo che sembra molto più rivelatore di quando Louis lo ha visto nudo. Se a Louis non dovesse piacere quello che vede attraverso la telecamera di Harry, ci rimarrà molto male.   
“Le prossime sono quelle della Montagna della Tavola,” ordina Louis imperiosamente.   
E dopo la Tavola della Montagna e i vigneti di Stellenbosch, si sposta sull’Orange River, osserva i ridenti selfie di Harry e Niall sulla riva namibiana tra i canneti, e le scogliere striate della gola che lui e Liam hanno esplorato in canoa. Ci sono troppe immagini della parte posteriore della testa di Liam nella parte anteriore della canoa, e prende mentalmente nota di cancellarne altre. Louis è entusiasta delle fotografie di Ai-Ais, nonostante l’ossessione del riccio per i pezzi di quarzo nel terreno che ne occupano la maggior parte, poi raggiungono le dune.  
“Dove sono le tue foto dell’alba, Haz?”  
Oh. Sono tutte nell’album di Louis, perché non ha scattato nessuna foto che non includesse Louis. Harry non riesce a pensare a nessuna spiegazione, quindi si china e fa clic per aprire la cartella senza commentare.  
Il castano tace. Fissa la cartella con le sue dozzine di foto di se stesso all’alba, sbatte le palpebre molto rapidamente, poi si ferma. Complessivamente, comprese le immagini dal canyon e vari altri momenti in cui Harry ha catturato Louis in immagini alla sua insaputa, ci sono più di centocinquanta singole fotografie nella cartella.   
“Quindi, quando dici di avermi scattato _diverse_ foto,” dice Louis alla fine, prima di terminare, continuando a scorrere verso il basso.  
“Le cancellerò,” lo rassicura Harry, “se vuoi che lo faccia. Sei solo- sei davvero fotogenico, Lou. A volte è difficile fermarmi. Anche oggi te ne ho scattate alcune, e puoi dirmi di eliminare anche queste se vuoi.”  
Allunga una mano verso il computer e le mani di Louis si posano su di esso in modo protettivo. “No! Non ho detto elimina. Non toccarle.”  
Harry si ferma. “Va bene.”  
“Quello che voglio,” dice Louis, tenendo le mani aperte, “è che tu mi mostri quelle che ti piacciono di più. Per poi darmele.”  
“Posso farlo.”  
“Non eliminarne nessuna.”  
“Non lo farò.”  
“E puoi continuare a scattarne quante ne vuoi. Non mi dispiace. Non quando sono così belle.” Clicca due volte su una di quelle del canyon in modo che si apra. L’espressione sul suo viso non è così diversa dalla sua espressione nella fotografia mentre guarda il tramonto. “Sei davvero dotato in questo, Harry.”  
“Come ho detto, sei un buon soggetto.”   
“Lo sono, non è vero?” E il castano fa un sorriso sfacciato, ma dietro è raggiante. Fa scorrere le immagini una per una, chiaramente leggermente in imbarazzo ma per niente offeso dall’ossessione di Harry per lui. Quando raggiunge le immagini delle dune, si ferma. “Avresti dovuto fotografare l’alba, Haz.”  
“L’ho fatto. Questa è la mia interpretazione.”  
“Più simile alla _mia_ interpretazione, dal momento che sono solo primi piani sul mio viso.” Louis continua nella sezione, scuotendo la testa. “Sono davvero così?”  
“Per me e per la mia macchina fotografica sì, lo sei,” dice Harry seriamente.   
“Posso capire perché Niall voleva che tu documentassi il suo tour e anche questo viaggio. Vedi qualcosa nelle persone, cose che nemmeno loro sanno che ci sono.”  
Non è vero. La sua macchina fotografica a volte rivela delle cose, ma è tutto nel soggetto, non in lui. Ha un buon occhio per la composizione e l’illuminazione, ma questo è tutto.   
“Ti ho preso qualcosa, comunque.” Finito con le immagini, Louis sembra nervoso. “Non è un chissà cosa, ieri ero comunque in libreria. È nella mia stanza.” Si alza dalla sedia e rigira il laptop in modo che guardi Harry. “Non so te, ma sono davvero affamato. Zayn ed io stavamo programmando di uscire per una pizza stasera. Dato che ti perderai la cena tradizionale, vuoi- puoi unirti a noi.”  
Louis lo sta invitando a cena? È anche con Zayn, ma è perfetto. Sicuro. Amichevole. “Sì grazie.” Chiude il portatile e si alza in piedi. “Sono ancora tutto sudato e sabbioso, però.”  
“Certo, sì, anche io,” Louis ha delle ciglia incredibilmente meravigliose, e come fa Harry a tenere sotto controllo la sua attrazione quando sbatte le palpebre verso di lui e le mette in mostra in modo così attraente? “Che ne dici se ci andiamo a lavare e ci vediamo qui tra- mezz’ora da adesso?”  
“Perfetto.”  
Louis si accarezza i capelli disordinati e fa una smorfia. “Forse tra un’ora.”  
  
  



	8. Day nine

**Stranger Stars**  
  


  
  
  
  
Come sempre, vi invito a guardare le foto sul profilo IG tommo_africa. Cercate giorno nove e trovate tutte le foto dedicate a questo capitolo <3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Giorno nove – Louis  
Da Swakopmund a Spitzkoppe, Namibia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stai scherzando.” Louis fissa Zayn da sopra le coperte.   
“Scusa,” Zayn alza le spalle, imperturbato dalla forza del dispiacere di Louis. “Il ragazzo che deve portare il pezzo mancante è stato trattenuto.”  
“Allora quando pensano che arriverà?”  
“Oggi. Si spera per l’ora di pranzo.”  
“Dovremmo essere quasi a Spitzkoppe per l’ora di pranzo.”  
Il moro alza di nuovo le spalle, decisamente la sua abitudine più irritante. “Almeno non è una lunga giornata di guida. Ci arriveremo comunque.”  
“ _Se_ il pezzo arriva entro l’ora di pranzo. Avremo ancora tempo per fermarci a Cape Cross? Annette e Hayley sono particolarmente entusiasti di vedere le foche.”  
“Non vedo perché no.”  
“Quanto tempo ci vorrà per-” Merda, è pessimo con la terminologia veicolare. “Inserire? È la parola giusta?” Non ne ha idea. “-la parte una volta che arriva qui?”  
“Cinque minuti.”  
“E non possiamo continuare senza?”  
“No, se vuoi arrivare a Nairobi.”  
Okay, questo va bene, Louis ha gestito situazioni molto peggiori prima. Almeno il loro camion si è rotto in città, quindi Zayn non se ne occuperà da solo, e poi sono in una civiltà relativa e non in mezzo alla boscaglia. “Immagino sia meglio che vada a fare colazione e che dica a tutti la notizia.” Le coperte sono comode e l’aria è terribilmente fredda quando le respinge. Questo gli ricorda che ha bisogno di scoprire cosa è successo alla sua felpa rossa. Questo ritardo gli darà la possibilità di scavare per cercarla. Non può averla lasciata a casa, sicuramente. Soprattutto non dopo che Michelle gliel’ha gentilmente riparata.   
“Louis, Gesù,” Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo quando Louis scende dal letto in mutande.  
Il castano guarda i suoi slip, che non stanno facendo del loro meglio per contenere i resti del suo sogno (a cui non sta pensando e non penserà mai più - non è responsabile di ciò che fa il suo subconscio mentre dorme, va bene?) “Sii felice del fatto che dorma con la biancheria intima,” dice cupo. “Non tutti lo fanno.” Come il suo subconscio ricorda fin troppo bene.   
I jeans della cena di ieri sera andranno bene per ora, e non si preoccupa di fare una doccia prima di colazione se saranno qui tutta la mattina. Dovrebbe indossare una maglietta diversa, ma una vanità di cui dovrebbe vergognarsi gli fa tirare fuori la stessa perché Harry ha detto che si abbinava ai suoi occhi e- okay, ha bisogno di smetterla di pensare a lui in certi termini. È di questo che si è trattato ieri, dopotutto. Dovevano ristabilire la loro amicizia platonica. Gli amici platonici non indossano capi solo perché l’altro ha detto che gli stava benissimo.   
Harry si è comportato così bene ieri, Louis si sente come se potesse scoppiare d’orgoglio per lui. All’inizio era così timido e spaventato, pietrificato di spaventarlo- e, sì, Louis ha prolungato la sua vendetta molto più a lungo di quanto Harry meritasse, soprattutto perché il riccio non era di gran lunga l’unico colpevole. Ma il potere gli è salito alla testa quando ha visto Harry così disperato di accontentarlo, cercando così duramente di leggere i suoi desideri e di soddisfarli ed essere buono e salvare ciò che avevano quasi perso tra loro. Era così importante per il giovane che riacquistassero la loro amicizia e- beh, ad essere onesti, Louis non è abituato ad essere così tanto importante per qualcuno.   
È emozionante.  
E quindi ha abusato di quel potere e non è stato giusto da parte sua e questo deve finire immediatamente.  
Mentre segue Zayn attraverso il cortile fino alla sala della colazione, pensa che forse ieri sera ha rimediato un po’ dando a Harry il suo regalo. Non è che fosse inteso come una ricompensa - l’ha comprato prima di sapere cosa aveva intenzione di fare Harry, quando il giovane pensava che quello che c’era tra loro fosse arrivato al termine ed era più saggio lasciarlo andare - ma il modo in cui il viso di Harry si è illuminato quando ha messo nelle sue mani il libro di _Osservazione delle stelle nell’emisfero australe,_ gli ha fatto battere forte il cuore e pensare che vorrebbe farlo sorridere sempre così. Per farlo, però, ha bisogno di stare con Harry. In modo sicuro.   
Ieri sera è stato un buon inizio, una cena informale per tre. Zayn non ha detto molto, permettendo a Louis di dominare la conversazione come al solito, ma Harry è stato premuroso e lo attirava costantemente nella conversazione. Ha scoperto un sacco di cose su Zayn. Come cazzo ha fatto il riccio a fargli dire non solo che ha tre sorelle (Louis sapeva solo che avesse diversi fratelli) ma che due sono più giovani ed è particolarmente vicino a una delle due? Harry ha persino ottenuto i loro nomi (e probabilmente li ricorda ancora, il che è più di quanto Louis possa dire per se stesso). E come faceva Louis a non sapere che Zayn si è trasferito da Bradford a Città del Capo quando aveva dodici anni? Da dove ha preso l’idea che Zayn fosse troppo piccolo per ricordare Bradford, o l’Inghilterra in generale, quando se ne è andato?   
Louis dovrebbe chiedere a Harry di fare delle foto a Zayn. È curioso di scoprire cosa rivelerà, visto il modo in cui ci è riuscito con lui.  
Anche se, ad essere onesti, non è ancora al cento per cento del fatto che sembri davvero così. Forse il riccio ha manipolato le immagini e le ha combinate con qualcos’altro, qualcun altro. Louis è troppo ordinario per essere così mozzafiato. È tutto capelli disordinati striati dal sole e braccia magre e curve senza mascolinità e piccole lentiggini e noiosi occhi azzurri e una bocca che non smette mai di muoversi e fa impazzire tutti intorno a lui.   
Non si è mai visto così in pace come gli hanno mostrato le fotografie di Harry.   
Preparandosi la sua tazza di tè, Louis afferra alcune fette di pane tostato e si sistema a un tavolo vicino alla porta in modo da poter fermare ogni persona quando arrivano per dare la notizia della partenza ritardata. Diverse persone si accendono per l’eccitazione di avere più tempo per esplorare la città o acquistare curiosità e souvenir. Alcuni si preoccupano delle implicazioni sulla loro tabella di marcia, e la certezza di Zayn è meglio che sia affidabile e non faccia pensare che Louis sia un bugiardo. Michael borbotta, infastidito, sull’incompetenza e la mancanza di professionalità, ma Vicky gli ricorda che voleva avere la possibilità di visitare il museo.   
“Ottimo museo, quello,” sostiene la guida onestamente. Almeno presume che sia onestamente. Harry ne è stato assorbito per diverse ore, il che promette bene. “È proprio giù dal Mole, che merita una visita.”  
“Ma oggi dovresti prepararci il pranzo. Non siamo destinati a dover acquistare il nostro.”  
“Quando arriveremo a Spitzkoppe stasera, rimborserò tutti per questo pranzo fuori programma.”  
“Abbiamo visto un delizioso ristorante giovedì,” aggiunge Vicky con un sorriso caloroso, appoggiando una mano sul braccio teso del marito. “Possiamo fermarci lì dopo il museo.”  
Louis si meraviglia del modo in cui Michael si ammorbidisce, anche se i suoi occhi continuano ad essere fissi su di lui. “Se mi dai il tuo numero di telefono, posso inviarti un messaggio di testo per confermare l’ora in cui partiremo una volta che il pezzo sarà arrivato.”  
“Che idea intelligente.” Vicky afferra un tovagliolo di carta e scrive alcune cifre prima di porgerglielo, poi lei e suo marito si dirigono verso il caffè. “Buona giornata, Louis, e ci vediamo più tardi.”  
La reazione preferita di Louis è quella di Niall. Non appena si rende conto che non se ne andranno prima di mezzogiorno, si gira sul posto senza dire una parola e scompare. “Ma… dove sta andando?”  
“A letto,” dice Harry, la voce mattutina.   
“Non vuole la colazione?”  
“Non quando può dormire.”  
“È finito sul palco la scorsa notte per fare un piccolo concerto improvvisato alla gente del posto,” spiega Liam, “e siamo stati svegli fino a tardi con loro perché voleva imparare a suonare i loro strumenti. Se ci mettiamo anche il paracadutismo e l’imbarco sulle dune, si può dire che il suo serbatoio è vuoto e il sonno è l’unica cosa che lo rianima.”  
“Gli farò un panino e glielo porterò più tardi,” dice Harry. “Ci fermeremo da qualche parte per comprare degli snack questo pomeriggio?”  
“Dato che non ci aspettiamo di poter avere il pezzo prima di pranzo, consiglierei di portarlo fuori per un buon pasto. Oppure, se vuole dormire fino all’ultimo minuto, prendi una pizza da asporto.”  
“Possiamo farlo?”  
Louis ride dell’entusiasmo di Liam. “Certo che sì. A parte a Windhoek, non vedremo più la pizza per circa due settimane, quindi sfruttate questa cosa al massimo finché potete.”  
“Figo.”   
Louis dovrebbe fargli fare colazione, ma è curioso. “Allora, cosa avete intenzione di fare tu e Harry visto la mattinata libera, oltre a comprare la pizza?”  
“Dovrei lavorare sulle mie foto,” dice Harry, “visto che abbiamo l’elettricità. Pensi che gli dispiacerebbe se mi mettessi qui per lavorare?”  
“Affatto. Diventa una sala comune generale dopo che la colazione è finita.”  
“Harry ti ha mostrato la foto che ha scattato a Niall a Deadvlei?” Chiede Liam, eccitato. “Quella che useremo per la copertina dell’album?”  
“Non è ancora deciso,” interviene Harry. “C’è ancora molta strada da fare.”  
“No, sarà quella,” Liam sorride compiaciuto mentre si dirige verso il tavolo di cereali, prima di gridare da sopra la spalla a Harry: “Mostragliela.”  
Il riccio sussulta. “Sta già pianificando la campagna di marketing attorno a quell’immagine, posso dirlo.”  
“È una delle foto che ho visto ieri sera?”  
“È in una cartella diversa. Diciamo che è uguale a una delle tue, solo versione Niall?” Beh, sarebbe facile da immaginare se Louis non ricordasse che il riccio gli ha scattato almeno centocinquantanove fotografie. E sono solo quelle che ha tenuto, quindi chissà quante ne ha scartate prima.  
“Stai violando, tipo, un codice segreto se me la mostri prima che Liam lanci la sua campagna?”  
“Un codice segreto?” Ad Harry si forma un piccolo solco molto carino sulla fronte quando è confuso. Louis potrebbe rendere la sua missione personale vedere quel piccolo solco più spesso.   
“Non so nulla di pubblicità o del mondo della musica. Non ci sono contratti complicati con clausole di conservazione dei segreti-”  
“NDA,” fornisce Harry. “Accordi di non divulgazione.”  
“Sì, quelli,” come se avesse idea di cosa fossero. “Non firmi quei cosi per diventare un musicista di successo mettendo però via la tua anima?”  
“No. Voglio dire, forse? Se firmi con le persone sbagliate?” Il solco si approfondisce. “Niall ha ricevuto offerte da alcune delle etichette più grandi, ma preferisce costruire lentamente alle sue condizioni, quindi per ora rimane indipendente. Significa meno soldi, meno pubblicità, meno di tutto, davvero, ma più controllo ed è quello che vogliono lui e Liam. Non vuole essere una grande star, sai. Non canta il tipo di musica che c’è adesso e non vuole cambiare nulla. Quindi Liam sta camminando su una linea sottile. Onestamente, non sono io a doverne parlare, dovresti chiedere a Liam se sei interessato, ma hai ragione sul fatto che si tratta di un mondo pericoloso.”  
“Molto più sicuro trascinarsi tra gli animali selvatici dell’Africa,” dice Louis solennemente. “Non pensare che getterò via tutto questo per un contratto discografico.”  
Il viso di Harry si illumina, il solco si sta levigando. “Canti?”  
“Beh, ci ho provato quando ero bambino. Ma no. Non sono niente di speciale, non come te e Niall. A proposito, non ho ancora avuto l’album di Niall e vorrei ascoltarlo sul camion.”  
“Oh, posso dartelo,” il riccio è piacevolmente distratto da un argomento di cui Louis preferisce non parlare. “Sarai ancora qui dopo colazione o dovrei andare a prendere il mio computer adesso?”  
“Devo fare le valigie, ma tornerò qui.”  
“Perfetto,” Harry azzarda un sorriso, a mille miglia di distanza dal ghigno compiaciuto che ha usato durante i primi due giorni in cui lo ha conosciuto. “Spero ti piaccia.”  
“Sono sicuro che mi piacerà.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il pezzo arriva in orario. Louis ha tempo per una doccia e la conferma che la sua felpa con cappuccio rossa non si trova da nessuna parte, il che significa che la sera avrà molto freddo ed è tutta colpa sua. Questa potrebbe essere la ragione per cui Michelle era così nervosa con lui quando l’ha chiamata giovedì sera; di sicuro l’aveva trovata buttata a casa da qualche parte dopo aver lavorato duramente durante il suo periodo di malattia per ripararla per lui. Louis è davvero sbadato. Deve fare di meglio.  
Ha anche il tempo di passare diverse ore nella sala comune, sistemando la sua prima settimana di scartoffie mentre cerca di non guardare Harry dall’altra parte del tavolo. Il riccio viene sorprendentemente assorbito quando modifica le sue foto. Se solo Louis fosse stato in grado di concentrarsi in quel modo, l’università sarebbe stata molto più facile e forse sarebbe rimasto invece di abbandonare.   
Harry è andato a Manchester, proprio come ha fatto lui. Avrebbero avuto almeno un anno di differenza, seguendo quello che Harry ha detto a Zayn la scorsa notte. Prova ad immaginare se si fossero incontrati lì. Harry avrebbe potuto intrufolarsi nel pub dove lavoravano Louis e Michelle, avrebbe potuto sedersi per essere servito durante uno dei suoi turni e lui avrebbe potuto iniziare una conversazione e, istantaneamente, avrebbero potuto diventare amici.   
Se Louis fosse riuscito a resistere abbastanza a lungo invece di fuggire dal paese.  
Ma non l’ha fatto, quindi si è perso Harry. Tranne per il fatto che Harry ora è sul suo camion ed è uno dei suoi passeggeri.  
Forse sono destinati ad essere amici. Forse si sarebbero sempre incontrati da qualche parte nel mondo, indipendentemente dalle decisioni che prendevano. Se fossero andati in diverse università, Louis avrebbe potuto finire per insegnare alla figlia di Harry. O se un giorno avesse avuto bisogno di un avvocato, avrebbe potuto essere proprio Harry. Oppure, se entrambi fossero finiti a vivere a Londra, lo scenario del pub sarebbe potuto accadere lì. O se la relazione di Louis con Michelle fosse finita quando lei era tornata a Città del Capo e lui avesse deciso di affrontare il lato di se stesso che aveva tenuto nascosto, avrebbe potuto provare ad entrare in un bar gay e imbattersi in Harry.  
Okay, basta.  
O fuori dal Regno Unito, se entrambi fossero andati in Thailandia con lo zaino in spalla e avessero finito per condividere una stanza in un ostello a Phuket—  
 _Basta._  
Louis deglutisce a fatica e distoglie lo sguardo dall’incavo delle guance arrossate di Harry. Il riccio è stato così bravo oggi, meticoloso nel mantenere la facile amicizia che sono riusciti a creare dalla tregua di ieri. Deve riuscire a fare lo stesso. Per smetterla di sabotare le degne intenzioni del giovane.   
Qualunque cosa potessero essere in un universo parallelo, ecco cosa sono qui: amici. Louis ha una ragazza. Lui la ama. Sono fidanzati da anni. Non manderà tutto all’aria solo perché i suoi occhi non riescono a smettere di vagare lungo il bel corpicino di Harry che non dovrebbe notare in primo luogo, perché si è allenato a smettere di farlo quasi metà della sua vita fa.   
“Cosa c’è che non va, Lou?” La voce di Harry irrompe nella sua determinazione. “Sembri molto strano. A cosa stai pensando?”  
Merda. In preda al panico, Louis sbotta, “Stavo pensando a Michelle.”  
“Oh,” Harry annuisce comprensivamente. “Deve mancarti molto.”  
“Io- sì.”  
“Non deve essere facile per una relazione, essere lontani così tanto. Non so come fai.”  
A parte la mancanza di sesso, non è mai stato così difficile per lui, ma non sembra una cosa appropriata da menzionare a Harry, che lo sta fissando con una tale compassione e comprensione che gli fa venir voglia di strisciare sotto una roccia. È una persona orribile. Non è stato un bravo fidanzato- e, peggio ancora, non se ne è nemmeno accorto. Michelle lo ha aiutato a superare il momento peggiore della sua vita, gli ha offerto rifugio e una via di fuga e ha sopportato la sua devastazione e il suo dolore, e gli ha persino trovato una carriera in cui incanalare la sua energia quando stava arrivando al punto di non farcela. Gli ha dato una casa, un sostegno costante e amore... e cosa le ha dato in cambio? Ha sempre pensato che andasse tutto bene e che lei era fortunata ad averlo - un pensiero che ora lo fa rabbrividire.   
“Lou?” La voce di Harry scivola attraverso la sua mortificazione.  
Alza lo sguardo ma non riesce a parlare.   
La compassione negli occhi di Harry aumenta. “Posso abbracciarti?”  
Non ha il diritto di accettare l’offerta di conforto.  
“È solo che- sembri così triste e- non riesco a immaginare quanto sia difficile e io- solo… per favore?”  
Non può dire di no. Quindi, si gira di lato sulla sedia e apre le braccia e Harry è lì, si tuffa e preme forte contro di lui, avvolgendo strettamente le sue lunghe braccia intorno alla sua schiena.   
Louis non può piangere. Per l’amor del cielo. Non ha il diritto di essere turbato. Se solo Harry avesse idea di quello che ha fatto, se avesse idea di che persona orribile e terribile sia, sarebbe disgustato.   
Eppure Louis si aggrappa a lui.  
Una delle mani di Harry si alza per accarezzargli delicatamente la testa. È proprio come faceva sua madre-  
Si allontana di scatto.  
“Grazie,” dice burbero mentre afferra i suoi documenti. “È meglio che vada a vedere cosa sta succedendo al camion. Il pezzo dovrebbe essere qui ormai.”  
Fugge.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il pezzo è davvero pronto e Louis si dà da fare per inviare tutti i messaggi di testo per raccogliere la sua mandria. Invece di tornare nella sala comune, rimane con Zayn, fingendo di imparare qualcosa sui motori. Ehi, non si sa mai, magari l’aver visto il suo amico inserire qualunque cosa sia quel pezzo gli potrà tornare utile.  
Mezz’ora dopo, Harry gli fa un sorrisetto di sostegno mentre sale a bordo con i suoi amici e Louis si sente una merda, quindi quando il camion esce da Swakopmund mette un po’ di rap, con il volume più alto che può, e fa saltare i suoi timpani e quelli di Zayn con quella musica assordante lungo tutta la costa nebbiosa fino a Cape Cross e la colonia di foche.   
Lasciando Zayn a giocherellare ulteriormente con il camion, conduce tutti sulla passerella che si snoda lungo la spiaggia tra le migliaia di foche che compongono la colonia. Sono in ottima forma oggi, stridono e latrano mentre giocano sulla sabbia o tra le onde gigantesche che si infrangono sugli scogli, un qualcosa che aiuta a tenere a bada i suoi pensieri mentre cammina con Hayley, Rolf e Annette, impartendo loro la conoscenza che ha delle foche del Capo e di Diego Câo, l’esploratore portoghese che ha eretto la croce da cui prende il nome la riserva, e del modo raccapricciante per cui la Skeleton Coast è all’altezza del suo nome.  
“Quindi, sì,” conclude, “oltre un migliaio di relitti sono sparsi tra qui e l’Angola, ma non è per questo che si chiama Skeleton Coast. Qualcuno sa da dove proviene il nome?”  
“Dagli scheletri di tutte le balene e le foche che l’industria baleniera si è lasciata alle spalle.”  
Louis si volta di scatto per vedere Liam avvicinarsi, Harry e Niall non molto indietro. “Esatto, Liam.”  
Hayley fa una smorfia. “Non mi piace molto.”  
Annette lascia cadere un braccio confortante attorno alle sue spalle. “Andiamo laggiù per vedere altre foche?”  
“Le vive, sì,” Hayley si rivolge a Rolf. “Mi fai dei primi piani di quelle meraviglie? La tua fotocamera è molto meglio della mia.”  
“Certo, nessun problema,” dice amabilmente, e proprio così Louis si ritrova da solo con Liam, Niall e Harry.  
“E siamo rimasti solo noi quattro,” osserva Liam. “È stato qualcosa che abbiamo fatto?”  
“Forse pensavano che il fetore delle foche provenisse da te,” Niall ride della sua stessa battuta, ancora più forte quando Liam lo prende a pugni.   
Anche Louis si costringe a ridere. “Al momento è particolarmente brutto,” riconosce. “In inverno non è così male, ma non è mai piacevole.”  
“Sono davvero carine, però.”  
“Lo sono. E adoro questo periodo dell’anno in cui ci sono così tanti cuccioli.”  
“Sono contento di non aver perso questa tappa,” dice Harry. Sta scattando fotografie, ma abbassa la macchina fotografica e si appoggia alla barriera di legno per guardare alcune delle foche ruzzolare intorno alle onde vicine. “Sembra che si stiano divertendo così tanto.”  
Louis dovrebbe concordare educatamente e poi passare alla ricerca di un’altra raccolta di passeggeri che potrebbero essere interessati alla sua limitata esperienza in materia di foche e relitti. Invece, appoggia i gomiti sul legno. Indossa l’unica maglietta che possiede a maniche lunghe in modo che la pelle dei suoi gomiti sia protetta, anche se non sta facendo molto contro la fredda brezza dell’oceano. “Questo sarebbe un buon video per Instagram, Liam,” suggerisce. “Domani non avremo accesso a Internet, ma ne avremo a Etosha.”  
“Sembra che quelle foche stiano cercando di fare surf,” sottolinea Niall. “Procurati qualche filmato, Li.”  
Liam tira fuori premurosamente la macchina fotografica e tutti e quattro tacciono in modo che il video non registri altro che il caos delle foche e le onde fragorose.  
È una cosa pazzesca, e Louis adora venire qui e vedere le foche. Sarebbe felicemente una foca se ciò significasse che potrebbe passare il resto della sua vita a giocare tra le onde.   
“Si può fare del buon surf lungo questa costa?” Chiede Liam quando mette via la macchina fotografica. “O è troppo pericoloso?”  
Ecco un argomento in cui ha una notevole esperienza. “Il surf è eccellente, ma non è facile. Sicuramente non per i principianti. Voglio fare un po’ più di pratica a Città del Capo prima di tentare qualcosa qui. Le onde migliori sono più a sud, tra Swakop e Walvis Bay, ma anche qui al Cross si fa surf.”  
Liam guarda con desiderio le onde. “Ho decisamente bisogno di fare più surf nella mia vita.”  
“Dovresti pensare di scrivere il prossimo album da qualche parte come Città del Capo. O forse Sydney. O Hawaii.”  
“Harry ha detto che vuole provare la Thailandia. Si può fare del surf lì?”  
Tailandia. “Credo che Bali sia migliore, anche le Filippine.” Louis una volta ha trascorso una serata in un bar sulla spiaggia di Zanzibar con un gruppo di ragazzi che hanno girato il mondo facendo surf, ascoltando con invidia il caldo dibattito su dove trovare il miglior surf. Oh, cosa avrebbe dato per poter vivere quella vita, nient’altro che lui e la prossima buona onda. “La Thailandia è fantastica per le immersioni, però. Hai fatto immersioni in Grecia con Harry?”  
“Immersioni in subacquea? Sì, lo abbiamo fatto tutti e tre, ma mi piacerebbe fare di più.”  
“Forse, se questo album dovesse funzionare, potremmo pianificare una vacanza subacquea lì,” dice Niall. “Ma dovremo aspettare fino alla prossima estate, quando Harry avrà finito il suo corso da avvocato.”  
Deve essere bello avere un fedele gruppo di amici come questo. Louis ne aveva uno una volta, ma molto tempo fa. “Stai pianificando un altro tour?” Chiede a Niall.   
“Liam vuole farne uno più grande,” alza le spalle, sembrando leggermente vulnerabile per la prima volta da quando Louis lo conosce. “Non sono sicuro di essere abbastanza bravo e grande per quello, ma l’ultimo è andato abbastanza bene.”  
“Tutto esaurito in molte località,” aggiunge Harry, senza voltarsi.  
“Se riceviamo la riproduzione radiofonica che speriamo,” dice Liam, “allora sarai sicuramente abbastanza grande. Ma prima dobbiamo assicurarci che questo sia un album fantastico.”  
“Harry mi ha suonato una delle tue nuove canzoni al piano,” dopo averlo detto, Louis improvvisamente si preoccupa del fatto che forse non doveva rivelarlo, che forse doveva rimanere un segreto, ma Niall annuisce consapevolmente.  
“Sì, _Empty Heart._ Cosa ne pensi? Adoro l’arrangiamento che ha escogitato.”  
“È bellissimo,” Harry è bellissimo. Dovrebbe cantare oltre a scattare foto e diventare un avvocato e tutte le altre cose che gli interessano. Louis non aveva idea del fatto che avesse una voce così ricca ed emotiva. “Sembra un buon inizio per il tuo album. Di quante canzoni hai bisogno?”  
“Probabilmente scriveremo quaranta o cinquanta canzoni e poi sceglieremo da lì.”   
La bocca di Louis si spalanca. “Sei serio? Ne scrivi così tante?”  
“A volte sai che una canzone sarà sicuramente nell’album quando la stai scrivendo, ma più canzoni hai, migliore è la qualità che probabilmente otterrai.” Alla fine Harry si volta per guardare gli altri, e quando i suoi occhi si posano su di lui, le sue sopracciglia si corrugano. “Lou, stai tremando.”  
Ha cercato di non farlo notare. “Sto bene. Forse è necessario fare una corsetta veloce fino alla fine della passerella e tornare indietro.”  
Liam si accende. “Tu corri?”  
“Dio, no,” Louis trasforma i suoi brividi in un brivido teatrale. “Faccio surf e gioco a calcio e questo è tutto quando si tratta di esercizio fisico.”  
“Ecco,” Harry si toglie la felpa blu che indossa e la ficca nelle sue mani. “Metti questa.”  
“Non prenderò la tua felpa, Haz,” Louis cerca di restituirla, ma il riccio si rifiuta di prenderla.  
“Non ho freddo. La indosso solo perché Liam ha detto che avrei dovuto, ma ho caldo. Vedi?” Avvolge una mano calda intorno a quella gelida di Louis. “Merda, Lou, stai congelando.”  
Louis non vuole lasciarlo andare. È come una borsa dell’acqua calda e vuole accoccolarsi contro il suo calore. “Perché diavolo sei così caldo?”  
“Non posso farci niente,” stringe la mano di Louis. “Per favore, metti la felpa.”  
“Va bene.” Dio lo aiuti, ma non può resistere. La felpa ha trattenuto il calore del corpo di Harry, stabilendosi caldamente intorno a lui, assorbendo profondamente le sue ossa. Sembra che il riccio lo stia abbracciando - cosa che ancora non merita - ma accetterà questo, si accoccolerà nel piacere di sentirsi al sicuro e accudito e si lascerà trasportare attraverso questa giornata inquietante di rara percezione di sé.   
Anche Harry sembra contento, e Louis è disposto a fare molto per questo.   
Rimangono lì nel vento, a guardare le foche, senza parlare. Non ne hanno bisogno. È abbastanza.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Con evidente sollievo di Zayn, Louis interrompe la musica quando si dirigono verso l’interno, lontano dalla nebbia gelida e verso le montagne dell’isola di Spitzkoppe. Si sente ancora turbato, ma si rintana più a fondo nella felpa di Harry ogni volta che un brivido di panico lo attraversa. Anche se il pomeriggio si riscalda rapidamente mentre si addentrano nel deserto, non si sente pronto a separarsene.   
Ci sono molte cose che ha evitato di affrontare negli ultimi anni. Sembra che il suo momento di ignorarli sia scaduto.   
Ma non ha molte possibilità di iniziare a riflettere perché diventa subito evidente che Shamwari non è felice. Comincia a tremare e fare strani rumori, e improvvisamente il motore si spegne.   
“Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Surriscaldamento,” Zayn si acciglia alla luce lampeggiante davanti a lui. “Potremmo essere nella merda, Louis.”  
“Cosa facciamo?”  
“Non posso fare niente finché non si raffredda. Stava bene sulla costa perché faceva fresco, ma qui al sole fa troppo caldo.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che la parte non ha funzionato?”  
“Non come speravo.”  
“Possiamo arrivare a Spitzkoppe?”  
Zayn riflette, mascella serrata. “Lentamente. Con alcune soste e molta acqua.”  
“Acqua che abbiamo, ho riempito tutti i nostri serbatoi prima di partire,” è sempre importante prima di avventurarsi nel deserto. “E possiamo prenderne di più a Spitzkoppe.” Potrebbe non esserci la doccia, ma c’è un rubinetto. “Arriveremo a Etosha? O dobbiamo andare direttamente a Windhoek?” I passeggeri non saranno contenti di finire nella capitale invece di fare un safari nello stimato parco giochi. “Dimmi, Zayn.”  
“Non lo so!” Il moro scuote la testa. “Sto pensando. Dammi un secondo.”  
“Okay, scusa.” In quel momento, Michael inizia a picchiettare sul finestrino della portiera tra la cabina e il reparto passeggeri. Louis deve uscire e dire loro qualcosa. “Quanto tempo pensi che saremo qui?”  
“Quindici, venti minuti. Può essere. Fanculo. Non lo so.”  
“Va bene,” non aveva mai visto Zayn così stressato prima. “Vado via, allora.”  
Invece di arrampicarsi, apre la porta accanto a lui e salta giù. Quando sale i gradini sul retro, vede delle teste che spuntano da dietro i sedili come suricata e vuole ridere. Invece, stringe le estremità delle maniche troppo lunghe della felpa. “Faremo una piccola pausa qui, ragazzi. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, solo un tocco di surriscaldamento del motore sotto il sole del deserto. Quindi uscite, sgranchitevi le gambe, trovate un cespuglio- oh, scusate, niente cespugli qui intorno, immagino, ma se avete bisogno del bagno sono sicuro che potete improvvisare qualcosa per la privacy. Di certo non c’è nessun altro in giro. Ricordatevi di mantenervi idratati, okay?”  
Mentre parla si assicura di incontrare gli occhi di ogni persona almeno una volta, soffermandosi un po’ di più su quelli che sembrano ansiosi, infondendo alla sua voce un calore rilassante poiché l’ultima cosa che vuole è la costernazione di massa. Lascia Harry per ultimo.   
Harry non lo guarda nemmeno - o, almeno, non guarda i suoi occhi. È fissato sul resto del suo corpo che è tutto nascosto sotto- oh. La felpa. La felpa di Harry. Quella che indossa nonostante le temperature fuori sono circa sui trentacinque gradi.   
Ha così freddo dentro che non è sicuro che si scalderà mai, e incrocia le braccia sul petto in modo protettivo. Gli occhi di Harry seguono il movimento, quindi scattano verso l’alto per incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Sono pieni di sfolgorante soddisfazione.   
Louis non riesce a ricordare cosa stava dicendo.   
“Quindi, uhm, sì, siate ragionevoli al sole,” borbotta, “e saremo di nuovo in viaggio a breve. Harry, crema solare?”  
Harry la tira fuori dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloncini. “Qui e sulla mia faccia.”  
“Bravo ragazzo.”  
Harry diventa di un delizioso color porpora, e Louis si rende conto tardivamente di quanto fosse inappropriato quel nomignolo.   
“Andiamo, ragazzi e ragazze,” alza la voce, “muovetevi. Mettiamo in azione quelle vostre gambe pigre.”  
Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere il pomeriggio scalando le rocce di Spitzkoppe, ma a questo ritmo sarà il tramonto quando arriveranno.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Ha torto. Al tramonto parcheggiano di nuovo a lato della strada sterrata, tutti scattano foto dei magnifici colori sulle vette lontane della loro destinazione. Ogni sosta è più breve con l’avvicinarsi della sera visto che la temperatura sta calando, e presto richiama tutti dentro per l’ultima tappa. Arrivano nell’oscurità totale. Tutti corrono in giro con le torce frontali e Louis si accosta per aiutare a montare le tende e guidare le persone verso le baracche in cui la casa lascia i servizi igienici. Zayn accende un fuoco, poi fornisce una distrazione sotto forma di fuochi d’artificio dei boscimani che ha raccolto mentre si recava nel campo, un’alchimia tra vari minerali trovati nel deserto che provocano l’eruzione di scintille verde neon, mentre Liam, Yolanda, Vicky e Marya aiutano Louis a preparare la loro cena efficiente a base di una cremosa pasta vegetale.   
“Scusami, ti faccio perdere i fuochi d’artificio,” dice Louis quando Liam rimane a tagliare le verdure finali in modo che le donne abbiano la possibilità di vedere la fine dello spettacolo.   
“Non mi dispiace. Non so quanto mi ci è voluto a convincere Harry a non scambiare di nuovo il suo turno con me.”  
“Gli piace cucinare, vero?” Louis mescola la pasta, provando la carne per vedere quanto tempo manca prima di poter aggiungere la verdura rimanente.   
“Da quando era un ragazzino. Era sempre solito implorare sua madre di lasciargli cucinare la cena. E io e Niall abbiamo mangiato molto meglio all’università di chiunque altro conoscessimo, grazie a lui.”  
“Allora conosci Harry da tanto?” Louis cerca di sembrare casuale, come se stesse facendo normali chiacchiere.  
“Lui e io siamo cresciuti insieme, le nostre mamme erano migliori amiche e vivevamo l’uno accanto all’altro. Non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza H, ormai. Niall era il suo compagno di stanza all’università, e- beh, sai com’è. Sembrava che fosse sempre stato parte di noi.”  
È una bella amicizia. Tutti e tre sono fortunati.   
“Louis, posso chiederti una cosa?”  
La tensione nella voce di Liam mette lo in guardia. “Sicuro.”  
Posando i broccoli, Liam si volta completamente per guardarlo in faccia alla luce del fuoco. “Sai che stiamo filmando e scattando foto per i social media di Niall e un eventuale video dietro le quinte, giusto?”  
Non certo quello che Louis si aspettava. “Sì.”  
“Io, beh- mi chiedevo, ti è permesso essere presente, vero? Nelle foto e i video, intendo. Mentre eravamo a Swakopmund ho fatto firmare liberatorie alla maggior parte dei passeggeri, ma non ho avuto la possibilità di chiedertelo. Zayn ha detto che pensava che per te andasse bene, ma Harry non te lo chiederebbe mai, quindi - spero non ti dispiaccia?”  
“Harry non me lo chiederebbe?”  
“Ha detto che non voleva approfittarne,” Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “Probabilmente non avrei dovuto dirlo.”  
Ovviamente Harry la pensava in quel modo. “Aspetta. Hai parlato con Zayn?”  
“È un ragazzo piuttosto in gamba.”  
Si lo è. Solo che di solito non parla con i passeggeri. “Ha firmato una liberatoria?”  
“Non ne era entusiasta, ma lo ha fatto. Non te l’ha detto?”  
“Penso che i problemi del camion abbiano consumato la sua attenzione per tutto il giorno.”  
Liam annuisce e torna ai suoi broccoli. “Zayn ha detto che potremmo dover sostituire Shamwari?”  
Questa è una novità per Louis. È così brutto? “Quando l’ha detto?”  
Liam alza le spalle. “All’ultima fermata. Stava disegnando le montagne e mi ha mostrato un po’ del suo album da disegno.”  
“Che cazzo?” Il moro non lascia nemmeno che lui si avvicini al suo album. “Che diavolo gli hai fatto?”  
“Pronto per i broccoli?” Liam osserva la pentola ribollente e poi ci butta dentro i broccoli, che Louis fosse pronto o no. “Come ho detto, è un bravo ragazzo.”  
Louis non vede l’ora di poter parlare con Zayn da solo nella loro tenda stasera. Apparentemente, non è attraverso la sua arte che Zayn parla, ma attraverso il mezzo di un certo Liam Payne. Dovrebbe tenere Liam in giro come interprete per Zayn, a questo punto. Pugnala la pasta, cercando di decidere come si sente al riguardo. Cos’ha Liam che Louis non ha? Occhi marroni? Un bel sorriso? Perché Zayn è così loquace con lui quando ha ignorato lui per anni?   
Oh cazzo. Louis è un amico di merda tanto quanto è un fidanzato di merda? Per tutto questo tempo ha pensato che lui e Zayn fossero amici e invece il moro lo stava solo sopportando e aspettando che un gruppo di bravi ragazzi venisse a fare amicizia con lui? Perché si è aperto anche con Harry, a cena, no? La prossima volta, di sicuro scoprirà che Niall è riuscito a far cantare Zayn insieme a lui e che farà alcuni assoli nel suo album. Zayn lo lascerà, si lascerà l’Africa alle spalle, tornerà in Inghilterra e si unirà al tour di Niall e Louis tornerà a saltare tra piloti e piloti perché nessuno potrà mai sopportare le sue chiacchiere per troppo tempo.   
“Va tutto bene,” sta dicendo Liam quando Louis si sintonizza di nuovo sul suo ambiente attuale, dove Zayn è ancora il suo autista e sta concludendo lo spettacolo pirotecnico tra tante risate e applausi. “Se non vuoi firmare una liberatoria, capisco. Mi assicurerò che tu non sia presente in nessuno dei filmati-”  
“No!” Se Zayn ha intenzione di lasciarlo per Liam e Niall, Louis vuole che almeno l’immagine di se stesso lo segua così non potrà dimenticarsi completamente di lui. “Va bene, firmerò tutto quello che vuoi. Non mi dispiace.”  
“Sì?” La faccia seria di Liam si apre in un sorriso e alza un palmo per dare a Louis il cinque. “È fantastico! Grazie, Louis. Vieni sempre bene in telecamera e sei sempre così divertente. Mi piacerebbe che apparissi in alcuni dei video che sto realizzando per Instagram e YouTube.”  
Divertente, sì, questo è lui. Almeno porta un po’ di valore in tavola. “Harry mi sta scattando anche delle foto, comunque,” dice mentre la pasta comincia a bollire. “Non sono sicuro del perché, ma voleva farlo. Puoi usare le immagini come preferisci. Se lo desidera.”  
“Davvero?”  
Harry non gliele ha mostrate? “Abbiamo un accordo che può farmi tutte le fotografie che vuole purché abbia sempre la sua crema solare.”  
“Ecco perché all’improvviso ne è diventato così ossessionato,” Liam ride. “Harry non è mai stato il migliore nel prendersi cura di sé, troppo distratto dalla miriade di idee e concetti che sfrecciano intorno a quel suo cervello e progettando immagini e quant’altro, ma questo è grandioso. Grazie, Louis.”  
“Voglio solo che i miei passeggeri siano al sicuro.”  
“Louis,” Liam diventa serio. “So che tu e Harry siete-”  
“Niente. Non siamo niente, Liam. Ho una ragazza.”  
“Amici, stavo per dire.”  
“Oh.”  
“Volevo solo- Harry non è stato felice negli ultimi anni. So che sta lottando con il suo futuro, che è uno dei motivi per cui io e Niall continuiamo a invitarlo a viaggiare con noi, cercando di ampliare i suoi orizzonti prima che si impegni irrevocabilmente in qualcosa che potrebbe non essere adatto a lui.”  
“Non pensi che legge sia adatta a lui?”  
La faccia di Liam fa qualcosa di complicato. “Sì, lui vuole farlo. Ma lo hai visto, Louis.”  
Sì, e mentre è confuso sul perché Harry vorrebbe essere un avvocato, sa che se lo diventerà si dedicherà anima e corpo ad essere il miglior avvocato possibile, non ha dubbi. Harry è intelligente, pensa profondamente alle cose e il mondo legale ha bisogno della sua empatia e integrità. “Allora, cosa, pensi che dovrebbe invece essere un fotografo? O un cantautore?”  
“È bravo in entrambi.”  
“Sono sicuro che eccellerà anche come avvocato,” Harry deve avere le sue ragioni per perseguire la legge. Forse Louis dovrebbe chiederglielo prima o poi. “Non fa le cose alla leggera.”  
“Sì,” Liam annuisce. “Ecco perché è fantastico vederlo così rilassato in questo viaggio. Mette molta pressione su se stesso e questo gli fa bene. Tu gli fai bene.”  
“Davvero?”  
Liam guarda verso il fuoco. Vista la fine dei fuochi d’artificio, le persone si dirigono verso la zona cucina in cerca di cena. Si sporge in avanti, mantenendo la voce bassa. “Harry è come mio fratello. Non andiamo sempre d’accordo, ma lui è la persona più preziosa al mondo per me al di fuori della mia famiglia. Per favore sii gentile con lui.”  
Ah, questo è quello che Louis stava aspettando. È contento che Liam non lo abbia deluso. “Non ho intenzione di causare alcun danno a Harry,” dice. “Piuttosto il contrario.”  
“Lo so,” Liam controlla da sopra la sua spalla per assicurarsi che Harry stia ancora chiacchierando con Niall e Rolf. “Anche per lui è lo stesso.”  
E come dovrebbe interpretare quelle parole?  
  



	9. Day ten

**Stranger Stars**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno dieci - Harry.  
Da Spitzkoppe al Parco Nazionale di Etosha, Namibia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry impiega un po’ per abituarsi a tornare a dormire per terra dopo due notti in un letto comodo, ma è profondamente addormentato quando suona la sveglia alle cinque. Il suo sogno si frantuma, dimenticato in mezzo a rumori lancinanti, ma ormai è abituato a questa routine e salta fuori dal sacco a pelo, infilandosi automaticamente i pantaloncini e la maglietta che ha messo da parte per oggi prima di andare a dormire. Ieri sera ha bevuto troppa acqua, non avendo bevuto a sufficienza sul camion, quindi prima di fare le valigie e smontare la tenda decide di dirigersi verso uno dei lontanissime gabinetti.  
“Oh mio Dio.”  
Sente la voce di Liam proprio mentre apre la cerniera della sua tenda e sussulta. Quando sono arrivati la scorsa notte hanno potuto vedere il profilo delle montagne, nero contro le stelle, ma nei raggi dell’alba del giorno sono spettacolari. Ieri Louis ha descritto lo Spitzkoppe come _inselberg_ , parola di origine tedesca che significa montagne insulari, il che è appropriato vedendole in lontananza al tramonto, perché sono montagne inaspettate che spuntano dalle pianure desertiche piatte. Ma si tratta per lo più di giganteschi affioramenti di granito che svettano a più di mille piedi sopra il campeggio.   
“Quello laggiù,” dice Liam, indicando una vetta che è alta quasi il doppio degli altri, “è noto come il Cervino della Namibia, secondo la guida. Qui è dove voglio venire per imparare l’arrampicata su roccia.”  
Niall si dimena accanto a lui in modo che entrambi possano vedere l’entrata della loro tenda. “Per favore, dimmi che possiamo esplorare un po’.”  
“Avremmo dovuto passare tutto il pomeriggio qui ieri,” gli dice Harry.   
“Ecco perché oggi la colazione è così presto,” dice Liam, “così possiamo avere un paio d’ore per esplorare prima di iniziare il lungo viaggio a nord verso Etosha. Anche se non so se questo è ancora il piano.”  
“Perché?” Harry distoglie la sua attenzione dalla grandiosità in alto. “A causa del surriscaldamento del camion?”  
“Sì. Zayn sembrava davvero preoccupato la scorsa notte. L’intero viaggio di oggi è attraverso il deserto con il caldo e se continua come ieri, faremo fatica ad arrivare a destinazione prima che i cancelli chiudano alle cinque e mezzo. Ha detto che normalmente è solo una mattina di viaggio, di solito arrivano in tempo per un pranzo tardivo, ma se dobbiamo continuare a fermarci potrebbe diventare rischioso.”  
Di tutte le sfide che Harry si aspettava di incontrare in Africa, questa non era una di quelle. “Louis ha detto che una volta hanno dovuto sostituire un camion nel Serengeti.”  
“Zayn stava valutando la possibilità di chiedere loro di portargli un altro camion da Città del Capo.”  
Niall fischia. “Quanto ci vorrà?”  
“Solo circa ventiquattr’ore se guidano senza sosta sull’autostrada principale, quindi in teoria possono portarcelo mentre siamo a Etosha. Dobbiamo solo arrivarci prima.”  
Niall si dimena per il resto della strada fuori dalla tenda. È ancora in boxer e trema nell’aria fredda del mattino. “Ho bisogno di pisciare. Ci vediamo ragazzi.”  
Harry si sposta in modo da essere in una posizione più comoda per la sua vescica e guarda Liam. “Sembra che tu e Zayn andiate molto d’accordo, se ti dice cose del genere.”  
“È un bravo ragazzo. Hai fatto bene a dirmi di parlare con lui.”  
“Ho pensato che lo fosse visto che a Louis piace così tanto. Sai, ha parlato così tanto quando siamo andati a cena perché Louis lo ha fatto sentire a suo agio. Guardava sempre Louis prima di dire qualcosa, e mi sembrava più che parlasse con lui che con me. Ma è fantastico che sia bravo con te.”  
“È grandioso,” Liam guarda il punto in cui Louis e Zayn stanno iniziando a smontare la loro tenda.   
I capelli di Zayn sono perfettamente a posto mentre si muove con disinvolta eleganza per sganciare la tenda dai pali. Louis ha di nuovo il suo sguardo da riccio imbronciato mentre si lancia in giro tirando su pali e raccogliendoli mentre Zayn li districa da terra. Indossa ancora la felpa di Harry.  
Harry non ha il diritto di apprezzare la cosa così tanto. Sta tenendo Louis al caldo e questo lo riempie di grande soddisfazione, più di quanto pensasse di essere in grado di provare.   
“Ho parlato con Louis la scorsa notte,” dice Liam mentre Louis e Zayn iniziano ad arrotolare la loro tenda.  
“Si?”  
“Non mi hai detto che gli stai scattando delle foto.”  
L’unica persona che ha visto quelle foto è Louis. “Alcune. È molto… fotogenico. Te l’ha detto?”  
“Ha detto che è per questo che improvvisamente sei diventato così consapevole di indossare la protezione solare.”  
Harry sente le sue guance arrossire. Non era di certo un affare privato, ma non è sicuro di quanto si senta a suo agio nel far sapere a Liam che questo è stato il prezzo da pagare per continuare a scattare foto a Louis.   
“Ha detto che avrebbe anche firmato la liberatoria, quindi è stato un bene. L’hanno firmata tutti tranne Michael e Jim.” Michael si è completamente rifiutato e Jim ha chiesto un risarcimento finanziario per l’uso della sua immagine.   
“Non credo che il video ne risentirà,” commenta Harry, pensando al modo in cui Jim ha promosso i suoi prodotti a tutti durante il viaggio, “non includendoli.”  
“Sì,” dice Liam. “Penso che possiamo farcela. Ehi.”  
Harry distoglie lo sguardo dal punto in cui Louis si china per riporre la tenda nella sua borsa. “Sì?”  
“Ti stai comportando bene con Louis, H.”  
Liam non è stato molto entusiasta dei dettagli della grande giornata di Harry a Swakopmund con Louis, ma il riccio è ben consapevole che il suo amico ha osservato ogni singolo momento in cui lui e Louis hanno interagito ieri e sa che non c’è nulla di riprovevole. Tranne, forse, dare a Louis la sua felpa con cappuccio- ma Louis ne aveva bisogno e Harry non si pentirà di aver colto l’occasione per prendersi cura del giovane in cambio di tutte le premure che ha avuto per lui finora durante il viaggio. Spera che Louis tenga la felpa fino a Nairobi. Harry ne ha altre che può indossare, ed è chiaro che il castano ha dimenticato le sue a casa e non ha i soldi per comprarne una di ricambio.   
Da quello che Harry ha capito, le guide via terra non guadagnano molto.   
A differenza degli avvocati.   
Con quel pensiero, se ne va in bagno. Avrebbe dovuto portare la sua macchina fotografica per catturare la magnificenza della meraviglia di granito che lo circonda, ma stranamente tutto ha poca attrazione senza il richiamo di Louis a inquadrarla. Oggi è il giorno libero di Harry, quindi forse può gironzolare intorno alla colazione e sbirciare un po’.  
È brutto da parte sua sperare che Louis non abbia tolto la felpa?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Dopo la colazione (e l’aggiunta di ventotto immagini molto sobrie al rullino fotografico di Harry), si ammucchiano nel camion e Zayn li guida intorno alla parte posteriore della catena montuosa in un’area chiamata Bushman Paradise. Con grande disappunto di tutti, non possono rischiare il tempo necessario per arrampicarsi sulla roccia fino alla grotta principale con antichi dipinti dei boscimani, ma Louis li porta a vedere una selezione più piccola di dipinti sul lato inferiore di uno strapiombo roccioso.   
Un brivido percorre Harry a quella vista. Migliaia di anni fa, le persone stavano qui a creare questi dipinti. Persone come lui, che immortalavano ciò che vedevano affinché gli altri potessero vederlo. Non che si aspetti che le sue fotografie durino un secolo, figuriamoci millenni, ma sente una calda affinità con questi umani morti da tempo.   
“Dobbiamo sicuramente tornare in questo posto,” mormora Niall accanto a lui. “Voglio salire per vedere la grande grotta. Voglio esplorare ovunque qui. Le foto che potresti fare, H!”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spostano istintivamente sul punto in cui Louis sta impartendo informazioni di base sulla storia dei boscimani a Carlie, Yolanda e Hayley, i cui volti rispecchiano quello di Niall, visto il loro sbigottimento. Louis sembra pragmatico, ma è già stato qui una dozzina di volte. Potrebbe non essere ricco finanziariamente, ma l’abbondanza delle esperienze che ha avuto nei suoi cinque anni in Africa potrebbe far impallidire gli ultimi cinque anni di Harry. Louis sa così tanto, trabocca di conoscenze, fatti e dettagli che presenta in modo estremamente divertente. Harry potrebbe passare l’intero viaggio ad ascoltarlo parlare.   
“Liam non vedeva l’ora di filmarlo,” dice Niall quando rileva il punto in cui l’attenzione dell’amico è scomparsa. E in effetti, Liam sta filmando di nascosto la lezione improvvisata di Louis. “Comincio a sentirmi piuttosto superfluo in questo viaggio, poiché entrambi siete chiaramente più interessati a Louis.”  
Questo sconvolge Harry. “Niall, no! Sai che non è vero. Giusto? Non lo pensi davvero, vero?”  
“Sto scherzando,” dice Niall, accarezzando Harry sul braccio. Poi la sua bocca si contrae. “Forse?”  
Harry si volta in modo da dare le spalle a Louis. “Niall, non gli farò più foto se non vuoi che lo faccia.”  
La carezza dell’amico si trasformano in un vero e proprio schiaffo. “Non essere sciocco, H. Mi piace vederti di nuovo così ispirato. E sono sempre impacciato quando Liam vuole filmarmi, quindi mi comporto come un idiota. Preferisco che usi più Louis e mi dia una pausa. Sai che non sono mai bravo con queste cose.”  
“Lo sei,” dice Harry con lealtà, ma sa che non è la parte preferita della sua carriera scelta e che se non fosse stato per Liam, probabilmente il biondo sarebbe rimasto comodamente a suonare nei pub e non si sarebbe spinto a fare i passi successivi per un futuro più grande. “Quando tutti se ne saranno andati, voglio che tu vada laggiù e fingi di dipingere, okay?” Anche Niall è un ottimo soggetto fotografico, e Harry deve assicurarsi che non si senta abbandonato, soprattutto perché è lui il motivo per cui è qui in primo luogo.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Dopo l’eccitazione delle montagne, la giornata si trasforma in una routine senza fine. Sotto il sole cocente in un cielo senza nuvole, il camion è peggiorato rispetto a ieri e può guidare solo per trenta minuti prima di doversi raffreddare per lo stesso periodo di tempo. Si scopre che Danny è stato un meccanico nella sua vita, prima di diventare poliziotto, e presto si china sul motore con Zayn, e poco dopo Carlie si unisce a loro con competenze simili. Pensando che il problema sia con il termostato, quindi lo smontano completamente, ma ciò non aiuta.   
Il deserto si estende intorno a loro con appena un albero, solo mari infiniti di erba secca e sabbia dorata più pallida. Dalla seconda tappa, le donne approfittano del sole, trascinano fuori i materassi per stenderli lungo la strada polverosa e si spogliano in bikini frettolosamente indossati per prendere un po’ di tintarella. Harry, Niall e Liam si siedono nella striscia d’ombra offerta dal camion e si dedicano a diverse ore di solido lavoro di sviluppo delle canzoni. Come Harry si aspettava, Niall ha composto una nuova canzone ed è fantastico scriverla seduti sulla sabbia del deserto stesso. Liam inizia a scriverne una sulla perseveranza e sul cercare di vedere il lato positivo delle cose, che si adatta al tema del giorno, e Harry scarabocchia una varietà di frammenti casuali di testi, cercando di capire come svilupparli in ciò che vuole dire, prima di prendere la chitarra di Niall per lavorare sulla musica per qualcosa che hanno inventato a Città del Capo.  
C’è un’altra mezz’ora di intrattenimento prima che Zayn riesca a far ripartire il camion. Dopo un po’ ovviamente sono costretti a fermarsi di nuovo per raffreddare il motore e trovano un mercato di cristalli all’aperto dal nulla. Tutti acquistano alcune gemme semipreziose per supportare la comunità locale. Harry sceglie un lungo occhio di tigre perché le sue strisce dorate e marroni gli ricordano i capelli striati dal sole di Louis, poi placa la sua coscienza scattando un’altra foto di famiglia per la donna ed i suoi due ragazzini che giocano intorno alla bancarella fingendo di aiutarla, fotografando attentamente l’indirizzo che gli dà in modo che possa postare anche questa foto.   
In piedi accanto a un altro tavolo mentre chiacchiera la donna che sembra al comando, Louis lo guarda e gli rivolge un sorriso luminoso con i pollici in su. Non indossa più la sua felpa, il sole è troppo caldo adesso, ma Harry l’ha notata appallottolata sul sedile del camion. Non l’ha lasciata lontana da lui.  
Il pensiero fa fare le capriole al suo stomaco.   
È difficile stare lontano da Louis con l’avanzare della giornata. Si arrende quando finalmente trovano un villaggio con un negozio aperto la domenica pomeriggio e si fermano per il pranzo. Non è altro che un garage, ma tutti si precipitano a comprare bibite fredde e ad usare i bagni adeguati poiché la mancanza di cespugli nel deserto sta causando un bel problema, mentre Zayn, Carlie e Danny fanno scorta di altri trecento litri d’acqua per mantenere il camion in movimento. Dato che il gruppo di cucina di oggi è quello più piccolo composto da Michael, Nicole e Duncan, Harry si offre volontario per aiutare a preparare le verdure per la loro insalata messicana e per una volta Louis non lo respinge.   
Sembra sorprendentemente rilassato, considerando la situazione in cui si trovano, mentre allestisce le stazioni di cibo sotto un gigantesco albero di acacia nel campo di fronte al garage. Mentre gli altri sono occupati, Harry si avvicina di poco in modo da poter parlare con Louis senza che loro sentano. “Riusciremo ad arrivare ad Etosha in orario stasera?”  
Il castano alza lo sguardo dalla lattuga che sta lavando. Il riccio può dire che sta per dirgli di continuare a lavorare, ma poi controlla che gli altri siano impegnati a tagliare e abbassa la sua solita voce turbolenta. “Francamente? No. Non a questo ritmo.”  
“Allora cosa faremo?”  
Louis alza le spalle. “Ci proviamo?”  
“Quanto siamo lontani?”  
“Meno della metà.”  
Harry guarda l’orologio. Sono le due passate. “Lou.”  
“Li chiamerò quando tutti avranno mangiato. Non c’è ricezione cellulare qui fuori ma hanno un telefono nel negozio che hanno detto che avrei potuto usare,” il sorriso rassicurante di Louis non è molto convincente. “Conosco i ragazzi al cancello di sicurezza di Etosha, quindi spero di poterli persuadere a tenerlo aperto per un altro paio d’ore per noi. Zayn dice che diventerà più facile man mano che ci avvicineremo nel pomeriggio e la temperatura inizierà a scendere. Saremo in grado di andare più veloci, continuare a viaggiare un po’ più a lungo ogni volta.”  
“Liam mi ha detto che Zayn ha detto che potremmo aver bisogno di un nuovo camion?”  
“Sta facendo alcune telefonate al riguardo proprio ora.” Rendendosi conto che Harry sa già quanto sia brutto, il giovane sospira e mette da parte la sua lattuga. “Non è la migliore delle situazioni, ma non è come se fossimo in Zambia o in Malawi, dove ci vorrebbe una settimana per procurarci un nuovo camion. Se due ragazzi lo portano e si alternano alla guida, potremmo averlo quando avremo bisogno di lasciare Etosha. È solo che stanno controllando se hanno un camion di scorta disponibile in questo momento che è adatto alla circolazione. In caso contrario, domani faranno venire un meccanico con molte attrezzature e lui proverà a ripararlo per noi, ma preferirei non dirigermi più a nord, visto che non so quanto sia affidabile.”  
È una rivelazione vedere Louis così, lo stress evidente nelle linee intorno alla sua bocca e la mascella serrata, la sua voce tesa e dura. Ha mantenuto un buon fronte di allegro ottimismo per tutto il giorno, ma ora lo ha abbassato, per lui. “Perché non vai a chiamare i ragazzi di Etosha adesso?” Suggerisce Harry, raccogliendo la lattuga. “So come preparare questo pasto così posso finirlo. Hai cose più importanti di cui preoccuparti, Lou, quindi lascia che me ne occupi io.”  
Louis gli fa un sorriso stanco. “Mi vizierai per viaggi futuri, sai? Non conoscerò più me stesso senza il mio sempre presente assistente di cucina.”  
A Harry non piace pensare a Louis che fa questo viaggio senza di lui. Il pensiero che sarà impegnato a Londra con il suo tirocinio in uno studio legale quando Louis si dirigerà di nuovo a sud è inquietante e allunga una mano per stringere la spalla tesa del giovane. “Vai a chiamarli. Io mi occuperò del cibo per tutti.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Louis riesce nella sua trattativa con il personale di sicurezza del cancello, non che Harry si aspettasse diversamente, e torna a metà pranzo con la gioiosa notizia che hanno un’ora e mezza in più, l’orario limite esteso alle sette. Zayn sembra diventare più leggero. Harry non è sicuro di aver visto Zayn sorridere prima di questo momento, ma il moro rivolge a Louis un sorriso luminoso e un pollice in alto attraverso il cerchio mentre tutti applaudono. Anche la gente del posto, che si è radunata con le loro sedie a sdraio e sgabelli ai margini dell’ombra dell’albero di acacia per guardare questi strani stranieri fare un picnic in mezzo al loro villaggio, si uniscono alla celebrazione. Louis sembra di nuovo vibrante e felice mentre salta da un gruppo all’altro, mangiando la sua insalata in movimento.   
L’insalata fatta da Harry.   
Gli piace nutrire Louis. Gli dà la stessa soddisfazione che tenere Louis al caldo.   
Deve stare attento.  
Non è normale.  
Gli amici non si divertono a prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro in questo modo.  
Va tutto bene, si dice mentre sono di nuovo in viaggio per la tappa successiva del loro viaggio. Finché non fa capire a Louis come si sente davvero nei suoi confronti, non è sbagliato per lui sentirsi così. Ormai prova certe cose e reprimerle non ha aiutato, quindi potrebbe anche accettarle. Quello che prova per Louis non è amicizia, è molto di più, e alla fine del viaggio gli farà più male di quanto possa immaginare in questo momento salutarlo, ma è quello che succederà. Può condividere la sua vita insieme a quella del giovane per sei settimane incredibili, abbastanza privilegiato da guardare Louis nel suo habitat naturale africano e fotografarlo e ridere con lui e condividere qualche abbraccio occasionale e molte battute, e non cambierà nulla di tutto questo solo perché le probabilità di rimanere con il cuore spezzato sono orribilmente alte. La cosa importante è che non infligga nessuna delle sue emozioni a Louis. Finché mantiene le sue azioni rigorosamente platoniche, allora va bene per lui divertirsi il più possibile e stare insieme a lui.  
Questa è la chiave.  
Andrà bene.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Il resto del pomeriggio è una corsa contro il tempo. Quando il sole si abbassa, l’aria si raffredda e così fa il camion, proprio come Louis aveva predetto. Dalle cinque guidano più di quanto si fermino e Zayn è in grado di spingere il camion fino a cinquanta chilometri all’ora, il che lo fa ridere quando passano rumorosamente i cartelli che avvisano del limite di velocità di centoventi chilometri, ma è un grande miglioramento nella loro velocità all’inizio della giornata.   
Anche così, i cancelli di Etosha non sono ancora in vista quando l’orologio di Harry ticchetta oltre le sette di sera.  
“Merda, non credo ce la faremo.”  
“Cosa facciamo se non arriviamo in tempo?” Chiede Niall. “Campeggeremo qui in mezzo al nulla?”  
È possibile, ovviamente, ma Harry non ha idea se gli è permesso. Se è abbastanza sicuro. Tutti gli animali pericolosi sono contenuti entro i confini del parco nazionale? Ce ne sono altri fuori?   
Passano altri venti minuti prima che le luci tremolanti dei cancelli di Etosha appaiano più avanti. Zayn si ferma al cancello chiuso e spegne il motore. Harry si sporge dal finestrino per guardare Louis scendere dal camion e avvicinarsi al gruppo di guardie pesantemente armate. Lo fissano, per niente impressionati dai suoi sorrisi disinvolti; sembrano così severi e intimidatori che Harry vuole saltare fuori dalla finestra così che Louis non debba affrontarli da solo. Ma il suo sorriso non vacilla e dice solo poche parole prima che due di loro sorridano. Gli altri tre non si scompongono, ma Louis continua a parlare - non sembra nemmeno che parli inglese, da quello che riesce a sentire dalla finestra - e poi improvvisamente l’intero gruppo scoppia a ridere, la voce di Louis chiara e cristallina sopra il resto.   
“Sembra promettente,” commenta Liam.  
Con ampi sorrisi e strette di mano entusiaste tutto intorno, Louis si congeda dalle guardie e balza di nuovo sul camion. Gira sul retro e apre la porta principale, saltando su per i gradini con un forte urlo. “Ci fanno entrare!” Grida. “Tre applausi per le guardie di sicurezza di Etosha!”  
Harry si unisce all’applauso a squarciagola mentre le guardie di sicurezza scuotono la testa agli insopprimibili visitatori che hanno appena fatto entrare nel loro parco, e incontra gli occhi danzanti di Louis. “Ben fatto,” mormora mentre l’ultimo applauso svanisce.   
Louis gli fa l’occhiolino, poi torna sul davanti del camion con Zayn mentre i cancelli si aprono lentamente davanti a loro.  
Il loro campeggio assegnato è ad un’altra ora di guida davanti a loro attraverso l’enorme parco. Di solito ci vuole solo mezz’ora, li informa Liam, informazioni raccolte da Zayn durante il pranzo, ma dato che è buio Zayn deve guidare molto lentamente a causa del rischio di animali invisibili sulla strada, motivo per cui i cancelli si chiudono prima del tramonto. A nessuno importa quanto tempo ci vuole ora che la minaccia della chiusura del cancello è passata, e Niall coinvolge tutti in un canto felice per allenare la loro spumeggiante adrenalina dopo il teso pomeriggio.   
Montano le loro tende al buio, quattordici ore dopo averle smontate a Spitzkoppe, ed Harry si sorprende a controllare la posizione delle stelle, in particolare l’ampio punto interrogativo di Scorpius che Louis ha identificato per lui la prima notte. Da allora, è la prima costellazione che controlla ogni volta che arrivano in un campo, seguita dalla Croce del Sud. La scorsa notte ha trascorso due ore buone con Niall e Liam sdraiati sui materassi che hanno trascinato dalle loro tende, studiando il libro di stelle che Louis gli ha dato per confrontarlo con la magnificenza sopra di loro. La vista sembra che qui stasera sarà altrettanto bella, così potrà mettersi alla prova su alcune delle costellazioni più oscure che ha imparato.   
È bello sentire che le stelle stanno diventando familiari, non più le estranee di quella prima notte nei vigneti.   
Anche lui e Louis erano ancora estranei allora. Ma è buffo come per lui, il castano non sia mai stato un estraneo. Dal momento in cui ha interrotto Harry al tavolo a Città del Capo, ha percepito una certa familiarità con lui. Sembrava più come ritrovarsi dopo un’eterna separazione che un primo incontro tra due estranei - e ora ha mille idee per la testa e dovrebbe andare a prendere il suo taccuino, sedersi accanto al fuoco e riversare tutta questa stupidità nei suoi testi. Questo potrebbe impedirgli di offrirsi di aiutare Louis con gli spaghetti alla bolognese di stasera.   
Funziona.  
Anche se Louis indossa di nuovo la sua felpa blu.   
Harry si siede lì a guardarlo darsi da fare, lasciando che le parole fluiscano dalla sua penna senza censure.   
Quando va a letto, ha un’intera canzone pronta.  
  
  



	10. Day eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che potete trovare le foto di accompagnamento ad ogni capitolo all'acount IG tommo_africa.

**Stranger Stars**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Giorno undici - Louis.**  
 **Parco nazionale di Etosha, Namibia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La giornata inizia lussuosamente tardi, senza sgomberare il campo e con colazione non prima delle sette e mezzo. Louis è così distrutto dall’adrenalina del giorno prima che spegne la sveglia cinque volte prima di riuscire a tirarsi fuori dal suo comodo sacco a pelo alle sette e venticinque. Non accettabile, visto che oggi aveva intenzione di preparare i pancake per colazione con il tempo extra a disposizione.   
Si scopre che non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi, dal momento che il suo abile assistente in cucina ha pile di pancakes già pronte quando arriva in cucina. Harry gli sorride. “Mi sono ricordato che avevamo programmato i pancakes per oggi, quindi mi sono portato avanti. Va bene?”  
Louis vuole baciarlo. “Sei un sogno, amico.”  
Harry arrossisce graziosamente e Louis vuole baciarlo ancora di più. “Ho pensato che avresti potuto sentirti stanco dopo ieri. Zayn sta ancora dormendo?”  
“Non tornerà in superficie per ore, probabilmente non finché il sole non renderà la tenda troppo calda per farlo dormire più a lungo.” Il castano lo aiuta a preparare una frittella e sorride quando il riccio ride del modo in cui lo getta tra le dita per evitare di bruciarla. “È felice di avere un giorno libero oggi. Normalmente avrebbe dovuto portarci in giro per un’intera giornata di osservazione degli animali, ma ha preso accordi per due veicoli da safari, il che significa che può riposare.”  
“E tu?”  
“Anche io ho il giorno libero, dato che i veicoli sono accompagnati da guide locali e pranzi al sacco all-inclusive.”  
Harry prende un piattino per il pancake di Louis e gli passa la salsa al cioccolato, che hanno comprato appositamente per lui, ma è sicuro che piacerà anche a molte altre persone. Spruzzando cioccolato su tutto il pancake, si siede quando Harry lo spinge verso una delle sedie da campeggio. “Tu goditi il tuo pancake,” ordina Harry. “Fammi girare questi poi ti prendo il tè.”  
“Hai fatto molta strada, Hazza,” dovrebbe provare un tale orgoglio per qualcuno che conosce a malapena? “Non è passato molto tempo da quando ero io a offrirti la colazione e il caffè.”  
“L’Associazione Per Gli Assistenti In Cucina Del Campo mi ha informato che in qualità di tuo assistente ufficiale sono tenuto a prendermi più cura di te.”  
“Ah, davvero?” Louis si appoggia indietro e si stiracchia. “Potrei abituarmi a questo.”  
“Dovresti. Lavori così duramente per tutti gli altri tutto il tempo,” Harry mette il suo tè sul tavolo con un sorriso soddisfatto, ma la sua voce è intensa. “Ti ho visto, Louis, come tieni d’occhio ogni persona per assicurarti che stia bene e abbia tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, e se qualcosa non va, fai i salti mortali per sistemarlo o fai il possibile per farle sentire meglio. Anche per le persone che non ti mostrano mai gratitudine o sono scortesi.”  
Questo è il suo lavoro, no?  
“Non voglio sembrare inquietante, ma è così impressionante da vedere. Continuo a stare seduto qui ad ammirare come sei e mi viene voglia di fare lo stesso per te.”  
“Beh, allora vai avanti,” dice il castano, con un gesto regale della mano. “Lungi da me fermarti, ragazzo mio.”  
“Bene.” Dopo aver versato la pastella fresca e aver ammucchiato l’ultimo raccolto di pancake sopra gli altri, Harry appoggia un fianco sul tavolo e guarda Louis con intento. “Oggi non cucini. È il mio giorno e io e Rolf, Rachel e Carlie ci occuperemo di tutto. Ho controllato il nostro menu, c’è salsiccia e purè stasera, e posso capire abbastanza bene come fare qui. Tu dormi o vai al bar o guarda gli animali alla pozza d’acqua o trova qualche tuo amico così da poter uscire con loro, e non darci un solo pensiero per tutto il giorno.”  
Sembra il paradiso. “Harry, non posso farlo.”  
“Puoi.” Dice con tono duro, ma lui sembra tutt’altro che duro, in piedi con una felpa con cappuccio arcobaleno sgualcita, con i riccioli che gli rotolano intorno al viso, non vincolati da alcuna sciarpa, ma i suoi occhi dicono che fa sul serio. “Se succede qualcosa, ovviamente verrò a prenderti, ma hai rinunciato al tuo vero giorno libero a Swakop per farmi vedere la città, quindi lascia che ti dia il giorno libero oggi, invece.”  
Louis non vuole discutere, non quando preferisce applaudire per la determinazione di Harry. “Va bene,” ammette. Forse entro stanotte il riccio avrà dimenticato il suo decreto. “Grazie.”  
“Prego,” il piccolo sorriso trionfante di Harry vale qualsiasi ammontare di concessioni. Si volta indietro per girare i suoi pancake e poi riempie il piatto vuoto di Louis. “Non muoverti. Ti terrò rifornito di frittelle e tè. Dopotutto, a noi qui al catering per la colazione di Southern Skies, reparto assistenti, ci piace offrire un’esperienza di servizio completo - non era quello che mi hai detto?”  
Oh Dio, l’imitazione di Harry è perfetta, con accento americano e tutto il resto, e Louis scoppia a ridere quando i suoi passeggeri iniziano a presentarsi a colazione. Nessuno di loro sbatte le palpebre alla vista di Harry che prende il comando mentre lui si sposta di lato, rimpinzandosi di frittelle finché non si sente male perché ama il modo in cui il riccio piomba accanto a lui per mettergliene altre ogni volta prima che finisca il suo ultimo morso. Riceve anche tre tazze di tè e, cazzo, Harry sa come preparare il tè proprio come piace a lui.   
Quando tutti hanno quasi finito, Louis si alza in piedi per attirare la loro attenzione in modo da poter delineare il piano per la giornata. Staranno via per ben sette ore e lui già non vede l’ora di rivederli.  
Una volta che se ne sono andati, sembra che abbiano portato via tutta la sua energia. Va in giro un po’, ripulendo gli avanzi della colazione, poi pensa di andare in piscina ma da solo non è divertente. Di ritorno nella loro tenda, Zayn russa ancora. Sembra sereno e felice ed è la cosa più vicina a _casa_ che ha qui fuori, quindi si spoglia fino alla sua biancheria intima e striscia di nuovo nella tenda nonostante il caldo crescente.  
  
*  
  
Si sveglia cinque ore dopo. Il sacco a pelo di Zayn è vuoto, senza dubbio è andato a dipingere da qualche parte, e Louis sta gocciolando di sudore dato che la tenda sembra una sauna, ma si sente più rinvigorito da quando ha lasciato Città del Capo. Incredibile cosa può fare per te un riposo adeguato.  
Per rinfrescarsi, salta in piscina. Ha visto Harry nuotare in modo corretto, ma Louis si annoia a farlo così quindi sguizza di qua e di là per godersi l’acqua e chiacchiera con alcune ragazze adolescenti che lo guardano con interesse. È divertente flirtare quando sa che non potrà succedere nulla, ma quando una di loro inizia a suggerirgli di riportarla alla sua tenda, si allontana.   
La ragazza gli ricordava Michelle con il suo accento capetoniano, i soffici capelli biondi e la disinvolta sicurezza. Forse dovrebbe chiamarla - no, è lunedì pomeriggio quindi è in ufficio. Pensare a lei gli fa venir male allo stomaco, quindi va alla ricerca di Zayn. Non è in nessuno dei soliti posti, ma Anton al bar dice che pensa di averlo visto giù vicino alla pozza d’acqua. Sembra un posto buono per trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio, quindi spende soldi che non dovrebbe per un pacco di birre da sei e si fa strada attraverso il campo in quella direzione.   
“Pensavo di averti perso,” dice.  
Zayn ha sistemato il cavalletto che tiene a Etosha e ha fatto molto mentre lui ha dormito per tutto il giorno, dato che Louis ricorda che stava finendo un altro dipinto l’ultima volta che sono stati qui. “Il camion sostitutivo sarà qui domani mattina,” dice da sopra la spalla. “Patrick ha detto che ci incontreremo alla casa dei ghepardi, per dare a tutti qualcosa da guardare mentre facciamo lo scambio.”  
Louis trascina una comoda panca più vicino a Zayn. “Ci porterà Shamwari lì?”  
“Dovrebbe. Li mandiamo lì prima dell’alba con gli altri veicoli, poi noi partiremo subito dopo colazione finché è ancora fresco. Non è lontano.”  
“Grande.”  
Se solo tutti i problemi della vita potessero essere risolti così facilmente. Louis porge a Zayn una delle birre, poi si rimette a posto con la sua, battendo i piedi sul muro di pietra di fronte a lui. La metà del pomeriggio non è il momento migliore per osservare il gioco delle pozze d’acqua, e vista la pioggia questo significa che anche meno animali dovranno venire qui, ma un branco di zebre sta bevendo sul lato opposto intervallato da una varietà di cervi, e un paio di elefanti oziano sotto un albero. Non è affatto male.   
Arriva alla fine della sua birra, sorseggiandola tutta mentre gli elefanti si allontanano e vengono sostituiti da alcuni energici impala prima di lasciarsi parlare. “Zayn?”  
“Mm.”  
Sa che il moro odia essere infastidito quando dipinge, ma ha bisogno di sapere e ieri con tutto lo stress non era il momento giusto per chiedere. “Siamo amici?”  
“Che cazzo?” Zayn si volta a fissarlo. “Sei ubriaco?”  
“No,” non dovrebbe bere affatto perché tecnicamente è in servizio, ma Harry gli ha dato il giorno libero quindi lasciatelo in pace. “Mi consideri tuo amico?”  
“Certo che lo faccio. Non essere sciocco.”  
“Sono un buon amico?”  
“Louis, cosa stai bevendo?”  
“La stessa cosa che bevi tu,” dando a Zayn una seconda birra, ne apre un’altra per sé. “Ma lo sono?” Deglutisce profondamente. “O sono davvero una merda e stai cercando di non dirmelo?”  
“Sei una merda adesso. Cos’è questo, un discorso sulla relazione?”  
“È un discorso di amicizia.” Forse avrebbe dovuto comprare qualcosa di più forte della birra. “Va tutto bene, puoi dirmi se sono stato un amico di merda. Non posso essere migliore se non lo so. Lo sono?”  
“Sei il miglior amico che abbia mai avuto, stronzo. Cosa ha causato questo?”  
Non sta ancora dicendo molto. Forse Zayn non aveva mai avuto buoni amici prima, quindi non si era reso conto di quanto Louis fosse inutile perché non aveva niente con cui confrontarlo. “Conosci Liam?”  
“Liam, l’amico di Harry?”  
“Si.”  
“Hai una cotta anche per lui adesso?”  
“Non ho una cotta per nessuno,” protesta Louis. “Harry e io siamo solo amici.”  
“Allora perché non vai a chiedergli che tipo di amico sei?”  
“Perché mi conosci da più tempo e spero che tu sia onesto con me.”  
“Cazzo.”  
Louis mette il broncio. “Quindi _sono_ un cattivo amico!”  
“No, _cazzo_ perché ho rovesciato la birra nella vernice. Ma cazzo anche perché- che diavolo sta succedendo?”  
“Hai mostrato a Liam il tuo album da disegno.”  
“Perché lui mi ha mostrato il suo.”  
“Liam disegna?”  
“Abbastanza bene. Non ha seguito corsi formali, ma impara da solo e voleva sapere come uso la prospettiva quando disegno il deserto.”  
“Non me l’hai mai mostrato.”  
“Non me l’hai mai chiesto. Volevi vederlo? È proprio qui.”  
Louis posa la sua birra per terra e prende il taccuino. Ha sempre pensato che quello che c’era lì dentro fosse privato, dato che Zayn non si è mai offerto di condividerlo. Il moro ha aspettato che lui mostrasse interesse per tutti questi anni per non disturbarlo? Ama l’arte di Zayn. Un giorno, quando avrà una casa, la vuole decorata con nient’altro che l’arte di Zayn.   
“Disegni le persone?”  
“Mmm,” Zayn è tornato alla sua pittura, un pennello in equilibrio tra i denti mentre ne usa un altro.  
Come faceva Louis a non saperlo? “Non li dipingi mai, quindi non me ne sono reso conto. Pensavo ti piacesse la natura.”  
Zayn posa il secondo pennello e recupera il primo. “Le persone fanno parte della natura.”  
“Sei davvero bravo.”  
“Grazie, Louis.” Dice il moro un po’ sarcastico.  
“Voglio dire che. Mi dispiace di non averlo mai chiesto prima.”  
“Va bene.”  
No, non va bene. Louis sta facendo fin troppe supposizioni nella sua vita, a quanto pare. Ma prima che possa scusarsi di nuovo, si imbatte in un disegno di lui e Harry insieme. È della notte a Swakop quando sono usciti a cena, e Zayn deve averlo disegnato a memoria perché Louis non ricorda di averlo visto tirare fuori il suo album da disegno al ristorante. La sua testa è gettata all’indietro dalle risate mentre Harry ha il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo e lo fissa con occhi estasiati, come se Louis fosse la cosa migliore che abbia visto nella sua vita. Come se Louis fosse il suo mondo.   
Zayn guarda oltre, poiché il castano ha smesso di parlare. “Ti guarda in quel modo tutto il tempo.”  
Louis non lo sapeva. Ha avuto così tanta paura di essere lui quello che guarda in quel modo Harry che ha paura di guardarlo per troppo tempo.   
“Sono bravi ragazzi, gli amici di Harry.”  
“Harry mi ha dato la musica di Niall a Swakop. Quando avremo il nuovo camion, dobbiamo ascoltarlo.”  
“Certo,” dice Zayn con piacere.  
Louis stacca gli occhi dal disegno di se stesso e di Harry e chiude l’album, temendo cos’altro potrebbe trovare. Zayn potrebbe averlo ritratto, per esempio, mentre guardava Harry, e non è abbastanza coraggioso da vedere cosa potrebbe esserci sul suo viso.   
Si stringe le braccia intorno alle gambe, sedendosi di lato sulla panchina in modo da poter guardare Zayn dipingere. È rilassante, pacifico, il caldo pomeriggio che lo culla di nuovo in un sonnellino nonostante tutto il suo sonno. I pensieri infelici gridano alla periferia del suo cervello, ma li ignora. Non si sente abbastanza stabile da lasciarli entrare.  
Un pensiero si fa strada comunque.   
Michelle.  
Ha bisogno di parlare con lei come ha appena fatto con Zayn, riconoscere le sue mancanze e controllare come si sente riguardo alla loro relazione.   
È un pensiero orribile.  
Non andrà bene, è positivo di questo. Ha fallito come fidanzato per tutti questi anni, proprio come ha fallito come figlio e come fratello.   
Afferra la sua terza birra, ne beve metà in un solo sorso, quindi c’è un motivo per cui le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi e gli scottano la gola.   
Non può farlo. Non adesso. Non mentre si sente così.   
Torna a Michelle.   
Presto la ragazza compirà ventisette anni. Il suo compleanno sarà il loro sesto anniversario insieme. Ha bisogno di fare qualcosa di speciale per questo. Certo, sarà a mezzo continente di distanza nella data effettiva- ma aspetta, forse può farla arrivare ovunque lui si trovi. Calcola velocemente. Zanzibar, eccellente. La data cade durante il suo viaggio di ritorno a Zanzibar sulla via del sud. Michelle non è mai stata lì, e sarebbe un bel posto per festeggiare. Orribilmente lontano, quindi il volo costerà una fortuna, ma a cosa serve una carta di credito se non per salvare la sua relazione?   
Sa che lei vuole sposarsi. Ha lasciato abbastanza indizi qualche tempo fa, anche se di recente ha smesso di farlo, probabilmente perché lui era troppo palesemente contrario all’idea. Per lui, sono troppo giovani, ma le donne in Sud Africa tendono a sposarsi giovani, stabilirsi e iniziare ad avere figli. La maggior parte dei suoi amici a Città del Capo hanno già una famiglia, il che secondo lui è una follia, ma come deve sentirsi Michelle? Anche Lauren è sposata, e ha dovuto lasciare il tour che conduceva a venticinque anni per sposare il ragazzo che gestisce l’Elephant Sands, una delle tappe preferite di Louis in Botswana.   
Per quanto lo metta nel panico, questo potrebbe aggiustare le cose. Zanzibar è un posto meraviglioso per una proposta, e quanto è romantico fidanzarsi ufficialmente durante il tuo compleanno e anniversario? Questo piacerebbe a Michelle. Non devono sposarsi immediatamente, probabilmente ci vorranno almeno un anno per pianificare il matrimonio dei suoi sogni. Forse tra un anno si sentirà più capace di diventare marito.   
E se fosse un cattivo marito come tutto il resto?  
Ci saranno anche bambini.  
Sarà un padre-  
No.   
Michelle non può aspettarsi che lui sia responsabile dei bambini. Non dopo quello che ha fatto. Quello che fa ogni singolo giorno che rimane in Africa.   
C’è internet qui al campo e non riesce a trattenersi dal tirare fuori il telefono, aprire Instagram, e digitare il primo dei nomi utente che conosce fin troppo bene.  
È riuscito a non farlo per quasi un anno, dannazione, ma eccolo qui.  
Amy sta insegnando adesso, a quanto pare. Ci sono immagini di una scuola elementare, di un’aula. Si era sempre chiesto cosa avesse pianificato dopo la laurea. C’è una rappresentazione della natività, che sembra abbia messo in scena. Ha davvero assunto il piano di carriera abbandonato da lui, non è vero? La sua vita è piena di amici ed eventi sociali come è sempre stata, e sembra felice, in salute. E sembra che non gli manchi minimamente.  
Jess non è più una ragazzina, ma un’adolescente inaspettatamente elegante ed bella ora, che sembra avere un grande amore per il trucco, la moda e i filtri. Un ragazzo appare in molte delle sue foto recenti, con i capelli color sabbia, che ride sempre. Sarà buono per lei, le impedirà di essere troppo seria e chiusa. È il suo primo ragazzo? Ne ha avuti molti? Louis dovrebbe sapere queste cose.  
Anche i gemelli sono adolescenti, al secondo anno di scuola media superiore. L’account della sua matrigna mostra Robbie agli allenamenti e alle partite di calcio, lui ed i suoi amici in divise infangate, raggianti, abbracciati. Louis ricorda quella vita ed è contento che Robbie stia seguendo le sue orme. Forse ha quel tocco in più di talento che mancava a lui per farcela potenzialmente nei grandi campionati. Louis dovrebbe essere lì per aiutarlo ad allenarsi. Matty, a quanto pare, non ha perso la sua passione per la chimica e gli esperimenti. Ha vinto un premio poco prima di Natale per questo, e Louis si è perso la cerimonia. Matty sembra così orgoglioso di se stesso. I gemelli sono ancora identici, pettinano ancora i capelli allo stesso modo. Louis spera che siano rimasti vicini, come lo erano da bambini quando tutti gli altri erano stati banditi dal loro ‘mondo gemello insulare.’   
Una volta Louis era così con Amy. Lei non parlò fino all’età di quattro anni, e in seguito spiegò che non ne sentiva il bisogno perché Louis poteva parlare per lei. Si fidava di lui per tutto. Molto tempo fa. Prima che lui si dimostrasse così inaffidabile.  
La piccola Trixie ha quasi undici anni adesso. È un maschiaccio, gioca anche a calcio, anche se c’è una foto che la ritrae ad un recital di pianoforte recente, e in una foto di Natale di famiglia è alta quasi quanto Amy. La sua preziosa bambina. Aveva appena cinque anni quando se ne andò. Si ricorderà di lui?  
Potrebbe non farlo.  
Probabilmente meglio così.  
E gli altri sembrano tutti stare bene senza di lui, quindi forse quello che ha fatto non è stato poi così male. Forse è stato un tale fratello di merda quando era lì che la sua assenza è un sollievo. Non doversi più preoccupare dei suoi modi disordinati, rumorosi e disturbanti, non doversi preoccupare di lui che urlava e gridava ai bambini afflitti dal dolore per non averlo avvertito che sua madre stava morendo-  
“Lou.”  
No. Per favore, vattene. Non vuole che Harry lo veda così.  
“Louis?”  
Sbatte le palpebre freneticamente, poi si arrende e si strofina i pugni sugli occhi. “Pensavo di essere fuori servizio,” dice, con voce pericolosamente traballante, senza voltarsi.  
“Lo sei,” sente Harry avvicinarsi, fermandosi proprio dietro di lui, grazie a Dio, quindi non può vedere la sua faccia. “Ho solo- ti ho portato qualcosa, ma va bene, posso andarmene se vuoi.”  
“Aspetta.” Louis si infila il telefono in tasca. Potrebbe essere una schifezza in fatto di famiglia, ma questo è il suo lavoro e sa come essere Louis-il-tour-leader. Almeno in questo è bravo. Forzandosi un sorriso sul viso, abbassa i piedi a terra e si gira. “Ehi, Haz. Com’è andato il tuo safari?”  
Harry sa che stava piangendo, sembra sul punto di piangere lui stesso – è così compassionevole – ma deglutisce a fatica e riesce a sorridere altrettanto fintamente. “È stato bello, grazie. Ho fatto delle foto per te delle cose più speciali che abbiamo visto. Come un elefante che fa il bagno nel fango, usando la sua proboscide come una doccia, e l’ingorgo zebrato in cui siamo rimasti intrappolati - Niall lo ha chiamato strisce pedonali, perché stavano tutti attraversando la strada, quindi dovevamo fermarci ad aspettare.”  
“Intelligente.”  
“Sì, abbastanza. Ho una bellissima foto di lui con una zebra proprio accanto a lui. Sembrano essere i suoi preferiti,” il sorriso di Harry diventa più reale. “Ti ho portato la mia macchina fotografica così puoi dare un’occhiata, se vuoi.”  
“Grazie, Harry, mi piacerebbe moltissimo.”  
Harry la tira fuori. “Adesso sono tutti in piscina. È davvero carino, qui. Sei andato?”  
“Sì, sono tornato a letto dopo che te ne sei andato e quando mi sono svegliato sono andato a fare una nuotata.”  
“Sono contento che tu abbia dormito di più.”  
“Sì, anche più di Zayn,” a proposito, sia Zayn che il cavalletto sono scomparsi. “L’hai visto da qualche parte?”  
“È lui che mi ha detto che eri qui. Mi ha anche mandato con un’altra confezione da sei per te, ma ho aggiunto delle patatine sale e aceto nel caso avessi fame. Manca ancora un po’ di tempo alla cena.”  
Il giovane gli consegna una borsa con altre birre e un pacchetto di patatine formato famiglia. Non c’è niente che possa essere più confortante per lui in questo momento.   
“C’è anche una bottiglia d’acqua perché la birra disidrata. E perché sei seduto qui senza il tuo berretto? Ti sei scottato al sole, Louis. Ecco.” Harry tira fuori dalla tasca l’ormai presente crema solare e si toglie il berretto colorato.   
Louis prende la crema solare anche se è tardo pomeriggio. Sa che si stava bruciando al sole, ma non gli importa. “Hai bisogno del berretto, Haz.”  
“Il tuo è ancora nel camion, giusto? Chiederò a Zayn di prenderlo per me. Per favore, prendi il mio, Lou.”  
Come può resistere quando Harry glielo chiede in modo così grazioso? Dopo aver spalmato la lozione calda sul viso bruciato, accetta il berretto che ha tenuto i ricci di Harry tutto il giorno. Sono umidi e molli sotto di esso e Louis vuole arruffarli con le dita per riportarli in vita. “Farai una nuotata anche tu?”  
“Sì. Il veicolo da safari non era così comodo, quindi ho bisogno di stiracchiare un po’ la schiena.”  
Oh no, Harry sta soffrendo. “Mi dispiace.”  
Il riccio scrolla le spalle. “Va bene. Ci sono abituato. Dovrei fare più stretching. Ho provato a fare yoga tutte le sere con Rolf e Annette, ma negli ultimi giorni siamo usciti dalla routine e oggi siamo rimasti seduti in quell’angolo strano tutto il giorno e, beh, nuotare ci aiuterà.”  
“Sono contento. Hai problemi alla schiena?”  
“A volte,” Harry fa cenno alla telecamera. “Sai come usare la riproduzione su questa?”  
Sembra familiare, come alcune delle altre fantastiche telecamere che vari passeggeri gli hanno mostrato. “Credo di sì. Vuoi prima eseguire il backup delle tue foto, nel caso in cui elimino accidentalmente tutto il tuo duro lavoro?”  
“Oggi ho fatto delle foto per te, Lou,” il sorriso del riccio ora è vero, caldo e brillante come il sole. “Dato che non eri con noi. Non volevo che ti perdessi niente di speciale.”  
“Sei un ragazzo molto dolce, Harry Styles.”  
Harry arriccia il naso. “Anche tu sei un ragazzo molto dolce, Louis Tomlinson.”  
“Sono un uomo, grazie mille,” Louis raddrizza le spalle e cerca di sembrare virile.  
Harry ridacchia. “Okay, anche tu sei un _uomo_ molto gentile.”  
L’apprezzamento nella sua voce calma i bordi grezzi del precedente crollo di Louis. Lui piace ad Harry. Qualunque siano gli altri suoi difetti nella vita, lui piace ad Harry. “Grazie per le provviste, Haz. E per oggi.”  
“Prego.”  
“Ora sono molto riposato, quindi se preferisci passare il resto del pomeriggio in piscina, non mi dispiacerebbe tornare a preparare la cena.”  
I riccioli rimbalzano con violenza mentre il giovane scuoteva la testa. “No! Rimani qui e goditi gli animali, la tua birra e le tue patatine. Guarda, c’è una giraffa. Si china a bere, proprio come nelle foto, con le gambe divaricate. Guarda, Louis!”  
È uno spettacolo che Louis ha visto spesso, ma si volta cortesemente a guardare. “Amo le giraffe,” mormora.   
“Perché sono così alte?” Chiede Harry.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Il contrario di te.”  
“Ehi!” Schiaffeggia piano il braccio di Harry e quest’ultimo sorride.  
“Scusa, Lou, ma sei minuscolo.”  
“Non lo sono. Rimangiatelo!”  
Harry gli afferra il polso. “Lo sei!”  
Posando la borsa che Harry gli ha portato, Louis lo schiaffeggia con la mano libera, solo per farsi catturare anche l’altro polso.   
“Ora sei intrappolato,” ridacchia Harry.   
“Ho ancora due gambe,” lo avverte il castano cupamente.  
“Ho mani molto grandi. Vedi?” Casualmente, Harry avvolge la mano sinistra attorno a entrambi i polsi di Louis e poi si china per afferrare entrambe le caviglie con la destra, torcendolo in modo che sia sdraiato di lato sulla panchina. “E adesso?”  
“Lasciami andare!”  
“No. Non finché non dici che ho ragione.”  
Louis lotta, ma la presa di Harry è salda. Sembra rilassato, non ci sta nemmeno provando. Dovrebbe essere umiliante, e il castano si chiede quanto duramente avrebbe dovuto combattere per costringere Harry a lasciarlo andare. “Sei una minaccia.”  
“Non un ragazzo così dolce, dopotutto?”  
“Ragazzo malvagio,” gli è mancato fare questo tipo di roba con gli amici, anche se è ancora dalla parte dei perdenti, proprio come lo era sempre da bambino. “Vedi, hai un difetto, Harry. Hai solo due mani. Quindi puoi controllare le mie braccia e le mie gambe, ma ho ancora una bocca.” La sua bocca è sempre stata la sua arma migliore e sta per iniziare a gridare quando gli occhi del riccio si spostano sulla sua bocca.   
E Harry si lecca le labbra.  
Merda. Louis si è dimenticato che anche Harry ha una bocca. E Harry è gay, quindi ovviamente c’è un modo molto semplice che gli sarebbe venuto in mente per zittirlo, qualcosa che Louis ed i suoi amici non avrebbero mai sognato.   
“Sono minuscolo,” dice in fretta. “Hai ragione.” Si sente minuscolo in questo momento sotto Harry, odiando se stesso per desiderare ciò che è chiaramente nella mente del giovane.   
Harry lo lascia immediatamente andare. “Certo che ho ragione,” dice barcollando. Si alza di nuovo e si aggiusta i vestiti sgualciti. “È meglio che vada a nuotare adesso, prima che il sole diventi troppo basso e faccia di nuovo freddo.”  
“Sì,” Louis mette a posto la sua maglietta storta. “Sei sicuro della cena? Questa è la tua ultima possibilità prima che possa oziare per tutta la serata.”  
“Sono sicuro. Anche se torni, non ti lascerò entrare in cucina.”  
“Oh, è così, vero? Una rissa vittoriosa e pensi di essere il vincitore di tutto?”  
“Sono il vincitore di tutto.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia.   
“Beh, ho vinto te,” ammenda Harry, e oh merda, questo è anche peggio. Anche lui se ne accorge e arrossisce prima di voltarsi rapidamente dall’altra parte. “Ci vediamo più tardi, Louis.”  
  
*  
  
Louis di solito non è uno che si siede e non fa nulla, ma fa esattamente questo mentre il sole tramonta verso l’orizzonte e gli animali vanno e vengono dalla pozza d’acqua. Passa all’acqua dopo solo un’altra birra e si fa strada tra le patatine. Sono le sue preferite e ci ha rinunciato per così tanto tempo e vuole piangere perché hanno un sapore così buono.   
Sì, è molto meglio piangere per le patatine che per il fatto che sia un fallito essere umano.   
Un paio d’ore dopo, Zayn si presenta. Senza dire una parola, lascia cadere la felpa con cappuccio di Harry sulle ginocchia di Louis, poi allunga un piatto prima di sedersi accanto a lui e prendere una delle birre.   
A causa del freddo di Louis, si infila la felpa senza commenti prima di indagare sul piatto. Contiene un panino con dentro due salsicce perfettamente arrostite.   
“Da parte di Harry,” dice Zayn. “Hai detto che avevi bisogno di proteine.”  
Probabilmente è così, dal momento che tutto ciò che ha mangiato oggi sono stati pancake e patatine. Le salsicce sono ancora calde e Harry ha spruzzato sopra la salsa di pomodoro e hanno un sapore delizioso nel loro morbido panino. Dove ha preso il riccio panini come questo?  
“Chiederò a Michelle di sposarmi,” dice dopo qualche boccone.   
Zayn continua a guardare gli animali che circondano la pozza d’acqua ora illuminata. “Sei sicuro?” Chiede dopo una pausa.   
Louis dà un altro morso prima di dire con decisione “Sì. È il nostro anniversario e il suo compleanno quando saremo a Zanzibar durante il viaggio di ritorno. Potrei farla venire lì.”  
“Romantico.”  
“Così ho pensato,” finisce l’ultimo panino. “Allora lo farò. Farò tutto per bene.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, vi sta piacendo la storia? Potete commentare con me all'hashtag #StrangerStarsFF


End file.
